Chasing Dreams
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: Ichigo is an orphan thanks to a horrible car accident, he plays his violin every night in memory of his family and has become the town legend. Grimmjow is living on his own so he doesn't have to deal with his insane family. What will happen when the secret of Ichigo's living conditions is brought to attention?
1. Chapter 1

'_**My inheritance, how wide and fair; Time is my estate; to Time I'm heir.'- **_** Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe**

It was a cold night in the beginning of winter. Snow was falling rapidly over the cracked sidewalks and covering the park where many children could be found having a snow ball war.

Not far off from the park lay an older building, almost completely empty aside from the young boy who'd taken the empty building. His only home had been ripped away during the summer. The boy had been in and out of foster care for not more then five weeks before he'd gotten fed up and decided to live on his own until he was done high school. It was only one year, he figured he could do it, two years until he was old enough to legally do anything.

Rent hadn't been something he could keep up with as well as food given the only available job that he could do, while going to school, was working in the back of a grocery store at night and a Starbucks after school. So he found himself living in the abandoned building, it's stairways smelled like urine and the apartments were bare and looted, but it was a roof over his head and he could keep fires in the barrel he'd brought up one cold night the week before December started.

Every night the kids in the park would go home, either holding their parents or big siblings hands. Maybe just walking together with some of the kids so they weren't alone. And every night like clockwork, at exactly ten thirty-nine the saddest sound anyone walking the streets for three blocks could hear broke out.

Many people considered it the sound of a weeping angel, they didn't know any better. Yet everyone who passed into the area of the building the sound was coming from, they would slow their pace and try to find the source of the echoed melody.

_"A violin should never weep Ichigo dear, cant you make it sound less somber?"_

_ "I don't know how anymore."_

It was a conversation that often happened in the boys orchestra class since the accident. His violin had always made such beautiful round, complete, sounds until the accident had ripped his family and life from him. The violin had been all he knew, his other school grades were lacking slightly and he spent all of his time preparing for his next level testing.

Every teacher in the school looked down on him with pity, knowing as much as he himself that, his gift had died with his family. He was graduating in six months and the once hopeful boy who'd taken part in tens of plays since learning the instrument, had sat in many an orchestra pit and played some of the hardest music ever. The scholarships he'd been hoping to gain by his talent were nothing but a far off dream now that the eleventh hour was upon him.

A high screeching sound came from the violin, and despite it sounding haunting the people down below didn't dare cover their ears, if fact they strained more to hear the plucking that was somehow paying just under the screech. A woman reached up to clear a tear from her eyes as she stood below, she'd never heard the Weeping Angel as it was becoming known as throughout Karakura Town, it was overwhelming.

The boy was standing on one of the balconies, his large hoodie the only protection from the cold and snow as he stood playing his violin. He kept having to shift his fingers slightly to keep the blasted thing in tune due to the cold, everything in him was just begging for the violin not to break during his twenty-one minute crying.

The only crying he was capable of doing was through his instrument, all other emotions had seemed to have been wiped clear from him if it wasn't rage or feigned happiness for his friends. The group of teens his age had offered him many things to help, even one of his friends offered for him to come and live with her since she was on her own. He could never bring himself to accept their favors though. He was the savior, the person they all went to for help, his pride got in the way of asking himself. He'd rather lie to them then let them know the truth.

Down on the street a teen froze in the middle of the street, he'd been late getting off work and had a deep scowl on his face, his hands stuffed into his fur lined blue jacket to combat the frozen water falling. Because of the lack of cars the teen just stood there, his ears caught by a web he couldn't see.

Bright blue eyes darted around to catch the violin, he knew it must be a violin. Nothing but a beautiful being could make a sound like that though, no human being could know how to make a sound so spectacular.

With a new annoyance because of not knowing who was making that sound, the boy crossed the street and tapped another bystander on the shoulder "Hey, do you know-" he wasn't expecting to be cut off.

"Shh! Ask questions when it's done." The womans scowl was deep and the blue eyed boy scowled, giving up his protests in favor of listening though.

Tears were flooding the womans face by the time the song came to an end at exactly eleven o'clock. She raised her hand to her face and dabbed the tears away with a little sniffle.

"Oi, you fine lady?" She looked up at the boy who'd spoken, nodding her head despite his hostile scowl.

"Y-yes, it just brings tears to my eyes every night. I come out on my walks at this time just for that."

"Great, care to explain what the heck it is?" The boy was new to the town, just moved into his own apartment after finally getting his parents to sign an annulment form that allowed him such a luxury. It had been his tenth day on the job and with his new manager asking questions he'd been late getting off his shift.

"Oh, you've never heard it before?" The teen shook his head, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"I've heard a violin before, but not like that."

"That's not a violin, it's an angel son. A pure, heavenly angel. It plays for our sins, atoning all we've done." The blue eyes went wide and he took a slight step back, not knowing if the woman was insane or just crazily religious.

"You screwing with me?" He knew she must be, it was a lie, but this way he could tell if she was crazy or not.

"Oh no, he plays every night at ten forty and goes until eleven! Come back tomorrow, you'll see." The blue eyed man just nod his head, shrugging his shoulders to fight off the cold before continuing on his way home, he still had at least three hours of homework he didn't get done during his break at work.

As his bow came off the strings for the final time that night the boy opened his brown eyes, showing water filled chocolate orbs that were ready to start letting go. If he could have, he'd rip his eyes out so he could never have people think he was weak enough to cry. Every fiber of his being hated himself for crying when he was brought to the police station during his family free weekend.

With a few deep breaths he moved back into the warmth of the apartment with a small fire going inside the barrel. Blankets were piled high in the corner from his old life and a single pillow that was in need of a wash, the kitchenette was completely clean and he'd actually managed to make the apartment livable. Thanks to his job the fridge was always stocked at least and he had a fund building up for a new apartment all of his own for once he reached his thousand dollar limit he had given himself.

Setting the violin down in a warm place but keeping it just cold enough not to crack, the teen head for the kitchen to get his cup to make something warm before going to bed so he could wake up extra early for his workout run at school. He'd found having an excuse to use the school showers was better then just getting there early, turned out if a PE teacher saw you running around the track faster then his soccer team they were fine with it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The brown eyed, orange haired teen opened up his locker and set his thickly padded violin case down into the bottom of the locker before setting his book bag in the top section and grabbing out his gym bag.

"Hey Ichigo! What're you doing here so early today?" Ichigo stopped with his hand firmly on his locker as he turned to see Renji groggily making his way through the halls at six o'clock in the morning.

"The better question is why are you here?"

"Football practice. Coach wanted us all here super early, the stupid dumbass." Renji leaned his shoulder against the locker beside Ichigo's, fiddling with his own lockers lock with squinted yes.

"And what time did you get in last night Renji?"

"Never left, parent's were out though, I figured I'd try a case of their beer. I made it through three bottles before passing out in the bathroom. Woke up this morning hugging the fucking toilet seat." Ichigo couldn't really hold in the scoff as he unhitched himself from his locker.

"Well in that case, I'll make sure to laugh at you as I'm doing my laps." Renji just grumbled as he started with his combination again as the orange haired teen passed him and made his way to the locker rooms.

Once his run was over, and another congratulation from the coach on running an extra ten laps then the day before, Ichigo was in the showers and scrubbing furiously at his skin with his washcloth as the football team started to make their way into the locker rooms.

"Hey Ichigo, what was coach talking to you about out there?" Renji had run and smashed off his hangover as good as it'd be for one morning and was feeling much better about tapping into his parents beer.

"Just said it was nice to see me do an extra ten laps today. Wasn't even counting." Ichigo turned off the water and decided to get dressed quickly so he could finish off the last few paragraphs of his essay before English, knowing he'd need all the time available until his last class of the day.

His attire for that day were simple ripped jeans and a tight t-shirt that rode up his stomach when he stretched too far backwards. He ran his hands with just a touch of gel on them through his hair so it was pointed in every direction imaginable, the last touch was replacing his necklace containing both his parents wedding rings around his neck. Tucking the golden chain into his shirt, Ichigo head out of the locker room just as the football team was getting into the showers.

"Um, lets see now. I've got half an hour, so…" Ichigo tucked his hands in his pockets once again as he made his way back to his locker, his mind rummaging through what to do before school started as he got to the metal box that contained his life. "roof I guess." With a heavy sigh Ichigo grabbed out his book bag again and head for the metal shop that contained inside it the access to the un-gated roof of the two story school.

The air was still crisp and burned his lungs slightly as he took deep breaths, trying his hardest to stand the cold despite the fact that he'd gone onto the roof without his hoddie or jacket. He could see a fair portion of the city from the roof, it was on the top of a huge hill inside Karakura Town. It held most of the best views available to the population, but the roof wasn't open to all of the population. Not many people knew where the entrance to the roof was.

Taking a seat on the edge of the roof, leaning back against the heels of his hands. With a deep breath his tilted his head back, to let out a puff of steam. All he wanted was some more silence until the hustle and bustle of classes starting and halls filled got to him.

His routine had become fairly regular over the last three months; he'd get to school and run, have a shower, sit somewhere and finish homework, go to class. By lunch he'd be pissed off at all the shouting and yelling that he'd lock himself in the music room and either play a song that would have the horse hairs of his bow protesting and threatening to start breaking away, or maybe the song would be slow and quiet, practice for the coming night.

He turned to his book bag, seeing the gleam of the edge of his laptop out of the corner of it, he really should be looking for a power source to power it up once again. But the sweet silence of the morning air was so welcoming that he didn't bother to worry about his laptop much more then the last little bit of his essay he'd do between classes or in the music room during lunch.

Down in the parking lot a small battered beetle came rolling into the school grounds for the first time, it was the drivers last day to start classes before whoever was funding his life cut him off, be it his parents or a family member. He didn't even know who it was, just that they seemed to take an interest in him and apparently had money to blow on a kid.

Running a hand through unusual hair he let out a sigh. He knew that everyone would stare, they had his entire life. No matter where he went they stared.

Turning the beater-bug off the teen climbed out of the front seat and instantly pulled his phone out of his pocket. There was one person he knew in the whole school, all he needed was the blessed text telling him where that person was.

The screen was blank, showing nothing but the digital styled numbers saying that it was five minutes before class started. "Fuck, where the hell are you¾"

"You better not say 'fucker', Blueberry." The teen spun around ready to punch the little shit that dared call him that but stopped as he saw the teal haired girl. Her smile was extremely bright and chipper as she hopped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Grimmjow! Oh my god I've missed you! You only text me once a week, what the fuck happened to our late nights texting hun?" She let him go and ruffled the sky blue locks on the top of his head before straightening out his jacket and her skirt before tapping his chest twice.

"Common Blueberry, we've got all the same classes. Better get going if you don't want to be late." Grimmjow nod his head before following his teal haired childhood friend into the building.

"Whatever Nel, just stop jumping on me." She was the only person that he even tolerated jumping on him like that, anyone else he would rip their head off faster then they could get within a foot of him.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, don't you dare give me that kind of attitude!" It was a fake scandalized tone that made the teen with blue hair look down at her with a smirk on his face that everyone walking by thought was about to open up and eat her.

"Only you Nel." His voice had turned into a growl as he turned towards the school, strutting inside like he owned the place. His steps only faltered slightly as he saw a flash of orange in the sky moving, the top of a spiky orange head vanished over the edge of the roof.

"Grimmjow! Do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course I do." He wasn't about to wait for her. He'd spent all night in between questions going over the map of the school and his list of classes, making sure he knew the four day rotation as well as the back of his hand. As he worked his way through the lowerclassmen who all parted around him he stopped in front of the classroom fourth in on the right in the west wing of the school; History 12 and tutorial. With a quick check of the teachers name on the door he walked into the class and sat himself down, before the bell so there could be no stupidly awkward introductions at the front of the class.

All his homework was catch-up for the part of the term he'd missed while settling himself into his apartment, so it was no surprise to him that the teacher walked right up to him with a goofy smile and a green striped hat, old fashioned clogs on his feet and a fan in front of his face. "I'm assuming your Mr. Jaegerjaquez, do you have the catch-up work I sent you through postage?"

Grimmjow reached into his black and blue book bag and pulled out a wad of paper inside a yellow one and a half inch binder. Without saying another word he crossed his arms over his chest again and went back to looking at the desk as the class started to slowly fill despite the bell not having rung yet.

"Grimm, you could come sit up here beside me." Grimmjow was seated beside the window, half way up in a spot Nel knew another student would flip out over.

"Does it look like I'm getting up?"

"So hostile, ha alright then Grimm. Sit wherever you can keep a seat." She kept the last part under her breath, knowing that he wasn't listening to her anyways. His harsh blue glare was turned out the window as let out a huff of annoyance at the school not starting.

_"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! You're killing me! Your dream is killing me."_

_"Sorry for dreaming."_

His jaw tensed as his loose mind wandered back to the reason for his predicament; his career choice. Both his parents were well known scientists who had been drilling anything with a science back ground into his head since he could read. All he wanted to be was the owner of a large boxing ring, he wanted his own business to just blow up like it was the best thing ever. He had it all figured out in his head and the perfect building in mind right in that small town.

"Oi, get out of my seat, Blue." Grimmjow's back tensed and his spine went straighter at the nickname, an incredible urge to rip the persons throat out came over him as he shifted his eyes to the side ever so slightly.

Electric blue eyes followed the edge of the desk until they reached a black jean clad thigh and followed the curve of the persons body up to a mass of obnoxious orange hair and the hardest brown eyes he'd ever witnessed on a single person. He followed a strong but slender jaw to a thin mouth that was slanted tightly in a way that made the blue haired teen smirk in utter sadism.

Ichigo was standing over Grimmjow with a glare on his face, one arm holding his binder and the other stuffed into his pocket. "You gonna move or am I going to have to make you, Blueberry."

"Fuck off. I don't gotta move for you." Their eyes locked in a moment of harsh death glares until Grimmjow blinked, fully intent of pissing the carrot top off more then he already seemed.

"Get the fuck off my seat Blueberry."

"Oh, name-calling. How original, what're you? In grade two? If so, the elementary school is that way." Grimmjow pointed out the window as a means of indicating before crossing his arms over his chest again.

Ichigo was floored, he had no idea how to respond to the big lump aside from kicking his ass and dragging him off of his seat. "Listen pal, this has been my spot in this classroom for the past three years. Every fucking day. Now either get out or I'll make you."

"Your spot you say. Well, welcome to the real world pumpkin. Your 'spot' means nothing if someone else wants it. And do you really think you telling me you've been here for three years means shit to me? Because it doesn't, just makes me want ta piss you off a bit more." Ichigo blanched slightly at the feral grin.

"W-what the hell are you talking about? Just get the hell out of my seat." Ichigo corrected himself with a glare and putting his binder down on the top of the desk before leaning over with his hand stretched out over the smooth surface.

"Get lost you little prick and go cry to your mommy." Grimm turned his eyes back out the window but they went extremely wide as he felt a hand grab the shirt of his shoulder and yank him up.

His arm moved before he even really thought of it, his wrist was caught and before he knew it he was pushing himself out of the desk with another punch, pinning the orange haired boy to the desk beside the one he'd grabbed and the boy had been trying to claim.

"Don't you fucking even think about touching me with your filthy hands." With a bit of a shove despite having no where to push the kid Grimmjow sat himself back down, crossed his arms over his chest again and planted his feet, waiting for everyone to stop staring and for the class to start.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow as he pushed himself up, rotating his wrist slightly as he slid into the desk he'd been pushed onto. "Fine, it's not like I give that much of a rats ass." He reached over and grabbed his binder, pulling it onto his new desk. Every fiber of his being was already itching for the next morning when he'd swipe the seat back from the blue haired barbarian.

"Alright class, everyone please settle into your seats and turn to page one-fifty-three in your texts please. We're starting with the Cold war today." Grimmjow let out a sigh but started to do as he was told anyhow, wanting to just get on with school so he could get that damn business degree his father had denied him the help of getting.


	2. Chapter 2

'_**Those whom the world has delighted to honor have oftener been influenced in their doings by ambition and vanity than by patriotism.'-**_** Francois De La Rochefoucauld**

As History came to a close Ichigo had no problems with shouldering Grimmjow a little bit as he got his bag comfortable, grunting a short and fake apology before stalking out of the classroom and towards his next block; Musical theory. "Hey Ichi, wait up and I'll walk with you!" Ichigo slowed his pace for Renji and Toshiro, not minding if the two followed him to the music room where he was expected to write a song within the next month that would get him a scholarship.

"Morning, Kurosaki." Ichigo nod his acknowledgement to Toshiro, trying as hard as he could to not start up a conversation with the short white haired classmate. Ichigo and Renji both knew that the pale boy knew how to get information out of a person with the simplest gestures or sentences.

"Tell Shiro here all about your run this morning, I'm sure he'd love to try and get you onto the soccer team again for the season. You know as well as I do that all the sports teams could use an Ichigo." Ichigo let out a sigh, for the first few weeks he'd done nothing but play sports, he'd have done anything to get his family off his mind. That included pummeling strangers with a ball and swift kicks, he had been hiding from his violin then; scared to pick it up sometimes scared to think of the crafted instrument.

"Renji I told you, this summer was all about steam. I don't want to play with the team. I need to keep up with my other classes." It was true, Ichigo was slipping with his other classes because he spent all of his time trying to write the damn song down and to work so he could still buy food.

"You know if you need help Kurosaki, that Ishida and I would be willing to help. He's started up his own study group for our friends. Orihime and Rukia are taking part with Keigo and Ikakku." Toshiro looked up at Ichigo from under his few bangs, trying not to look like he was prying despite wanting to know what Ichigo's reaction was.

"Nah, I don't have time with work. I'm all booked up with my homework and my job. Sorry man. Anyhow, see you guys at lunch." Ichigo waved over his shoulder at them as he turned down the hallway leading to the music room as they continued to English.

"Actually try showing up sometime then Ichigo, yeah?!" Renji knew the possibility of Ichigo coming to lunch was a slim chance, the orange head hadn't spent much time with his friends since the car accident and none of them could find a valid enough reason to blame him with that fact alone.

It didn't stop that some of them knew however, there were just some things he couldn't hide from people. A pained look on Ichigo's face when he looked at his violin was enough to tip off Ishida, and those moments when he'd just get up and leave, not returning for half an hour and when he did having slightly swollen puffs under his eyes.

None of them wanted to be seeing their friend suffer, and only if they knew how much he was suffering they wouldn't bother pretending they didn't, they wouldn't let him suffer as much as he was.

"Ichigo, good to see you again." With a sigh Ichigo waved and turned to the further back practice rooms. Three soundproof rooms with small windows were lined along the back wall of the spacious room with no right angles. "Going to work on the song?" Ichigo shrugged as he picked the furthest back door.

"Don't know yet ma'am, I'll let you know when I get out, Yuroichi." Ichigo reached forwards and turned the second handle as he started closing the first door, avoiding being sandwiched in an inch wide space by stepping into the eight by nine room and flicking the light on.

With deep breaths he set the violin case down on the high, almost chest height, table and started opening it as he pulled out his stacks and stacks of sheet music. Setting a few utensils down beside the paper he pulled out the rich, well aged violin from the mid-twentieth century and plucked each of the strings. The A string was just slightly out of tune so he nimbly twisted the fine tuning peg by the tail of the violin. His ears rang as he plucked all the strings again before setting the instrument down and picking up his bow and resin.

Deep breaths in and out were the only sound in the room as his mind wracked itself on what to do with the violin as soon as it was poised. _'I could play a little of something for tonight, that always seems to calm me. Maybe I'll actually try and get this stupid song written.'_ Raising the violin into position Ichigo took a deep breath and looked down at the two page song he'd already written over the three months of school.

It had a soft tune to it at first, simple quarter notes and rests accompanied by timed breathing and hums he made to create certain cords. As his fingers danced and his arm flew across the strings Ichigo realized he was coming to the end of what he'd previously written.

Only a moments hesitation at the last note that was written was all that met the small practice room and the grand pause that the senior concert band made out in the main music room. Then, like a flash of lightning had struck Ichigo remembered the events of the morning and his bow started flying over the strings furiously and his fingers started jamming the strings down to the neck of the violin as the light tone turned murderous.

The playing students near the practice room could hear it through the layers of sound proofing and hesitated for a moment, however when Yuroichi stopped conducting and started yelling at them for the missed beat they quickly forgot about it.

Bye the time Ichigo stopped with an animalistic scream the room outside had started playing again, a perfect A cord seeping into the air to cover up his sound.

"I hate that fucking bastard! I could do nothing!" With harsher movements then the antique violin deserved Ichigo replaced it in the case and sat himself down onto the floor, pulling his laptop out of his bag and plugging it in to finish his English essay.

He couldn't understand why he hadn't pummeled the blue haired idiot to a bloody pulp, it would have been something to get out his frustration. Every night he figured he was doing enough, letting out his pent up sorrow through his violin. The instrument was no help with the frustration though, he knew he needed something, but it had to be something that wouldn't take up more time then he didn't have.

"Guess I'll be talking to Shiro about the soccer team after all. Fucking hell, why cant I just be me again dammit?" With a sigh as he reached into his bag, pulling out a small bag of candy Ichigo got to work on his essay, ignoring the gurgling of his stomach due to the lack of groceries he had yet to buy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That feral grin was back as Grimmjow made his way onto the field for Phys. Ed. He hadn't been expecting to see the full head of hair out on the field, stretching as he chatted calmly with a red head, a busty strawberry blonde and a slight raven haired girl.

"Oi, Pumpkin! What'cha up to?" Ichigo's spine went ridged much like Grimmjow's had earlier and he stood up, turning to look at the blue haired teen as he strut onto the field wearing basket ball shorts unlike everyone else who was wearing sweat or track pants.

"What's it look like Blueberry?" He hadn't been nearly as loud as Grimmjow, but he was more shocked at the fact he'd answered to that atrocious nick-name.

"It's Grimmjow actually, pumpkin."

"Because that's original?" Ichigo felt his jaw tense as he went back to stretching, not noticing the subtle look Grimmjow gave the boys bent form.

"Alright class, get into partners!" All heads turned to the large brick wall of a man known informally as Kenpachi to those on any sports team, or just Zeraki to those who weren't on his good side.

"Oi Pumpkin, what do ya say?" Grimmjow tilted his head to the side slightly, his grin not leaving his face.

"No, I'm Renji's partner." Ichigo didn't even spare Grimmjow a glance and that set of his infamous temper.

"Oi, the least you can do is look at me as you say it!" With a bit of a growl Grimmjow grabbed the front of Ichigo's sweater and pulled him up just slightly so his toes were just touching the ground.

"Ich-"

"Put me down, Grimmjow." Ichigo was weary of the look in those blue eyes. A perfect mixture of anger, rage and insanity to make them dangerous. Needless to say he figured using his name to appease him would work.

"Please, you're just too scared the guy with the better hair is going to beat your pretty little ass into the ground." That struck a cord with Ichigo, he refused to be thought of as weak by other people. He wasn't weak anymore, that little kid who'd been picked on for being a momma's boy was long gone.

"Fine, put me down and we'll be partners." Renji let out a sigh and rubbed at the back of his neck, going to find Ikakku before the que-ball paired himself up with his less agile raven haired boyfriend. Grimmjow dropped Ichigo, sneer gone and smile back in place as he took a step back from Ichigo.

"Competitive I see. Good, you'll have to be to beat me Pump-"

"Kurosaki, my name is Kurosaki."

"Sounds like a shit first name, you're parents must not have loved you." Ichigo ignored the jibe and went back to stretching while he waited for further instructions from Kenpachi.

"Think what you want Grimmjow, just hope you're ready to eat your words since this exercise isn't about competing against your partner, it's working with them you idiot. We might as well have come in last already."

"The hell are you talkin about?"

With a sigh Ichigo stood up and turned Grimmjow so he was facing the rest of the class. "Look at all of them. They've been in the same classes with each other for years, they can comfortably work with anyone in this class but you. Renji and I are perfectly in sync, it's why we were partners. From what I know about you already we're going to come in last because there is no way we'll be able to do a three legged race." Grimmjow's scowl turned into a shrug as he took a slight step away from Ichigo before looking the orange haired teen up and down.

"You cant be more then one sixty, are you?"

"Don't even think about touching me. I'm pretty sure I'll have to bleach my ankle when class is over as it is."

"Now, now Kurosaki. Are you still upset about that spot in History? Here I figured you were the forgiving type." Grimmjow stuffed his hands into his pockets to try and keep the digits warm until Kenpachi started the class.

"Alright come get a pinnie to use as a bind for your ankles. You've got three minutes before the race starts." Kenpachi pulled his clip board up and started writing down the teams that'd been made as they tied their ankles together.

"I want the blue one."

"Well I want red and since I'm the one who got the fucking thing you'll damn well wear it." Ichigo stood to Grimmjow's right and bent down to tie the pinnie until the ankle moved away from his making him stop. "What the fuck now?"

"I'm on the right, I don't want you weighing down my dominant leg."

"Well why should mine be weighed down?"

"Because you're the smaller one." Ichigo was about to retort but just stopped himself, knowing that if they weren't moving by the time Kenpachi said 'go' that they'd be fucked for the rest of the week.

"Whatever." Ichigo bent down and tied the blasted thing around his right ankle and Grimmjow's left. "We better practice a bit before the race."

"Why?"

"Because if we're the last to cross the finish line we're going to have to grade stupid other classes paper tests for him during lunch." Ichigo stood up and did another stretch, still completely unaware of the eyes following his movements.

"Alright you lot, get on the line and get ready!" Ichigo groaned as he and Grimmjow hobbled over to the starting line with much more difficulty then the other students were having.

Ichigo had resigned himself to loosing, he'd just get less sleep at night to make sure he could get all his homework done. Maybe he'd even cut out working on his song completely until his time with Kenpachi was done.

"Get set! Go!"

Grimmjow took off the line with his right foot as Ichigo went to move his right foot, resulting in their first fumble.

"Fuck Grimmjow, outside first!"

"Hurry up Kurosaki."

"Then walk right!"

"You wanna loose?"

"No, but-"

"Then shut-" Both boys froze as the frosted over mud under their feet resulted in Ichigo slipping and falling down onto his back, Grimmjow's larger form coming down on top of him, stopped only by the teen falling with his hands on either side of Ichigo's head and his left knee coming up, forcing Ichigo's right leg to bend up.

The world seemed to stop as the two glared at each other, everyone was sure that they'd start trying to kill each other at any moment, both their hands were tensing and it looked like Ichigo was just about to throw the first punch when Kenpachi reached up and ripped Grimmjow off of Ichigo and plopped him down on the ground. Grimmjow landed on the wrong side however so his legs were thrown half over Ichigo's as he glared down at the ground.

"Congratulations, you both get to help me grade papers tomorrow at lunch. Be in my office right at the second bell and don't you dare be late. Now, everyone get ready for some soccer!"

Ichigo reached down and twisted himself so he was sitting hip to hip with Grimmjow, fighting to undo the tie he'd made. "This is bullshit." Grabbing the inside of Grimmjow's knee he pulled the leg so it was in a better position to get to the knot. "What the hell were you thinking? Everyone knows you start with the outside feet."

"You've got to be kidding me. It starts with the inside one." Grimmjow glared a bit at Ichigo's head and he folded just a little more in half to get the damn knot untied. "And what the fuck are you a gymnast? How the hell can a guy bend like that?"

"Martial arts." Ichigo finally got the knot undone and hopped up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go grab a team." Straightening out his newly soaked and caked clothes Ichigo head over to Renji so he could get on the team.

"Hey, you can join us over here if you want." Grimmjow looked over to an already formed team, Nel was standing among them beside another busty girl with dark skin and blonde hair. The boy who'd spoken was an extremely tall boy with slick black hair that came down around his shoulders with an upturned hood that looked just a little like a spoon above his head, the look was finished off with an eye patch.

The group of teens looked really oblong and abstract, none of them really seemed like they were good friends. One boy was extremely pale with black hair and tear tracts down his face, another was the busty blonde wearing half a shirt really so it just covered her breasts, the person standing out from the rest however was the man standing in front. He had brown wavy hair that just reached his shoulders and the most enticing ice blue eyes, he was wearing a pair of white track pants and a white sweater that looked like it was lined with fur.

"And what would I possibly get out of that?"

"A group of friends that don't care how you look? Who don't care what you act like so long as you win. I'm Starrk, Coyote Starrk."

"What kind of lame-ass name is that?" Grimmjow however started walking towards the group, he could tell that they were strong, and despite his hatred of working with others he could understand that the strong had to bind together to obliterate the weak.

"I guess you'll be joining us anyhow?" Starrk stuffed his hands into his pockets, he hated working in a group unless the people in it were as strong or stronger then him. He hated dragging people along with him, it was too much trouble for what it was worth in his eyes.

"Might as well, any of you fuckers good at soccer?"

"We're better then you." Grimmjow looked to the smaller pale boy with feathered hair and green tear tracks and just raised his eye, studying the emerald depths. There was something he hated about the raven, but he wasn't sure if it was the blank expression or the total lack of respect for his gloriously built body that they could all easily see through the thin gym clothes.

"What was that you little-"

"Ulquiorra, don't start fights. It's nice to have you on the team, common Grimm. Let's flatten the other team." Nel gave her friend a kind smile and pulled him forwards into the group so they could start strategizing.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… Oi, Ichi!" Renji pushed the carrot tops shoulder and Ichigo snapped his head out of it. He'd been looking over with his eye on Grimmjow, determined to find out how easily he slipped into the other teams ranks.

"Did you hear anything Toshiro said?"

"What? No, why would I, he mumbles so fucking much." Ichigo turned back to the center of the circle rubbing his hands together to warm them up before blowing on the digits.

"Shut up Kurosaki." Toshiro hated it every time Ichigo would loose his attitude, he wasn't the only one who lost someone in the car accident and he hated being reminded about it by Ichigo's bad attitude. He could control his emotions enough not to lash out at his friends over Karin's death, he knew he hadn't known her as long as Ichigo, but his feelings for her had been stronger then he'd ever experienced. "Just make sure that you're on the right wing and ready to take the shot when it's passed to you. I want you a quarter field ahead of me at all times, if I turned around use that speed of your's and get to the other side before me."

"Should I cross over so I'm on your right again too Shiro?"

"If you think you can handle it."

"You've got it then." Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets so he could warm them up a bit before the game started.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a brutal game, Ichigo and his team had fought their hearts out. They had to compensate just a little bit for Orihime not being quite at their level, but they had the soccer captains for both males and females on their team and all the teens were good at playing soccer.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had gone head to head with each other a few times, one altercation resulting in the two getting tangled on the ground again when Grimmjow had tripped Ichigo to get the ball, pinning the orange haired teen down for a minute of wiggling and struggling.

The class filed into the locker rooms and Ichigo went right for the showers to get rid of his caked clothes and get another nice hot shower. Ichigo didn't even bother taking his already wet clothes off of himself, deciding to just stand under the hot spray and take his clothes off.

"Ichigo, your going to get sick if you do that." Ichigo turned to the side to see Toshiro standing beside him, already stripped and getting wet.

"You should know by now that I don't care much." Ichigo rubbed his hands up and down his arms, bowing his head so the hot water could run over the top of his head and down his back.

"You're concerning many of us Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime especially." Renji took Ichigo's other side as the orange haired boy peeled his now warm pants off to finish the shower.

"Yeah well, what else am I supposed to do? It's not like I can be happy like I was. Why else do you think I broke it off with Rukia?"

"You shouldn't have pushed your emotions away Ichigo. It's hard loosing-"

"Shiro, you have no choice, the person you liked isn't around anymore, gone and never coming back. But I just realized I didn't like her, and I doubt she liked me all that much either." Ichigo scrubbed the rest of his body quickly before getting out of the shower and grabbing his towel, trying to divert his eyes from the few people in the back of the shower stalls that included Grimmjow.

"I'll see you guys at lunch. Bye." Ichigo pulled his clothes on quickly and rushed out of the locker room, still struggling to get his hoodie on.

"He's hiding something."

"No shit! You deserve the detective prize of the millennium Shiro!"

"Don't talk to me like that! It's not like you've ever voiced it before."

"Yeah well, I was hoping it was just normal. It's not like I lost anyone as important as you or Berry, how was I supposed to know?" Renji hung his head slightly, rubbing his hand through his hair as he thought.

"I've got it! Lets bug him to go over, we'll make a night of it or something. Watch some zombie movies and laugh at the bad lip dubs! Talk about guy stuff! Maybe even have a few."

"Fine, but you've got to convince him to let us over on a night when his foster parents are out of town."

"Oh, right. I forgot all about that, at my place then. My parents are leaving for a week for Christmas anyhow. We can do it on Boxing day. Problem solved." Renji shrugged his shoulders as he turned the water off and tied a towel around his waist, Toshiro following suit.

"Alright, we'll let everyone know then." Renji nod his head, knowing he'd tell Rukia right after their date that night. He felt guilty about it, Ichigo didn't even know that they ere going out as far as he knew, but it wasn't his fault. Ichigo never hung out around them anymore, he was always in the music room working on that damn song none of them had heard.

**AN:**Thank you all for reading this far and I hope you've enjoyed. I'm worry if there are any spelling or grammar errors left, I did my best for what time of night it was.

Just so you know this story does take place in Karakura town, but for my own purposes as a writer I'm going to base it off on the largest city near where I live, so with regards to the street names I use; I'm sorry. But I wasn't about to go onto Google translate and just translate random shit to make up stupid street names. If you do know the city I'm talking about (however slim a chance that may be) please keep it to yourself.

The next chapter should be up fairly soon, I have it written I'm just falling behind on my editing. The chapters are fairly short, but I'm planning on many of them, with a brilliant plot that I'm not yet done.

Wow, now that I'm done this crazy Authors note: Have a good day all! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"_**I don't like compliments, and I don't see why a man would think he is pleasing a woman enormously when he says to her a while heap of things that he doesn't mean.'-**_** Oscar Wilde**

Grimmjow had spent fifteen minutes in a coffee shop he normally wouldn't have looked at, let alone walk inside and sit down to have a hot drink after his long shift at the grocery store that he hated with a passion. He had been held up because apparently yelling at a store customer wasn't appropriate, even when that customer was being a total asshole and asking the stupidest questions. The stupid bastard had spent close to half an hour arguing with Grimmjow about the difference between a fucking sweet potato and a yam.

Needless to say Grimmjow no longer had a job and was glad to spend the bit of money he had left on a double-double as he talked with Nnoitra on the phone. "If you need I can give you a job here man, dad needs the help with manual labor anyhow." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders as he took another swig of his coffee, burning the inside of this mouth.

"Sounds fucking fine by me, what'll I get from the old man?"

"Sixteen an hour sign up for however many hours you want the week before hand but you don't get paid overtime, can't sign up for more then sixteen hours in a week though." The deal sounded fine with Grimmjow, he'd have to work a little over two hours every day a week and he could have a boat load of cash in no time.

"I'll be there whenever the old man wants me to start then." Without goodbyes Grimmjow hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. He wanted to go see his building, he was itching to hit something and was on his way passed the building so he could get to the gym since he'd been canned in those old fashioned ways where he cant even finish his shift. '_Now that I think about it… am I even allowed back in the fucking building?'_ he knew that he didn't actually give a flying rats ass if he was allowed into the building or was banned, but he doubted anything truly bad would happen aside from the poor little scared manager asking him to leave through a stutter.

The blue haired teen stood up from his seat and head out of the coffee shop, heading down Hastings towards the building he knew would one day be his. It was a six story building that had last been an apartment building, but after some intense research Grimmjow had realized that the buildings structure was perfect for doing what he wanted to do with it.

His plan was to turn it into a huge work out center, rip out all but the top two floors and make a huge open area in the center, where the floors would only exist around the edges, completely covered in martial arts mats and boxing rings. It was the best plan in the world, he could teach classes and get a bunch of money doing what he loved to do best; hit people and watch people get hit.

Turning left along the same street he'd crossed two weeks prior when he'd last heard the Weeping Angel, he found himself looking down at his watch to catch the time; ten thirty on the dot. Letting out an irritated sigh he stuffed his cold hand back into his pocket and hunched his shoulders against the snow and wind, making his navy blue scarf cover his entire neck and his jaw as he head for the building with the many 'For Sale' signs in the windows.

'_**WE'RE NOT GONNA BE JUST A PART OF THEIR GAMES, WE'RE NOT GONNA BE JUST A VICTIM! WE'RE TAKING OUR DREAMS AND THEY TEAR THEM APART, TIL EVERYONES THE SAME! I'VE GOT TO PLACE TO GO, I'VE GOT NOWHERE TO RUN, THEY LOVE TO WAT ME FALL, THEY THINK THEY KNOW IT ALL! I'M A NIGHTMARE, A DISASTER! THAT'S WHAT THEY ALWAYS SAID! I'M A LOST CAUSE, NOT A HERO, BUT I'LL MAKE IT ON MY OWN!-'**_

The ringtime cut out as Grimmjow answered his phone by raising it to his ear, trying his best to ignore the person on the other side of the preset tone '_It's Me Against the World'_ by _Simple Plan_. It was a song that often reminded him just how much he hated the person on the other side of the call.

"What?"

"Grimmjow, I'm glad I got you. I hear that you've been fired from your job at the grocery store."

"Yeah, so?"

"How are you planning to live on your own now?" Grimmjow clenched his jaw shut tightly with a glare, he hated talking with his father. "Your mother and I only pay enough for your rent and car insurance. I suppose you can cut out car insurance and eat, or-"

"I've got it covered old man. I've got a new job at a local dealership and it pays more. Anything else you want to lecture me about?" He knew that nothing he said about a job would make his family happy, it's why he had them void their parental rights to him. Neither his father or mother would be satisfied and happy until their rough and tumble son took a sudden extreme interest in Biochemical science. His parents had messed with him so much as a child that he was pretty sure it was the reason for his blue hair; his father probably gave his mom something while she was pregnant to see the result.

"Have you rethought your stupid career choice yet Grimmjow? Your mother misses you, stop this foolishness." He knew it was all just bullshit.

"Nope, I'm still going to watch people beat each other to a pulp for a living."

"It's a stupid idea Grimmjow, you don't even box on a regular basis. Do you even box at all?"

"Like a give a shit. Listen, if you want someone to be the perfect kid just tell Nemu to do enough shit for the both of us. It's not like she doesn't listen to every fucking thing you say to a T." He had tried as a kid to protect her, to teach her to rebel a little bit, but the girl just didn't listen to anything if it wasn't uttered from their fathers twisted lipless mouth.

"Listen, I've got to go, homework and shit." At that exact moment, because luck just loved to screw him over, an ambulance that was passing flicked on it's lights and turned the high pitched siren on.

"It sounds like you're out, Grimmjow." The blue hared teen could hear the annoyance in his fathers voice and grit his teeth.

"That's the window open. Bye Myuri, I'll talk soon." It was nothing but a habit he'd gotten into when speaking with his parents. If he didn't say it he'd get a huge lecture or the insane scientist at his doorstep.

"It's been three weeks since we've spoken."

"Because I'm tired of hearing your bullshit." He knew there would be a deduction, his father would be madder then Hades because his son had hung up on him, but the man had already done his worst to Grimmjow as a child. He didn't care if there was a little less money because if he needed it he'd get Nel to help with his insurance payments since he drove her to school and back.

He stuffed his phone into his rear pocket and rubbed his hands together to transfer some of the heat from the hand that had been in his pocket to the one that had been holding his frozen phone. "Stupid fucking shit-head. Where the fuck does he get off saying something as stupid as that shit. Bullshit mum misses me, the only thing that bitch misses is her cells in the lab and her jewelry when it's off to get polished."

Something moving in the edge of his vision caught his attention, he sneered as he looked in the direction only to see the bane of his existence since starting school and having to face the carrot hared teen every day in History and Phys Ed; Kurosaki. He still didn't know the teens first name, he doubted he would ever care even with his interest in the boy.

Grimmjow had no idea what it was about Kurosaki that he liked, whether it be the fiery temperment or the strong body that fought against him as hard as it could, or if it was those smoldering eyes that just hated him so much it could be mistaken for lust. Every time he saw those eyes glaring at him a sadistic smirk would cross his face, knowing that Kurosaki was thinking about him for one reason or another. The thought of dominating the other teen was a constant thought in Grimmjow's mind as well every time they played soccer in Phys Ed he'd make sure to target the orange haired teen and get him pinned with a well placed kick between Kurosaki's legs.

With his smirk clear on his face Grimmjow hurried forwards to catch the teen. However when Grimmjow turned the third corner he thought Kurosaki had turned he was met with nothing but an alley, making him frown as he continued his walk in silence. The allure of the six story building he wanted as his own was too much to pass up, even if the time was getting late and he still have a good three hours of homework to do.

The air was so cold as Grimmjow got closer and closer to his future building, wanting nothing more then to run there and maybe even sneak inside like he did that trip his family took there a few years prior. Another glance down at his watch told him it was ten thirty-eight, he'd done lots in the short amount of time, but as his watch clicked to ten thirty-nine he froze as a soft tone was held over the slight sound the fairly noisy city had to offer.

The few people walking down the street with Grimmjow slowed their pace, some even stopped altogether in favor of looking around to see where the echoing sound was coming from.

The blue haired teen looked around his immediate vicinity and spotted a bench, deciding to take a seat for the duration of 'the Weeping' while trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. The bench he'd found was directly outside a little bookstore, use books lined the shelves in spades and there was an open book carved of wood on the handle as a decoration. All he wanted to know was who was making that sound, the tone and lullaby that resonated around the small section of city so late at night.

"Mommy, it's so pretty! Where's it coming from?"

"They say it's the Weeping Angel. Every night at this time it's been crying for the last six months." Grimmjow looked up with a scowl, more pissed then not that the woman had made a sound to cover up the soft tones that were turning slightly frantic. He couldn't really hold in his question though, he had to know.

"Hay, how long did you say it's been going on?" The woman turned around to answer Grimmjow but was taken aback by his appearance; the tattoo's under his eyes probably didn't help.

"S-six months."

"Huh." Grimmjow stood up again and walked around the woman and her kid, mentally cursing the irresponsible parent for letting their child out so late in such cold weather. He'd made a snap decision to wander the streets until the sound stopped before he'd return to his apartment. _'I want to know who's making that fucking sound. What goddamn reason do they think they have for making us all hear that damn sad as shit song?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Ichigo, you're coming with all of us tonight, right?"

"Where you going?" Ichigo turned around in his seat to his friends group in tutorial, he was trying his hardest to ignore Grimmjow and his blasting metal music as he inquired Renji and Uryuu about the question he had no idea about.

"We're going to hear the Weeping Angel, Ishida and I've got a bet going on whether or not the sound really happens. This is the first Friday we're all free that late." Ichigo instantly gave his friends an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys, but I cant. I've got a late shift again tonight to help kick in some more money. Besides, I doubt it exists. The Weeping Angel is nothing but a lore made up by some stupid person with too much time on their hands and an imagination."

"Dude, my mom said she heard it just last night."

"Yeah Ichigo, and Byakuya said that he heard it too." Rukia decided to pop into the conversation as she sat herself down on Renji's desk between the two.

"It doesn't exist if you haven't heard it yourself, and I haven't heard any angels cry. Ever think it's some person just turning their radio up too loud?"

Renji put the back of his hand on Rukia's stomach and pushed her back so she could see Ichigo "Common Ichi, it's a mystery, lets solve it or something. We could be like Shaggy and Scooby Doo!"

"Listen, I really don't want to- even if I did I couldn't. I'm not getting off work until ten tonight, I'd have to fly to make it over. You guys shouldn't miss out on it." Ichigo pulled himself up as the bell to dismiss for lunch ran over through the already crowded halls of the school.

Once inside the music room Ichigo closed the door behind him, no one ever came in during lunch so he found it a nice time to practice in the open, allowing him to get a feel for the volume and style so he could play his audition perfectly.

"Hey Orange, what the fuck are you doing here?" Grimmjow's voice was much louder then it needed to be, making Ichigo's bow slip close to the bridge so a quick shriek sound resonated throughout the room.

With a sigh to calm himself Ichigo lowered his violin slightly and his bow so it was perpendicular to his leg. "Practicing Blue, what's it look like?" With an irritated air Ichigo plucked a few strings to check the sound then twisted the fine tuning peg slightly.

"Really? Here I figured you were hiding in here to fuck yourself, damn. Looks like I owe Nnoitra five bucks." Ichigo rolled his eyes as Grimmjow strut into the room and stood just behind the teen as he applied resin to his bow. "What're you playing?"

"Nothing, I'm putting resin on my bow. Damn Blue, do you even have eyeballs?" Ichigo ground his teeth together as he set the bow down on top of the piano and turned to face Grimmjow, not expecting him to be that close.

"Don't know, maybe you should check." With a scowl Ichigo refused to look up into Grimmjow's eyes, instead he put his hands on Grimmjow's chest and pushed the other back.

"Fuck off Grimmjow, you've got no business being inside this room."

"Appreciating music doesn't count?" Ichigo chortled as he stopped pushing on Grimmjows chest, glad that the bigger teen was at least three feet away now.

"Appreciating that crap that blasts in your ears doesn't count. So why don't you just go play with your friends and come up with new ways to bother me collectively? I do hate the collective torture much more then this one on one stuff." Ichigo in earnest didn't want to think about having to deal with Grimmjow, not when he still had a page and a half of music to write.

"Even if I want to listen?"

"You wouldn't understand the music Grimmjow, don't even pretend. Besides all you'll do is turn it around on me, and I've got an audition to apply for. Now will you please leave?" Ichigo turned the closest thing to begging eyes on Grimmjow and pointed towards the door.

"Now why the fuck would I do that Pumpkin? It's just so much fucking fun to bother you."

"Grimmjow, get the fuck out of here. I don't give a flying fuck if you terrorize me in the rest of the fucking school, but I leave you the fuck alone in the shop class, so give me this fucking room!" Grimmjow held up his hands in mock innocence and took a few steps back towards the door, making his way out of the room.

"Fine Pumpkin, I'll see you in English then."

"And don't fucking call me that!" Ichigo wanted to throw something but all he had on hand was his violin and bow, not things he was willing to loose to the force the fall would give.

With much more rage then before Ichigo gripped his violin and raise it to his shoulder, point to play for only a fraction of a moment before he ripped his arm down and the bow across the strings, forcing a screaming sound out of the violin. His fingers flew rapidly, moving in a familiar dance that he knew all too well. His body rocked, swayed and he practically started dancing as he played his piece, not caring who heard it as they walked by and not giving any mind as the door opened and closed with the distinct clock of a lock half way through his musical tirade.

As the song came to a close Ichigo let out a breath he'd held through the last ten bars of the song, before lowering the bow and just pointing it at the ground, letting the vibrations of the song resonate throughout the room.

"You know, I really wish you'd stop playing either so sad or so mad Ichigo. You were the best of the best, but now all you have is this rage and sadness. I know it was hard, but wouldn't you want to go back to normal, to honor your family."

"Why bother? It's not like anyone will get the message. I learned the violin for her and all fate's done is pull away the rest." Ichigo set his violin down and turned to Yuroichi.

She knew things were rough, Ichigo was over protective of everyone he cared about and he didn't handle loss well, but something deeper had been bugging her since school started. "Ichigo, is there anything you need to tell me before this scholarship audition?"

"Nope, I'll be fine by then. I'm going to be playing Rosa La, transposed for the violin instead of piano."

"Oh, that's a good choice, have you thought of something more upbeat?"

"No, it's the most technical song I know to date. I've spent the most time on it and I'm not going to change it now." Ichigo reached over to his book bag and pulled out an apple he'd bought on his way to school that morning.

"Alright then Ichigo. If you ever need help with anything just let me know, anything at all- it doesn't even have to be school related." Ichigo nod his head and took a bite.

"I will ma'am."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Get yer ass up Grimm, it's fucking Six o'clock you dumb ass." Nnoitra walked into the staff room of the garage and let out a sigh as Grimmjow just rolled over onto his stomach on the couch that was set out for break times. "Grimm, wake the fuck up, yer gonna be late dumb ass!"

"No I wont, my fucking cars out front."

"Bullshit, Nel came by and picked it up. And I'm not going in today so you might wanna fucking get going." Grimmjow had all of his books spread out all over the room, some of the pages covered with little smears of grease from where he'd touched them without cleaning his hands off soon enough. Math and business statistics were spead all over the place and it seemed to just arch around the blue haired teen.

"Then drive me."

"I'm not fucking driving you in, get there your fucking self."

"Ugh, fuck you Nnoi!" Grimmjow pushed himself up and started stumbling around, stuffing all his papers and homework into his bag before stumbling out the doors running a hand over his face with a glare to help him wake up.

Passing through the familiar streets Grimmjow ground his teeth, seething at the fact Nel had actually taken his car so he had to walk across town to get to school. He walked down the route so he could see his building, the one he was determined he was going to buy.

It struck him that he also had the night off so he could go back and check on the building after school as well, maybe even sneak inside and check out how much work would have to be put into the building to get his goal accomplished.

The outside looked fairly old, it was made of concrete but covered in a layer of red brick, the old apartment name had been scraped off the building and painted over, the awning needed changing and he already knew that he'd be taking the awning off completely when he bought it. He could see the silhouettes of guys beating each other up in every window but the ones on the top floors. No, those walls would be knocked out and replaced with large panes of glass and would make his own personal living area. He would bring so many people up because it'd be easy to turn into a party building at night. He could just imagine all the pleasure filled recreational activities.

Grimmjow sat himself down on a bench across the street, knowing he had certainly enough time to sir for a minute or two. He was covered in brease and smelled horrible from the day before, but a shower at school would only take five minutes before changing into his Phys Ed clothes.

The teens Prussian blue eyes widened as he caught an orange blob moving out from the side of his future building. He got up and followed the blob until he realized it was Ichigo, not much more then a block ahead of him. He was curious as to why Ichigo could be in his future building, and so early in the morning at that. If his memory served him right from the day before Ichigo had been wearing the same clothes when he left school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo was rushing, he had woken up just a little late after staying up until one in the morning to get all his homework done, his phone had been going off all night with texts from his friends that he didn't expect to be seeing when he got to school and it started.

"Fuck my damn live, I can't believe this stupid shit. I stay up too late giving Renji shit excuses and now I'm fucking late for school. I'm going to kill that Pineapple-headed shit." Ichigo hopped out onto a clear street with a glare as he harshly stuffed his hands into his pockets, fighting the urge to break into a run so he could get to the school sooner and out of the cold.

"Oi Orangey, what're you doing here so early?" Ichigo stopped in the middle of the empty street and turned around to find Grimmjow jogging up to him.

"Fuck off Grimm, I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." Ichigo turned around again and started forcing his way to school with a growl of annoyance.

"Awe, don't be like that Pumpkin, I just figured we could walk to school together." Grimmjow stopped beside Ichigo, a huge smirk on his face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets to warm his already warm hands. He was trying to keep the mocking tone to a minimum, but it didn't work too well. "We don't fucking talk at all anymore. So, I figured you could entertain me while we walk to school."

"I don't wanna talk Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo looked down at the ground, hopping out of the path of a slush puddle before continuing like nothing happened.

"Then I'll start because I fucking hate silence when I walk. I've never seen you walking to school before, so why the fuck not?"

"I usually leave earlier."

"Where do you live?"

"Around, you?"

"The other side of town."

"Where's your car this morning?"

"You noticed, how nice Pumpkin. Nel took it before I woke up, I slept at work last night, overall I've had a fucking shit morning."

"Don't call me that."

"What, Pumpkin?"

"Duh."

"Then what the fuck's yer name Kurosaki?"

"Just call me Kurosaki." The two fell into a silence that was fairly relaxed, but Grimmjow just couldn't have the silence.

"There's going to be a big-ass party happening at my place on the 24th if you want to come. I'm sure your friends could come too if they want."

"Sounds great, but I've got plans." Ichigo didn't feel like fighting or telling Grimmjow off for bothering him morning and then inviting him to a party. Grimmjow could tell, there was no spark when he'd jab at him. There was a sinking feeling in his gut but he wasn't yet sure of it, determined beyond belief to get his rival back Grimmjow decided that he'd be following Ichigo around that night, simply because he had nothing better to do with no work.

* * *

**AN:** So I hope this chapter put Grimmjow's character back on track personality wise. I have to re-write a lot of this story because I screwed up horribly on that ^_^' I'm really sorry if this story isn't to your liking, but if so you don't have to read it anymore.

For those of you do do enjoy please review and wait patiently for the next chapter, because it'll be up really really soon.


	4. Chapter 4

'_**How often have I said to you that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'-**_** Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

"Oi, Abarai!" Grimmjow slammed the red heads locker closed with a wide smirk on his face, his eyes hard as he glared daggers at Renji. "What the fuck is wrong with the fucking Pumpkin?"

"The fuck are you talking about Jaegerjaquez?" Renji pushed Grimmjows arm out of the way and opened his locker again so he could get the rest of his books for the last half of the day.

"Orangey, what the fuck happened to him wanting to beat the shit out of me? First he doesn't take the fight when I offer it as we're walking to school, then in PE when I try and piss the pecker off I get _nothing_." Grimmjow was livid at the small simple fact that Ichigo was ignoring him, he wanted to rip the teens ear off, he was pulling out stops that had previously made Ichigo almost foam at the mouth and he was getting nothing out of him.

Renji pushed Grimmjow out of his way again, backing him up and step before the blue haired teens foot planted and he stopped himself firmly. With a harsh glare at the slightly smaller teen, his smirk grew as he realized he might get a fight. "He is none of your fucking business Grimmjow. Now fuck off, I've got class to get to and I'm sure you've got one to skip out on."

"Fine, I guess I'll just get it out of him then." Grimmjow turned to leave but Renji caught his arm and pushed him up against the lockers.

"If you fucking even look at him again I'm coming after you with a storm you fucker. He's been through enough shit before you came along. The last fucking thing he needs is you trying to get a rise out of him because it feeds your sick sadism. Ever think he's just fucking tired as fuck about you bugging him?"

"Then why doesn't he fight back anymore? It's not like I could have broken him that easily."

"Because I don't have to. Now will both of you move your fucking fat asses?" Both boys turned to Ichigo, standing beside them with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare on his face that could have killed a puppy. The both of them broke away but Grimmjow didn't move away from the carrot tops locker since Renji had been so kind as to put him right in Ichigo's path. "Move it Grimm."

"No, I don't wanna move for you."

"Don't make me ask again."

"You wont have to, cause I'm not movi-" Ichigo cut him off with a strong right hook to his lower jaw. Ichigo heard a crack in his hand and hissed at his dislocated middle finger, only glad that it was his right hand and not left.

"When I tell you to do something you little shit, fucking well do it you fucking bitch-shit." With a growl Ichigo stood beside the stunned Grimmjow who was propped up against the lockers, holding his left jaw completely shocked that Ichigo had gotten a punch in. He didn't know what to do, every bone in his body was screaming at him to punch back but something felt horribly wrong about it. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach saying he shouldn't.

"Then fucking answer me when I ask you, fucker." Grimmjow turned away and stormed off to his next class as Ichigo pulled out his violin for orchestra class.

"Hey Ichi, you alright?" Renji had never seen Ichigo hit anybody that quickly if it hadn't been to protect a friend or during martial arts practice, he knew Grimmjow wouldn't go to the principal about it because that would mean expulsion and no more Ichigo to terrorize. He he was worried about why Ichigo had thrown the punch to begin with.

"I'm fine, just cant fucking wait for today to be over. I want this fucking season to be over." Ichigo stuffed his back into his locker and picked up his violin case and folder. "As soon as Christmas is over I think I'll be fucking happy as Hades." Ichigo slammed his locker shut and stormed off, not bothering to wait for Renji.

Renji let out a shaky, worry filled sigh. _'I'm going to have to confront him at some point. But I don't know how. Fucking hell."_ Renji growled as he slammed his fist against the lockers, lucky that the thin metal didn't bend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Grimm, what the fuck happened to you?" Nnoitra looked at the forming bruise on Grimmjow's jaw and smirked as he sat down beside the blue haired teen he'd befriended in the school's metal work room.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Kurosaki punched him." Ulquiorra sat down on Grimmjows other side, having picked up on the conversation and knowing what actually happened. "Saw him on the way to class."

"Good for fucking you Ulqui." Ulquiorra just shrugged and got his supplies out to start finishing his term project.

"Whatever gloats your boat Grimmjow."

"So what's going on with you? Got the hots for him or something? Havent left him the fuck alone since ya got here." Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow for a reaction and couldn't hold the smirk back as Grimm just shrugged.

"He's got a nice ass, not like I'm up for dealing with that baggage though. He's got more fucking emo mood swings then bat-boy here."

"Wow Grimm, you really know nothing. Do ya, Dip-shit?" Grimmjow turned to Nnoitra with his mouth opened to yell his fool head off that he knew lots more then they thought he did but Starrk sat down between the two, pushing Nnoitra over.

"Grimm, don't think you know things. Sometimes it's best to just cut losses if you want one might stands. And Nnoitra, get lost." Starrk was the type of person that wouldn't let gossip run around the school if he could help it, and he knew that the many stories Ichigo Kurosaki had were just stories and rarely any of them were true. "If You want to know Grimm, actually be his friend and stop trying to pick a fight."

"Che, what the fuck ever Starrk." Grimmjow rubbed under his right eye in annoyance, thinking about the symmetrical tottoo's he'd gotten the year before as his own Christmas gift. It had been the straw that broke his fathers abck and forced the man to kick him out, the two tattoo's were something he liked having because people looked at him with worried eyes. They often didn't want to go near him if they could help it, his plans for that Christmas were for another tattoo on his lower right back.

"Alright class, lets get started, put your last night homework on the corner of your desk and get ready to start the test." Everyone groaned, who should have tests and homework for shop class? Their teacher was crazy.

Grimmjow ground his way through the test, trying as hard as he could to ignore Nnoitra chuckling every few minutes or Ulquiorra's annoyed sighs of impatience as he waited for the rest of the class to finish their tests too.

"Alright everyone, pencils down." Grimmjow set his pencil down and looked at the question he'd been working on only to find a scribbled drawing of poorly drawn eyes. The doodle was on the first page so with a frightful flip of pages he checked over all of the math work, seeing that he did as a matter of fact do all the questions on the test.

His nerves relaxed out again when he noticed that he'd even done the bonus question and had gotten it before the test was snatched out of his hands. Mr. Jaegerjaquez, you know as well as I that I don't allow the correction of work after pencils down."

Grimmjow just shrugged and sat back in his seat with a bit of a glare "Did it look like my pencil was in my hand old man?" the brown haired, laidback teacher narrowed his eyes for a moment before continuing on with a sigh.

"So Grimmy, what was it ya were drawin?"

"Nothin'." Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest as he rotated his head, fully intent on stretching the aching muscles a little.

"Excuse me Sir, sorry for interrupting but I need Mr. Jaegerjaquez to come with me." Grimmjow looked up at the door, a frown marring his face when he saw Ichigo and Toshiro standing in the doorway. Ichigo's arms were crossed over his chest and Toshiro was glaring at the blue haired teen as the teacher nod his head lazily while the rest of the class started to get their projects out again.

With a confident smirk Grimmjow got up and followed the two smaller boys out of the room with a smirk on his face

"What's up Snowflake, Pumpkin?"

"We need to talk to you about something." Toshiro moved out of the way and lead the other two down the schools main hallway towards a commonly used area that had been cleared. Grimmjow let out a sigh as he hopped up onto one of the higher benches and sat with his elbows resting on his knees, he wasn't planning on moving another foot until he was told what they wanted with him, maybe half a foot more if Kurosaki were to look at him and not Hytsugaya.

"Fine, we'll tell you here. We need you on our soccer team for the last week of school Grimmjow. Kurosaki can't play the upcoming three games because of work related issues and our team is horribly short on players because of the flue." Toshiro sat down on a lower bench and turned sideways so he could see both Ichigo and Grimmjow.

The two teens were just glaring at one another with so much intensity that Toshiro thought they might throw fists at any moment.

"I didn't even know Pumpkin was on the team."

"I wasn't until they needed the player. Listen, it's not exactly-"

"So, the replacement cant do it. That's gotta hurt Orangey, what's so important that you cant help out yer friends? Letting them down a bit there, aren't ya?" Ichigo tensed his jaw, ready to rip Grimmjow a new one until Toshiro cut in.

"Kurosaki doesn't have to explain why he can't play, all he needs to say is he cant. Now we would ask Starrk or Nnoitra, but we figure you'll be more… willing lets say."

"And why the hell is that? You think I'm some kind of pushover?"

"On the contrary, you're better then them at soccer. In PE you play the position we need filled, and we want your ferocity on the team." Toshiro knew that stroking Grimmjow's ego was the only real way to get what he wanted. If Grimmjow felt like they needed him for his strength and power that the blue haired teen would agree.

"And what the fuck makes you think I'll do it."

"You know what, just forget it Tosh. I'll make it work with my work schedule, I doubt you'd be able to count on him anyways." Ichigo turned away with his hands stuffed in his pockets "These games are too important to you and your future to let this guy fuck it up."

"Good thing you stepped in Pumpkin, because I wouldn't have said yes."

"But Ich-Kurosaki, you cant do that. What about your scholarship concert, what the hell are you going to do?"

"It's fine Toshiro, I don't need the scholarship with the money I was left in the summer." It wasn't true, he just hoped that Toshiro thought so. He could always just call in sick on game days and skip out on practices. "I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

Grimmjow stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets, watching Ichigo storm off, his eyes shamelessly watching the orange heads ass as he head back to the work out room.

"Grimmjow, if you could find it possible, I'd still like you to try. Kurosaki has so much on his plate already that I don't think he'll be able to do it." Grimmjow said nothing before walking back to the shop room so he could weld something.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow was more then happy as he walked into the schools work out room and saw Ichigo lifting weights, no spotter and all alone. The orange haired teen's chest was covered in sweat and the glare on his face as music pumped in his ears so loudly that he didn't hear Grimmjow come in.

"Che, this'll be fun." With a wide smirk Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and stood at his head.

"Fuck off Grimmjow, I'm busy." He knew he should have been down in the music room, working on his song once again. But he had needed to clear his head with hard physical exercise.

"Awe Pumpkin, do you hate me?" Ichigo raised the bar to set it back in the holder so he could take an earphone out, but Grimmjow stopped the bar from moving much higher. Ichigo then loosened his grip on the bar to see if Grimmjow was going to hold the weight, more then pissed as the hundred pound bar dropped with his arms.

"Grimmjow, fuck off." Grimmjow just smirked and let go of the bar, watching as Ichigo set the bar down and stood up to glare at Grimmjow. "What the fuck is your problem? What the bloody fucking hell did I do to you?!"

"Whoa, calm down there Pumpkin, it was only-"

"Don't call me that you stupid fucking bastard! What makes you think you've got the right to make me feel like shit for no fucking reason?"

"Well it's not like I know your name."

"Hey Ichigo, we've got to get going or else-" Rukia stopped as she saw both boys in the work out room looking like they were going to pummel each other. She was followed by many of Grimmjow's friends as they all went to different machines.

"'Ichigo'? That's yer fucking name? Ha! And I thought my parents fucked me over with a name like Grimmjow. Is the pretty little Strawberry not allowed to hang out with his friends? Gonna go be a loaner in the Music room like the pretty strawberry you are?" Ichigo sent a heavy glare in Grimmjow's direction as the blue haired teen broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Common Grimm, if you don't hurry up we wont get our spot." Starrk was standing a few feet off of the group of teens glaring at his newest ally, not something he liked since he knew what happened the last time someone made fun of the orange hared teens name. That had been before Ichigo's family had died, in all truth Starrk didn't know what the temperamental student would do now.

"S-Starrk, d-did you know h-his name?! oh-oh god, I have fucking stitches!" Grimmjow was holding his sides, one hand bent up in an odd angle to point at Ichigo with a slender pointer finger.

"Grimmjow¾"

"Ulquiorra, you knew too?! Why-why the fuck didn't either of you tell me he had such a fucking fruity name?! Strawberry, oh man, who the bloody fuck gave a _guy_ such a pathetic, worthless name as¾" Rukia's grip on Ichigo's shoulder slipped, and it was all the teen needed.

Ichigo sprung forward and his fist made perfect contact with Grimmjow's jaw, sending the blue haired teen into the punching bag where the chains on top and bottom stopped him from tumbling. He was given no warning as Grimmjow lunged back at him and punched him in his stomach, causing him to double over.

Grimmjow's punches hit Ichigo's torso like a barrage, Ichigo couldn't even see them coming as he was pushed back a little bit with every fist. His back ended up hitting a metal surface and he took the opportunity to kick his leg up to hit Grimmjow, only resulting in hitting Grimmjow's side in a weak attempt to get the blue haired teen off. When his leg was caught Ichigo blocked the punch and punched out at Grimmjow's chest, grunting as he knocked the other back and was forced to follow because of the blue haired boys grip on his leg.

"Ichigo! Ichigo get off him!"

"Grimmjow, knock it off. This isn't funny." Rukia was freaking out, trying to grab Ichigo's shoulders while Nnoitra and Starrk tried to do the same.

"I'm going to kick your ass into next fucking month Grimmjow!"

"Go right the fuck ahead Strawberry!" Grimmjow was still laughing like a mad man before he flipped over, knocking Rukia over in the process of pinning Ichigo under him. Grimmjow started punching with both hands again, his laugh never stopping as the other started grabbing at him to get him off the enraged orange head.

"Grimmjow, get off of him. This isn't fucking funny." Starrk motioned for Ulquiorra to get Rukia out of the workout room and down to the nurse since she was holding her bleeding elbow.

"You gonna start crying Strawberry? Am I _hurting_ you?"

"Shut him the fuck up!" Ichigo let out a huge roar as he got his feet under Grimmjow and kicked the teen off of him. Ichigo got himself up and rushed for Grimmjow again. Starrk and Nnoitra managed to grab Ichigo, holding his chest to hold him back from getting to Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, calm-"

"You fucker! You better be thanking your fucking lucky stars you've got more friends here then me right now! I want to rip your damn head off!" Ichigo was struggling against Starrk and Nnoitra, swearing his head off as he did his best to combat the two holding him back. "Get the fuck off of me!"

Ichigo finally broke both Starrk and Nnoitra's hold on him and took a few steps back, his eyes dark as he glared at Grimmjow, picking himself up with a few grunts and gasps of pain. "To protect. That's what it means. It means to protect!" Ichigo was debating on moving forwards and hitting Grimmjow again but gave up and just turned towards the work out room door.

"I don't fucking care anymore. I'm done with you Grimmjow, come near me again and I don't know what I'll do, but it's not going to be pretty." Ichigo left the room, not bothering to grab any of his stuff as he head down to the infirmary to see if Rukia was alright.

"Ichigo, what the fuck happened to Rukia?" Renji stopped Ichigo outside the door and the orange head tried to brush his friend off.

"Jaegerjaquez and me got into a fight. Rukia got-"

"What did you do to her?!"

"I did nothing!" Ichigo pushed Renji off of him so he could go in and check on Rukia.

"Ichigo, tell me why the fuck she-"

"Will you shut up Renji?! I've already been in one goddamn fight today and I don't feel like getting into another. Now I don't care how worried you are about her because the two of you are dating and didn't think I was mature enough to know. I just want to check on my friend and then go home before my shift tonight." Ichigo had lost most of his fire and his arm dropped from Renji's chest where he'd been using his forearm to keep the other pinned to the wall.

"How long have you known?"

"September, it was kinda easy to figure out when you two would sit beside each other and the whole passing notes thing instead of texting was so old school."

"Ich, I'm sorry man, we just didn't know how to tell you."

"It's fine Renji, I honestly don't care. It's fine, I'm glad your both happy." With a sigh Ichigo hung his head glaring a little at the ground. "I know if I go in there the nurse will fret, and then they'll call my foster parents… but if I leave school before the end of the day they'll do the same. I cant really afford that." Ichigo was more thinking out loud as he let out another sigh and leaned against the wall beside Renji, just trying to clear his head.

"Are your foster parents that strict? What, do they have some kind of 'no fighting' policy or some shit?"

"Uh, yeah." He was going to say, just to open his mouth and tell Renji everything. He wanted to have one of those emotional breakdowns where he just tells his best friend every horrible truth of his last half year and get all the hidden truths out so he didn't have to deal with it all. But putting something like that onto Renji's shoulders just wouldn't be like him.

"Well I've got a fix for that. This weekend your staying at my place. I don't give a damn if I have to break into this mysterious new place and spirit you away in the middle of the night, you'll be spending the weekend at my house."

"Alright Renji, I'll let them know tonight when I get home. Ugh, until then feel like helping me patch up in the bathroom?" Renji nod his head and followed Ichigo to his locker to get the small medical kit he kept there.

Ichigo hopped up onto the counter of the locked bathroom and took a few deep breaths as he waited for the sting of the antiseptic he knew Renji was going to apply. "So Ichigo, are you really good with me and Rukia?"

"Yeah it's all good."

"Really? Because you guys were really close last year."

"Renji, are you trying to talk me back into a relationship with your girlfriend?" He and Renji shared a bit of a laugh as Renji started dabbing at the cuts on Ichigo's face as the teen hissed at the fizzling pain.

"Now why the hell would I do that?"

"No idea." They fell into a relaxed silence, Ichigo sitting on the counter and letting Renji crudely fix the few cuts on his face and tending to the cut on his lip himself.

"I can tell you anything, right Renji?"

"Duh, that's kinda what you get when we've been friends for years Ich." The air in the room suddenly got really heavy and Ichigo felt like he couldn't breathe, it was finally the moment of truth, he could either tell Renji one of two secrets or no secret at all.

"The truth is Renji, well you see…" _'I can do this, I can tell him, cant I? what's the worst that'll happen? Damn Ichigo don't ask that question, you could end up back in child services. I'd only run away again though, but they'd catch me, Renji would know everything and he'd probably think he's doing something for my own good._ "I haven't gone to my families grave since the funeral. Do you think you could come with me a little closer to Christmas? I-I'd like to play the violin for them."

"Sure thing Ichi, I can do that. I've been meaning to go myself for a few weeks now, it'd be too weird going without you though." Renji finished with the antiseptic and reached into the bag for the polysporine.

"Don't worry about that yet Renji, I'm going to get a shower in the locker rooms." Renji nod his head and pulled a bit of paper towel off the roll for Ichigo to dry his face with.

"Alright, should I tell Hisagi that you'll be a little late?" Ichigo looked down at his watch and nod his head seeing that he only had fifteen minutes until class started.

"Yeah, fifteen should be fine, I shouldn't be too late." Renji nod his head and grabbed the crappy medical kit that he and Ichigo knew how to use because of Ichigo's dad having been a clinic owner and doctor.

"Kay, see you then Ichigo. If your too late I'll have to come and find you though. don't make me find you butt naked in the shower or something." Ichigo just rolled his eyes as Renji left him alone in the bathroom before hopping off the counter and making his way to the work out room so he could grab his clothes that he'd changed out of.

On his way up to the workout room students were parting like the red sea, wondering why Ichigo was shirtless and had a bruised and cut face. A few girls came over and fretted over him, trying to touch him before he just bolted. He caught a glimpse of Rukia coming out of the infirmary with both Renji and Ulquiorra, not all that odd since the two were cousins.

Up in the workout room Ichigo saw that Grimmjow had cleared out and that his stuff was nearly folded beside the bench he'd been working on, his missing iPod sitting on top with the headphones wrapped around them. Starrk and Nnoitra were working on different machines, Nnoitra was working on his biceps while Starrk was hanging upside down, pulling himself up to work on his abs.

"Who touched my shit?"

"Me, got a problem with it Kurosaki?" Starrk hated the odd altercations he had with the orange head ever since the accident, it hadn't been his fault that he'd seen it while he was walking and had called it in, and it most certainly wasn't his fault that Ichigo had asked to know who called it in to talk to them. Ichigo had asked for every detail and had mentally beaten it out of him within the span on an hour.

"Oh, I guess not. Where's the Blueberry?" Ichigo checked the room again as he grabbed his wife beater and pulled it over his head before gathering the rest of his stuff.

"He left, babbling something about an ass and 'fucking bastard' I think. Why, miss him?" Nnoitra gave Ichigo a wide smirk as the teen grabbed up all of his stuff.

"Thanks Starrk, later Nnoitra." Ichigo grabbed all his stuff and flung it over his shoulder, taking the back door to the workout room down to the locker rooms.

As soon as he slipped inside the doors Ichigo let out a sigh as he heard a shower going in the back. He hated the lack of curtains and separate stalls, it always made showers after gym awkward. He stripped and wrapped his towel around his waist before stepping into the tiled three inch deep basin with the many drains in the bottom. He hung his towel on the opposite wall and walked over to a shower head, not bothering to try and see the other person through the steam.

He turned the water on and sighed as the instantly hot droplets soaked his aching muscles. "You like a hot shower after a good fight too I see." Ichigo jumped as he heard Grimmjow right beside him.

"The hell?!"

"Awe, what's the matter Berry?" Grimmjow leaned himself against the wall right beside Ichigo's shower spray as Ichigo moved back into the spray to get the soap off his body.

"Fuck off Grimmjow."

"Common, don't be too mad there. You got in a few good punches." Ichigo rolled his eyes and just grit his teeth together as he cleaned off the rest of his body and hopped out being quick to grab his towel and wrap it around his waist.

"Aw, you shy Berry? Don't worry about it, you've got a cute enough ass."

Ichigo felt a shiver run up his spine that he wasn't sure about. He didn't know if it was because he was scared of the fact Grimmjow was looking or if it was because the thrill it sent through him. _'No, __no Ichigo. Fucking no. you're straight, you're spending Christmas with Orihime, aren't you? Well, of course she's dating Uryuu, and it's a little more of an obligation because she'll be all alone- no! stop fucking thinking about it.'_ Ichigo shook his head as he pulled his boxers up, quickly followed by his pants as he fastened the buckle.

"You thought anymore about my offer?" Ichigo jumped again as he felt the hot chest so close to his back as Grimmjow practically purred in his ear.

"What the fuck? Do you always get this cuddly with people who just beat you up?"

"If I remember correctly you were the one pinned down Ichigo." hearing Grimmjow say his name sent a chill down his spine again that made him want to jump the other.

_'Shit no, Ichigo. You're not gay, you like boobs.'_

"And as I remember it, I'm the one that broke your nose."

"Eh, lucky shot. So, what do you think of my party tonight? You wont be expected to head home afterwards, I live alone so all the rooms will be open for those of you too drunk to stumble home."

"Listen Grimmjow, I'm busy tonight. I've got a lot of work and stuff, and I really don't think that going to a guy's house that I just got into a fight with is a good idea."

"Common Berry, it was a friendly little spat, haven't you ever just beaten up your friends before?"

"Kurosaki or Ichigo. don't call me fucking Berry or Strawberry."

"Whatever Kurosaki, do you at least want me to drive you home after school?"

"No, and why would you even offer? So you can beat me up when we get there and get me into more trouble?" Grimmjow just scoffed as he stepped away from Ichigo and started getting his own clothes on.

"Because I want to prove that I don't want to kill you, I would however like to fight you again. In a better setting of course."

"So you want to drive me home? You make absolutely no fucking sense Grimmjow." Grimmjow just shrugged his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head as the bell rang for classes to start.

"Just let me drive you wherever you want after school. Consider it an apology and promise for another fight in the near future."

"Fine, you can drive me to work then I guess. I work at Starbucks on Robson."

"There are five star bucks on Robson."

"Just drop me off anywhere on Robson."

"Fine, I'll wait for you at my car after school. So don't be fucking late." Ichigo just sighed as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder so he could get to class. He had no real intention of letting Grimmjow drive him anywhere, even if he had to run like a mad-man from the blue haired teen and his car.

* * *

**AN:** Hello Everyone, Today is going to be a bit of an update day. I'll be going up to Chapter 7 within the next few minutes, so there aren't going to be any Authors notes until then.

I hope you've liked reading it though and i hope I've fixed Grimmjow at least a little bit, if not I do take constructive criticism into account when I write. As for the small mistakes I'm sorry, I do my best to proof read but sometimes it just doesn't work out with every mistake.

Please review to let me know how I'm doing! Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

'_**Without friends the world is but a wilderness. There is no man that imparteth his joys to his friends, but he joyeth the more; and no man that imarted his grieves to his friend, but he grieveth the less.'-**_** Unknown**

Grimmjow stood behind a short old man in line, glaring at the back of his head as Ichigo stood on the other side of the counter, a marker poised in his hand to write down what the girl directly in front of him wanted in her drink. He was fidgeting waiting for he girl on the other side of the counter to stop asking questions like; 'Does a Mocha have coffee in it? Because I don't like coffee'. Grimmjow stuffed his hands into his pockets waiting.

_'Fuck this feeling, I should want to rip him apart. I will rip him apart if he screws up my drink. Six damn fucking Starbucks to find the one he goddamn works at.'_ He couldn't comprehend why he seemed to act differently around the carrot top.

"I'd like a pumpkin and Spice frappachino, no coffee."

"I'm sorry sir, we don't make those out of season."

"But I want one." Ichigo let out a sigh at the old man now directly in front of Grimmjow.

"I realize that sir, but we don't have the correct supplies to make that particular drink outside of the fall season. Can I get you another drink?" Ichigo looked to the short man, his temper looked like it was mounting quickly.

"No, where is your manager?"

"She's on her break now, if you give her another five minutes I'm sure she'd love to speak with you sir."

"I don't have five minutes, I just want my fucking drink."

"Sir, there is no need for language like that, I would make you the drink if I could but-"

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses! And don't you dare insult me boy! You should be fired for-"

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Grimmjow had been waiting patiently, wanting to see how Ichigo would handle the man and had just decided that Ichigo was doing everything right but the man was just a pain in the ass. "no one gives a shit if you want a drink you cant damn well have. So either pick another fucking drink you little shit or get the fuck out." The man turned to yell at Grimmjow but stopped as soon as his face was met with a jacket covered chest and a sinister grin.

"Sir, please. If you swear again I'm going to have to ask you both to leave." Ichigo set both his hands on the counter tip with a glare, it wouldn't be his first time escorting people out for swearing, but he doubted he could force Grimmjow out if he tried. "I understand your trying to help sir, but you're not."

Grimmjow got the hint that Ichigo wanted him to shut up, so he turned his attack into buthing but glares and his smirk; a technique he found extremely effective. The man, with a bit of a muttered reply to Grimmjow left the store grumbling and with a scowl on his face.

"What can I get for you sir?"

"Drop the shit Kurosaki and get me a Vente Peppermint White Hot Chocolate."

"Grimmjow, stop swearing or I'm going to have to kick you out." Despite his words Ichigo started making the drink like he was supposed to, givin ghis classmate the benefit of the doubt because he was obviously stubborn.

"Do you want one shot of peppermint or two?"

"Are you gonna charge me?" Ichigo shook his head despite the fact there was supposed to be a charge. "Then two." Ichigo nod his head and added the second shot before adding the foam and whipped cream into the ceramic mug that meant Grimmjow wouldn't be walking right out again.

"Want me to stay do you?"

"Well you did go through the trouble of tracking me down, why not talk for a while? It'll be a better way to spent my break then people watching since my phone died." Ichigo handed the drink over with his customary smile that he'd give a customer. "OR I could just want another customer to fill the place up. Filling the sitting area slightly always lures people in from the cold, see?" Ichigo pointed to the door and Grimmjow looked over with a scowl as a new flock of people walked in.

Turning back to Ichigo, Grimmjow handed the drink back with a smirk "You forgot the chocolate pieces." Grimmjow set the drink down and walked over to a two person table with comfy arm chairs. Ichigo took the drink back behind the counter and debating on spitting in the drink as he started shaking the shavings over the shipped cream. With a tight jaw Ichigo walked out from behind the counter with Grimmjows drink and a drink for himself he'd whipped up quickly, setting the blue haired teen's drink down as he toyed with his phone.

"Thanks Kurosaki." Hearing the thanks make Ichigo feel alleviated, he liked that Grimmjow at least respected him enough to call him by his last name and not a stupid fruit.

"Sure thing Grimm." Ichigo sat himself down in the other seat after pulling his apron off and draping it over the back of his seat.

"So, Ichigo. How'd yer family, I guess?"

"Dead." The answer was shameless, he always detached his emotiones from himself when the topic came up. He certainly learned to detach himself when the topic came up around anyone he didn't particularly trust.

"What, how's that happen?"

"Car crash, mom died years ago though. Barely remember her really." It was a lie, he remembered every detail of his mothers face and her personality like he'd seen her only five minutes before.

"H-harsh." Grimmjow let the topic fall again as he took a sip of the drink, surprised that Ichigo had made the sweet drink just minty enough for his liking. _'What the hell are you thinking Grimm? You asked for the second shot of Peppermint, it had nothing to do with him. Even if he didn't charge you.'_ Grimmjow hated the idea of talking about death with someone, especially someone he had suspicions about since seeing him lurking around the Weeping Angel area of town.

"What about you?"

"Mum and Dad annulled every tie to me. They just give me enough money for rent and car insurance every month until I'm nineteen and I'm considered a legal adult." Grimmjow took another sip, watching as Ichigo did the same. His eyes were drawn to Ichigo's bruised hands that were clinging to the paper cup, just to he didn't have to clean another cup. _'Looks like he's cold, does he have poor circulation or something?'_

"You cold?"

"No, not really. I just like feeling the hot drinks in my hands." Grimmjow nod his head and looked out the window to enjoy their drinks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow had left the Starbucks after half an hour and two cookies on top of his hot chocolate. Coffee would have been smarter, but as he followed Ichigo from the Starbucks down the street after his sift, passed the many bus stops that Ichigo didn't use Grimmjow found himself growing angered at the fact his car was being left in an underground parking lot where he'd have to walk back in the middle of the damn night to get if the stupid place didn't toe his car or close for the night on him. Ichigo walked into a grocery store and Grimmjow moved across the street, his black toque that he'd kept in his pocket for cold walks without his car.

He had decided to follow Ichigo, he didn't have to go to work that night and it was a Friday with no good parties to crash. Plus he had a nagging feeling where he just had to damn well know what the hell was up with the strawberry.

Taking a seat on the bus across the street Grimmjow crossed one of his legs over the other and stuffed his hands into his pockets, pulling out his phone only when he got too bored to stay away and he wanted to listen to some music from the device.

It was well after ten when the front doors opened again and Grimmjow caught Ichigo coming out over the top edge of his phone. He tried not to move, to make no sudden movements because that would mean Ichigo would see him.

Because of Christmas hours being around the parking lot had a few cars in it, but mostly it was the employees being paid extra to stock shelves and work with the tired customers doing last minute shopping or late night crusades.

Moving fluidly Grimmjow stood up and stuffed his phone into his pocket again, using only one ear bud as he followed Ichigo down the streets. He no longer expected the teen he was following to catch a bus, no busses ran passed nine o'clock anyways. Ichigo was moving quickly though, his violin on his back and his book bag over his shoulder he was practically skipping at some points to kick up his pace.

For a while Grimmjow thought that Ichigo was going to another job, something even more insane that would keep him out and away from homework even later, considering the teen was headed for the business center of the city, a place crowded with paying customers during the day and drug addicts at night.

He was fairly lot for a few blocks, not knowing where he was going in the new city he knew that if he lost Ichigo for more then a few steps around a corner he'd have to use the GPS in his phone and find his way back to his car without getting his question about Ichigo solved. He couldn't let that happen though, every time Ichigo turned around a corner Grimmjow quickened his pace, keeping his feet as silent as a panther as he stalked his classmate.

A part of him didn't want his suspicion to be true, the falling feeling in his stomach only grew however as he recognized the area as the Weeping Angels area of town. He could see the old woman he'd bothered his first time hearing it a block or two away as Ichigo took a sharp left up ahead, towards his future building. Grimmjow hurried his pace and let out a curse as his foot skid on the curb, making Ichigo turn around.

Grimmjow stood with his back to the building for a few moments before he changed a look around the corner again only to see Ichigo Vanishing into hi building.

It took him a moment to process what he was actually experiencing. He looked down at his watch but couldn't see it in the darkness of the alley so he used his phone instead; ten thirty-seven. With a clenched jaw Grimmjow put his phone back and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting to hear the sound he now knew was coming from the carrot top.

Ichigo fumbled with his violin, tossing everything else off his person and stepping out onto the balcony. He had no time for a quick tune as he turned towards city hall and the second the clock ticked by another minute the bow started gliding over the strings. His fingers did all the tuning, stretching and moving oddly to get the right sound as he closed his eyes to just allowing himself to feel the music.

He wanted so badly to play something that was happy again, he hadn't been able to play anything with real mirth since the accident and it pissed him off. But he could do something for the few people who came each night to hear him, if he could just make them smile the slightly bit his job would be done by getting his point across through his music. Ichigo didn't want to make people sad or have them cry, he just wanted to show off his own talent in a way that no one had to know it was him.

No one knew that it all started with his mother, she would play at night for him and his sister, their dad standing in the doorway or by the window as she played. However, all the people down in the city listening didn't know it was because she loved seeing their faces light up. Ichigo played because he wanted to make people happy like his mom had, it's why he started playing; to honor her.

There was a moment in the song where it turned slightly happy, the blue haired teen down in the alley noticed with a sigh before the sound turned somber again. He didn't know what to do, if he should tell someone or confront the other about it. Grimmjow hated everything about not knowing, he always liked having a plan and if he didn't he'd make a quick brash plan that would ultimately get him what he wanted out of pure hard anger and power.

"Looks like you're even more then I thought you were Kurosaki, but that Doesn't mean I know what to do." With a sigh the tired teen unhitched himself from the cold, wet building and head down the street to get his car back and to see if he could get some homework don't and sleep accomplished before passing out so he could get up early in the morning for a workout.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow let out a sigh as he walked into work the next day, he'd been so tired he had only gone for a short run that morning that had turned into more of a walk in his track gear, blowing off all his plans with his friends in order to sleep in extra late when he got back from his run. He had hoped that the game would clear his head, get him back to normal if not only slightly.

Now that he knew that Ichigo was living alone in that abandoned building he could see the signs on the teen; he was looking thin and fairly pale, he never ate at school and when he did it was often picking at the busty girls food that everyone else said tasted horrible. Ichigo was quick to lose his energy and he was even starting to zone out in classes.

"Grimm? The fuck are you doing here now?"

"I went by to watch that last soccer game. I told you I'd be in late, I'll still get all my work done." Grimmjow tossed his jacket onto the couch in the break room completely tired, he could see at the game how quick Ichigo was to lose his energy as he'd been playing through the game. The teen had looked like he was about to pass out half way through.

"You'll wreck yourself if you work now. You look dog-ass. I'll have dad work on that car for you tomorrow while we're at school." Nnoitra plopped himself down behind his dads desk, making a note for him to take over the car Grimmjow was working on.

"Fine, I'm heading home then, you need a ride?"

"Nah, I'm staying here tonight." Grimmjow nod his head and head back out of the building, every muscle in his body was swore, but his car was back at the school meaning he'd have to walk home and to school the next day.

He realized as he crossed the familiar street that he was far too early to hear Ichigo playing his violin, three hours as a matter of fact. A part of his said grab a coffee and just hang around for three hours, maybe go buy a book or something, but fatigue pulled him back to his apartment and his soft king sized bed.

As Grimmjow got into his apartment and kicked his shoes off, taking care to drop his keys into the dish beside his door he head into the kitchen and opened up his fridge. "Lets see, steak, potatoes, fries, bread, TV dinners, and soup." With a sigh Grimmjow pulled out the butter and white grape jelly, deciding to make himself some toast and an eggnog shake for dessert.

Slowly Grimmjow walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed his TV remote, turning the blasted machine on and forcing it onto a music channel. It was a channel he'd found before leaving for the game; a classic channel were it majority of the music made was from a violin. He didn't think he sounded at all like Ichigo playing at night, he that was actually Ichigo or not he wasn't yet sure even. Either way the mysterious violin that was the Weeping Angel was far better.

He hated using the blender over the music but allowed himself the pleasure of indulging on the couch with his drink and dinner, not bothering to care about dished as he nod off to sleep sometime after eleven, he'd wanted to make sure he was staying up at least as late as Ichigo.

** "BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME OFF! I DON'T EVEN NEED YOUR LOVE, BUT YOU TREAT ME LIKE A STRANGER AND I FEEL SO ROUGH. NO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STOOP SO LOW! HAVE YOUR FRIENDS COLLECT YOUR RECORDS AND THEN CHANGE YOUR NUMBER. GUESS THAT I DON'T NEED THAT THOUGH, NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW."** Grimmjow rolled over on the couch several times trying to get the damn done to stop playing. He knew it was his phone ringing as a call from Nel, but he couldn't get his hand into his freaking pocket to fish the damn thing out.

Finally grasping the stupid touch screen device Grimmjow held it up to his ear with a scowl as he tried digging the stupid sleep out of his eyes. "The fuck do you want Woman? Can't you tell I'm trying to fucking sleep?"

"Well, what got your knickers in such a twist Grimmy? I just wanted to let you know what the history project is, you're partnered up with Kurosaki because he fell asleep in class and his friends ditched him in favor of each other. It's funny, he's rather pissed about you being his partner."

"What fucking time is it?" Grimmjow rolled onto his back on the living room floor, his cup from his shake and place from his toast were still on the coffee table and he felt like he'd been hit by a bus.

"It's just about quarter to ten. If you had your car you could be here by second block. I saw it out in the parking lot, why'd you leave it here?"

"What day is it? And I walked home from the game on Saturday."

"It's Monday Grimm. And Saturday? Don't tell me you slept through a whole damn day." Grimmjow reach up and ran his hand over his face a few times, trying to make sense of the day he'd missed.

"I'll be there by lunch, want me to bring you something?"

"Yeah, the old Grimmjow would be nice. You know the one I'm talking about; the one that didn't ask nice questions."

"Was that the fucking meaning behind changing my fucking ringtone you bitch?"

"See? That's so much better. Bring me a coffee if you bring one for yourself." Grimmjow hung up before he'd heard the last six words and let out a sigh as he got up to take a shower.

"Fucking piece of Berry shit. Now he's actually falling asleep in class? Fuck, why do I give a shit?!" He got up with a groan, ignoring the dizzy feeling as best he could as he head for the bathroom to take a shower before school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grimmjow, where the hell have you been? We've got a-"

"Stuff it Kurosaki. I'm busy." Grimmjow shouldered passed Ichigo on his way to the workout room where he was planning on beating the living shit out a some of his friends and giving Nel her coffee.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Grimmjow! We've got a project due after the holidays and-"

"Great, we've got loads of time then. See ya." He shrugged Ichigo off again and kept on his way, ignoring the swears and curses Ichigo was shouting down the hall after him.

Up in the work out room Nel was sitting on a set of dumbbells, looking down at Nnoitra as he bench pressed with that goofy look she got on her face when looking at him. Grimmjow honestly didn't see what she saw in him, Nnoitra was even worse then him in the attitude department and his manners were only exceeding those of Yammy. "Here's yer coffee you little fucker."

"Yay! Thank you Grimmy!" Nel gave the blue haired bo a quick hug before going back to looking at the oblivious raven.

"Why no coffee for us Grimm?" Harribel looked very upset by it but Grimmjow just shrugged it off with a glare as he pulled his shirt off and started up a treadmill.

"Does it look like I'm a fucking coffee house? Nel's my alarm clock so I bring her coffee."

"She was late today then." Harribel just rolled her eyes. They all knew that Grimmjow had been on edge since last Friday, when he'd started going to watch those stupid soccer games and ditch them after school.

Ulquiorra looked up over the top most edge of his book as Grimmjow took up the punching bag after five minutes of running. Yammy was the only one willing to hold the bag steady for Grimmjow as he threw punch after punch at the damn thing, throwing obscene swears at Ichigo in his head and sometimes out loud.

"If he doesn't stop soon he'll be too tired and swore for work tonight." Ulquiorra turned his emerald eyes to the rest of the room who all looked too stunned to walk forwards and tell the boxing teen to stop his movements. With a sigh the raven hared teen snapped his book shut and worked his way over to the blue haired teen and punching bag. Ulquiorra tapped Grimmjow's shoulder twice and ducked down under the reflexive swing that was sent his way. "If you don't stop now, you're going to hurt yourself."

"What the fuck ever." Grimmjow stepped away from the bag but before Yammy could let go he through a kick at it just for good measure. His knuckles were close to bleeding because he hadn't put any protection over the thin skin and it looked like he was developing a bruise on his elbow from all the spinning jabs they all knew would be illegal in any type of tournament fighting.

"I've got to go, apparently Kurosaki's mad at me for skipping this morning. Fuck, it's not like I'm his bitch friends that decided to go fuck each other and leave him with me as a partner." He doubted anyone was listening to him, but he knew tat it felt damn good to be bitching like a stupid love-sick dumb-ass for a little while. "Stupid fucking bitchy whiny tempermental-"

Grimmjow stopped as he stepped around the corner towards the music room and he noticed the door was cracked open just slightly. Every fiber in his logical being was telling him to walk away, to not confront Ichigo about the Weeping Angel and the building but as his feet started to move towards the room he knew that everything was going to blow up in his face.

The door clattered open with a loud bang and Ichigo jumped, practically out of his skin. He almost dropped his violin and his bow as he fumbled to catch the wooden stick.

"Grimmjow, what the fuck Jaegerjaquez?! Get the hell out of here you overgrown-"

"I know." Grimmjow pushed the door closed behind him and kept his hand on the seam of the two doors for a moment before looking up at Ichigo. It had been over a week now since he'd figured out Ichigo's dirty little secret and he knew that Ichigo was the Weeping Angel and living in that old run down building. There was so much rage in his eyes that Ichigo set his violin down right away, ready for an all out brawl if it's what Grimmjow brought.

"And what exactly do you-"

"I know you're the Weeping Angel, and I know you've been staying in that old run down building." Ichigo's eyes went instantly wide and he took a step towards the door before stopping himself.

"Wh-what proof do you-"

"I saw you going in really late, I saw you coming out really early, and I heard you play that damn violin." Ichigo was trying to determine Grimmjow's reaction and his emotions, there was so much going on and at the same time not going on in the lapis lazuli eyes that the chocolate brown orbs could only watch. "What kind of fucked up shit have you gotten yourself into Kurosaki? You're hardly the kid you were two weeks ago, what the fucking hell happened to the dick-face who was more then a shell?! You think no one's noticed? I fucking noticed!"

"No one else seem to have! Why the fuck you do have to go and say supid fucking shit Grimmjow! I'm perfectly-"

"No your not! When was the last time you ate anything? Had a good nights sleep on a proper fucking bed? When was the last time you didn't shower in the goddamn school?!" Grimmjow rushed forwards and grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt, both of their arms pulled back for a punch.

Ichigo stood with his mouth opening and closing like a fish for a few moments, he wasn't aware of how he should respond. He's just opened his mouth to reply with a shout when the music room doors opened again.

"Jaegerjaquez, Kurosaki. Get your asses down to the office! How dare you fight in my room!" The two boys pushed away from each other and Ichigo grabbed his violin and set it back in its case before following Grimmjow to the main principals office, hoping that the blue haired teen wouldn't turn on him and yell again.

Ichigo was more then shocked as Grimmjow remained silent until Ichigo opened the principals private office door having been told at the main office that the principal was waiting for them- they had both just figured Yoruichi had called down to tell the principal.

An old man was sitting across from the principal of the school; Sosuke Aizen. Both of them looked very upset, but Aizen still managed to have a certain enjoying air about him. "Jaegerjaquez, are you doing here as well? No matter, please wait outside while I deal with Mr. Kurosaki."

"This's got to do with both of us anyhow, don't it? Who's the gramps?" Grimmjow jerked his head towards the old man who turned to see the two boys, Grimmjow with his hands casually in his pockets and Ichigo holding the strap to his violins case in both his hands.

My name is Yamamoto, and I've come here for Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow glared as the man stood up with the help of a knobby walking stick and turned to them.

"Why'd that be?"

"Because, it has come to the attention of child services that Mr. Kurosaki has run away from his foster home. I'm here to evaluate his living situation and take him back into custody if it's improper." Ichigo felt a shot of cold fear go through him as Yamamoto looked at him, the mans cold eyes making Ichigo's entire body freeze. He had always decided that if this happened he'd just run, run far and run fast. But Grimmjow was in the way and he could have bet a million dollars that the blue haired teen would only catch him and prevent his escape.

"Damn Ichigo, I thought you ended up getting it all figured out with the paper work." Ichigo didn't dare move, he didn't even breathe. He had no idea what Grimmjow was talking about as the blue haired teen stepped further into the room and skirt around the old man to sit down in the second available chair. "Ichigo's been living with me for the last little bit."

"And how long would a little bit be?"

"Five months." Ichigo cut in before Grimmjow could stumble over a time frame. He didn't know what was happening but it was a blessing, certainly a large blessing coming from Grimmjow of all people.

"Huh, well the paper work wasn't filled out Ichigo and your foster family has just filed the missing persons report. Have you really been gone that long?"

"Y-yes sir, I have." Ichigo looked down at the floor, gauging whether or no the could still make a run for it.

"Well that's all well and good, care to give me a tour of your living conditions, Kurosaki?"

Both teens blanched visibly at that, Grimmjow had never thought of this happening. Ichigo had been debating on running the entire time, right from seeing the old man sitting in the chair he'd wanted to run and hide. He knew Renji would put him up for a couple night, maybe a week. Ishida would have no problem complaining about him being a free loader for a couple weeks when his dad was away on vacation and both Chad and Orihime wouldn't have said anything about him hiding at their place until his birthday in January.

But if he left school he'd get nothing. No high school diploma and no hope of the scholarships he was preparing for and had already submitted.


	6. Chapter 6

'_**I am only one, but still I am one. I cannot do everything, but still can do something; and because I cannot do everything, I will not refuse to do something that I can do.'-**_** Helen Keller**

"Well then, if that's the case why not. Here, take my car and show him the way Kurosaki." Grimmjow fished into his pocket as he stood up to give the orange headed teen his keys before a boney, cold hand stopped him.

"That's not necessary, we can take my car."

"Alright then, I'll take my car and meet you guys there so I can get Ichigo to the game when you're done. Is that allowed?" It wasn't an actual question, Grimmjow was going to fight tooth and nail to have his plan pan out. Yamamoto nod his head and Grimmjow passed Ichigo, patting his left shoulder and dropping his apartment key into the breast pocket with the grace he'd learned from Ulquiorra teaching him how to pick pocket- a pass time the raven enjoyed practicing on his friends. "See you there Kurosaki."

Ichigo was freaking out as Grimmjow walked out of the office, wanting to get as far away from Ichigo and Yamamoto. He looked up at Yamamoto almost shaking with nerves before giving a quick apology about the paper mess up, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do once he got into the car with the old man. _'If I go now I can still run, but everything will go to shit.'_

Grimmjow started running as soon as he was out of the office's view, getting to the cafeteria and right up to Ichigo's best friends who were sharing a kiss. "Hey Red." He pulled Renji's right shoulder and got nothing but a glare as Rukia moved back with a harsh blush.

"The fuck? You got a problem Blueberry?"

"Yeah, give me Kurosaki's number."

"What?"

"For the fucking project, just give me his damn cell number. He's got one doesn't he?" _'He fucking better because this whole damn plan depends on it.'_

"Why the fuck should I give it to-"

"I'll fucking take it if I have to Abarai, now give me the fucking number." Renji reached into his pocket with a scowl and pulled out his phone, scrolling for far too long in Grimmjow's opinion before reading the number out. Grimmjow quickly punched it into his own phone with rushed fingers. "There, now was that so fucking hard?"

"Like swallowing razor blades."

Grimmjow would have come up with a comeback at that moment as he turned towards the closest exit to the school. His thumbs worked furiously to send Ichigo a text, telling him where to tell the old man where to go and about slipping his apartment and building key into his pocket. Every fiber of his being was practically shaking with too much excitement and if it wasn't for the fact it'd be faster if he used his car he'd run to the abandoned building and grab Ichigo's shirt after finding it.

Making sure it include round about directions on how to get to his apartment Grimmjow hit send and pocketed his phone as he rushed around the building to get into his car before Ichigo and the old man got to theirs.

_'What the fuck am I going? I should be letting him flounder and gasp for breath, but I'm giving him a fucking free-be. What's he done for me that he deserves this kind of shit from me? Well, he did put me on my ass in that fight for a few minutes. Fuck, I doubt I'd do this crap for Nnoitra or Starrk.'_ Grimmjow slammed his car door closed and pulled out of the school parking lot as carefully as he could before pushing the pedal down to the floor of his car as he powered through the streets of Karakura town.

Thanks to video games and Grimmjow being a practical maniac he managed to slide into the alley in under five minutes from leaving the school parking lot and only three traffic violations he'd make his dad pay for with a sap excuse about having to get to work and being late. He climbed out of his car and moved over to the crack in the building he'd seen Ichigo climb into that night, a shiver ran down his spine as he realized that it was basically Ichigo's front door.

The smell inside alone made him want to vomit, it smelled like urine and vomit, some places even worse things. And then there was the fact that Grimmjow had no idea which of the six floors Ichigo had decided to live on and or which apartment he'd chosen.

With a start Grimmjow noticed his phone vibrating, he'd thought it was a rat or something for a moment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, looking at the text from Ichigo; '6, 815' Grimmjow took that as sixth floor apartment eight-fifteen and just begged that he was right as he started climbing the horrid smelling stairs.

As he climbed he was thinking a lot about buying the building, it smelled horrible and there were large patches of black mould he kept away from on his quick climb to the sixth floor.

His eyes scanned the numbers on the doors once he got there, his heard pounding from the climb as he finally found the door closed tightly. He turned the handle and shouldered it open only to spill into a perfectly clean apartment that smelled a little like sulfur and fire. Looking around he noticed that it was a clean place, well kept and tidy, there was a bed area in the corner of the main room and a barrel in the center. Grimmjow took a second to look up above the barrel and ground his teeth at seeing the black scorch mark on the roof from all the heat.

"That little fucker owes me a new roof." Shaking his mind off the trail of getting Ichigo back in some eighteen rated ideas, Grimmjow walked into the room and grabbed the large duffle bag that was stuffed with clothes. He stuffed the clothes all inside and ground his teeth together as he hefted the bag up over his shoulder, he'd have to bring Ichigo back for the bedding if he wanted it keep any of it, without much more thought on the apartment or building however he spirited off to get back to his apartment before Ichigo and Yamamoto.

"Why am I going this way, what street is this building on boy?"

"I'm sorry, this is the only way I know how to get there."

"Well learn some other ways, this isn't looking good for you Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo nod his head as he recalled the instructions Grimmjow had sent him in the text. Now that he was in the car with Yamamoto all his fate rested on Grimmjow and he didn't like it one bit.

Grimmjow pulled his car into it's usual parking spot and walked around the building to the fire escape, Ichigo's back on his back and a sign escaping him as he saw how high up the bottom ladder was. With a grunt he first had to push the garbage can over so he could use that as a stepping stool before pulling himself and the bag up using only his arms.

_'Why the fuck am I going through all this troublesome shit? I don't give a damn of he's got a nice ass or not, if I don't get something fucking good out of this I'm going to rip something off that'll ensure the Kurosaki line dies with him.'_ Grimmjow got to his bedroom window and smirked as he saw that he had indeed taken the lock off. He shimmied the window up and pushed Ichigo's bag into the apartment.

From the sounds all around him Ichigo and the old man hadn't gotten there yet so with quick steps and forgetting his shoe rule about his apartment he flung the second bedroom door open and tossed Ichigo's bag into the corner and opened it, making it look like Ichigo had grabbed some clothes out of it before stuffing some in the front of each drawer so it looked lived in. He flopped onto the bed too, just for good measure before getting into the kitchen and tossing the mess from his previous dinner into the sink.

The lock and key made a sound in the hallway and Grimmjow froze behind the opened door to the fridge reaching inside and pulling out his water. "G-Grimmjow?"

"Oi, do you and the old man want water?" Grimmjow turned around as Ichigo and Yamamoto entered, his glass raised to his lips and the cold liquid sliding down his throat, almost burning with it's freezing intensity.

"No, I'm good."

"No thank you young man. Ichigo, care to show me around?" Grimmjow saw the fear in Ichigo's eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm going to my room to read a book or something, let me know when you're done so I can take you to work before the game, yeah? If he's got a problem with the groceries or something in the house tell him to look here." Grimmjow pointed to a calendar on the upper part of the fridge, with a bit of a glare pointed at the old man "at the shopping schedule. He'll find tomorrow after school we're going to get some shit. And take off yer damn shoes, how many times so I have to fucking tell you?"

Ichigo was impressed to say the least as he gave the awkward tour of the apartment, his mind only on the fact Grimmjow should be some kind of actor with the way he flawlessly pulled that off and still managed to be an ass to him. Yamamoto seemed fairly impressed by the apartment, it was a nice place on the fifteenth floor of a building that was filled mostly with families and was in an alright neighborhood.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki, I'll need you to come in one the weekend with your roommate and fill out the required paperwork, but aside from that I don't see much reason to take you back into custody. You'll be a legal adult in a little under a month. Don't forget about the paperwork." Yamamoto closed the door behind him and Ichigo was left standing in the entrance way alone and shocked.

It had worked, Grimmjow's fucked up insane plan worked. Ichigo was so happy he didn't know what to do, his violin case was still on his back and he moved it to the ground as he leaned back against the closest wall letting out a sigh as he did so. He heard a chuckle to his side but was too happy and relaxed to move, despite the fact Grimmjow was probably going to kick him right out as soon as the coast was cleared.

"Well Kurosaki, I think you owe me a big-ass thank you." Ichigo didn't respond, he didn't know how and he didn't want to see the smirk. "I'm waiting."

Peaking his right eye open Ichigo realized that Grimmjow was standing right in front of him, his arm braced above Ichigo's head as he leaned down. "You've also got a fucking lot of explaining to get doing Berry."

"Thanks for the help, I'll be out of here in a couple minutes." Ichigo's glare was as strong as it had ever been as he pushed at Grimmjows chest and moved towards 'his room' and was about to start putting his things back into his bag when Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him into the living room. Ichigo was tossed on top of the couch and Grimmjow sat down so he was leaning against the arm rest.

"Now get talking, I want to know why the fuck I climbed fifteen damn stories of fucking fire escape with your damn bag and why the hell you've been living in my future building." Grimmjow's glare was piercing and Ichigo opened his mouth to answer but the blue haired teen cut him off "And better yet, why the fuck weren't you just crashing at a goddamn friends place? I know for a fact that that stupid big-tit chick lives on her own, so why not fucking live with her and tap her while you're there?"

"Ichigo choked on the suggestion that he would do something like that with Orihime. He knew that she'd had a crush on him when they were fifteen, but she was dating Ishida and he knew that She'd moved on, the fact he didn't find her attractive was another factor though.

"You want all of it Grimmjow? Is that what you did all this shit for?"

"Well I'm sure as fuck not going to do shit like this for just anyone." Grimmjow leaned forwards, his face a few inches away from Ichigo's before their eyes locked "I want to know what the fuck is in your head to make you do something so stupid." he wanted to do something with the carrot top, something much more then just look at him on the couch. But they both had places to be soon and he didn't want Ichigo to reject him after all he'd done for his brown eyed classmate.

"Fine, my dad and little sisters got into a car accident over the summer and I ran away from the fucking foster homes and boys homes that the stupid system put me in. My mum died when I was seven by the way- just incase you figured she'd be there to take care of me. Since their death I've gone to that building every night and played from ten thirty-nine to eleven o'clock on the dot because that is how long it took me to learn they were dead. At exactly eleven o'clock a police officer told me at my door that my entire family died in an accident on impact, none of them even made it until the asshole in the semi called the ambulance after Starrk. So I've been staying in that building because it's better then telling my friends that their 'savior' can't handle it. It's better then admitting to them that I'm nothing but a weak child wanting nothing more then to get a goddamn phone call saying that it was all some kind of mistake, that the police make a mistake when they typed the victims DNA to mine and that- that my family just, left me or something. Is that what you want to hear?!" Ichigo wasn't sure if he was shouting or crying but he knew that the punch he threw at Grimmjow was easily caught. Ichigo wanted to break down into tears but he just had none left to shed away from his violin.

"And the violin thing?"

"Mom played it professionally, I started learning it two years before she died. I-I've been trying to play it in her honor, but I can never make it sound right anymore. Not since my dad and sisters died." Ichigo slumped down, Grimmjow still holding his wrists so he wont get hit despite knowing from catching the fists that Ichigo wouldn't really do much damage with his punches at the moment. "Are you fucking happy Grimmjow? All my dirty little secrets are out and in the open, go ahead and start the ridicule."

For a moment Grimmjow thought of it, just saying something that he knew would break Ichigo completely and turn him into a pile of puddy in his hands, he wouldn't though. All the arguing and bantering Ichigo and he had done had grown on him to the point where he knew he was attracted to the carrot top in the more then just a physical way.

"Do you still want a ride to the game, or do you want to stay here or something?" Ichigo didn't answer for a few minutes, he just knelt on the couch in front of Grimmjow, both his wrists caught by the blue haired teen as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"You're not going to throw me out?"

"Why the fuck would I do that? I'm slightly sadistic when I want to be, not inhumane." Grimmjow let Ichigo's wrists go and pushed him back so he was leaning against the other arm of the couch while Grimmjow himself stood up "Do you want me to get you something? All I've got right now is ice-cream, eggnog and probably a bottle of Jack Daniels hidden in the back of the fridge."

"N-no, I have to get to- wait, what? What did you just say?"

"I've probably got a bottle of Jack D in the fridge if you want it." Ichigo opened up his mouth to yell but shook his head and forced himself to stand again.

"I have to get to the game, then I should head back and-"

"Ichigo, You're not going back there. That old man said so himself; he'll be back to check in on you. Face it; your staying here until your at least nineteen. Here's a better question;_ can_ you go to the game right now?"

"Of course I can." Ichigo made to move around Grimmjow to grab his uniform from his bag in his room but Grimmjow grabbed his elbow and pushed him back onto the couch.

"You're not going, I'm calling them and saying your sick. Give me your phone."

"What? No, what the fuck do you think your doing?!" Ichigo hopped up to grab his phone back from Grimmjow, wondering when he'd grabbed it out of his back pocket.

"You don't need to go tonight Kurosaki, what you need is a bit of fun. Come and watch the game, I'll take your place on the field if they need it." Ichigo knew it wasn't an option, he had to play because if he didn't then Grimmjow would mess up the most important game in Toshiro's life. But at the same time Grimmjow would probably stuff him into the bleachers, it was worrying to Ichigo that Grimmjow was suddenly being so nice to him all of a sudden.

"Relax a bit while I grab a shower, start moving your stuff into your new room or something. You can watch TV, put a movie in that we can finish later. Anything you want, okay?" Ichigo nod his head and sat himself back down, unwilling to really comprehend why Grimmjow was being so nice.

Ichigo tried to relax on the couch as Grimmjow head into the bathroom for a shower his mind going foggy as he slipped into a fairly deep sleep for the first time in a long time.

In the shower Grimmjow let out a sigh as he leaned himself against the shower wall, he wanted to know what was wrong with him. A week or two before he wouldn't have given a shit about Ichigo or he only would have offered Ichigo his spare room so he could pound the carrot top into any available surface.

He didn't know how to act around Ichigo anymore, he wanted to do explicit things to him but he wanted to do that stupid couple thing of tossing his arm over Ichigo after pounding him into a mattress and just relax until he slept. Just thinking about Ichigo sitting out there waiting for him on the couch gave him a bit of a problem.

Once out of the shower Grimmjow slung a low hanging towel around his waist as he head for his bedroom, not bothering to check on Ichigo in the living room until he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight v-neck. Ichigo was laying on the couch, one of his arms draped across his violin case and the other folded under his head like a pillow.

Grimmjow let out a sigh and bent down at the knees, picking Ichigo up with the violin over his shoulder as he moved Ichigo into the carrot tops new room. However as Grimmjow tried to set Ichigo down, the orange haired teen clung to his neck and let out a whined "No." so with a sigh Grimmjow sat himself down so he was closer to the edge of the bed and he laid down with Ichigo, slowly working the arms from around his neck.

_'I didn't know he could be dependant like this, if I didn't have the fucking game to go save I'd stay here with him or go buy him something that'd make him feel better- what are you saying Grimm? You shouldn't fucking want this. Whatever happened to quick fucks and no looking back?'_ Grimmjow jostled the thoughts from his head with a quick jerk of his hands, dislodging Ichigo's arms so he could stand up again.

Moving lightly Grimmjow make it out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. It took everything in his being to not just sit down outside the door and think, he was a being of habit and that meant that he'd just sit for hours and think if he needed to. But now habit had to be put behind him to do Ichigo the favor of being on the soccer team as a stand in.

Dazedly, Grimmjow made his way into the kitchen and grabbed out the last couple apples from his fridge and set them on the plate that he put on the nightstand in Ichigo's room so the orange haired teen didn't have to worry about taking the rest of his food on him or something stupid.

**"DANCE FUCKER DANCE! MAN HE NEVER HAD A CHANCE, AND NO ONE EVEN KNEW IT WAS REALLY ALWAYS YOU! AND I STEAL THE WAY, TAKE HIM OUT TODAY! NICE WORK YOU DID! YOU'RE GONNA GO FAR KID! WITH A THOUSAND LIES AND A GOOD DESGUIZE HIT 'IM RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES, HIT 'IM RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES! WHEN YOU WALK AWAY NOTHING MORE TO SAY, SEE THE ****LIGHTING IN YOUR EYES SEE THEM RUNNING! FOR THEIR LIVES!"** Grimmjow fished through his pocket for the phone, bopping his head up and down to _You're Gonna Go Far Kid_ by _The Offspring._ it was one of this favorite songs and he figured it pin pointed Ulquiorra to a T.

"What's up Ulqui-bat?" With practiced fingers Grimmjow stuffed his hand back in his pocket for his keys as he sandwiched the phone between his jaw and shoulder strap of his gym bag.

"The game is starting in ten minutes and we cant find Kurosaki. Abarai says that you were freaking out at him for his number or something, now Toshiro's freaking out at us."

"Tell the little fucker I'll get there when I get there. I've just got to drive back to the school."

"What the hell? Why would they give a damn about you when it's-"

"I'm going to fill in for Kurosaki. If the Snowflakes got a problem with it get him to yell at me when I get there." Grimmjow cut off the call before Ulquiorra could yell at him anymore and let out a sigh as he got to his car and sat himself down in the drivers seat, hoping Ichigo would be fine and hated the fact he was so worried about the other teen.


	7. Chapter 7

'_**An Autobiography is only to be trusted when it reveals something disgraceful. A man who gives a good account of himself is probably lying, since any life when viewed from the inside is simply a series of defeats.'-**_** George Orwell**

Ichigo was so tired as he opened his eyes, whatever was soft under him made him want to sink into the warmth and never come out. He peeked an eye open and saw that the small amount of light from the street lamp was shining on a couple apples, one was a sweet ambrosia and the other was a sour-looking granny-smith.

"Shit!" Ichigo shot up to his feet, his eyes caught the outline of his violin's case and he snatched it up, holding the precious item to his chest as he looked around the room for the door. "What the fuck, when, what happened?" He's thought that Grimmjow had knocked in out with the punch from a week before, that he might be in the school infirmary or even the hospital with a social worker barreling down on him.

Never in a hundred years would he have thought that Grimmjow would open up his home to him. _'Did all that shit really happen?'_ Ichigo found the bedroom doorknob and grabbed it, getting into the dark apartment and looking around. Light was still coming in from the street but it looked like it was waning quickly, indicating it was getting close to five or even six.

"Phone, phone. Where's my- aha!" Ichigo snatched up his phone from the dining room table, ignoring the various bank statements and pay stubs as he flipped the device opened and quickly found Renji's number.

"Hello, you've reached Renji. We're just won a game so you have one minute before I-"

"Renji shut the fuck up. Where's Grimmjow?"

"Ichi? Where the hell were you? Blueberry stepped in for you for the game."

"It's a long story I'll explain later, now where the fuck is that fucking Jaegerjaquez?" Renji paused on the other end, swiveling his head around to find the blue haired teen who'd been help up by fans along with him and Toshiro just a few minutes prior. No blue stood out amongst the crowd though.

"No idea, he must have left. Why, he late for a date or something?"

"Fuck off Renji, I haven't had the day for this." Ichigo hung up his phone and instantly regret it, he's taken so much shit out on his friends that he wouldn't have been surprised if they just dropped him.

Fiddling with his phone for a few minutes to find the text from Grimmjow he quickly punched in a fast 'Call me' Before flopping down onto the couch with a scowl as he waited for the blue haired teen to call back.

**"WELL I'VE BEEN BEAT DOWN TO THE SOUND OF LAUGHTER, BUT I'LL BE OKAY. AND YOU CAN KEEP CALLING ME A BEAUTIFUL DISASTER, ALL DAMN DAY. SEE I HOLD YOUR HEART LIKE A PART OF ME BABY, IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT'S STOPPING ME FROM FALLING DOWN-"** Ichigo pulled his phone up to his ear, not caring about _Carry On_ by _Hedley_ playing.

"Hello?"

"What's up Kurosaki? I'm fucking driving." Grimmjow had his phone sandwiched between his shoulder and jaw again, his eyes focused on a stupid idiot on a bike, wobbling back and forth in the middle of the road.

"What the hell is going on? This is your apartment right? I-I'm not understanding." Ichigo looked out the large bay doors that showed the building across the street in it's Christmas-light covered glory.

"Well, what does the room you're in look like? How the fuck am I supposed to know what the room your in looks like."

"Stop fucking around Grimmjow! How much do you know!?" Ichigo was almost sure that another apartment could hear him yelling, he didn't care though. All he wanted was for Grimmjow to give him some straight answers.

"I left you in my place and I'm on my way back. Can we finish this fucking conversation when I get there, dear?" Grimmjow ended the call anyhow, getting fed up with the idiot on the bike in front of him and jamming his hand into the horn, making the biker swivel even more before moving off to the side of the road. "Fucking thank you!" he punched his foot down and sped onwards, trying as hard as he could to get back to his apartment to figure out what the fuck he'd gotten himself into.

Ichigo was still sitting on the couch by the time Grimmjow made it up to the apartment, his violin leaning against the back of the couch beside him as he stared out the window at the harshly falling snow. His legs were curled up to his chest and his cheek rested on his knee as he thought about everything, far more then he wanted to.

"Ichigo, what the fuck are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Not used to having power." He felt so ashamed just being there, for not leaving in the short amount of time he had before Grimmjow got back from the game. "I heard you won, congratulations."

"Yeah, Hytsugaya got his winning goal like he wanted. They're probably all at the after party or something."

"What party?"

"It's a Friday night win Kurosaki, of course there's a party." Grimmjow sat down beside Ichigo on the couch with a big of a scowl. _'If I didn't have him here all of a sudden I'd be out finding some ass or tits. What the fuck did I get myself into?'_

The room was silent for a while before Ichigo broke it too nervous to keep up the uncomfortable silence. "Why did you do this? It's not like I've done anything for you aside from give you a right hook or two."

"Consider it payment."

"For what?"

"Your seat in History."

"This isn't worth a seat in a classroom Grimmjow, I'm fucking serious here. What the hell would possess you to do something like this for me? I've spat at you, punched you, called you every fucking name in the damn book- I'm the one that put glue in your hair gel while in PE!"

Grimmjow just shrugged getting slightly pissed that Ichigo had brought up the punches and spitting they'd done. "Yeah, the gel thing; it's called Got2B. Look it up sometime, it's basically glue anyways."

"Jaeger-"

"I told you before, call me Grimmjow."

"Why?"

"I don't like people calling me by my last name. Now will you drop the topic so I can go to this party and get some ass?" Ichigo was about to rebuttal but stopped when Grimmjow's sentence had sunk in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get some fucking answers. It's not like I asked for any of this! I just want to know why the fuck you'd do all this shit for me. Do you have any idea how much shit you're going to be put through now?"

"I don't give a flying rats shiny ass Kurosaki, now shut up before I punch those pretty little lights out."

"Fine then, do whatever the fuck you want. Go screw some chick at a party, I'll make sure I'm not here when you get back with her." Ichigo stood up and started walking passed Grimmjow before his wrist was caught and he was practically thrown back onto the couch.

"You listen up Kurosaki and you listen good. You're going to be staying here now because if you don't, I'm going to call up that old fucking man and have him drag your ass out of here into a pretty little boys home and not your shit-hole of an apartment in that abandoned building. You got me? If you even think of leaving I'll screw your life over so hard that you wont be able to walk for the rest of your miserable life."

"Why?! What's all I want to know Grimmjow, Why?" Ichigo stood up despite Grimmjows hand on his chest and stood toe to toe with the blue haired teen. Both had harsh glares set on their faces as they squared off, both ready for a fight and both ready to start it. "Why me? Of all the fucking people on the face of the earth, why do this for someone who doesn't need or want it?"

"Well first off there Berry; you need it. And secondly, consider it be doing the one good thing I'm going to do in my life. I've figured too much out about you now not to get interested, besides, from what you told me before we've got quite a bit in common."

"And what would that be?"

"Neither of us have a family."

"Oh, your family died in a horrific accident involving a semi too? How interesting, tell me all the fuck about it."

"No, my family fucking hates me so they dropped me off on peoples door steps until they got tired of it and just 'let me go' as my dad calls it. They hate me, I hate them, it all works out."

"I hate you too."

"The feeling is mutual."

"What's going to stop be from walking out that door and never coming back? It's not like I cant run away from the homes again if you tell, and I'll be able to get my own apartment in January when I turn eighteen."

Grimmjow paused for a minute, his eyes digging deep into Ichigo's for the conformation he knew was there somewhere "A warm bed, heating, running water, electricity…" Grimmjow lifted one hand a used the pointer finger he'd burnt on his coffee a few days prior to raise Ichigo's head so they were looking at each other "company might be another good reason."

Ichigo fought the blush and won as he moved Grimmjows hand forcefully, "Because you're the bell of the ball, right Grimm?"

"That's your role and we both know it. I'm more the hosting prince."

"You're a horrible host."

"Never said I wasn't." Ichigo thought about it, despite all Grimmjow had said he knew it was a good deal, he'd buy his own food and maybe even give Grimmjow something for rent if he ever asked. Plus his friends would never find out because if Grimmjow did talk to them it was to insult one of them or egg Toshiro on about getting with the program and screwing Ulquiorra.

"What do you want out of me for this?" Ichigo turned his eyes on Grimmjow, accepting that there was no way he was getting out of this predicament.

"Throw in a little something for rent and get me an A on that project and we'll do just fine."

"I'm not doing the whole project on my own you dick."

"Then just throw in something for rent and you've got a roof over your head. No one at school has to know, so your friends still think you're 'Mr. Invincible' and I get the sadistic satisfaction of knowing your not- oh, and let me hear you play the violin whenever the fuck I want." He had to admit, even if it was to himself; he loved the sound of a violin, especially when he knew it was Ichigo who was making the splendid sound.

"That sounds fair I guess, I could play any song you want with some sheet music and chip in however much you want for rent. Do you have wifi and stuff so I could work on school stuff on my laptop?"

"Not yet, but with you shipping in for rent we can get it. How much do you make a month?"

"Well I work two part time jobs, so about six-fifty a month, depending if they cut back my hours or not. So four-fifty just incase."

"Why?"

"Because that's the total of my wages for the minimum hours I've signed contracts to work." Grimmjow nod his head and sat back in his seat, thinking about how much would be fair to ask Ichigo to pay up. "I can chip in one fifty for the rent and buy my own food if that makes things easier."

"You saving up for your own place?"

"Like Scrooge." Grimmjow nod his head before giving a quick shrug.

"Sure, I can live with that but I'd rather we make our grocery stops at the same time. So the stuff we both like we can both pay for, and the other stuff we buy on our own, make sense?" Ichigo nod his head a few times, wondering once again if he was going to wake up and be inside an infirmary because none of what was happening seemed real.

"You doing to the party now?" Grimmjow gave a shrug as an answer, he doubted the party would be very good, and besides; if he found some ass it's not like he could bring them back for a shag. Ichigo didn't look too happy about asking the question either.

"Nah, not unless you go. I'm assuming you don't drink."

"So?"

"You could drive me home if you feel like it then. I'm sure Ulqui-bat would like having the night off."

"If I go, I'm not going to drive you home Grimmjow. And yes, I do drink for that matter," Ichigo tossed his legs off the couch and stood up, headed for his room to get his own clothes for the party. "and as a matter of fact, even if you don't go. I'm going."

Ichigo walked out of his room, popping the collar of the open top button up shirt. The bright orange shirt matched his hair perfectly and offset his black skinny jeans much more then a white or black one would have. "Orange, nice color. But is this really that kind of party Ichi?"

"Apparently you've never been to a Karakura Town party. Renji holds the best game night parties and it never hurts to dress nicely." Ichigo just shrugged, hoping he'd be able to drown some sorrow for a little while with a couple beers and friends. He hadn't gotten drunk since the accident, and even before then he'd never been much of a drinker, nine times out of ten he'd sip on a bottle all night and act stupid just to say he was drunk.

"I'm suddenly curious, what do you act like when you're drunk."

"I'll let you know when I get there again, last time I was drunk I passed out and apparently ripped my girlfriends heart out." Ichigo walked back into his room and grabbed his gel and ran some through his hair.

"Really, you're the 'dress to impress' type?" Ichigo shrugged as he pulled a couple wrist bands onto his left wrist. "Kinda like it."

Grimmjow was just wearing a black wife-beater and the jeans he changed into after the game, leaving his hair fairly messy since his gel had stuck that long. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the door jam of Ichigo's room as the carrot top went about getting himself ready.

"Alright, you're apartments locked and everything, right?"

"Yeah why?"

"My violin."

"Please, like anyone would want to steal that thing. It looks like it a century old." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he pushed passed Grimmjow, grabbed his violin and started setting it down in the closet of his room.

"That's the point Grimmjow, it's worth over sixty-thousand dollars. More if you find someone who was a fan of my mother."

"Makes no fucking sense."

"I'll explain another time. Are you driving or are we walking?"

"Where's it at?"

"Passed the school from¾"

"Driving." Ichigo nod his head in agreement and followed Grimmjow out of the apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So uh, Kurosaki, you straight?" Ichigo choked a bit on the pop he'd grabbed from Grimmjow's fridge just before they'd left. They weren't even close to the school yet and the car was thick with tension thanks to that one question.

"Does it matter to you?"

"It might, who says I want to room with a stuffy straight guy bringing whining bitches home every night? And who says I want some screaming gay rooming with me."

"I'm bi, so both might happen." Ichigo turned back to look out his window as Grimmjow kept screaming down the salted streets towards the party. "Do you know where Renji's house is?"

"Nope."

"The street after the schools entrance turn right and follow it for a while."

"You pissed that I asked you, Berry?"

"Don't fucking start calling me that again Grimmjow. I said you could call me Kurosaki, nothing else." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest as he looked out, the scowl on his face marring it.

"Well if it makes any difference I'm bi too. Doesn't fucking bother me so long as I pound something." Ichigo didn't know if he cared, or would rather vomit at Grimmjow's vulgar way of putting his relationships.

"So I'm guessing you're a one night stand kind of guy."

"Yep." Ichigo nod his head and pulled out his phone to text Renji and make sure that the party was in full swing and that everyone would be there.

"Who you talking to?"

"Renji, making sure that the party is happening at his place. His parents leave the country every year for Christmas so his parties are always the best." The Harry Potter theme song came through his phone and he looked down at the text; _'Hey Ich, the party is roaring and we're all waiting for you. The team wants to celebrate Grimm's victory. Rukia's also getting worried, wants to talk to you.' _Ichigo let out a sigh and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"What's up?"

"Rukia and Renji, I'm pretty sure they're gonna tell me they've been dating for the last two months now. I doubt they even think I know, I never hang out with them anymore because I need to work on this damn song¾ I'll be leaving the party early by the way."

"You're angel thing?"

"If you want to call it that." Ichigo figured that Grimmjow wouldn't say anything, but that making sure wouldn't be a horrible thing either. "Just so long as no one knows about it, right Grimm?"

"Sure thing, just another secret to keep for you Berry."

"Grimmjow, I don't give a shit that your driving. I will punch your lights out." Grimmjow just scoffed as he made another turn that Ichigo pointed to.

"Don't think I wont punch you right the fuck back after parking." Grimmjow clenched his jaw as he rolled his window down a little bit, music was heard down the street, it was all pretty empty because Renji lived in the rich part of town where there was a house every block.

"And I'll look forward to putting you on your ass again."

As soon as the car stopped Ichigo hopped out of his seat and straightened out his shirt a bit, pulling up the collar of his jacket as he head into the house. "Oi, where am I supposed to park?" Ichigo turned around and shrugged at Grimmjow.

"Anywhere, want me to wait for you?" It was said jokingly but as Grimmjow just swore and climbed back into the car Ichigo realized that Grimmjow did only come because he'd come. _'Fine Ichigo, just stand here for a few minutes and freeze your ass off so he doesn't feel left behind. I don't know why you really care about his feelings but it's probably best.'_ He rolled his shoulders to try and keep his temperature up, knowing that he might steal Renji's bedroom to warm up if he needed the bed to crawl into for a minute or two.

"Hey Ichigo! How'd you get here? Are you feeling better?"

"Y-yeah, hey Renji! Grimm gave me a ride when I called him up." Renji gave Ichigo a bit of a scowl at that before the buzz he had cleared it away.

"Well come inside! We're all celebrating, Toshiro's just about smashed!" Ichigo looked down at his watch as Renji head back inside to do something. It was just about six, and the party was already in full swing.

"Hey Kurosaki, I can give a few people a call and get them here, right?"

"You mean Starrk and Nnoitra? Knowing them they're already here." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's arm and started pulling him inside so he could get out of the cold sooner. "I'm sure they're waiting for you inside or around the property." Once inside the front doors Ichigo shrugged his jacket off and head right for the living room where he knew a fire was raging that would warm him up.

"Uh Kurosaki," Ichigo turned around to look up at Grimmjow, ready to answer whatever question Grimmjow had for him. "are you gonna let go of my hand anytime soon?" Ichigo looked down at their hands and realized that he was holding the slightly larger hand. He unclenched his fingers and put both his hands behind his back, closer to the fire as his face heated.

"Sorry. That was my bad. Uh, yeah you can go do whatever. I'm going to grab a drink and probably just, um, hang around."

Grimmjow nod his head and vanished to go find his friends in the large house or somewhere on the large grounds that apparently belonged to the red head. _'Why the fuck didn't berry just come here? This would have been a better place to fucking go then that fucking building. Why the hell are his friends letting him live like a damn hobo.'_ Grimmjow grabbed a beer out of someone's hand and took a swig, not really caring how he was going to get back to his place if Ulquiorra wasn't there.

"Grimmjow, when'd you get here? You vanished after the game quickly enough." Grimmjow lowered his bottle and looked at Starrk and Harribel sitting down on the kitchen counter together, the brunettes arms loosely wrapped around his girlfriends waist.

"Had to do some shit. Where's Nnoitra, I wanna cause some shit." Starrk let out a sigh and pointed towards the back door, his beer in his hand while Ulquiorra looked up from over the top of his book while he followed Grimmjow with his eyes.

Grimmjow head out onto the back deck and watched with a scoff as Nnoitra, Yammy, Szayel, and Luupi. He hated the fact that he saw the last two.

"Grimmjow! The fuck are you doing here man?!" Grimmjow turned to the side with a wide smirk as he noticed a flock of his old friends, D. Roy, Granz, Shawlong, Nekeem and Liones.

"You fucking bastards! What're you doing here?"

"Ha ha, it's good to have the king back man! Seeing you playing out there today made us think of the good old days you rat bastard."

"You were watching?"

"Yeah, don't you fucking know what school you were playing against you dumb ass?" Grimmjow just shook his head as he gave each of his friends a greeting.

"No fucking idea." Grimmjow caught a flash of orange in the large bay back doors but when he turned to see if it was Ichigo all he saw was the busty girl he still hadn't bothered to know the name of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo let out a sigh as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Hey Ichigo, how've you been?" the carrot top turned around and looked at Starrk and Harribel.

"Uh, pretty good. How about you?" Ichigo nod his head to Harribel, knowing that the woman didn't talk much but did appreciate being noticed in a non-sexual way.

"Eh, pretty good. You should have been there for the game though, it was a good one."

"Yeah I wasn't feeling too well, went home for a nap." Harribel nod her head but gave Ichigo a coy smile despite the fact no one could see the bottom half of her face. She'd seen Ichigo and Grimmjow both pull up in the same car and had noticed Ichigo following Grimmjow into the kitchen lingeringly, as if he didn't want people to notice.

"Too bad, you should have seen Grimm filling in for you. He was playing like he used to, don't you ever remember those games we used to play against their team?" Ichigo shook his head as Starrk ran his hand through his hair. "Really? You and Grimmjow went face to face a few times."

"I don't remember it, and I think I'd remember the blue hair Starrk." Ichigo leaned up against the counter, he hadn't cracked open the beer yet and casual conversations with Ichigo at parties like that allowed Starrk the privilege of knowing Ichigo's 'drunk secrets' because of his observations.

"Alright then, to be honest I doubt he remembers you either. He's like a bull in the brains department." Ichigo let out a scoff as he set his beer down and hopped onto the counter across from Harribel and Starrk, a few feet away from Ulquiorra.

"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking; how'd you guys become friends? I know we haven't really gotten along in the past, but isn't he a bit… brash?"

"He's down right instinctual and sadistic Kurosaki, but in the short amount of time I've known him he has a driving fight that gets surpassed only when he gets bested. He hates being weaker so he finds people who are stronger until he's stronger. I think he feels the same about you, for what reason I don't know."

"Knowing the both of you, you'll chase each other up an endless battle for power." Harribel rested her head against Starrks chest, giving the room a rare glimpse of her nose above the collar of her while jacket.

"Yeah well, just call me curious I guess. Besides, what the hell could he want to chase me for? He's already bested me in every sport we've gone up in."

"It's probably not physical Ichigo. I'm sure he finds something about you worthy of making you his enemy. Just don't think on it too long, he seems like the kind of guy to have nothing but enemies."

"He acts like nothing but trash, pitiful really." All eyes turned to Ulquiorra before everyone burst into laugher. Ichigo cracked his beer open and took a swig of its contents before setting the bottle down beside him as he turned to look out the window at the people standing out there talking.

"Anyhow, it's been a ball. But I think I'm going to start up the years snowball fight a little early, be outside in ten minutes for the grand opening." Ichigo gave a wink to the group before rushing upstairs, leaving his beer bottle on the counter where Harribel promptly took the forgotten drink she knew he'd never come back for.

"You want another one now babe?"

"It's my turn to take his forgotten one. Honestly, he probably cant even hold the swig he took. He gets giggly." Starrk just rolled his eyes and started up a conversation with his little sister as she came bouncing into the kitchen yelling at him for something or another that he'd done wrong.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate the support of those of you who do read this story. The plot is going to be picking up quite a bit within the next few chapters, I'm going to be taking this story right through to their Graduation to see what happens.

I don't yet know if there are going to be any lemon's in this story, if so I wouldn't have written any before, so that's why I'd be timid of doing so. As for the rest of the story the next chapter is going to go from the Snowball war Ichigo's started to Christmas.

I hope You've all enjoyed and I hope I'll be able to update really soon. This is probably the last chapter until after Christmas so: Merry Christmas, enjoy the gift that is my story for the time being! It's all I have to give my readers for the time being TT_TT

Enjoy your Holidays and please don't hate me for making their celebrated holiday Christmas, it's the only winter holiday I know how to write.

Please review, and I'm sorry for all the rambling! Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

'_**A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up, yours and mine.'-**_** Kingdom Hearts**

Ichigo rushed up the stairs bypassing everyone who tried to stop him to share a celebratory drink and the girls who tried to pull him into a grinding and gyrating dance like everyone else who was dancing. A huge smile was on his face as he bounded upwards two stairs at a time to get to his destination all the sooner. He knew the perfect trees to use and the perfect bait for getting Grimmjow into the perfect location.

"Hey Ichigo, what're you doing?"

"Not now, too busy." Ichigo counted out the doors on the third floor; one, two three- aha, four! Ichigo opened the door with little difficulty since Renji's parents lock had long ago been picked by the red head looking for the good liquor and Ichigo moved to the dresser, opening the top drawer and smiling at his prize; bras and stockings.

The woman honestly had too many in his opinion, but it was too many that worked perfectly for Ichigo's needs. Renji had often found Ichigo in his mothers drawer while they were away, and he knew that a few minutes later the years biggest snow ball fight would start. So as the red head's amber eyes traveled to the window and he saw the heavy toonie sized flakes of snow falling, he just closed the door again with a smirk on his face as he went to get his phone ready with a good shot of who he figured was Ichigo's target.

As soon as Ichigo had the right count of correct clothing the teen snickered as he stuffed his best friends moms clothing into his hoodie, trying to even it out so he didn't look fat for his trip down to get his jacket. With a smirk Ichigo grabbed up his jacket and pulled it on, making sure all the buttons were done up right and that his toque was in his pocket. He pulled the knitted hat out and pulled it over his head, covering most of his hair and the tops of his ears with a smirk.

Ichigo left out the front door and stalked around the building through the tree line, trying to find the right two trees he'd used to start the fight for three years running, grinning as he saw the three inch square he'd peeled off with his pocket knife one year. He had tried as hard as he could to get all of Renji's mom's hosiery back to her, but he'd had to cut one pair the year before because the knot had tightened too quickly.

Tying quickly with his freezing fingers Ichigo roped stockings around each tree and then placed a bra in the middle, making sure that all the ties were tight enough to withstand the weight of throwing a large snowball at least twenty feet through the air. With a wide smile he scooped up a load of snow and started compacting it so it wouldn't fall apart, trying his hardest to make a small snowman-head sized ball for the first throw of the fight.

Grimmjow was still outside, lounging on the back deck with his friends, trying as hard as he could to actually pay attention to catching up with them despite wanting to just find another beer and then go 'dance' with someone for an hour or two. He was so pissed at himself that he had pointed out the fact that Ichigo had been holding his hand beside the fire. Ichigo's hand had fit so well in his that he wasn't opposed to holding his hand for the rest of the night if Ichigo had wanted.

"Grimm-kitty…" Grimmjow lifted his head a little, obviously being the only one to really hear the words that made fire run through his veins. "Kitty, kitty, kitty…" He looked to his friends and frowned a little as he realized that they weren't paying attention and hadn't heard the obvious taunt. "Common Grimm-Kitty…" He took a deep breath in through his nose and hopped off the back deck into the snow that was marred only by a few stray footprints that weren't venturing as far as him as the taunting continued.

"Grimmjow, common Kitty-cat." This time it was followed by cat calls and Grimmjow just about lost it as he started stomping towards the trees where the calls were coming from. Before he knew what was happening Ichigo's voice pierced the entire Abarai property.

"Snowball Fight!" With a distinct whistle the large ball of snow came flying at Grimmjow, hitting the blue haired teen square in the face and breaking off into powder flakes with pain only due to it's cold intensity. He only caught a glimpse of black and a flash of pale rushing through the trees before more snowballs came flying out at various other people, hitting D Roy and Liones in the heads while Shawlong got hit right in the butt.

"Oi Berry, you asked for it!" Grimmjow ducked down and scooped up some snow as the rest of the house came barreling out of the house either into the trees to join Ichigo or under the deck to use it as a dry cover and then there were the few who stayed in the center and just threw snowballs at random.

Grimmjow took his snowball into the trees in the direction Ichigo had been going, following the few sounds he heard that he figured sounded like Ichigo. He ended up running for close to fifteen minutes, long after the screams and shouts of the main fight had died down and were only a drunken roar in the background.

"Alright, if your not here Kurosaki. I'm heading back." Grimmjow turned back towards the house and fight, willing to get an actual snowball fight in before the night was over.

"Leaving so soon Grimm-kitty?" Ichigo propped himself up against a tree, a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest to hide the two snowball he was holding.

"Well if we're not going to have our own snowball fight then fuck yeah, I've got to go pick the winning team."

"Huh, here I figured you'd want to give me a face-wash or some shit for hitting you with that mother fucker. Took me fifteen minutes to make just right you know, I had to start over a few times." Grimmjow turned so he was facing Ichigo, his snow ball freezing in the areas were his fingers were touching it to melt the snow so the air could freeze it again.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure that knowing it was my face fucking helped a bit."

"Not really, I'm sure there was a prettier sight it could have seen."

"Yeah, like what?"

"My face of course." With a scoff Ichigo pulled out his snow balls and threw them at Grimmjow, smirking as the other was too stunned to react right away and instead chased him through some trees on their way back to the throng of the fight, hitting Ichigo square between the shoulders.

Ichigo scooped up more snow and through the loose ball at Grimmjow, not aiming in the slightest but managing to get Grimmjow with the falling powder it created. "You'll have to do fucking better then that Berry!" He'd pretty much gotten used to it, he at least accepted that Grimmjow wouldn't change the name-calling, so he had come up with his own name for the blue haired teen.

"Whatever Grimm-kitty! At least I know how to start a fucking party!" As soon as they broke into the rest of the fighting area they lost track of each other, Ichigo heading towards the house and Grimmjow heading to the rest of the forested area to join his friends.

Ichigo let out a sigh in Grimmjow's car, sitting behind the wheel of the freezing machine, trying to warm up a little before driving back to Grimm's. "Did you fucking see that shit-ton of balls we threw?!"

"Yes Grimmjow, I did. You threw them at me, remember?" Ichigo let out a sigh, hoping no one really noticed him sitting in Grimmjow's car with him because that would make explaining it hard.

"Right! I so fucking remember that! What, you think I got a bad memory Berry?"

"No I don't Grimm, I was just reminding you." Ichigo put the car into drive and started rolling down the street, shaking slightly because he hadn't driven a vehicle since his families accident. He was sure he could at least get him and Grimmjow back home to their apartment, but he wasn't sure how fast he could do it or if he'd be able to make it to the building to play his violin or not.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright Grimm, I'm leaving."

"What? I haven't called you Berry in like, three days. The fuck is your problem this time?" Grimmjow was incredibly confused since Ichigo and him had barely even spoken that day. He enjoyed the carrot tops company, and the constant bantering was a nice distraction against wanting to seek something out to punch.

"Uh, I'm going to Orihime's for Christmas. Uryuu is being forced to spend the holidays with his dad and she really doesn't deserve to be alone on Christmas."

"It's Christmas?"

"Yeah Grimm, Christmas eve you idiot. Did that information just slip through those pretty blue locks?"

"Oi, Kurosaki. Don't start it with me right now." Grimmjow got up from the couch and started rifling around the living room, picking things up and rushing to his room before coming back and grabbing more stuff. "Shit, I don't actually have time for this! Where the fuck is my bank card?"

"Grimm, I doubt you're going to get your shopping done now. I know the stores are open until tomorrow morning, but it's pretty much a lost cause."

"You can fucking leave if you want, but I'm gone. Fuck, fuck, fuck… I cant do this, not with this much time. Hide all your shit!"

"What are you talking about Grimm?"

"What time is it?" Grimmjow looked around from the corner of the dining area where he was picking up his many bank statements he never moved to look at the clock. "Shit! Kurosaki, fucking move it!"

"Why?" Ichigo started moving lazily to his room and started as Grimmjow pushed his shoulders, leading him into his room and to his dresser. "Grimmjow, what the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo figured the blue haired teen had finally just lost his head.

"Hide your fucking shit."

"Not until you tell me-" Grimmjow heard a key in the lock and clapped his hand over Ichigo's mouth, pushing the teen towards the corner of the room, half stumbling over the other's legs as Ichigo protested the movement.

"If you say one word I will kill you, got it Kurosaki? I will do the talking and if you say one thing that I don't say first you're going to be in for a world of fucking hurt." Ichigo nod his head, trying not to freak out with Grimmjow being so close to him. He knew that he'd been feeling much more docile towards the blue haired teen, but having him so close and being eye level with his cheekbones was doing nothing for Ichigo's face not heating up.

"Knock, knock Grimmjow. Are ya all packed up?" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he heard the person call out and his eyes locked with Grimmjows for a minute, saying nothing as those blue eyes gave him a pointed stare that made him shiver and close his eyes again, trying not to blush.

"Grimmy? Where the hell are ya? Yer cars out there Grimmy, I know you're here." Grimmjow shivered as he listened for his brothers footsteps as he walked into the apartment, probably closing the door behind him as he searched. With a quick flick of his eyes Grimmjow saw the closet not too far off and decided to hide in there with Ichigo.

The orange haired teen started freaking out as Grimmjow pushed him into the closet and followed him inside, he had his mouth free however so he decided to at least whisper to the other. "Grimmjow, this isn't funny. Why the fuck-"

"Don't talk. He has fox-like hearing." Grimmjow put his hand back over Ichigo's mouth, angered that he was reduced to hiding from his brother in a closet with Ichigo. Ichigo squirmed a bit, hating the close proximity to Grimmjow and wanting to get further away from him. The closet wasn't very big at all though, only two and a half feet deep by four feet, and two of those feet were being taken up on either side by storage shelves. "Stop fucking squirming."

"I cant, who the fuck would wanna be this close to you?" Ichigo was hoping it'd get him further away from Grimmjow, maybe have Grimmjow pushed back against the second barrier like he was, but Grimmjow just got closer, bending down slightly.

Ichigo couldn't hold in the squeak as Grimmjow grabbed his butt and lifted him onto the storage shelves that went up to his waist before moving away from Ichigo. "Fucking claustrophobia." Ichigo was going to say something but stopped as Grimmjow clapped his hand over his mouth again. Holding their breaths they both listened as the person Ichigo still didn't know opened up his bedroom door and walked into his room.

"Where the fuck are ya Grimmy?" The voice was sly and Ichigo cringed back from the seam in the closet, wondering if Grimmjow was somehow affiliated with some sort of gang that had come to kill him.

With wide eyes Ichigo jumped on his perch as his phone started vibrating in his back pocket. As soon as he moved Grimmjow pulled him down so he wouldn't hit his head and make noise, those bright blue eyes dared him to answer his phone.

The being left the room and Ichigo looked down at the display screen; Orihime. Probably wanting to call him to see if he was alright because he was late. Grimmjow forced Ichigo's eyes away from the glowing screen as he moved, twisting himself to try and get more comfortable and pushing his hips between Ichigo's spread knees as he tried to get comfortable.

"Hey, since when does Grimmy play the violin?" Ichigo's entire body froze at that sentence, fear clinging to his body as Grimmjow gave him that threatening look again.

When he heard the strings being plucked he lost it. Pushing himself off the shelf and wiggling out of Grimmjow's hands furiously trying to keep him still and silent. With a kick to the groin Ichigo didn't intend, Grimmjow let him go and he rushed into the room to see a tall white haired man with his violin poised on his shoulder and he was fiddling with the bow, making the hairs far too tight for not killing the bow.

"Well Grimmy, I never thought you'd take up such a difficult- who the fuck are you?"

"Put the violin down." Ichigo was walking towards the other, trying to ignore the snake-like grin on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the person who's going to kick your ass if you don't put that down." Ichigo was only a foot away from the other, his hand outstretched to received the violin.

"I don't think I like your-"

"Gin, give him the fucking violin before he castrates you." Ichigo didn't bother turning around as Grimmjow walked into the room, he lunged for his violin and snatched it out of the strange mans hands, quickly loosening the hairs in the bow and making sure there wasn't a single finger smudge on the expensive violin.

"Grimmy, you ready?"

"I told dad, I'm not fucking going. Tell him he can go fuck himself with one of his freaky experiments or something."

"Awe, how's that in the spirit of Christmas Grimmy?"

"My spirit of Christmas is the vodka and eggnog I've got waiting for me." Grimmjow moved so he was about to sit down before the white haired man grabbed the front of his shirt, preventing the movement.

"Listen Grimmy, Ma and Pops want you back for Christmas so your fucking coming with me."

"Uh, Grimmjow. Are you alright, or should I be calling the cops?"

"Nah Kurosaki. This is my brother; Gin. Gin, this is Kurosaki, my-"

"Boyfriend? Huh, you can come too. Go get some stuff packed." Ichigo stood shocked for a minute, ready to retort before Gin kept going. "Oh shit, I didn't catch you guys in the middle of a Christmas fuck did I? damn, that would be why you didn't answer. I'm sorry Grimmy, I took time with ass away from you."

"Fuck off, he's my roommate you fucker. Now get out before I kick you out."

"Oh Grimmy, you cant. Remember who's name is on the lease? If police got here I could just get them to kick you and your, roomy, out." Grin's smile turned on Ichigo again "Go get a bag packed kid."

"I have holiday plans, sorry." Ichigo moved to set his violin down on the kitchen table, a location he'd deemed safe for short amounts of time, when Gin got in front of him and grabbed his chin, leaning his head back and getting extremely close.

"Listen pretty-boy. You're going to come with us, and you're going to spend the entire fucking time being Grimmjow's boyfriend. Because nothing would make our parents happier then his days of one-night stands being over. Got it?" Ichigo froze in fear as the others face got even more close, the small slit eyes and creepy smile making Ichigo shrink back from the other.

"Gin, let him fucking go. He's not my boyfriend and he's not going to be. He's got fucking places to be."

"Well it's not like his life could be that fucking great if he's spending Christmas with a drunken Grimmy." Grimmjow let out a sigh and walked into his room, knowing he'd have to go to the damn family house now that Gin was pulling out all the stops.

"I'll be out in my car Grimmy, don't forget to bring your boy-toy when you come." Gin skipped out of the room and Ichigo stood completely confused by the kitchen table as the white haired man left the apartment.

With a sigh Ichigo walked out onto the balcony and dialed up Orihime. "Ichigo! Oh I'm so happy nothing bad happened. Listen, Chad's going to be here with us this year. Isn't that fantastic?!"

"It is, uh, listen Inoue, I might not be able to make it tonight."

"Awe, why Ichigo? I just got a text from Uryuu a few minutes ago and he said he'll be able to pop over."

"The uh, family doesn't really want me out. I'd have to sneak away and they're getting better at figuring out that I am. I'm sorry, I'll bring you your present as soon as I can Inoue."

"Oh, don't worry about it Ichigo! I didn't invite you over for the gifts, you know that."

"I know. It's just that I haven't been myself lately, I was kinda hoping that this Christmas would change that a little."

"Well, to be honest Ichigo, you have been doing better since school let out. You're a little more like the Ichigo from last year again." Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the soft tone to her voice, she was such a comforting person to talk to.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon. Tell the guys I said hi- and Tatsuki too."

"I will. Bye Ichigo!"

"Bye." With a stiff upper lip Ichigo hung up the phone and walked back into the apartment, headed right to Grimmjow's room.

"Sorry Kurosaki, cant talk. I have to fucking pack because my fucking brother had to show up and now I have to go back to my fucking families house and act like the fucking perfect son and-"

"Do you need me to come?" Grimmjow stopped in the middle of throwing something into his overnight bag.

"What?" Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo with slightly wide eyes. Ichigo was leaned against the wall right beside his door with a slight smirk on his face, looking more smug then Grimmjow would have liked.

"I can come with you and play whatever role you want me to if need be. I really didn't feel like Orihime's cooking anyhow." Ichigo gave a bit of a shrug before unhitching himself from the wall, holding back the dust of blush fairly well.

"Why the fuck?"

"I owe you, remember? Besides, you're not horrible company as soon as you look passed your entire demeanor. And then the hair."

"Here I'm starting to think you just love my company. What, want another moment like the one in the closet? Your legs spread and my hips, rolling-"

"Take it or deal with your family alone Grimm. Having to explain me living with you without me there to back anything up. What'll your brother say without the proof Grimmjow? I'm guessing he'll say a lot more then you'll want him to." Ichigo's smirk grew as Grimmjow set the shirt he was going to throw on top of his bag and walked up to Ichigo setting his arm above the carrot tops head and leaning down so their faces were only a couple centemeters away.

"You really have fallen for me, haven't you? I guess I can't blame you, my perfectly chiseled body and of course these eyes that just look into your soul. But how could I say no to that offer? I really would hate to be alone with the family. But you realize we'll have to come up with lots of lies and back them up, right?" Ichigo nod his head, moving out from the half cage Grimmjow had made around him, all without letting that damn blush through.

"Alright, I'll go get my jammies then." Ichigo grabbed his violin from the kitchen table and set it carefully back into it's case before grabbing the bag he'd had ready to go to Orihimes house before sitting up on the kitchen counter, waiting for Grimmjow so they could leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo decided to do the smart thing and drive Grimmjow's car behind the other two in Gin's car, knowing that having an escape was a good thing if things got too problematic. Grimmjow had warned him about a party that was set to start promptly at six that night and Ichigo's limbs were shaking. He knew he'd have to leave to be at his perch by ten-thirty-nine, but judging at how long it was taking him to drive there in the first place he was going to have to miss playing at his place and just settle for playing.

Unfortunately Ichigo's entire body froze behind the wheel as he followed Gin into a huge mansion two hours down the highway. The building looked like it was fit for the ruler of a country for the love of-

"Ichigo, get the fuck out of the car. I'm not going in there by my fucking self." Grimmjow had tapped on Ichigo's window a couple times waiting for Ichigo to stop staring.

"Oh, Grimmjow so glad to see you made- who's this?"

"This is Ichigo my-"

"Boyfriend!" Gin sang the word with a huge smirk on his face as he skipped around his family, laughing his ass off before skipping into the large room to greet some of the really early guests.

"Grimmjow, what is the meaning of this? You ignore us for months and then you show up here with a boyfriend?"

"Whatever old man, I'll show K-Ichigo to his room." Grimmjow grabbed the Carrot tops hand and dragged him and all their stuff up to the third floor where he knew his room was waiting, all organized and clean.

"So what, we're not going to tell them we're only living together?"

"It'll just make them ask more questions. It's best to just agree with whatever they say, but don't agree indefinitely." Grimmjow opened up the spare room door and motioned towards the clean and pristine open space. "You can sleep-"

"Now Grimmy, don't be mean to your boyfriend. I'm sure the last thing he wants is to sleep all alone in a new house. He'll be sharing your room. Besides, we need this room for another cousin, by tomorrow night Nel will be here." Ichigo froze as Grimmjows father came up the stairs, his hands behind his back and a creepy pattern painted on his face. Ichigo instinctively grabbed Grimmjow's jacket sleeve and half hid behind the arm when he noticed that the mans smile made it look like he didn't even have lips.

"That should kinda be for Ichigo to decide, shouldn't it?"

"Please, it's not like you haven't fucked yet Grimmjow. Knowing you it's probably how the two of you actually met. I'm Mayuri by the way, Ichigo. Nice to meet a nice looking young man who can put up with my son."

"Uh, y-yeah. It's nice to meet you sir."

"Oh and you have manners too. How the hell did Grimm find such a wonderful specimen as you?" Mayuri walked forward and reached a long, pale hand out towards Ichigo, complete with a four inch long nail on his middle finger. Ichigo wanted to move away but his pride wouldn't let him as the man reached for his jaw.

Grimmjow growled and gripped his dad's wrist, holding the hand back from Ichigo. "Don't fucking touch him you creeper. We'll be down in a few minutes." Without much more for his dad Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his room at the end of the hall and closed the door with a growl. "I'll take the fucking floor then."

"No, uh. It was my offer to come, I'll take the floor."

"Exactly Kurosaki, you're doing me the favor so I'll take the fucking floor." Grimmjow turned to Ichigo with a glare.

"I'm used to sleeping on the floor so I'll take the damn floor Grimm."

"What the fuck ever Berry." Ichigo let out a scoff as he turned to actually take in the spacious room.

The bed was a queen, pushed up into the corner closest to the window and draped in black sheets, a mink blanket on top with an image of a black panther. He had a fairly large TV on the wall adjacent to the bed, a couple gaming systems and piles of games, and on the desk stood a large computer that looked like it was perfect for gaming.

All in all Ichigo was confused, what kind of kid would want to leave a house like this? There was obviously enough money for him to get anything he wanted, plus he could hide in his room that seemed perfect for the game loving blue haired teen.

"I'll get the mat out of the closet and some extra blankets from the hall cupboard."

"Don't worry about it, your room feels warm enough without blankets." Ichigo dropped his bag, declaring it his bed for the coming few days he assumed.

"We wont be leaving until after New Years. Dad pretty much locks down the house, you can still get out now so you can do your violin thing."

"It's not where I play, just that I play. I might even be able to get some writing done on that damn song for my audition."

"If the family gives you any time, sure. Now get changed, my families Christmas parties are unfortunately more dessy then I'd like." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, turning around to ask Grimmjow what he was walking about only to find Grimmjow wearing only his boxers.

"The hell? A little warning Grimm!" He spun around, realizing there was no way he'd make it until after New Years eve without blushing like a mad man if he had to be so close to Grimmjow all the time.

"What? You've seen me fucking naked in the showers Berry."

"I'm bi Grimmjow, not a pervert. I don't look at the guys in the showers at school." _'Holly fucking shit, he looks? Wait a minute, does he look at me?! Oh god, Ichigo. Don't blush, don't fucking blush. Just keep your back turned.'_ Ichigo grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, getting ready to get into the button-up and slacks he'd packed at Grimmjow's urging. _'I cant believe the damn shirt is fucking blue, why do I even have this shade of blue? It's like Grimmjow's fucking eyes. I need a Christmas shirt. I'm going to buy one as soon as I get out of this place.'_

"Lookin' sexy." Ichigo froze as Grimmjow's hands came down on his sides, making him want to jump out of his skin to run away from the blush. Grimmjow bent slightly until his mouth was right by Ichigo's ear. "My sister is spying on us from the keyhole, push me away with some shit excuse about my family being here." They waited a moment in silence, Ichigo still froze and Grimmjow waiting for him to push him away.

With a slight sigh Grimmjow moved his right hand around to Ichigo's stomach, trailing his fingers around, trying to get Ichigo's attention again and giving up to toy with the hem of Ichigo's jeans.

"Holly- fuck off Grimmjow!" Ichigo jumped out of Grimmjows reach and held his hands out. "W-what do you think you're doing? You're family is just downstairs." Ichigo's face was bright red, there was no helping the blush as he tried to find something to do with himself so he wasn't just standing there.

"Common, they're three floors away. Why not have some fun while we can?"

"B-Because we just cant." Grimmjow smirked, he wanted to know how good Ichigo was at excuses, to find out how easy the week was going to go.

"And why would that be?" Grimmjow started walking towards Ichigo, reaching for his waist again and pulling the smaller frame towards him, holding their hips together.

"N-no lube!" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away again, his face as red as possible as Grimmjow broke down into laughter, practically rolling around on the floor, no longer caring about his sister spying on them from the keyhole.

"I'm dying. Oh fuck, I can't take it." Grimmjow was holding his stomach as he laughed on the ground, trying to stop himself from rolling into anything. "You're so fucking cute Ichi."

"S-shut up Grimm!"

_'He's too fucking cute. Why the fuck is he so damn innocent- wait a minute Grimm, how innocent is he? He's eighteen, he must have fucked at least once, right?'_ Grimmjow sat himself up completely serious and just moved to get his pants and shirt on as Ichigo fumbled to dress himself.

Every few minutes Grimm would look over his shoulder at Ichigo, watching as the carrot top muttered and fumbled with his buttons, being unable to do a single one up due to his shaking hands.

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and grabbed both halves of the others shirt, starting the row of buttons at the bottom and going up. Ichigo's eyes were drawn to the angry red scar on Grimmjow's chest, it looked like it went pretty low and he couldn't help but shake his head as he tried not to imagine how painful that must have been.

"Don't look so shaken Berry. I was just pulling your leg."

"Don't touch me like that again." Grimmjow looked up from the buttons and their eyes locked. Ichigo's normally soft chocolate brown eyes looked dark and black with malice as he glared at Grimmjow, his trademark scowl in place. Grimmjow said nothing as he did that last few buttons so the shirt was three buttons off the top.

"Common, I'm sure my mom would love to start fawning over you." Without much more Grimmjow left the room, leaving Ichigo standing there with a huge blush on his face and a bigger glare then ever before.

_'That fucking teasing, jackass! What the fuck am I going to do after this? That stupid fucking bastard had to go and make me say something so fucking embarrassing, and now I have to go down there and- ugh. Ichigo, you should have gone to Inoue's.'_ With a deep sigh Ichigo head out of the room to go and pretend to be Grimmjow's boyfriend for the next six days.

_'Holly shit, that glare. It was just fucking sexy. Fuck, pull it together Grimm, don't get your hopes up. Don't get your fucking hopes up.'_


	9. Chapter 9

'_**The modesty of certain ambitious persons consists in becoming great without making too much noise; it may be said that they advance in the world on tiptoe.'-**_** Voltaire**

"Grimmjow, how about you bring Ichigo over here so we can introduce him to the family properly." Both Grimmjow and Ichigo froze in place at the suggestion from Grimmjow's mother; Kim was a head strong woman who was the source of Grimmjow's brutal nature. She loved bio science, more precisely; how much physical pain a person could take. Her black eyes and midnight black hair made her little more then a shadow unless she wanted to be seen.

"No, we haven't been dating long enough to worry about it."

"You brought him home for Christmas Grimm, it must be serious." Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort but Ichigo cut in.

"Actually ma'am, Grimm's just saying no because he's protecting me. I'm not really one for crowds, hate them in all honesty." It was a lie, Ichigo did fabulous in front of crowds if he was in the mood for it. But he didn't feel like being a show pony.

"Oh, alright then. You can just mingle until the caroling starts." In all reality the woman loved Christmas, a split personality being a good trigger for Grimmjow's own unbalance.

Grimmjow groaned, headed for the kitchen with Ichigo to get something to drink, knowing that he'd be able to get some kind of alcohol. "What did she mean by caroling?"

"What's it fucking sound like Berry? We're going to gather around the damn piano as her dad plays and we're all gonna sing the fucking annoying as shit Christmas songs."

"You don't like Christmas I'm guessing." Grimmjow just scoffed as he grabbed a bottle of wine and head out onto the back deck.

"What gave you that idea?" Ichigo watched as his blue haired classmate fiddled with the foil cover and then popped the cork off of the drink, taking a swig right from the bottle. "It's not like I love my family and want nothing but to spend time with the fuckers. Seeing the old man and all the fucking cousins and shit I've beaten up over the years. The better question is why doesn't everyone else hate it?"

"I think it's kind of nice, knowing all these people wouldn't hate talking to you. Maybe even knowing that some of them miss seeing you the rest of the year. I used to love the holidays, we'd get off school and I'd go shopping with my mom, hear her playing the violin for us. Then we'd act like goofs in the snow with my dad and come inside to nice hot chocolate made perfectly by mom. Then when we lost her we did everything to keep it together.

"It's nice being in a big house like this with all these people. It's better then being alone with a single friend for my first Christmas without them all. It really sucks too, I had gifts bought for them all the way back in June for this Christmas. I wanted them to have the best so I wanted them to have what they really wanted." Ichigo stopped talking, leaning against the decks railing and crossing his arms over his chest to keep himself warm.

Grimmjow held the bottle out to Ichigo, his scowl pointed inside towards the house of people he didn't like at all. "I don't drink."

"A sip wont make you drunk." Ichigo didn't feel like arguing, he took the bottle and downed half of it, knowing that the amount of alcohol wasn't enough to make him drunk but enough to just make him glide through the night.

"If I start crying, promise to just put me out of my misery." Ichigo took another quick sip before Grimmjow took the bottle back with a growl.

"The only thing you'll be screaming tonight, is my fucking name." Ichigo just scoffed, no longer worrying about the touch from before as he straightened up and stretched out his spine.

"Sure thing Grimm, better be a promise." It was obvious fake flirting, forced out only by the quick reminder of Gin in the kitchen window that they were supposed to be dating.

"Even without lube?" Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow, his face turning red again despite having calmed down from that one slip up.

"Fuck you Grimm. God, I say one damn thing and now all of a sudden I can't say anything else."

"Grimmjow, Ichigo come inside now, we're starting the games!" Grimmjow groaned again while Ichigo just raised an eyebrow, watching Grimmjow finish the bottle of wine.

"You're in for a fun night Kurosaki. Pin the tail on the reindeer, Santas wish, and then don't forget All I Want for Christmas." Ichigo just nod his head and moved inside, waiting in the kitchen for Grimmjow.

As the blue haired teen walked in Ichigo stopped him with a quick hand on his chest and raising up on his tiptoes to whisper in the others ear so it looked like he was nibbling it. "You should probably start calling me Ichigo while we're here. I'm sure you're family will start wondering why my boyfriend is using my last name."

"Ichigo, now leave Grimmy alone and come into the living room and join in." Kim walked into the kitchen and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders, pulling the orange haired teen away from her son and ushering him into the living room where pin the tail was starting amongst the guests.

Grimmjow followed the two into the living room, a glass of his fathers whisky in his hand as he leaned against the far wall beside his brother for at least a little company. "Underage drinking, tisk tisk Grimmy."

"Fuck off Gin. You're the fucker that gave me my first beer when I was fifteen." Grimmjow raised the glass and Gin took a drink of it before handing it back to his little brother.

"Maybe, but it was good fucking beer. At least I know you're tastes haven't slipped since then."

Grimmjow looked back up as Ichigo was handed the tail and the nose, having to pin both on a Rudolf that was set up beside the fire place. He followed Ichigo's movements as he took both pieces with a light, modest dust to his cheeks as his mother tired the blindfold around his head and started spinning him around. The room chanted to three with the number of spins Ichigo did and then _Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer_ started blasting through the many speakers in the house.

Knowing the rules Grimmjow knew that Ichigo had until the song ended to pin both on the picture. The room started singing along with the tune and Grimmjow found himself laughing as Ichigo placed his hands on the wall, feeling along the picture with both the nose and tail pieces in one hand.

Ichigo proudly turned around from the wall, half way through the song with his hands free and a huge smile on his face. "I got it!" He reached up and took the blindfold off and as he stepped aside to reveal his work the room burst into joyous laughter seeing the nose on the butt and the tail on the face. "Oh, maybe I don't." Ichigo gave another one of those modest blushes before handing the blindfold back over to Grimmjow's mother.

As Ichigo settled himself beside Grimmjow on the side where Gin wasn't he squeaked as Grimmjow grabbed his waist and pulled Ichigo in front of himself so his chin could rest on the top of Ichigo's head. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I might have wanted to give the others something to beat. Plus why would I want your parents thinking I'm perfect?"

"Good thing your not perfect." Gin watched as Grimmjow rested his chin on top of Ichigo's head, a lazy smile crossing his face that Gin knew wasn't from the liquor. "After all, I'd hate for both of us to be perfect." Ichigo jabbed his elbow back into Grimmjow a little too roughly for being playful, but Grimmjow didn't seem to mind as he just laughed.

Half an hour passed of pin the tail before Kim set the tail and nose down and stood up with a big smile. "Alright everyone! Time for Santa Say's!"

"Common Ichigo, let's go get a drink." Grimmjow rolled his body to unhitch himself from the wall starting at the hips, forcing Ichigo's body into the same movement and getting another slight yelp from the carrot top.

"I told you to stop touching me like that Grimmjow."

"Sorry, wanted to get off the fucking wall." Grimmjow only shrugged as he grabbed the whisky again and poured a bit more into his glass. "Want some?"

"Nah, I cant hold liquor."

"Eh, at least ya know." Grimmjow took another sip and set the glass down before hopping up onto the counter and kicking his feet a bit.

"I'm guessing you don't like Santa Say's." Grimmjow only scoffed.

"Not unless you wanna kiss. Ma always ends her turn with kissing the person beside you; be you dating or not. It's like a big fucking room of mistletoe."

"Mistletoe is a cute tradition though, my parents used to put it up and they'd give us kisses on the cheeks or hugs. I always hated my sisters trying to give me kisses on my cheeks- well, Yuzu anyways. Karin never was one for mistletoe either." Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance as Nemu walked into the kitchen and grabbed both Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, my sister Nemu. She doesn't talk much and does anything my dad says. Nemu, this is Ichigo."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"You need to play the game." Nemu stopped them and moved back over to her boyfriend to continue playing the game; everyone else was jumping up and down.

"Cant we just get out by not following?"

"Not with mom's rules, if you don't do something you have a bonus round you have to complete or some shit."

"Santa Say's to spin around with the person beside you!" It was crowded so Grimmjow's chest was pressed against Ichigo's as they spun around, shuffling so they didn't hit anyone else.

"Here it comes." Grimmjow sounded extremely bored and Ichigo's face turned a light pink.

"Grimmjow, I don't wanna kiss you." He was looking down so Grimmjow couldn't see his face, concentrating more on his feet then the person he was pretty much entangled with.

"It's not like a kiss on the cheek wouldn't count. Some of the people spinning are father and daughter, others siblings." Grimmjow shrugged a bit, not phased that Ichigo didn't want to kiss but on the inside his pride had been shot. "I mean, it's not really like I'd want to kiss you either."

Ichigo spent a moment wondering if he was supposed to clear things up with Grimmjow but stopped, he didn't want the blue haired teen knowing of his small crush. "What I'm most pissed about is that party I had planned. Nnoitra and Starrk are gonna have to throw it without me. Fucking lucky bastards."

"Now stop spinning!" Everyone kept spinning, only a few people had a slight hiccup. "Very good, now. Santa Say's; kiss your partner!" Grimmjow heard his mom giggle for a moment before she stopped; presumably to find her husband and give him a quick kiss.

Reaching up Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's face up and couldn't help the smirk at how red he'd turned. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a bit of a glare before shutting his eyes tightly as Grimmjow leaned down, brushing his lips across Ichigo's left cheekbone for only a moment before pulling back. "Didn't kill ya now, did I?"

"Okay everyone! Now, how about we play Santa's wish."

"Basically it's like Santa Say's, but we take our tasks out of a hat and have to perform them before midnight tonight." Grimmjow answered Ichigo's question flawlessly, knowing Ichigo would have no idea what his mothers made-up game consisted of.

"What does it usually consist of?"

"Stupid shit." Ichigo nod his head and quickly took a step back from Grimmjow when he realized they were still pressed tightly together.

"Okay, guests first so; Ichigo!" Ichigo blanched noticeably as he walked towards Kim with tentative steps, his face still dusted with his actual blush from a few moments prior when Grimmjow had kissed him. "Awe, still frazzled from your Christmas kiss?"

"Um, yeah. I-I really don't know what to do here ma'am, think you could help me out?"

"Of course dear. You take a slip of paper containing one of 'Santa's Wishes' and you read it silently, then once it's all memorized you throw it into the fire so no one else can read it. Then you have until midnight to make the wish come true." Ichigo nod his head at the bubbly woman, wondering for a moment how Grimmjow ever became so stern and blunt with a mother like her.

"Okay. Thank you." Ichigo reached into the offered Santa hat and dug around for a few minutes, hoping it could be something really easy and simple.

"Did I mention that they're tailored to the people inside the house?" Ichigo's eyes suddenly went very large, he wanted anything but something to do with Grimmjow.

_'Anyone but Grimmjow, Anyone but Grimmjow, Anyone but Grimm…'_ The thought quickly trailed off as Ichigo pulled out the paper and saw 'Grimmjow' written on the back of the paper.

On the front side of the paper it read in elegant script; 'Make this person truly smile' in a font that just fit down the length of the strip of paper.

_'But he never fucking smiles unless he's beating me up! What the hell am I supposed to do for that?!'_ With his eyes tightly shut Ichigo tossed the small paper into the fire, watching as it fluttered until it was caught and consumed.

Ichigo moved back to Grimmjow and watched until he was called, watching as Grimmjow walked up and stuffed his hand into the hat before pulling a piece of paper at and quickly reading; 'give this person a hug' and 'Gin' on the back. It wasn't something Grimmjow wanted to do but he figured he might as well get his over with.

After tossing his paper back into the fire Grimmjow turned to where Gin and Ichigo were standing chatting lightly about Gin's recent trip to Paris and Ichigo's interest in the Mona Lisa. Grimmjow grabbed Gin's shoulder and pulled his white haired brother into an awkward hug that lasted five quick seconds before he pushed him away.

"Done."

"Wow Grimm, I'd hate to have been picked by another person. Maybe one that would've given me a hug without pulling half ma hair out." Gin rubbed the back of his head before going up and getting his slip of paper.

"So Ichigo, you need help finding out who you got?"

"No, I'm sure I know who it is." Grimmjow just shrugged his shoulders, not willing to attempt to pry with his mothers stupid game.

"Well, I got my person. I probably got the best damn wish of the night." Gin walked back with his wide smile in place as he stood beside Grimmjow, the two of them making a wall in front of Ichigo.

"And what would that be Gin? Screwing your new girlfriend?"

"Nah, she couldn't make it too busy with work. My wish from Santa is a pretty fucking good one, but I cant tell ya just yet." Ichigo set his back against the wall again, his arms loosely crossed over his chest as he closed his eyes for a moment, wishing to stave off the headache he felt coming on.

"I'm pretty sure I got yer wish Grimmy."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"Because, this is it." Gin swooped forwards and cupped the back of Ichigo's head with his hand before pressing his lips firmly against the other teens for only a moment before a knee shot up and collided with his crotch.

"The fuck Gin!?"

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" Ichigo put his hands over his mouth, sorry that he'd hit another guys member out of pure reflex even thought he felt like doing it again for stealing his first male kiss.

"Don't fucking apologize Ichigo, he's the fucker who-" Grimmjow cut himself off as soon as I realized he was really attached to Ichigo. It was an honest reaction to his brother kissing Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, what's the meaning of this."

"It's not Grimm mom. I kissed Berry." Gin picked himself up gently cradling himself "My ticket said to embarrass the Berry, so I did."

"Stop calling me that."

"It's not exactly like I expected to get a knee to the junk, but Berry has quick-"

"Stop calling me Berry you stupid snake-face. That's it, I'm so freaking done." Ichigo left the room with a glare, completely and utterly pissed off and embarrassed at both his fist kiss from a guy being stolen and having everyone looking at him like he was insane.

Grimmjow's glare was boring into Gin as Ichigo rushed out of the room trying to hide the blush, knowing no where to go but Grimmjow's room. "There is no way Ma and Pop's would write a wish like that you fucker."

"You're right. I made it up. But the original was so boring, it told me to make him happy. How was I supposed to know I couldn't do both at once?"

Ignoring his brother to the best of his ability Grimmjow started to climb the stairs, following Ichigo so he could see if his roommate was alright. He could feel all the eyes on his form as he vanished up to the first floor and passed it by until the second floor. Then he crossed the long hallway to the final staircase that lead up to his floor.

All the lights were shut off and Grimmjow moved right to his bedroom door and opened it up. Ichigo was sitting on Grimmjow's bed, his large bedroom window thrown wide open and his arms against his knees with his head down. "Go away Grimmjow."

"I can punch him if you want."

"Drop the fucking act Grimmjow. Go ahead and laugh your fucking ass off." Ichigo no longer felt like he was having a good Christmas, being in the big house with the many people had been nice and had let him forget. However as soon as he'd felt those lips against his everything crashed around him and it made him remember the fact that he wasn't with his family having fun and that he shouldn't be having fun on Christmas without them.

"It's not an act you fucker. Are you going to be alright?"

"No I'm not. I'm here having fun with you and your family and I should be alone just thinking about my family."

"Kurosaki. You know you're allowed to have fun, right?"

"No I'm not. It's my first Christmas without my family and your brother just stole my first male kiss and there's a part of me that just wants to leave so I don't have to fucking see him again." Grimmjow moved over to the window and closed the window before sitting down beside Ichigo on the bed before throwing himself back so he was laying down.

"I don't understand Grimm, how can you hate your family so much? You have a family that's at least nice."

"It's their charade. My family is nothing you should envy Kurosaki."

"And why's that? At least they're here Grimmjow."

"Yeah they're here. They've always been here. You know this big ugly scar I've got?" Ichigo nod his head, still not looking at Grimmjow. "Gin's the fucking reason I've got it. Nine summers ago Gin and I got into a fight. It ended with him throwing me out one of the windows and into the snow. I got a big ass piece of glass that ripped up my chest and then I got dirt in the wound. Took dad almost an hour to get me to the fucking hospital because he and mom were too fucking busy asking me questions about the goddamn pain. How's that for a great family?"

Ichigo chanced a glance down at Grimmjow, looking at his classmates form and seeing the top most corner of the thick car that ran down his chest like it had been a jagged, shredding blade. "What was the fight about?"

"He called me a homo. Now he pulls this shit by kissing you and probably will swear on his own grave that he's straight. Fucking jackass."

"Sorry to hear that Grimm." Grimmjow peaked an eye open and looked up at Ichigo.

"Don't be. You're not him." Grimmjow turned onto his side and looked up out the still open window.

"Why are you so different from when we met?"

"Because my house makes me fucked up. Now get your ass off the bed and come downstairs with me. The mushy shit of everyone saying their Christmas wishes to the room should be done and we'll be able to jump right into the ear-splitting caroling."

"Is your family religious?"

"Ha, hardly. I'm pretty sure religion runs away from my family."

"Would it make singing carols easier if I used my violin?" Ichigo was thinking about his 'task' again, wanting to make Grimmjow smile to get his mind off of his family and that kiss Gin had given him.

"I doubt it, but you can if you want. I'm sure if you play loud enough it'll drown everyone else out." Grimmjow smirked a bit as he got up, pulling Ichigo with him.

"Thanks, I guess I can brave that room full of people again. I mean, how many are there, fifteen?"

"Fifty actually, but you can pretend it's however many you want."

"Gee, thanks Grimm."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The night had dwindled into low conversations and relaxed mingling as the clock neared ten-thirty Ichigo was up in Grimmjow's room, applying resin to his bow and making sure that all his strings were perfectly tuned.

Grimmjow was lazing on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he took the opportunity to escape the world below between the time the children went to bed and the adults. "Whacha gonna play?" Grimmjow rolled onto his side, pleasantly drunk on his nights worth of wine, whisky and rum.

"I don't know yet Grimm. Any requests?" Ichigo's playful flirting had gone from acting to reality over the course of the night as Grimmjow gave him sip after sip of his drinks.

"Not sure. Let me get back to you later Ichi." Ichigo couldn't help but scoff as Grimmjow just rolled over onto his back again and started humming along to his radio that was playing softly as background.

With a roll of his eyes Ichigo threw the window open further and sat himself down on the ledge, pulling his phone out and setting it across from him so he could see the time.

"Hey Ichi, what would you do if you were in a different time-zone?"

"I'd play according to this time-zone." His phone clicked passed another minute and he pulled the bow across the D string, forcing a sound out of the instrument Grimmjow couldn't help but smile for.

Even though it was a drunken smile Ichigo still took it as an actual smile. Grimmjow's face didn't have a huge goofy smile on it, but a gentle pull at his lips as he closed his eyes and started to doze off to what was being missed in the down town district.

Everyone down on the first floor of the mansion stopped their conversations and turned the music off as Ichigo's melody took command of all their attention.

"I've heard rumors of this in Karakura town… it's the Weeping Angel." One of the guests put their hands together and gave a quick prayer after he spoke while Grimmjows immediate family just looked around, trying to figure out which of them set a CD player to start up.

"It's louder outside." Nemu turned inside to her family and boyfriend, motioning for them to all come to the back deck, listening to the sound carry out over the snow and mingle with the sounds the wind made with the trees branches.

Everyone listened to the song that played for twenty-one minutes, none of them even realizing that so many seconds of their lives were ticking by because as soon as the song ended they felt energetic and alive once again.

Ichigo set his violin back into it's case and curled up onto the memory foam mattress he'd gotten Grimmjow to lay out on the floor for him, he was already wearing his pajama pants with no shirt as he closed his eyes. Grimmjow rolled into his side, already sleeping as deeply as he would be, making the bed creak and moan in protest to his shift in weight.

Tossing and turning for two hours was all Ichigo could take before he let out an annoyed huff and stood up, looking at Grimmjow and the bed. The blanket was tossed haphazardly over Grimmjows hips as he lay on his back, one arm tucked under his head and the pillow and the other resting over his stomach.

Ichigo couldn't help the blush as he moved forwards and gingerly sat himself down on the edge to see if Grimmjow would notice and wake up. When Grimmjow made no indication of noticing, Ichigo took a moment to look at his messy hair and his slightly scowling face that hadn't been there when Ichigo had been playing.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo raised the blanket slightly and slid himself into the bed, keeping his back to Ichigo as he fought off the blush that was threatening on his cheeks. The bed made little noise as he got himself comfortable, the bed dipping and bouncing ever so slightly as he tried to find a groove in the old mattress he found comfortable as he set his head down on one of the pillows.

Ichigo stopped breathing again as he felt Grimmjow move, the blue haired teen rolled towards him and threw his arm over Ichigo's waist in the process. He didn't know if he should breathe, if Grimmjow was awake and going to chuckle something into his ear before rolling away from him or what was going on.

After a minute Ichigo let his breath out in a shaking shudder, taking another breath in right away as Grimmjow pulled him back so their bodies were flushed with each other. _'Oh fuck Grimmjow. The fuck are you doing you dumbass? How the hell am I going to sleep like this?'_ With a content sigh Grimmjow buried his nose in the crook of Ichigo's neck, thinking he was having a really damn good dream.

Ichigo moaned as he tilted his head back, his hips gyrating to the steady rhythm behind him as the strong grip on his hip stopped him from moving away. Every fiber and cell in his body was on fire as he pushed back, the hand on his hip reaching around and starting to palm him through his pajama bottoms to the same steady rhythm.

Reaching behind his head Ichigo's fingers met hair he knew wasn't his own and when he felt a pair of strong lips press themselves against his neck he closed his fingers on the hair. He heard a grunt and couldn't help but push back harder, trying to hear a moan.

Biting his bottom lip Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, trying as hard as he could to see his surroundings through the pleasure of the grinding and hand only to have his eyes fly wide open when he realized that it was Grimmjow and he was with the blue haired teen on his bed, in the others house with his family.

"Holly no!" Ichigo scrambled out of the bed, hearing a whine from Grimmjow as the heat and pleasure-giving body left, his hand that had been palming Ichigo moving to the front of his own boxers in his sleep.

Ichigo stood awkwardly in the room, unsure of what to do about everything including his newest problem concerning the blue haired teen. "Fuck Grimmjow." Closing his eyes and turning around Ichigo decided to think about what to do next in the bathroom, maybe over the course of a shower.

**AN:** Yeah, this fic is M rated for a reason. I don't know how far that M rating is going to go just yet, but there will certainly be a little more like the above bit.

I'm aware that I have once again lost Grimmjow's character in this chapter but it's Christmas, I'm not up for writing a moody-broody Grimm-kitty right now.

I would really like to know what you think though, so just drop a review down in the bottom. Let me know if I suck or if it was alright, or if you just like the story. Until next time, have a good time and enjoy life!


	10. Chapter 10

'_**Forebear sharp speeches to her; she's a lady, So tender of rebukes that words are strokes, And strokes death to her.'-**_** William Shakespeare**

Ichigo woke up as soon as the sun poked through the window, Grimmjow's arm had fallen over his waist again and he was pinned in place on the bed. Unable to move out of the bed Ichigo let out a sigh and reached up to the nightstand, grabbing his phone to read the texts from his friends he'd missed the night before.

Uryuu was pissed at him for ditching Orihime, Chad was disappointed that Ichigo couldn't make it, Renji was drunk and telling him all about how he and Rukia were going to do it, and Tatsuki was letting him know that she wished he'd stop moping about and get back into the swing of things. With a sigh Ichigo set his phone down beside his head, he didn't know what to tell his friends or how to say it.

He knew that if he were to say anything to anyone it would be to Toshiro and it certain wouldn't be everything. Over the last few weeks Grimmjow had been the only person he really had much contact with unless his friends pulled him out for a day of Christmas shopping. Ichigo only felt comfortable with Grimmjow knowing everything because there was something in those hate filled eyes when they got into a fight that told him that Grimmjow would never tell. He'd never betray Ichigo in the kind of way that'd be for his 'own good'. Ichigo knew Grimmjow was a firm believer that Ichigo could deal with his own problems.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer to himself yet again but this time Ichigo wiggled forwards again, rousing Grimmjow from his sleep in the process. "Berry?"

"Morning Grimm." Ichigo moved the others hand from his waist and got up from the bed, moving over to get his pants and shirt for the day, not bothering with boxers after removing his pajama bottoms. "Sleep well?"

"Going commando Strawberry?"

"To tired to grab boxers." Ichigo pulled his shirt over his head, his back still to Grimmjow since his face was horribly red because he didn't want to be around when Grimmjow noticed the very probable mess inside his boxers. "See you downstairs." Without much more Ichigo left Grimmjow's room, skipping down the stairs two at a time to go make a snow angel before coming back in to find his way through the kitchen well enough to make a cup of coffee.

Grimmjow moved to get up and felt the dried mess in the front of his boxers and swore as he clapped his hand over his eyes. "I thought that was all a fucking dream. Shit!" Slamming his fist down onto the bed beside him Grimmjow went about cleaning himself up.

"Hey Ichigo, I didn't know you were an early morning riser." Ichigo stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked sideways in the living room to see Gin sitting down with a side grin on his face, a pile of presents under the tree Ichigo certainly didn't remember from the night before, and a cup of hot coffee in his hands. "You're not still swore about last night, are you Berry?"

"So long as you keep calling me that, yes." Ichigo walked down the hallway, ignoring Gin to the best of his ability and out across the deck into the snow in his bare feet. He flopped down a few feet into the snow and made a quick snow angel as the cold finally got to him, when he was done he hopped out and rushed back inside shivering.

"You want a sip Ichi?"

"No, I don't want anything of yours."

"Really? After that kiss last night you left like a pretty little blushing virgin. You sure you're dating my brother? He's not usually one to wait to defile someone." Gin set his cup down on the counter beside Ichigo as he moved to get more coffee.

"Ever think Grimmjow's not allowed to touch me? I generally like relationships being on my terms, is that alright with you that I care about my body and don't let just any pig touch it?" Ichigo started looking through the cupboards for another cup, once he found it he started going for cream and something to liven his coffee up a little more.

Ichigo felt a body behind his and let a sigh out into the fridge, rummaging around for cream. "Well Ichi, I'm sure Grimmy will end up breaking ya in the end. He always does." Ichigo stood up with the cream in his hand and pushed his way passed Gin back to his cup and the pot of coffee. He poured he hot liquid into the cup and then added the creamer, practically whipping the drink together to make a nice light froth on the top that he took his spoon and made a design in.

"Hey Ichigo, can we talk for a- why are you wet?" Grimmjow crashed himself to a stop on the island in the kitchen, looking at Ichigo's back after bounding through the house to catch up with the carrot top.

"Early morning snow angels," Ichigo took a sip of his drink and turned around so his back was on the counter "want a sip?" Ichigo offered Grimmjow the drink, smiling as the taller of the two only gave him a confused look.

"Uh no, I need to fucking talk to you upstairs." Ichigo gave a shrug and started following Grimmjow back up to his room with a slight smirk on his face, enjoying seeing Grimmjow flounder a little with how much he'd floundered the night before.

"I'm not in trouble for last night, am I Grimmjow? I'm sorry, the floor just got so cold. I figured that if I had a choice I'd rather have your arms all wrapped around me so I was nice and warm." Grimmjow turned on Ichigo and pinned him to the wall of the stairs with his forearm.

"The fuck are you playing at Kurosaki?"

"There's the Grimmjow I know. You were scaring me for a minute there." Ichigo gave the other a smile and offered the hot drink again, this time half using it to shield his face from the blush.

"When the fuck did you crawl into my bed?"

"Sometime before we started humping each other like rabbits." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders a bit and moved to take a sip from his coffee but he couldn't get the right angle with Grimmjow's arm where it was.

"We-what? But I-"

"Relax, I woke up and left for a cold shower and let you finish up on your own. Unfortunately when I crawled back into bed you just slung your arm over me again, has anyone ever told you that you sleep like the dead?"

"Kurosaki I'm being fucking-"

"It's fine Grimmjow. We don't need to talk about anything unless there is some splendid love confession your going to make." Ichigo knew the answer was no, but there was that part of him, that huge part of him that liked Grimmjow that wanted the blue haired teen to step up to the challenge and tell Ichigo his dream last night had been about him like it had been for Ichigo.

"I guess we're fine then. But if you say anything to anyone, you're fucking dead."

"Deal. I'm going to get changed and then finish up my coffee, I'll be down in a little bit." Ichigo slipped out from Grimmjows grasp and moved up to the blue haired teens room so he could get dressed, most likely in something that involved boxers and a warm hoodie. The orange haired teens face was still bright red as he set his cup of coffee down on the desk beside the expensive computer, pulling at the bottom of his shirt to get the damp thing off before he froze to death.

**"WOKE UP ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE BED, WHAT'S UP WITH THIS PRINCE SONG INSIDE MY HEAD? HANDS UP IF YOUR DOWN TO GET DOWN TONIGHT? WHOA-OH-OH 'CAUSE IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME! SLEPT IN ALL MY CLOTHES LIKE I DIDN'T CARE, HOPPED INTO A CAB- TAKE ME ****ANYWHERE. I'M IN IF YOUR DOWN TO GET DOWN TONIGHT! WHOA-OH-OH 'CAUSE IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!"** Ichigo grabbed up his phone, putting an end to his generic ringtone _Goodtime_ by _Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen_ with a fairly normal sigh.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Kurosaki, I'm at your apartment right now and you're not here. You've failed to fill out the paperwork correctly with the other boy living with you. You didn't write down relationship status."

"Oh, we're just roommates."

"That isn't an option for the paper Mr. Kurosaki. Your options are; married or engaged. Choose now so I can fill this in. and where are you?"

"I'm at a Christmas to New Years get together with him and his family. Um, can I call you back with the answer to the paper sir? I've got some things I'm trying to get done at this exact moment." Ichigo was trying to get into his boxers, fighting with the stupid legs getting twisted with his legs as he stumbled about the room like a new born gazelle.

"If you don't call me back by the end of the business day Mr. Kurosaki I'll have to call the police to find you. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir, understood." Ichigo hung up his phone and let out a sigh as he chucked the stupid device across the room onto Grimmjow's bed as he finally pulled his boxers up all the way. "Fucking old bastard. Like I care what they label us as, b-but we aren't either I suppose." Ichigo's face turned red and he shook his head as another call came in.

"Hello?"

"Kurosaki, are you going to be over for dinner tonight at Orihimes?" Uryuu sounded annoyed as he huffed into the phone, hating how he obviously hadn't woken the other up.

"I cant, I'm stuck out of town with my family until after New Years. It's like they've got a beeper on me or something all of a sudden. And Merry Christmas to you too Scrooge. Who stuffed a stick up your ass?"

"Inoue is getting worried about you Kurosaki. We all are, if this has anything to do with your-"

"I don't need to hear this right now Ishida, I have to go. I'll call around ten to wish everyone a Merry Christmas." A faded snide remark was hear from the receiver before Ichigo snapped his phone shut and let out a sigh, falling down onto the neatly made panther blanket. Snuggling into the warmth the fake fur provided Ichigo was more then startled as he door creaked open and Grimmjow walked in with a big smirk on his face.

"That was some pretty flawless lying there Berry. Ever thought of becoming an actor?"

"Not now Grimm. I just found out we didn't fill out the papers right and we missed what our relationship is. Apparently it's important and our options are Married or Engaged. It's most likely inappropriate for two teenage boys to be living together if it isn't one or the other."

"Just put us down as engaged then." Grimmjow shrugged as he fell onto the bed beside Ichigo, not wanting to deal with his brother downstairs.

"But-"

"What? You wanna marry me Berry? Nice try but I require at least three dinners and a fuck first." Ichigo blanched slightly and froze on the bed.

"G-Grimmjow, c-counting what happened last night that would-"

"Last night didn't count for nothing. It didn't happen, remember Berry? Never, happened." Grimmjow turned a hard glare at Ichigo, the carrot top raised his hands in defense and give a weak smile.

"W-what happened? N-nothing happened. I'll just call Yamamoto back and tell him we're engaged I guess." His face was strawberry red and Grimmjow thought the irony had a certain level of cuteness to it before he forced the thoughts from his mind and got up again, admiring Ichigo as he crossed the room to his old closet.

"Hey Berry, wear something warmer will ya? Next thing I know you'll be a popsicle and I'll have no one to buy my wifi for me." Grimmjow pulled out his old soccer hoodie and tossed it onto the other, it was small on him so he figured it would fit Ichigo well enough.

"I have my own-"

"Put the damn thing on so my parents can think we're a real fucking couple. And keep up with the acting cute around them will you?" Grimmjow pulled out a pair of his old sweat pants, planning on doing the same thing when he realized Ichigo was rummaging through his bag with the hoodie already on, his boxers hugging his butt perfectly in Grimmjow direction. _'Oh fucking shit, no fucking wonder last night happened. He's trying to fucking tease me.'_

"Hey Grimmjow, ever wonder if these lies are getting too deep? I mean, I haven't told anyone and I know you haven't. It's just getting harder and harder to not tell them. They think I'm avoiding them because of what happened and I'm worrying them." Grimmjow knew this was just Ichigo thinking out loud. He knew what the other wanted him to say, and he'd say it a hundred times over if Ichigo only asked.

"They'll only worry more if you tell them now. Think about it; if they figured out you'd been living in an abandoned building for five months, or that every night you play the violin for exactly the amount of time it took you to learn that your family had died. If they knew how much you still having figured the fuck out they'd coddle you, treat you like a little fucking child that cant wipe their own ass. That what you want Berry?" Grimmjow saw the spark of a fire in Ichigo that he'd seen for those first few days before Ichigo had taken the turn and had gone docile.

"Of course I don't fucking want that." Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo and grabbed the teens hips as he turned up with a glare headed in his direction. Pulling Ichigo closer Grimmjow leaned down, his smirk turning ferial as he ground their hips together just slightly because Ichigo tried to pull back from the other.

"Then why the _fuck_ would you even think of telling any of your shitty friends?" Like a bone had broken with just a feathers weight over the top Ichigo pushed Grimmjow back and threw a punch. Ichigo was becoming infamous with Grimmjows left jaw for the carrots right hooks that always caught Grimmjow off guard the first hit.

Grimmjow retaliated with his right knee coming up and Ichigo rushed at him, pushing the other back onto the bed to get him away for the moment before following him with another punch, this time to his stomach. With a bit of a roar Grimmjow rolled over so Ichigo was on the bottom, throwing a couple punches and receiving a couple.

As soon as he heard his doorknob twist Grimmjow grabbed both Ichigo's wrists and pinned them above the others head. "Grimmj-" Crashing his lips own onto Ichigo's Grimmjow instantly silenced the other as his mom walked into the room. Ichigo didn't know what to do, as Grimmjow muffled his protests and forced his protesting body to look like they were dry humping.

"Oh, Sorry Grimmjow. I just wanted to make sure you were up. Pancake breakfast starts in an hour." Kimmy left the room with no real worries and a smile on her face as Grimmjow continued to battle with Ichigo for the kiss to continue. As the door started to slip shut Ichigo's wrist slipped from Grimmjow's grip and Ichigo used the hand to grip the blue locks, trying to pull Grimmjow's head away from him.

When Grimmjow refused to budge Ichigo clamped his jaw down on the others tongue with a harsh glare as Grimmjow pulled away with a curse, making sure to keep Ichigo under him. "The fuck Grimmjow?!"

"Do you want her to think something's wrong?"

"It'd be better then you fucking kiss-" Grimmjow clamped his hand over Ichigo's mouth again, gritting his teeth as Ichigo bit into the flesh of his palm.

"Would you rather have me kiss you, or Gin again?" In all reality it was a challenge from Grimmjow, he wanted to know if he was better and it was all because of his damn pride.

"I'd rather not be kissed against my fucking will."

"Alright you fucking Berry, choose right the fuck now. Do you want me ta fuck you or not? Because I swear to god if you keep fucking with my head I'm going to-"

"What Grimmjow? Take everything away from me? Throw me out so I'm on my own again, pining for your goddamn attention? What are you going to do if I don't bow to every fucking motion you want?" Ichigo flipped the stunned Grimmjow over so he was straddling the others waist, both his hands fisted in Grimmjows loose shirt. "I'm sorry that I ever developed feelings for you but at least I'm trying to cope with them to try and make things less fucking awkward for the both of us. Now I'm and going to go down there and keep up this little act of ours because I can and the selfish part of me wants a family for the holidays again. But I will make up some bullshit excuse and leave if you really and truly ask me to and mean it." Pushing himself off of Grimmjow Ichigo grabbed his jeans up and slipped them onto his body as he left the room, Grimmjow still stunned on the bed where Ichigo had rolled him to.

"Fucking sexy." Grimmjow rolled onto his stomach and yelled into his pillow for a minute. The ball was in his court and he knew it, he either had to reject Ichigo and deal with the awkwardness it would make in their apartment, or he could accept the emotions and figure out what was going to happen as it all came along. "I could always ignore it… sounds like the best plan actually. Ugh, I fucking hate this shit." Tossing his arms a little like a child having a tantrum Grimmjow got up and smoothed out his clothes so he looked like he'd tried straightening up after a romp session.

"Hey Grimmjow! Ichigo here was just telling us about your History project! The Russian revolution and assassination of the Romanov's, good choice son." Ichigo just rolled his eyes, he knew his dad was just pretending to be interested, he knew his family could care less. "Are you going to be investigating the disappearance of the Duchess Anastasia?"

"Don't know, Ichi decides everything and I just look it up on Google and in a few books." Grimmjow plopped down beside Ichigo on the couch, far enough away to put his leg between them so Ichigo couldn't be cute and play off of him.

"I don't really dictate it Grimm, but you did tell me to get us an A on the project, didn't you?"

"I'm not fucking complaining, am I?" Ichigo flinched at the growled response, wishing he could get a phone call so he could pretend it was a family member to leave at that exact moment.

"Oh Ichigo, is that Grimmjow's old soccer hoodie? Don't you just look darling in it? Doesn't he Mayuri? So cute." Because of Grimmjow's sudden sour mood Ichigo found it hard not to find the blue haired teens mother sickening with her high pitched voice and practical whine when she spoke.

"I don't necessarily like being called cute ma'am."

"Oh I'm sorry, dashing." Ichigo stood up abruptly and walked passed Grimmjow on the couch, unable to be so close to the other.

"Thank you, is there anything you'd like me to get you from the kitchen while I'm up?"

"Oh dear, if you could manage a glass of eggnog that would be marvelous."

"I'll help." Grimmjow hopped up and followed Ichigo into the kitchen, shutting the fridge as Ichigo opened it. "Leave."

"Fine, am I taking your car or calling up a friend?"

"Take my car."

"Am I going back to the apartment or finding a new place?"

"There's no point in you leaving since you've got twenty days left. Stay there and I'll be back when I'm done with this family shit." Grimmjow wretched the fridge door open and pulled out the eggnog to pour his mother a damn glass.

Without a single word for him Ichigo turned for the stairs, going through the living room to give his heartfelt apologies to Grimmjow's family. "I'm horribly sorry Mr. and Mrs. Jaegerjaquez, I've received a call from my family and I need to return home for the remainder of the holidays to take care of my sick relative," Ichigo folded his hands in front of him and gave a respectful bow to the two adults awake in the house. "I'm sorry that I can't spend the rest of this holiday with you and your family. I wish you all the best on your journey to the New Year and I hope you're revelations are something for each of you to look forward to. Thank you for having me, but I have to go pack my things." Raising himself from his bow Ichigo turned to the stairs and climbed up to Grimmjow's room.

Having to say goodbye to a family that was willing to accept him into their midst for the holidays killed Ichigo. He was about ready to cry when he heard the bedroom door open and close as he stuffed stuff into his bag, pulling at Grimmjow's hoodie with a huff. "My, my. It must have been a bad phone call. Why isn't Grimmy up here comforting ya?"

"Gin, please leave."

"But you don't look like you want to be alone."

"Well I do." Ichigo grabbed a shirt and hoodie out of his bag, pulling both over his head before zipping it up with a furious huff and tossing the bag over his shoulder.

"I can get tha for ya Berry if ya-"

"Don't call me what. Why the fuck are you even up here? Shouldn't you be throwing Grimmjow through another damn window or something? I didn't ask for you to be here and I don't want to look at your ugly as fuck smirk right now, so fuck off." It was a break, he hadn't been able to hold up his make believe Ichigo for as long as he'd wanted. But only one person noticed so he just grabbed his violin case and dashed. He didn't bother to say goodbye to the family again and didn't even want to look at Grimmjow. He'd taken the keys to the VW bug when he was up in the bedroom, so he just dumped his stuff into the back seat, started it up and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ichigo, are you actually calling me?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow as he looked out his bedroom window with a slight glare on his face. Christmas wasn't his favorite time of year because it gave his elder cousin Matsumoto permission to crawl all over him with her large breasts and the fact he wasn't with Karin that year, for the first time in three, he just didn't feel in the spirit.

"Yeah, listen. Is there any way you can meet me so we can just talk for a few minutes?" Toshiro could hear the grief in Ichigo's voice and thought he heard a sob as well.

"O-of course. Where are you Kurosaki?"

"I-I'm at the park. T-the one across from my old house, on the swings." He heard another sniff and hopped up, grabbing his jeans and pulling them up over his boxers as he sandwiched his phone between his shoulder and chin.

"I'll be right there, don't move." As soon as he hung up Toshiro pulled his shirt on and rushed out of his room, grabbing his scarf and jacket along the way. Slinging his headphones around his neck and called out to his parents.

"Mom dad, I'll be back in a little bit! I've gotta go see Kurosaki for a while!"

"Toshiro, why are you leaving? It's Christmas morning and Rangeku isn't even up yet dear."

"Sorry, he sounded like he needs me." Toshiro knew that his parents wouldn't actually stop him, but he didn't like leaving them on the one holiday he once promised to always spend with them.

"At least take the car so you're not out in that cold." Toshiro grabbed the keys off the hook as he reached the door.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit. Can Ichigo come back too if he's allowed?"

"Alright dear, then you can open your presents and we can get started on Christmas dinner."

"Kay, bye." He didn't want to wait any longer before getting to his friend, worry making him move even faster as he deep-sixed the car idea when he saw it was buried under a dune of snow.

Ever since the accident he and Ichigo had gone into a depression, Ichigo's depression of course had been far worse and Toshiro was broken out of it by a few encouraging words and trips to happy places like the zoo. Ichigo on the other hand, he'd scared them on more then one occasion, giving friends texts saying he was sorry and that he didn't mean any of his hostilities.

One day it had been so bad that Ichigo sent out a mass text apologizing for everything he'd ever done, he'd given each of them a little something personal in the text and everyone had freaked out. All the guys had spread out across the city while the girls called up anyone Ichigo had ever spoken to. For hours they tried to get a hold of the orange haired teen with no luck, they had all broken down into tears at some points; scared that they'd finally find him and that he'd be dead.

The group had finally all received another mass text, this time from Ichigo's home room teacher, explaining that he'd found Ichigo sitting by the river. He gave them his home address in the text and they had all gone to pick him up. That experience had traumatized Toshiro, he spent half an hour of straight screaming at Ichigo about if he had to keep on living so did the carrot top. Ichigo hadn't even bothered to argue back like he would have, telling Toshiro that he hadn't lost everything and that he at least still had a family to go back to.

Getting closer to the park Toshiro quickened his pace to a light jog, every fiber of his being relaxing as he saw a figure with orange hair sitting on the swings with their head down, a light dusting of snow covering his back because he hadn't bothered to move since getting off the phone with Toshiro. As he looked around Toshiro noticed that the only vehicle on the entire block was an old 53 VW bug that had a mat black paintjob. It was familiar and he knew it, he just couldn't place where he'd seen it.

"Hey Ichigo." Toshiro brushed some of the snow out of Ichigo's orange hair before taking the swing beside him after flipping it over. "Is something up?"

"Y-yeah, something's up. I-it's been up for a while but I cant talk to anyone about it." Ichigo still didn't bother looking up, he didn't want to see Toshiro's face.

"Are you going to tell me Ichigo?" Toshiro's companion made no sound and gave no indication that he was ready to continue until the white haired teen noticed the shaking limbs.

"I-I thought I knew what I was doing Tosh, that I had it all fucking figured out. Those damn homes and families don't treat you like you're a person. I had to leave. If I didn't I would have lost it! I was just wasting away is all!" Toshiro felt sick as he listened to Ichigo, the teen yelling at the ground, not swinging like he had a year prior on the very same swing as his family had made a snowman.

"Ichigo, whatever the hell is up, you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm going through it too. Karin might not have been my sister, but I do love her."

"That's just it Tosh, if I really do tell you, you can never repeat it to another. I'll be exploiting the relationship we gained because of your relationship with Karin. I'll be exploiting my dead sister." Ichigo didn't know if he could really do that and walk away with any dignity left. He sure as hell didn't think so for sure.

It was the pain of no one knowing, of being the only one aside from Grimmjow to know what happened. He knew that he obviously couldn't talk to Grimmjow about his feelings for the other thanks to the blatant way he'd been pushed away no more then five minutes after saying he'd leave if the blue haired teen had asked.

"Do it anyways. It's not like I'm going to mind Ichigo, you're already like my brother." Toshiro gave a casual shrug. He and Ichigo bad been the only one he was able to talk to for a couple weeks after the accident, and for a month Ichigo didn't even talk back.

"I ran away from the family." Toshiro nod his head, in all reality he'd been expecting something like that months ago so it wasn't much of a shock since he knew that Ichigo was a hard person to live with and liked things to be a certain way. He'd become Yuzu just a little bit after she wasn't around to do the cooking.

"Okay, do you need to stay at my-"

"Five months ago." Toshiro looked over, his bright turquoise eyes wide in shock as he took in Ichigo's form. His head was still bent to the ground and his hands clasped in front of him to try and keep the gloveless digits warm. "I was living in that old abandoned building downtown, the six story one that used to be an apartment building. Every morning I woke up extra early so I could run around the track so Zeraki wouldn't be suspicious of me using the school for showers every morning. When I ran away I started playing the violin again and I guess in doing that I became the Weeping Angel, at least I think that's me. And Grimmjow found all of this out somehow and-"

"Is he blackmailing you Ichigo?"

"No, I'm living with him. The family finally called social services and told them I'd run away- probably when someone came to check on my living conditions. A social worker showed up at the school while Grimmjow and I were headed down there for a fight already. He bailed me out so flawlessly that you'd swear everything he was saying was the truth. That was just before school let out, on the day of the party. Since then I've started liking the bastard more then the stupid little crush that kept us arguing in school over the most stupid things. I went with him to his families house last night, it's why I didn't go to Inoue's, and things got a little heated last night. It was like a switch flipped though and he practically ordered me off the property." Ichigo didn't dare look up at Toshiro's face, he didn't want to see the betrayal on the face of the only person he trusted with the information. "The reason I'm telling all of this to you is because I just cant do it anymore. I was going to tell Renji but he'd just freak out at me and-"

"You think I wont! Ichigo, five fucking months of living on your own in an abandoned building?! How the hell didn't you die? What did you do for heat and food? Why didn't you just get an apartment or tell one of us! You know that my parents would have put you up until the social workers came knocking, and even after that they'd vouch for you staying with us! Do you really have so much bull-headed stubborn pride to not tell your friends that you're in trouble? How many nights did you spend in that frozen building all alone, completely vulnerable to some kind of hobo walking in and killing you for the room if he chose!" Toshiro stood up from his swing during his rant, angered at the events of his Christmas morning and all the information he'd received.

"I don't have that pride anymore Toshiro, I didn't want to burden you guys. You shouldn't be worrying about me with scholarship applications and trying to keep up your grades. It was all just my problem, I never wanted it to be someone else's." Ichigo was crying now, slumped over more with his head in his hands as his body shook with sobs.

"Ichigo, you stupid fucking…" Toshiro trailed off, turning around a few times and seeing the patch of snow a few feet away with the Kurosaki's names all scratched into the snow with what looked like a stick. He turned until his eyes caught the few black sections remaining on the VW bug and an idea popped into his head. "take me to his place."

"What?"

"Take me to Grimmjows. You're staying there, aren't you? Prove it to me." Ichigo looked up to see that Toshiro was looking over at the names he's drawn in the snow with a stick he'd thrown a few meters away. "Do it Kurosaki, or else I _will_ tell everyone else. Either you show me your fine with him, or I'll bring everyone else into this and you'll have to do this all over again." Ichigo could tell it was an empty threat, Toshiro would keep it a secret as long as Ichigo asked him to.


	11. Chapter 11

'_**Happiness is understanding that friendship is more precious than mere things, more precious than getting your own way, more precious than being in situations where true principles are not at stake.'-**_** J. Donald Walters**

"I don't wanna fucking be here. Everyone else can damn leave, just drive me home Gin."

"I cant, mom and dad would be so sad if you left while they were out getting stuff for the New Years party tonight. Besides, my car is acting up a bit." Grimmjow let out a growl as he stalked up to Gin. He'd heard that the party that Nnoitra was throwing at his dads garage was going to be an amazing one that he wasn't about to miss, even if he had to call up Ichigo and ask the other to come and get him he would go see that party.

"Just fucking drive me back you little shit."

"Oh, look who's calling who a little shit Grimmy. Last I checked I was still taller then you, and I'm sure I'm bigger." Gin's smirk made Grimmjow growl again, his muscles bunching for another fight that'd probably send him through more glass- the coffee table in the living room maybe.

"Just get me the fuck out of here before mom and dad get back Gin. I'll get you anything you want." He hated bribing his brother, it always meant lots of trouble for him and even being grossed out in some cases.

"No, why not call up the Berry? It's not like you haven't stopped talking about him since he left. The two of you were very convincing for mom and dad by the way, they didn't even suspect a thing, and practically screwing each other when mom walked in- _that_ was genius." Gin's eyes opened slightly to show the ice blue iris's and almost cat-like pupils. "How long 'ave ya liked 'im?"

"Fuck off Gin, I'll get someone else to come and get me if you wont get me out of this shit hole." Grimmjow pushed his brother away and pulled his phone out.

"It's a pity. If the two of ya hadn't romped I'm sure he'd still be here with yer car."

"What are you-"

"Please, the two of you were moanin' like a couple of virgins. I'm surprised you didn't wake the whole fucking house. That and I watched Berry skirt across the hall into the bathroom with his boner before the shower started up at four." Gin's smiled turned dark and Grimmjow couldn't hold back anymore. With a quick flick so his phone was on the armchair Grimmjow stalked over to his brother and gave the white haired business man a punch to the gut.

Gin retaliated by punching Grimmjow's ribs, pushing the other back into the wall. "Are you really going down this road again Grimmy? Remember what happened last time?"

"Then shut the fuck up and go screw one of the guests or something! Isn't that all your good at?!" Grimmjow delivered another punch to Gin's ribs, punching faster and harder then he would ever think of in a fight with Ichigo. He wanted to kill, to obliterate the existence of his brother, all the taunting and fights they'd gotten into over the years. Grimmjow felt like it was all leading up to this one fight where he still managed to have the upper hand. Gin stopped bothering to fight back after a few minutes, his arms protecting the vital points as Grimmjow slowed down before he was just straddling his older brother, his fists clenched on the ground either side of Gin's head.

"Why do I have to be like this?! What the fuck happened!?"

"What are ya talkin' bout Grimm?" Gin's smile had vanished and he opened his eyes wider to look at his brother who looked like he was about to break down into tears. "Am I missing something?"

"No, I am. What the fuck happened to me on that stupid family vacation when I was ten?" Gin cursed underneath Grimmjow, he'd been wondering if it was amnesia when he didn't try and kill their father the second he could. "Get me out of here Gin, I-I cant be here when he gets back."

"How long's it been since you remembered?"

"Couple months now, before I moved into my new place." Fire was still in Grimmjow's eyes despite his pleading to be driven out of the vicinity, all he wanted was to get out of the stifling and crippling house.

"How the hell haven't you murdered him in his fucking sleep yet."

"Trust me I want to, do I ever fucking want to. But I'm about ready to snap." Gin nod his head, he didn't agree with what their father did, but he'd rather have his brother out of jail and his father alive then have their already screwed up family more so.

Grimmjow had indeed gone through a pane of glass that summer, Gin had been the cause of it too because of a fight. But it took much longer then a single hour to get Grimmjow to the hospital and the cut had originally been much smaller then the disgusting scar it had turned into.

Mayuri had tried to 'fix' it, he was no doctor though, he was a bio-chemical scientist. And Kim, well she was a biologist, she'd spent her life trying to find out how much pain people could take before that person would start to shut down. He had laid a cut and bleeding Grimmjow out on the kitchen table of their summer cottage and had grabbed up a needle and thread. He had tried to stitch Grimmjow together several times, each time just ripping and tearing the skin more and more until the wound took up most of his torso. Nemu had been right beside her father with their mother, Nemu handing Mayuri what he asked of her and Kim trying to ask a crying and screaming Grimmjow questions.

Gin had only been able to watch with a worried expression as their father tied Grimmjow down to stop him from thrashing, insisting that it was his movement that kept the skin tearing and now his horrible job of trying to stitch up the wound so tightly just breathing ripped the skin again. If he could re-live that night he wouldn't have gotten into the fight with Grimmjow at all, it had been about who was going to have to share the room with Nemu that night. It was something so stupid that Gin would have gladly offered up to share the room if he'd known his parents were going to choose that night to become psychotic, if he could go back in time and do one thing over he would just offer to sleep in the room with Nemu for the entire vacation.

Gin opened up his car and Grimmjow wasted no time in throwing his bag into the back seat and sitting himself down in the passengers seat, not taking the wheel only because he knew Gin would flip shit if anyone drove his car.

When the drivers door opened and the silver haired magazine writer slipped into the seat Grimmjow pulled out his phone and stuffed his headphones into his ears, getting ready to blast songs before the headphones were tugged out of his ears as Gin started driving off the property. "Just use the speakers, if yer not gonna talk to me while I drive I wanna listen too."

"Whatever." Grimmjow plugged his phone into the dock and hit the play button, bobbing his head as the music started seeping through the car's speakers before quickly escalating to a loud drumming and screech of _Apocalyptica_ and their violins.

"So, any plans for tonight, or are you just gonna hang with Berry?"

"There's a party, I'm planning on getting shit-faced and probably sleeping with someone." Grimmjow just shrugged his shoulders, bopping his head as he text Starrk to let him know that he would be there.

"You gonna pop the Berry's cherry?"

"Fuck no, I'm not touching him. I'll probably hook up with Szayle or Luppi if I don't find someone better while I'm there."

"And why not? He had a nice looking ass."

"Don't you call yourself straight? If I don't wanna fuck Ichigo then I don't gotta fuck him, got it?" Grimmjow turned his head out the window again with a scowl on his face as he tried not to think of all the things he would do to Ichigo if they ever did sleep together.

Gin couldn't hold in his smile, he definitely noticed the fact that Grimmjow called Ichigo by his name and not 'Berry' or 'Orangey'. He could tell that his little brother truly cared about the carrot top, he just didn't know why the two weren't already together if it was so obvious on both sides.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toshiro had kept his word and said nothing to anyone else about what Ichigo had told him, he'd been a little more attentive to make sure Ichigo spend time with he and their friends though. Boxing day the group went to the mall to laugh at the people fighting and arguing then had gone to see a movie late at night before they all crashed at Renji's place.

Ichigo and his friends were all walking around downtown on the thirty-first, trying to figure out the next thing to do when they bumped into Starrk, Harribel, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and a few others with many bags in each of their hands.

"Hey, you guys finally kill a few people or what?" Renji's joke was hardly viable because they were normal shopping bags, but the group just let it pass as Starrk looked down at Ichigo before addressing the group.

"No, we're having a party tonight to bring in the new year. You guys should come." Starrk looked the group over before shrugging and moving to walk around them "Praying Mantis Auto repair's the place. Tell people if you want."

"Alright, thanks Starrk." The brunette just nod his head as the two groups finished passing each other.

Ichigo and his friends started walking again, a new idea in his head; bridge diving. "Hey guys, who wants to jump off the bridge? Great way to clean off for the start of the new year."

"I'm so fucking down for that!" Renji pumped his fist into the air and hopped forwards, egging some of the other guys into agreeing with the same coy smirk Ichigo was giving.

"I don't know, isn't it a little cold?"

"Nah, it'll be like the polar bear swim. We'll have warm cars and blankets waiting on the bank for us and everything Orihime." Ichigo knew that if she said no Uryuu would say no, and then everyone would start declining until it was just Ichigo and Renji.

"Common Ru, what do ya say?" Renji gave Rukia a smile that Rukia knew promised something good if she went along with it, so she nodded her head with a sigh and joined the two others.

"I'm in." Chad walked forwards and turned around, looking back at Uryuu, Orihime, Toshiro, Tatsuki, Keigo and a few others.

"Count me in!"

"Me too!"

"I'd like to give it a try!"

"Fine, I guess that means I'm coming too."

"Why not? Sounds like fun."

"This isn't going to go too well… I'm in."

Ichigo nod his head as all his friends agreed to go with him. "Alright everyone! We'll meet at the bridge in two hours, that gives us all plenty of time to get spare clothes and those of you who have cars to get them." Everyone nod their heads and they all vanished to get prepared for the jump.

Ichigo walked back to he and Grimmjow's apartment with ease, his feet moving lightly knowing that he wouldn't have to face Grimmjow until at least the next day at some point. He had a plan for how he'd act when Grimmjow did come back; he'd be cool and detached from his roommate, doing only what was necessary for their relationship to be strictly platonic. His hands were just set in his pockets, his fingers running over his phone. Every day he had hoped that he might get some kind of apology text from Grimmjow, but nothing came, dashing his hopes and crushing them to bits.

Getting up to the apartment took longer then he remembered it, the elevator seemed to move slowly as he listened to his music. He wished so badly for a text from Grimmjow, saying that they'd both just over reacted. But Grimmjow wasn't that kind of person and Ichigo wasn't going to have another shot to his pride. Ichigo knew that Grimmjow knew of his feelings, and he'd decided to treat Ichigo like shit because he didn't share the feelings.

As soon as Ichigo opened up the door he let out a sigh and moved to get his sports bag to stuff some extra clothes into. He made sure to grab his towel from the bathroom, making sure it was the distinctly red towel with his tired eyes. He was half hoping this polar bear swim would clear his head for the coming day. _'I need to clear my head out before Grimmjow comes back, otherwise I'm going to loose it and it wont be pretty.'_

Ichigo looked to his bed, seeing his violin case propped up in the corner. _'Maybe a bit of playing will clear my head? I could play The Name of Life, that one always relaxes me a bit.'_ pulling his hoodie off so the hood wouldn't be in his way Ichigo opened the case and did a quick tune by ear before poising the violin on his shoulder.

As the song came to a close Ichigo let out a sigh and fell back onto his bed, his violin on his chest so he didn't crush it. He took deep calming breaths, wondering if he should tell his friends before the party. He knew that as soon as he told Toshiro that his life had gotten extremely easier, but he also knew that his other friends would freak out much more then the flip out Toshiro had done in the apartment; mainly in Grimmjows room as Ichigo muttered about his roommate killing him if he noticed.

As his phone vibrate in his back pocket Ichigo fiddled with his back pocket to read the text; 'Ichigo I'm coming over.' it was from Toshiro. That was another thing; Toshiro had made it his duty to come over at least twice a week. Ichigo didn't mind the company but he knew that Toshiro was doing it to snoop as well.

Toshiro gave no warning as he walked into the apartment, passing by Ichigo's room on his way to the living room and stopping when he saw the orange haired teen at least ten minutes after his text. "You know when Grimm gets back you cant do that, right?"

"Why the fuck not? Does the Blueberry have a problem with it?"

"I think he might. His friends don't just barge inside so I don't think my friends should, it's a courtesy thing I guess." Ichigo shrugged as he sat himself up, setting his violin back into the case.

"Well if he tells me to stop I will."

"I've been thinking about telling the others. I'm not going to tell them _everything_ of course, just about me living here with Grimm and-"

"Stop that." Toshiro looked down at Ichigo with a scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest, going through the few books Ichigo had gathered as Christmas present from his friends.

"Stop what?"

"Calling him that? What happened to Jaegerjaquez?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and stood up, leaving Toshiro in his room to get a drink before they left. "I don't like it Ichigo. You said you'd treat him normally again."

"I don't know what's normal anymore Tosh, I cant just stop feeling, I'm not a robot." Ichigo grabbed out two glasses and poured some coke into each, handing the second glass over to Toshiro and downing his glass in a few seconds, letting out a burp as Toshiro drank. "Excuse me." His scowl was back in place and Toshiro just let out a sigh.

"I know someone who's interested at you and he's going to be at the party, if you're into other guys or not…" Toshiro trailed off, no longer knowing if Ichigo was bi or just liked Grimmjow.

"Yeah, guys are generally hot. I don't know Tosh, how is another guy going to make this easier? And what about you and Ulquiorra, have you given that anymore thought yet?" Toshiro shook his head, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he took another sip of his pop. "Thought not, and here you are pushing a guy at me."

"Ichigo, I don't know if I'm gay or not. Besides, wouldn't that piss you off just a little bit? I was dating your sister after all." Ichigo shrugged, to be honest he didn't really care; Karin had always been a tomboy, into sports and generally acted like 'one of the guys' on most days. Of course she dressed up for her and Toshiro's dates, would maybe show a bit of cleavage, but nothing that was over the top and girly.

"You could just like soccer built ravens." Ichigo shrugged, knowing that would strike a slight cord with the snowy haired teen.

"Well sorry for having a type! At least I'm not all over the board. What kind of types do you have Ichigo? Short and weak ravens, tall blue haired assholes, large breasted strawberry blonde-"

"Hey, you said you'd never talk about Orihime. I decided that it'd be best for her to move on and I was right, she's doing great with Uryuu and I don't like her anymore. It was just a phase like Rukia, probably like Grimmjow too." A new blush had risen to Ichigo's face as he set his glass in the sink to wash the next day when he woke up from the hangover he was planning on getting.

"Fine, I guess that was a low blow. But do it for me; just talk to the guy alright? I'll introduce you and get a common interest and everything if you want before leaving. Deal?"

"If you talk with Ulquiorra for at least half an hour." Ichigo knew that the white haired teen and raven could keep up a conversation for at least fifteen minutes before Toshiro would back out in fear of flirting, he wanted to see the two have a nice friendly conversation without Toshiro backing out though.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ichigo this was your fucking idea so you better fucking jump first." Ichigo looked down, the bridge was a good eight feet above the water, but the water was at least twenty five feet down.

"I'm going, I'm going. Fuck Renji, take a pill." Ichigo swung one of his legs over the railing and pulled himself using one of the support beams so he was standing on the foot thick railing so the walking traffic didn't fall into the water. "Wish me luck." He knew he didn't need it, that there was nothing that was going to go wrong because all his friends were good swimmers if by any freak chance he did something wrong and lost consciousness.

He pushed off the railing and reached up to plug his nose, his eyes scanning the banks of the lavvy seeing the exact spot where his mother had died right in front of him. The cold water rushing up his body in a paralyzing grip gave him only a millisecond to take in air and shut his eyes before he was under water completely. His arms and legs spread out so he didn't go as far down as he would have, making him hover in the freezing blackness for a moment.

The water was much colder then he thought it would be, its freezing tingle making him feel like movement was impossible as he started to kick his feet a bit and work his way to the surface too slowly. His arms started to protest and as he got to that stupid foot gap between him and the surface Ichigo for a split second had that crushing feeling like he wasn't going to make it; he should have taken a bigger breath sooner, he should have spread out sooner. His lungs were burning as he broke surface and expelled the stale air from his lungs and took in the crisp fresh air.

"Oi Ichi! Give us all a fucking scare much! How's the water?" Ichigo looked up, his body freezing as he kicked in the water.

"It's like swimming in ice! Spread out soon and you should be fine- and take a deep fucking breath!" Renji nod his head, moving back from the ledge so he could run and jump over the railing the way he always jumped the first time.

Ichigo stayed in the water, knowing that if something went wrong he'd be the first one to dive down in search of his red haired friend; probably freezing his eyeballs in the process.

As soon as Renji popped up and screamed his distaste for the water Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, ready to get out of the water so Renji could spot for the next person before seeing the red head visibly shaking.

"Guys don't fucking do it! You'll freeze your damn asses off! Ichi, your fucking insane!" Renji made to swim to the edge of the river with Ichigo, shivering as the rest of their friends backed down from the edge.

"It's not that bad Renji, I want to take another jump at least."

"Then go right the fuck ahead. I'm only jumping in after you if you're dead." Ichigo shrugged as he moved up onto the bridge with the rest of their friends, Renji was wrapped in a blanket thanks to Rukia before the raven slipped under the blanket with a yelp as Renji pulled her. "So fucking warm."

"Renji, you feel like ice!"

"It's the point of a polar bear swim guys. Anyhow, I'm going to take one more then I think I'll be good. Anyone with me?"

"I'm in!" Tatsuki walked forwards and pulled her hoodie off, balancing up on the ledge like Ichigo had. "Are you gonna jump with me, or after?"

"I'll jump with." Ichigo was shivering as he got back up on the ledge, one arm reaching around Tatsuki and the other grabbing her hand so they wouldn't fall onto each other before they hit the water.

"You t-two are f-f-f-fuck-king insa-sane!" Renji was being lead back to his car by Rukia while Ichigo just shrugged, still shivering.

"I'll be fine as soon as I'm back in the water. Ready?" Tatsuki nod her head and Ichigo smirked, waiting a second to see if she was going to start counting. "If you don't back out before I get to three, you're coming in with me. One, two, three!" Both teens pushed off the bridge and hurtled into the water.

Ichigo took a deep breath, wrapping himself around Tatsuki as she curled into his chest, taking a deep breath of his own. _'Shit, she was gonna bail.'_ the second he hit the water he spread himself out, barring the full force of stopping both their bodies from sinking too deep. He could fee Tatsuki scrambling to get to the surface and Ichigo almost let out a grunt as she kicked him in the gut, pushing herself up and he further down.

_'Shit, I wasn't supposed to go further. I don't have enough air for this.'_ Ichigo moved his body, trying to find the direction of the surface in accordance to the direction he was falling. As he moved his arms in long, quick movements to get there faster without taking up too much energy Ichigo worked his way to the surface, trying as best he could to keep calm as he felt the burning sensation creep into his lungs.

_'Am I supposed to be feeling so light headed? Fuck, I don't want to die here. I don't want to die in the water here! I don't want to fucking die period!'_ Pushing just slightly harder Ichigo was relieved as his hands broke surface, followed by his head after another second.

He took in a huge gasp of air, shaking his head as he tried to determined all the screaming that was going on around him. Two arms flew around his neck and Ichigo was scared for a second that he'd go under again. "Ichigo! I'm so sorry, are you alright? I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean it!"

Ichigo registered that it was a hug from Tatsuki and gave a light smile as he hugged her back, reaching his hand up to clear the water from his eyes so he could open them. "It-it's fine. I counted too fast."

"I th-thought I'd be f-f-fine, but my f-foot slipped on the j-jump, I thought something was g-g-g-going to go wrong. I'm sorry I l-l-landed on you, it probably knocked the air r-r-right out of y-y-y-you."

"L-lets get you o-out of the w-water, y-yeah?" Ichigo grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the bank where all their friends were waiting for them, blankets in hand and running cars only ten feet passed the last drops of water on the bank.

"I told you yer fucking insane! I almost had to jump in there to get you, didn't I Ichi?" Renji wrapped the blanket around Ichigo who quickly gave it to Tatsuki, giving her three blankets before taking one.

"You stupid dumb…" Toshiro gave a heavy sigh as he opened Ichigo's arms and stepped into the circle before forcing the arms shut around him again. "you fucking owe me for this Kurosaki. Your getting me wet and your cold as Alaska." Ichigo put his nose into Toshiro's neck, trying not to react as the smaller jumped in front of him before he sat down in one of the warm cars. "Fucking hell, watch it!"

"S-s-sorry. I-I-I guess it-it w-was a l-l-litt-ttle co-cold." Ichigo wished more then ever that he had a significant other at that moment, someone who wouldn't mind him putting his hands under their shirt to warm the digits.

"Fuck, I think it's the second jump that did you in." Ichigo looked over as the drivers door was opened and Chad sat down.

"We're going back to my place. Buckle up."

"It's too tight a fit with both of us, I think we're-"

"Buckle." Ichigo let out a sigh and opened up the blanket for a minute to stretch the belt over he and Toshiro before wrapping around the snow haired teen again.

It didn't take more then ten minutes to get back to Chad's apartment, the single room and living room being more spacious then Grimmjow's two bedroom and living area for the single fact that Chad's living room took up the amount of space Ichigo's room probably took up. "Sit." Chad motioned to the couch across from the 36" TV, knowing that their other friends would get there within a few moments and that getting coffee for all three of his bridge jumping friends would be the right thing to do; coffee for all eventually.

"Th-thanks Ch-Ch-Chad." Ichigo sat down on the couch, pulling Toshiro with him and digging his nose back into Toshiro's neck as he dipped his fingers under the smaller teens shirt.

"Fucking Kurosaki! You're so damn lucky that I value your friendship or else you would be so dead."

"I l-love you t-too T-Tosh." _'I would say that I regret it, but that feeling… it was a nice feeling in the end. Some part of me enjoyed that hopeless- no, no Ichigo. You're not suicidal, there is no part of you that wants to die. It wouldn't solve anything to make your friends grieve anymore.'_ Shaking his head and burrowing his nose further into Toshiro's neck Ichigo decided once and for all that he would tell his friends, there was only fifteen days left until his birthday and he was already thinking about looking for his own apartment since he'd made his money cushion to fall back on if he didn't get that raise.

"You think they're all gonna hate me Tosh?" He knew that the smaller would know what he was talking about, they had discussed it on so many occasions that Toshiro was practically immune to the question; always answering with the same thing.

"If you want them to yell at you and badger you about it, some wont believe you. I'm sure Rukia and Orihime will be the first to believe you, then Renji will clue in and Uryuu will just be stunned I'm sure before acting like he knew all along. Chad will get mad but say nothing, but the feeling- if anything like my reaction -will be betrayal." Toshiro tried to see Ichigo's face but he'd kept his face hidden in the others neck, warming up his cheekbones.

"I'm not going to then, if I play it right no one will ever have to-"

"We're here! How are you doing Ichigo? You're still in your wet clothes? Go change you stupid idiot!" Renji lifted Ichigo by reaching into the blanket and grabbing Ichigo's soaked shit, pulling him up and dropping Toshiro unceremoniously on the floor. "You've probably cause Toshiro to get a cold you idiot!" Renji pushed the bag of Ichigo's clothes at the teen and towards Chad's room.

_'No! Toshiro was so warm! Fuck, I wish Grimm was- no! Don't even go there Ichi.'_ Ichigo used his freezing fingers to pull his shirt over his head and peel his bottoms off, letting out a curse as he saw the lack of boxers in his bag. "Godammit Ichigo," He reached for his jeans instead, deciding he'll deal with going commando on top of already having frozen himself blue.

Once Ichigo was out of the room Tatsuki went in to change, then Renji and finally the damp Toshiro, having acted as Ichigo's heat source until he'd been able to change and get some coffee into him.

The group had decided to head to the party at ten, after a bunch of laughing and coffee at Chad's house, a half dozen pizzas provided by all their pockets and a good two movies. Ichigo head over with Chad, Toshiro, Tatsuki, and Keigo while everyone else either took Renji's or Uryuu's car.

Ten o'clock was a pretty good time to arrive, the party looked to be in full swing; multicolored lights were coming out of the many windows and the three large bay doors were open to reveal three levels of partying teens. Nothing inside the building resembled that of a mechanics shop, all the heavy equipment had been sent off for servicing and the floors had been power washed clean. The only thing that even suggested that the building was a mechanics shop were the still oil covered working areas on the top two floors where the mechanics would take smaller parts from the engines to fix or clean, but even those had been cleaned to the best of the hosts ability.

Ichigo tossed his jacket into the back seat of Chad's car, knowing that he wouldn't need it to walk back to the apartment he shared with Grimmjow. Walking inside he stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled inside, losing his friends as they fanned out to do their own thing. Ichigo's main goal was to get a beer and get as drunk as he could that night, he didn't want to think about Grimmjow, he didn't want to worry about anything as he grabbed up one of the cold beers out of one of five coolers all stuffed with ice and beer.

"Hey Ichigo! Nice to see ya!" Ichigo turned around and looked over at Nniotra as he twisted the cap off his beer and took a swig.

"Hey, how's it going?!" Ichigo moved closer to the other so he wouldn't have to yell so loudly over the pounding music.

"Fucking fantastic!" Ichigo nod his head a few times as he leaned up against the bench Nnoitra was sitting on while scoping out the first floor for a dance partner. "Where the hell have you been? The fun started at eight!"

"Didn't want to be early! Besides, bridge jumping in this weather is not a good thing!" Nnoitra started laughing his ass off, patting Ichigo's shoulder.

"You fucking idiot! The only reason this place is barable is 'cause everyone's dancing!" Ichigo nod his head, laughing weakly as Nnoitra hopped off the bench and blended into the crowd to the best of a seven foot tall person's ability. Ichigo looked around the first floor, catching a few glimpses of his friends but seeing no one he would be interested in dancing with.

"Hey Ichigo, come with me." Toshiro grabbed Ichigo's hand out of nowhere an hour and a half into the party, after Ichigo had left and come back to play his violin, and started pulling him towards the spiral staircase headed up to the other two floors. "You said you'd meet him if I talked to Ulquiorra."

"Yeah, and where's the bat-boy?" Ichigo could see the blush on Toshiro's face and knew it wasn't because of the alcohol, Ichigo's face however was already starting to dust pink thanks to his three beers; much more then he usually drank.

"He's waiting to talk to me on the second floor. Hisagi's on the third waiting for me to introduce you to him though." Ichigo let out a sigh, he'd really been thinking that this 'Hisagi' person was fake.

"But Tosh, I'm too-"

"Don't give me that, you never get drunk Ichigo." There was no weaseling out of it. Ichigo let out a sigh, resigned to the fact he was going to meet this person.

**AN:** I know this chapter is a bit of a bore, and it's getting more angst-ridden then I originally wanted, but it'll get better soon! I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be out really soon! Until then, Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

'_**Fear not your enemies, for they can only kill you. Fear not your friends, for they can only betray you. Fear only the indifferent, who permit the killers and betrayers to walk safely on the earth.'-**_** Edward Yashinsky**

"Ichigo, this is Hisagi. Hisagi, this is Ichigo." Ichigo's face turned slightly redder as he saw the raven haired male leaning up against a work bench with powerful arms crossed over his chest. Taking the other in Ichigo narrowed his eyes, trying to see the two tattoo's on the others face; one running across the bridge of his nose and his right cheek bone and a thinly written 69 underneath, the next feature Ichigo noticed were the three scars running from his forehead down the left side of his face.

Overall he looked intimidating and Ichigo put a fake smile on his face _'Who the fuck as Tosh set me up with? I know I kinda like stronger men but this guy just looks down right rip your fucking face off.'_ Hasagi offered a friendly smile in return and nod his head.

"Nice to meet you Ichigo, you can call me Shu." Ichigo nod his head as he stood in front of the other where Toshiro subtly pushed him so they made a triangle shape.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, Ichigo you like soccer, Shu you like soccer too. Common interest. Bye." Toshiro turned away and Ichigo moved to grab his friend with a bright red face but was stopped as Toshiro slipped around another guy and out of sight.

"Uh, you have no idea how much I want to kill him right now." Ichigo turned back to Hisagi with a light chuckle and his face completely red as he put his hands back into his pockets and moved so he was sitting on the bench the other was leaning against.

"Don't worry about it, I'm probably in the same boat as you. Except I kinda want to be here." Ichigo chuckled lightly as the other turned sideways so he could see the carrot top.

"It's not that I don't, it's just that he said he'd do a little more then drop me off and mumble about soccer. To be frank I fucking hate soccer as a topic; it's just a nice sport to play." Hisagi nod his head with a bit of a shrug.

"I personally like it as a conversation starter, but I can deal with out. We seem to be doing pretty well on our own."

"Yeah I guess." Ichigo was incredibly awkward, he'd only been in a few other relationships and Rukia over half a year prior had been his last. "So, where do you go to school?"

"I go to Karakura University, majoring in Architecture. You?" Ichigo visibly blanched a bit, letting out a nervous laugh as he looked down.

"Karakura Highschool, general studies." His face was bright red as he started kicking his feet back and forth. Hisagi's eyes went wide and he looked the other up and down for a minute, wondering how old Ichigo was.

"Um, I'm not getting into any pedophilia am I?"

"N-no, I'll be nineteen in fifteen days. It's my last year of high school." Hisagi nod his head and Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "A-are you thinking about designing buildings, or were you thinking more making buildings?"

"Design, I have no intention of working manually for a living. Do you have any idea what you want to do with your future?" Hisagi turned so he was facing Ichigo fully, not really being one for small talk and would much rather have a cup of coffee in his hand instead of a half gone beer.

"I want to be a musician. I have scholarship auditions starting right after my birthday, one before hand."

"What instrument, or do you sing?"

"Um, I can sing- trust me it doesn't sound great -but I'm a violinist." Hisagi let out a smile as he found their own common ground; he loved the sound of the violin and Ichigo played the violin, therefore common interest.

"I always wanted to learn how to play, I tried it once but was horrible. I couldn't stick with it long enough to make it sound nice, did you really stick with it long enough to get good enough to make a living?"

Ichigo gave another weak laugh, this time out of embarrassment "Well I sure hope so, otherwise these auditions are going to be a waist of time. They're live and I really don't want the adjudicators to come all the way out for nothing, a few of the auditions I'm going to have to travel to perform too." he leaned forwards slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Couldn't you make a video and send that in?"

"I could, but video's rarely pick up the right sounds, sometimes not all the sounds. It makes it finicky to have an audition on a video." Hisagi nod his head with a smile, "I-I didn't catch how old you are by the way, since the possible topic of pedophilia came up." Ichigo sounded fairly light about it, not thinking Toshiro would set him up with anyone really dangerous.

"I'm twenty, I know; old geezer. My birthday was just before Christmas." Ichigo nod his head and the two fell back into their violin conversation with a gentle prod from Hisagi, wanting to keep talking to the orange haired teen he found interesting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow had been at the party since the beginning, he'd gotten back around five and had noticed that his car was back in it's place, not seeming to have been driven thanks to the mountain of snow covering it. He was happily buzzed off three beers and dancing with either Luppi or Szayle, he didn't care which, in between going to get another drink or trying to find someone more appealing to dance with.

"Oi Grimm!" The blue haired teen stopped his search for another partner, one he was hoping wasn't a whore, to turn to Nnoitra as the lanky raven tried to catch his attention. "Do me a favor and head up to the third floor and get the next keg with me." Grimmjow just rolled his eyes, having nothing better to do and having it being so close to Midnight he knew that everyone would want their red solo cups refilled so they could toast to the new year.

The kegs were being kept on the top floor in a storage room because it had been the only place left with room in the building that wasn't already holding the tool boxes that would have to be moved back down to the other floors for the day the shop opened up again in the new year. While walking up the stairs Grimmjow's eyes scanned the crowds of talking people for someone who looked interesting, catching only glimpses of his friends or Ichigo's friends who looked even remotely interesting. With a sigh he vanished into the fairly silent room with Nnoitra, glad that the door had been locked and was only opened because of the key the owners son had.

"So Grimmy, found any nice ass yet?"

"No, just fucking Szayle and Luppi. I think I'd rather go home alone tonight then bring one of those fuckers back with me." He decided to leave Ichigo out of the equation, not giving a damn if he brought an ass back to the apartment or not. "Haven't even seen a fucking chick that looks appealing tonight."

"Hmm, what about Berry?" Nnoitra used the edge of the bottom of the keg to pull it out, it was the last keg and as soon as it was gone he knew the party of the year would start dying down.

"What about him?"

"Just he's looking fucking hot tonight. Saw him earlier." Nnoitra was smirking as he saw Grimmjow instantly look conflicted. "Don't tell me you haven't seen him, he was just on the second floor as we were passing." Grimmjow just growled, grabbing one of the two handles on the keg with a glare.

"Lift your fucking end Nnoitra. I'm not nearly drunk enough for New Years." Nnoitra nod his head and grabbed his end, both boys lifting it up and leaving the room, pausing only long enough for Nnoitra to lock the door once again so he didn't find anyone screwing the next time he went to open the door.

Both boys made it down easily enough on the spiral staircase and put the keg into the office to take out once the current keg was done and gone. Grimmjow grabbed up a bottle of beer and popped the cap off despite it being a twist off, taking a long swig before sitting up on the bench that was part of the floor, the one he used daily when working with finding car parts or working with a small piece of a big engine.

The colored lights flashed all around, lighting the dancing people. Grimmjow's eyes followed the dancing people, once again trying to find someone to go dance with when he caught sight of Ichigo. The carrot tops face was set in a relaxed look as sweat dotted his forehead as he ground back into a raven haired person Grimmjow had never seen before. His eyes narrowed as he watched the man's hands trail down from Ichigo's waist to the teens hips, grinding a little more forcefully before Ichigo turned around and wrapped his arms around the other neck.

Nnoitra stopped the music for only a moment before flipping the stereo system over to the local radio station that was playing a mix of the biggest hits from the year.

Grimmjow's eyes drilled into the guy who was dancing with Ichigo, his dark eyes obviously wanting the carrot top as they danced. With a bit of a glare Grimmjow finished off his beer and walked into the throng of teens and young adults all dancing along to _Call Me Maybe_ though no one was really caring about the song so long as it had a good beat.

Finding Szayle wasn't hard, his pink hair stood out even in the large group of practically writhing bodies. His hand closed over that of the pink haired teen and he spun him around, picking up the beat easily enough and forcing the others body into joining the dance with his movements. He wasn't phased in the slightest as the science loving teens arms slid around his neck, one hand gripping his blue locks and the other moving to his shoulder and down again as the two fell into a rhythm they were no strangers to.

Ichigo couldn't hold the giggle back as the song changed to _Call Me Maybe_ he moved a hand from Hisagi's neck and covered his mouth with the sound the other just barely heard over what he figured was a fairly annoying song, but catchy nonetheless. "I love this song." Ichigo wasn't looking to actually have anyone hear him, but because he was so close to the other the twenty year old couldn't help but smirk a bit at that bit of information out of the drunken teen.

"Alright everyone out there, we've reached eleven fifty-nine!" The radio announcer was more then delighted to give this information, positive in his little booth that people all around the city were using his voice to know exactly when New Years was. He started counting down and the few people in the building who weren't talking started shouting out the count down while others were talking to only count down the last half minute.

Ichigo followed Hisagi off the dance floor and up to the second floor where they found a nice work bench to sit at, the top wasn't nearly as covered in oil as some of the others, but there was only enough room for one so Hisagi lifted Ichigo with a swift ease the carrot top didn't really know.

"I've had a lot of fun, Shu." Ichigo gave the other a kind smile as he leaned back, trying to cool down despite the air being no less stifling on the upper floors, even though the bay doors were still open. "B-but to be honest, I-I don't do one night stands, I cant go home with you." Hisagi gave a light scoff as he leaned forwards, still panting from Ichigo's insistent dancing and hip grinding which his only problem was being in the middle of the smothering crowd.

"What a relief, I'd hate to only get one night to pick your brain. Maybe next time you'll be sober."

"Y-yeah, sorry about that. I uh, had the beers before meeting you." Ichigo was still feeling incredibly tipsy, but he hadn't yet thought he was drunk so he figured that everything that was going on was perfectly normal.

"Don't be, I've found it's pretty nice talking to you. You're an interesting person." Ichigo gave a soft smile, tilting his head to the side slightly as he rubbed at the back of his neck, in all honesty trying to get a bit of a draft on the back of his neck to help calm him down.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!" Ichigo and Hisagi joined in, "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" the last three words being cut off as Hisagi pressed a soft kiss to Ichigo's lips, giving the orange haired teen a sweet and gentle kiss, something the teen hadn't felt since his days of dating Rukia. Ichigo gave another smile as Hisagi pulled away three seconds into the New Year, a smile gracing his own face before Ichigo moved away and grabbed his hand.

"It's too fucking stuffy in here, I cant take it anymore." Ichigo lead the raven out of the building and down to the main floor, standing fairly close to the closest bay doors with a lazy smile on his face as everyone else making out on the dance floor started dancing again. Hisagi set his arm over Ichigo as the teen leaned against the building, he was completely ready to let another conversation start, but Ichigo was too busy looking up as more snow started falling gently.

"You know, I normally wouldn't have let you kiss me. I'm drunk and this isn't even a date, is it?" Ichigo looked over at Hisagi and smirked at bit at the sweet smile he was given.

"Well, I guess I've taken a bit of advantage of you I guess." Ichigo just rolled his eyes and stood up a bit from the wall.

"I have to go wish my friends a happy new year and give them cheek-kisses. I'm purposefully not giving you my number now so you'll be here when I get back." Hisagi nod his head, letting out a chuckle as Ichigo vanished back into the party to find his friends.

Everyone Ichigo knew were all gathered around the office of the shop, Grimmjow and his friends included. "Happy new year guys." Ichigo moved around the circle of friends quickly, giving the girls kisses on the cheeks and the guys slight hugs. He noticed Toshiro beside Ulquiorra and couldn't help but smirk at seeing the two in the middle of a light conversation that looked like they both were enjoying it.

The next couple that caught Ichigo's attention was the harsh contrast of blue and pink side by side. Grimmjow had his arm looped around Szayle's waist, keeping the pink haired teen close by and not allowing him to move more then an arms length away before pulling him back. Ichigo's face turned bright red as Grimmjow pulled Szayle back and looked right at him as he pressed a kiss to the pink heads neck, earning a moan from the pink haired teen before letting him go to approach Ichigo.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's elbow and pulled him to the other side of the main floor by the stairs, completely unnoticed by everyone but Toshiro. "You've got a choice tonight Berry; either go back to the apartment and deal with it, hiding in your room all night while I pound Szayle into my bed. Or you can figure something else out for the night."

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair in his frazzled state. He didn't know what to do, all he knew was he wasn't going back to the apartment that night. "My violin is in my closet; if that pink haired fuck even goes near my room I'll skin him alive. You understand Jaegerjaquez?" Ichigo put his scowl back on his face and left the other in the corner, threading his way through the people to get back and ask Toshiro the one question he didn't really want to bug the smaller teen with.

"Hey Tosh! Can I talk to you?" Ichigo tapped Toshiro on the shoulder and the white haired teen nod, gently excusing himself from the pale raven he was talking to in order to follow Ichigo towards a different set of bay doors then he left Hisagi at.

"Grimm's taking someone back to the apartment, can I crash at your place tonight? I really don't feel like being there." Toshiro nod his head, agreeing to Ichigo staying with him and nodding in understanding of Ichigo's predicament.

"Alright, I'm not about ready to leave yet though." Ichigo nod his head "How are things going with Hisagi?"

"Um, pretty good. I'm a little drunk, but I definitely want to meet him again." Toshiro nod with a wide smirk, having figured he picked a good match for Ichigo, even though he was slightly older.

"Well that's good, text me if you really need to leave, I'll do the same." Ichigo nod his head and turned back to go find Hisagi again.

"Hey Ichigo, nice to see you again." Ichigo gave the taller man a smile and waited until he was directly in front of the other before returning the greeting. "So, should we pick a new topic to talk about?"

"Okay, I think I'm more drunk then when I was with our last chat though. I don't really know if I can keep up to be honest." Hisagi only smiled, reaching forward and grabbing Ichigo's hand, pulling him out towards the many cars in the parking lot. "I-I'll be right back, I need to get my coat." Ichigo shivered a bit and got to Chad's car, opening the back door with the jiggling motion he knew would make the lock disengage. He pulled out his coat and pulled it on before pushing the lock back down and moving back to Hisagi.

"I like that coat, it looks good on you." Ichigo couldn't hold in the blush as he stuffed his hands into his pockets to help keep them warm as he strolled with Hisagi, not daring to leave the parking lot area.

"So, is your car here or-'

"My bike is right over there." Hisagi pointed to the corner of the building where a few bikes were parked, Hisagi's bike was the midnight blue chopper with a 69 painted onto the gas tank.

"Looks cool. Hope your not thinking about getting me on the back of that thing though." Hisagi gave another chuckle, slightly chest fallen knowing that form of wooing wouldn't work on the carrot top. "I'm not a big bike fan."

"Well, if you ever want the ride just let me know." Ichigo nod his head and took a deep breath, heading back towards the building with Hisagi right beside him. "So Ichigo, do I get that phone number now, or do I have to interrogate it out of Toshiro?"

"Well to be honest I doubt Toshiro would put up much of a fight, but here." Ichigo pulled out his phone and he started trading numbers with Hisagi, putting it under 'Shu' and including his email and a couple other bits of information that would make contacting him easier.

The two talked about architecture around the world for the longest time, sitting around wherever their tired feet took them. They danced a little more and Ichigo had another beer, deciding to keep his buzz up so he wouldn't just feel like passing out, before he got the text from Toshiro saying they were leaving.

"I have to go Shu, um, text me the day after tomorrow, alright?"

"Why then?"

"I'm not planning on waking up until four today and I have a bunch of homework to catch up on, so I'll need a day for that." Ichigo gave a weak chuckle as he started heading for the bay doors so he could meet Toshiro in the dwindling crowd.

"You could text me you know, once you're all done your homework- or if you need a break from homework." Hisagi gave Ichigo another quick smile before he caught sight of Toshiro a few feet ahead of them. "If you don't text me I'll text you around noon, deal?"

"Okay, that should work. Bye Shu." Ichigo stretched up a little and pressed a kiss to the tattooed cheek, not wanting to touch the possibly delicate scars on the other cheek.

"Bye, Ichigo." Hisagi gave Ichigo another one of those smiles that fit unnaturally on his normally scowling face, much like Ichigo's usual scowl marred face.

Making his way back to Toshiro Ichigo's face was fairly pink from both the beer and the goodnight kiss, he grabbed Toshiro's elbow and started pulling the white haired teen towards his house.

"So, I'm assuming by your giggling that everything with Hisagi went well." Toshiro smirked as he closed his bedroom door after sneaking Ichigo inside at nearly four in the morning.

"I-I think it went very well. B-but I'm kinda drunk sooooo." Ichigo fell back onto Toshiro's bed with a giggle, moving over so there was enough room for the white haired teen. "I feel like cuddling though, why do I always get stupid when I drink?"

"That's kind of the point of drinking Ichigo. Just be glad you haven't done anything stupid this time. I was half expecting you to be sucking Grimmjow's face by the end of the night when I saw him, or to go home with Shu when I saw him with that pink haired guy." Toshiro crawled onto the bed beside Ichigo, giving himself a bit of room before Ichigo pulled him back and snuggled into the smaller teen.

Ichigo giggled a bit, his hand raised to stifle the sound. "Th-that was a guy?! Oh god, I thought it was a chick! Haha!" Toshiro just rolled his eyes as he snuggled in to finally sleep now that he was completely worn out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Light ripped through the blinds of Grimmjows room, causing the tired teen to groan and try to roll over before he realized that he couldn't. That single realization in itself made him groan again, he knew it wasn't Ichigo, he knew that whoever it was he was not going to open his eyes to vibrant orange hair and tired chocolate brown eyes. As he peaked an eye open to look at the person wrapped in his arms he groaned once again as he saw pink, he knew that pink meant Szayle.

Grimmjow got up as quickly as he could without waking the other, he knew it was still pretty early and in any other circumstance he would have just rolled over and gone back to sleep, but he felt so guilty about sleeping with the pink haired imp that he couldn't stand to touch the other. He grabbed his bathroom supplies and head for a shower before stretching out on the couch, not bothering if he dozed off again as he watched early Tuesday morning cartoons.

_'I'm such a fucking screw up. Why the hell did I have to come back with someone? Couldn't I have just dropped Szayle at the end of it all? He's more of a fucking whore then Nnoitra for heaven sakes. Ichigo must hate m- no, stop it Grimm. It's good to push him away, he's getting too close. He doesn't need you and you don't need him. Focus on your goal Grimm; get your fitness center, worry about nothing else until you get that.'_ Grimmjow clenched his jaw as he heard his door creaking open and pretended like he was sleeping, hoping that Szayle would get the hint of him not being in the bed with him so there were no awkward encounters.

"Bye Grimmy, ring me up later I guess." Grimmjow knew the scowl would give him away, he doubted he actually slept with the damn thing, making seeing Szayle and Luppi always odd encounters because they knew what he looked like when he was sleeping.

As soon as he heard the apartment door close Grimmjow hopped up and moved into his room, stripping the soiled sheets with a scowl, fully intent of finding the closest cleaners and bleaching everything including the mattress if he had to. _'Stupid fucking Grimmjow, why did you have to do that? It's going to be so fucking awkward now, I talked to him last night, didn't I? I probably told him to fuck off for the night- fuck where did he go? I swear to god if I put him back in that shit-hole of a building- Grimmjow, stop doing this to yourself. Stop fucking caring, how many times do you have to tell yourself?'_ with a growl the teen threw his sheets into the basket beside his door with a heavy scowl in place.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed Grimmjow set his head into his hands and let out a heavy sigh. Images of Ichigo dancing with that other guy flashed in his head, the berry's face as the two ground against one another on the dance floor. He wanted so badly to be that damn lucky bastard behind Ichigo at that moment, just the thought brought up his memories of Christmas eve and what he and the carrot top had done. It had been the best feeling he'd had, even in the stupid hazy mind of his half dream state, his face flushed slightly as his pants got slightly tighter.

_'Fuck no Grimm. This is why you brought that fruitcake home; you will not masturbate to thoughts of Ichigo, you will not be reduced to that fucking level. He is just a guy with a nice fucking ass, an ass you'd like to fuck- but you wont! You will not, you are not getting hard just thinking about the fucking prick.'_ Grimmjow took a deep breath and stood up, more pissed then not about his predicament as he grabbed up his laundry basket and decided to head out and do all the laundry he could find that was actually his, completely planning on being cool and detached from Ichigo when the other got back.

As he got to his car he froze as his phone vibrate in his back pocket, he pulled the seat forwards and stuffed his laundry basket into the back seat before pulling his phone out to read the text. 'Next time Grimmy, try just grunting or something. I don't like being called Strawberry.' Reading the text made Grimmjow shiver, his mind recalling the hope that had turned into a thought of him being with Ichigo and not Szayle the night before.

"Fuck, I need to talk to Ulqi-bat. He didn't leave with snowflake, did he? Fuck, I don't know." Grimmjow found the ravens number and hit talk, not giving a damn if the other wasn't awake at noon or not.

"What the fuck is your problem Grimm? I'm tired as fuck."

"I need to talk to you so I'm coming over, I'll bring breakfast so just unlock your door." Grimmjow hung up his phone without waiting for an answer. With a growl Grimmjow slipped in to the drivers seat and started his car, glad that he'd managed to clean most of it off the day before when he got back.

With grease-filled McDonalds in hand Grimmjow walked up Ulquiorra's front porch and opened the family's front door, knowing that the raven's dad was in Las Vegas for the winter holiday season.

"Oi, Bat-boy! Where the hell-"

"I'm in the kitchen you oaf, trying to wake up. Trash." Grimmjow walked into the large kitchen dropping the McDonalds bag onto the counter in front of Ulquiorra, watching in satisfaction as the raven gagged at seeing the bag. "I'm not fucking eating that shit. Trash like you might be able to, but it's disgusting." Grimmjow just shrugged as he sat himself down on one of the stools and leaned back against the island.

"Whatever, then throw it out and give me my money back."

"I'll throw it out, but forget the money." Ulquiorra tossed the bag into the trash and opened up his cupboard deciding to just eat cereal for breakfast. "So why the fuck are you here? It's too fucking early for this shit."

"I fucked Szayle again."

"Alright, that is nothing new Trash. I'm supposing something else-"

"Apparently I called him Ichigo." Ulquiorra's eyes went fairly wide as he poured some milk into his Frosted Flakes, recapping the milk jug and setting it down beside his bowl as he grabbed his spoon and started shoveling.

"We'll deal with this when I'm done Trash."

"Will you stop fucking calling me that?" Ulquiorra looked up, still eating his cereal as he watched the less intense burn of Grimmjow's glare.

"Are you actually going to stop me, Trash?" It was a test, he wanted to know how gone Grimmjow was and if he was really serious about being in so much shit that he needed his help.

Letting out a heavy sigh Grimmjow fell forwards, his head making a smack against the table top of the island with a groan. He knew that he was messed up, there is nothing he could do against the conflicting emotions just rushing around inside his head as he tried to sort it out.

Once Ulquiorra finished his cereal he put his bowl into the sink and set the milk back into the fridge, leaving Grimmjow with his head still down in the kitchen as he went for the living room. He sat himself down and flicked the TV on, trying to find something interesting to watch as Grimmjow lazed into the living room with a scowl and sigh.

"Alright, spill it all Trash."

"I saw Ichigo with some fucking guy last night and it pissed me off. I told myself that I wouldn't bring anyone back last night, and I brought Szayle back. Apparently my fucking brain figured he was Ichigo and I called him accordingly. I was so fucking shit faced by the end of the night I don't even know what happened anymore."

"Well I can assure you that you had a conversation with Kurosaki about something, but what I'm not understanding is why? Why do you care so much Trash? What happened to fucking and not looking back? Isn't that what you do?" Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow as the blue haired teen ran his hands through his hair.

_'I have to tell someone, there isn't any fucking way around it. If I don't tell him he's going to figure it out anyway, wont he? He's too fucking stubborn to let something like this drop, even if Ichigo kills me for telling the fucker. At least I know he'll just be so uninterested that he wont tell anyone. Ugh, fuck my life.'_ Grimmjow let out a sigh and raised his head to tell Ulquiorra what had gotten him so messed up with even debating about screwing Ichigo and then turning away.

**AN:** Yay! Christmas and New Years covered in one day of uploading! I hope you've enjoyed these last few chapters, I'm off to write the next one. I've got until this weekend to write before School starts up again, updates will be a little longer in between, but they will still be coming; I Promise!


	13. Chapter 13

'_**Nothing can we call our own but death, and that small model of the barren earth which serves as paste and cover to our bones.'-**_** William Shakespeare**

Ichigo was looking down at his phone, it was eleven in the morning and he'd just woken up after a night of cramming for a test and writing an essay on his laptop. He wanted to text Hisagi first, but he didn't want to seem needy, even after Hisagi said he could use him as a break from homework he hadn't. _'Um, what the fuck am I going to say?'_ Ichigo stretched out on his stomach on the living room floor, he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt he always wore when doing homework comfortably.

The encounters he'd had with Grimmjow hadn't been awkward in the slightest, Ichigo had ignored Grimmjow and the blue haired teen had done the same. Grimmjow had stumbled into the apartment carrying his laundry basket and moved right to his room, Ichigo had looked up from the introduction to his English essay because he knew that it wasn't Grimmjow's chosen laundry day and he'd just washed the sheets two days prior.

With several strong vibrations Ichigo jumped out of his musing as he flipped his phone open and checked the text: 'You done your homework yet?' _'Oh thank god, he uses proper grammar in texts!'_ Ichigo decided to call the other back, not being a huge fan of having conversations through text.

"Hello Ichigo, remember me?"

"Yeah Shu. It's a little fuzzy though, care to catch me up?" Ichigo flipped through his essay pages, writing his name and page number at the top of each so he couldn't loose any of the printed out project worth fifty marks.

"How about over coffee? I know of a great Starbucks downtown that-"

"To be honest I hate Starbucks coffee, I've made a lot of it since starting work there." Ichigo let out a nervous laugh. "Um, I'd be up for a different type of coffee if you'd be up for that though."

"Sure, do you have a place in mind?" Ichigo thought for a minute, trying to describe how to find the little café.

"I do know of a place, but it's hard as Hades to find. Do you know where Chapters is on Robson?"

"Yeah."

"If you meet me there we can walk there, it's only half a block away." There was a pause on the other end of the line and Ichigo was scared for a minute that he'd overstepped the boundary, that maybe Hisagi was the kind of guy who liked making plans and being a decider.

"Alright, should I meet you inside or outside Chapters?"

"Inside, I'm a big fan of the non-fiction section and I've been in need of a new book to read."

"Okay, I'll meet you inside then. What say you to one?"

"One sounds great. I'll see you then."

"Not a big phone conversation fan?"

"Not really, I much rather like talking to people in person. I'll talk to you then, bye Shu."

"Bye Ichigo." Ichigo hung up with a fairly goofy smile on his face, as he closed his phone and started checking over his essay one last time before realizing that he had to get ready.

"Shit, what do you wear on a date to a café?" Ichigo got up, leaving his essay strewn over the living room floor as he ran into his room to find clothes before his shower since Grimmjow was out. He'd finally settled on a Skillet band T-shirt and black skinny jeans, a black and bright green belt to accentuate the writing on the shirt. He tossed the clothes onto his bed and grabbed his towel before rushing into the bathroom.

Grimmjow walked inside with a heavy sigh, he was so tired of dealing with avoiding Ichigo, they lived together and there was no getting around that. He'd have to see the orange haired teen sometime before school started up again. He walked through the kitchen and stopped in the dining area, a heavy scowl on his face as he saw the scattered papers and the laptop all laying around with a perfect imprint for Ichigo's lithe body in the middle.

"Fuck, Kurosaki! Get yer fucking shit picked up!" The bathroom door opened on the other side of the small apartment and Grimmjow moved to catch Ichigo in the hallway section between the bathroom and living room, only to stop as he saw his roommate standing with a scowl on his face as he stood clutching a towel to his waist.

"Sorry, I figured you'd be out longer. I'll clean it up once I'm dressed." Ichigo moved to his bedroom door, trying his best to ignore the way Grimmjow's eyes moved over his body like he was in a bedroom. _'No Ichi, you're going on a date. You're getting ready for the fucking date now.'_

"Just hurry the fuck up Berry." Ichigo let out a growl and pulled his boxers on, not caring about drying off anymore then he was before going out into the living room, swearing and cursing as he picked up all his stuff while Grimmjow just watched from the couch.

"Is that all fucking better Grimm?" Ichigo turned to the other, his laptop in one hand and his essay in the other, trying not to get the valuable paper wet.

"Much, care to stick around so I don't have to imagine anything later?" Ichigo ignored the comment and just stalked back into his room so he could finish getting dressed for his date. "What's the matter Berry? Don't like me anymore?"

"No, I'm just busy Grimm."

"What're you talking about?" Ichigo came out of his room as he was just finishing pulling his shirt over his head. "It looks like you're done all your homework."

"I've got a date. Don't bother waiting up for me to make you dinner or anything." Ichigo grabbed up his phone from the floor and checked the time, swearing a little as he realized he had only half an hour to walk what would normally take him an hour. "I've got to go, bye." Ichigo rushed out of the apartment and Grimmjow just stayed in his position on the couch, unsure if he was jealous or just downright pissed that Ichigo was going on a date with someone.

Grimmjow must have sat there for a few minutes before getting up and calling Starrk, demanding that he go see the horror movie that was out before he was redirected to call Nnoitra.

Ichigo was running like crazy, he hadn't thought about having to run to the damn bookstore and then go inside and act like he'd been there for a while. He was hoping for a nice, maybe a bit of a nervous stroll but not running like a mad man and hopping up and down at red lights just waiting to go again.

By the time Ichigo saw Chapters his heart was beating wildly as he looked at his phone again, seeing he was five minutes before hand. Despite his impeccable timing Ichigo still ran into the store and to the non-fiction section, deciding to grab that stupid book he'd wanted before Hisagi got there.

As soon as _Take the Fight Out of the Kid_ was in his hands Ichigo felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder to see Hisagi, not necessarily smiling, but not scowling completely. "Hey Ichigo, which book you got?" Hisagi slid around Ichigo and leaned against the wall of books, glad that it was connected to the building and not free standing.

"A recommendation from a friend. I'll just check out and we can go get some coffee, it wont take more then a minute."

"Alright. I'd be fine with that." Ichigo nod his head and moved to go cash out, Hisagi following the orange haired teen and picked up a leather bound journal for his notes while he was there.

Half a block away in an underground café that wasn't into poetry reading but fairly good music and offered alcohol Ichigo and Hisago sat beside each other in a small couples booth, Ichigo answering Hisagi's questions about what he wanted to do in life and Hisagi answering Ichigo's questions about the places he'd already traveled to and the places he still wanted to go.

"Yeah, to be honest I don't know what I'm going to do about this audition on the eighth. I should be playing the violin non-stop until the audition but I just cant seem to bring myself to even choose a composition." Ichigo let out a sigh as he looked at Hisagi's offered phone, the raven having decided to show him the photo album of statues he'd found around the world including one of a violinist that Ichigo of course found appealing.

"I'm sure you'll find a song eventually, can't you just listen to a song on the radio and find a song to play?"

"Heh, it's not that easy. For all the auditions I have to have everything written down and then I have to play it exactly how it's written. And for one of the auditions I have to play a piece of my own composition, and I still don't have the last three bars done."

"Couldn't you ask your friends?"

"Oh god no. I don't let anyone hear me play, only when I have to. I'm really self conscious about my unfinished pieces." Ichigo gave a weak smile as he ran his hand through his hair, fairly upset at his current gel products for not holding the spikes up properly. "I don't understand why the heck I'm talking all about me, normally I hate talking about myself. What about you? Where do you want to end up? Walking the streets of Italy getting inspiration? Barreling through the Amazon to see the Myan temples?" Hisagi gave a scoff before shaking his head.

"I was thinking a few years in Europe, then maybe through the rest of Asia before coming back. I don't really want to be too far away from home for long."

"Family to take care of?"

"No, but I have a side job of editing a small magazine. And I'd hate for my apartment to get overrun with dust. What about you? What's your family like?"

"They're all gone. I'm in an apartment with a, roommate right now. I'm planning on moving out on my own when I turned nineteen though, already looking for apartments." Ichigo shrugged, once again realizing that the conversation had gone back to talking about him; something he really didn't want to do.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If I'd known I would have-"

"Don't sweat it, it's not like you killed them. You know, that's one thing I hate about death; everyone is always sorry. It's not like you can change something because enough people are sorry, it doesn't fucking help at all." Ichigo pushed his drink away and sat back in the booth, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down so he didn't have to make eye contact. "If it did then I'd be able to bring them back myself." Hisagi was at a loss for words, unsure of what he should say to make the other understand that he hadn't meant it as an insult or pity. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still touchy about the subject and-"

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" Ichigo looked up as his principal stopped in front of their table, an eyebrow raised and a mug of coffee in his hand.

"M-Mr. Aizen! What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying my last day before I have to get the school prepared for you and your friends to destroy it for another half year."

"Oh, right. That must be fun."

"I'm assuming you're not here for the alcoholic beverages, Ichigo."

"N-no sir, actually we were just leaving. I-I have no idea how I was even allowed in here, I'm not nineteen yet." Ichigo slipped out of the booth, pushing Hisagi with him before briskly walking towards the door. "See you in school sir!"

Once outside Ichigo started heading towards the inner most down town streets, Hisagi just going along with Ichigo for a while. "I'm guessing that was…"

"My principal. Heh, this is why I get for my parents starting me in kindergarten a whole year later then my friends; I graduate when I'm nineteen. My other friends are all turning eighteen, I think my roommate might be nineteen, but that could be because he failed a grade, I'm not sure." Ichigo gave another weak laugh as Hisagi started up another conversation about Music.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grimmjow we've seen that stupid fucking show so many fucking times. I'm done spending my money on going to the movies with you. Why not just go back to your place and chill with a beer like we used to." Grimmjow shook his head as he stood outside the movie theater, a glare on his face and wanting to laugh his way through the stupid horror movie again when Nnoitra finally shut the idea down. "Listen Grimm, Nel and I are going out tonight so I've got to go and get ready, she's forcing me to take her to a black tie joint."

"Che, whatever Nnoitra. I'll just go back and sit for a while, go over those papers for those scholarships and go over my building plans for my fitness center." Nnoitra was going to say something to Grimmjow but just dropped it as the teen shrugged and decided to head off to make himself black tie restaurant ready.

Grimmjow slammed his car door shut and hit the gas, not caring as his phone started to ring beside him. **'**_**WE'RE NOT GONNA BE JUST A PART OF THEIR GAMES, WE'RE NOT GONNA BE JUST A VICTIM! WE'RE TAKING OUR DREAMS AND THEY TEAR THEM APART, TIL EVERYONES THE SAME! I'VE GOT TO PLACE TO GO, I'VE GOT NOWHERE TO RUN, THEY LOVE TO WAT ME FALL, THEY THINK THEY KNOW IT ALL! I'M A NIGHTMARE, A DISASTER! THAT'S WHAT THEY ALWAYS SAID! I'M A LOST CAUSE, NOT A HERO, BUT I'LL MAKE IT ON MY OWN!-'**_ Grimmjow gave up trying to ignore the phone and picked the blasted thing up.

"What do you want you fucking bastard?"

"Relax Grimm, it's me. What, did I catch you in the middle of foreplay with the Berry?"

"Trust me you dick, if I was in the middle of that with him right now I wouldn't have my fucking phone turned on, now what do you want?" He heard his brother scoff on the other side of the line. "If you don't fucking talk I'm hanging up."

"Fine Grimmy, I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading to your town. Uh, dad's coming out in a week and he's expecting to stay with you for a few days."

"Well that's not going to fucking work Gin, I'm not sharing a room with the fucking Berry."

"Why not?"

"We haven't talked since he left on Christmas really. All I know is he's dating someone, has been since New Years."

"Awe, you lost yer Berry? Poor Grimmy, do you need me to help you bag your Berry?" Grimmjow growled into his phone as he turned a corner, getting closer to his apartment.

"Fuck no. Tell dad to go fuck himself. He's not staying at my fucking place." Grimmjow pulled into his parking lot with another growl, hoping Ichigo was in so he could maybe threaten Gin with the both of them to deter his brother. "Why the fuck do you have dad's phone anyhow?"

"Because I'm waiting in the car while he's getting something out of the house. He told me to call you to let you know, I don't know why he wanted me to use his phone."

"So you fucking did it. Pansy, do you still really do everything he fucking says?" Grimmjow stopped as he heard a car door opening and shuffling around.

"Grimmjow, so glad Gin kept you talking long enough for me to get back. I hope you don't mind the short notice, but I'll be having to stay with you in Karakura for a week or two. Since you have a two bedroom I'm assuming that's not going to be a problem. I'll be there just before the fifteenth."

"You're not staying with me old man. I would rather swallow razor blades then have you in the same building as me again."

"I'm sure you can go swallow some then son. You can't exactly say no, now can you?"

"It's the whole purpose behind annulling your custody of me you fuck. I'm a legal adult now, you made it so when you and mom signed those damn papers."

"I'll cut you off, do you really think I wont Grimmjow?"

"To be honest old man, I really don't fucking care anymore. I'm tired of you trying to control my fucking life. If you show up I'm leaving plain and simple." Grimmjow hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, heading up to the apartment and just ignoring the elevator altogether. All he wanted was to grab his gym gear and go for a workout to relieve some stress and tension that phone call had created.

"Hey Berry, you in?" There was only a day before all their big tests had to start and Grimmjow knew that Ichigo was freaking out because of an audition he had the next day. With no response from the carrot Grimmjow head into the dinning room and sat down to eat an apple before heading out for his workout. His eyes scanned over the table and noticed the small corner Ichigo had cleared off, the teens laptop open but sleeping and a newspaper with a bunch of circles in different colors and some red lines going through circles.

Curiosity got the better of him and Grimmjow stood up, walking around the table to look down at the newspaper to see that it was the classifieds. His eyes quickly scanned over the circles and the lines, noticing right off the bat that it was all about apartments for rent in different areas of Karakura. With a slightly shaking hand Grimmjow moved the sensor pad of the laptop, his eyes narrowing as he saw the real-estate website opened to an ad about a single bedroom apartment with nine hundred square feet, full kitchen and bathroom for six hundred a month.

"The fuck?" Sitting down Grimmjow glared between the computer and the newspaper for a few minutes before just giving up with a swear and going to grab his bag. He grabbed up his sports bag in a fit of rage and quickly changed into his track suit before finding his phone and finding Yammy's number.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming over and I'm going to beat the shit out of you. You can either get some gear on you in the next five minutes or I'll break every bone in your fucking body." He didn't bother bringing his phone with him, deciding to just go over in his track suit.

"Hey Grimm, are you here?"

"No, I'm heading out." Grimmjow shouldered passed Ichigo on his way out and Ichigo stumbled back into the wall beside the door.

"Grimmjow, we have to-"

"I'm leaving, send me a text and I'll read it when I get back." Ichigo opened up his mouth to retort but just let out a sigh as he head into the apartment, his head hanging as he moved to go pack his bags. Yuroichi was going to be there in a few minutes to drive Ichigo out of town for his first audition of the year. Every nerve in his body was quivering as Ichigo packed his suitcase with five black dress shirts and three pairs of black slacks that all fit him well, three extra pairs of underwear and five pairs of socks and his shoes. Making sure he had his parents wedding rings on his left ring ringer where they'd both worn theirs and the jade pendant around his neck that his sisters had gotten him. As he made sure he had his violin cleaning cloth and all his necessities in his bag, including his computer, Ichigo closed his suitcase and left the room, making sure to turn all the lights off as he grabbed his news paper and locked the apartment door behind him.

_'I really wanted to let the fucker know that I was leaving, but I guess there's nothing I can do but send the shit-head a text from the car.'_ Ichigo got down to the car and made sure his wallet and phone where in his pocket, knowing that he put his chargers all into his suitcase that really was more like a trunk.

"You all set to go Ichigo?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm all set." Ichigo set the luggage down into the back seat and Yuroichi gave him a smile, knowing he'd forget something.

"Have all the sheet music?" Ichigo opened up his mouth to tell her he did but stopped, thinking back to when he was stuffing everything into his luggage and then thinking about what was in the compartment of his violin case.

"No! I left it upstairs. I'll be back!"

"Ichigo, relax. Your audition isn't until tomorrow afternoon. There is plenty of time for you to get everything in order, it's only a five hour drive." Yuroichi gave Ichigo a smile as she closed the trunk of the azure Dodge Charger with neon pink undercarriage lights; a gift from her husband who was often too extravagant with everything he did.

"I'll be right back, I'm so sorry." Yuroichi only smiled as Ichigo rushed back up into the apartment, nerves for the following day obviously running wild inside his head as he floundered for his key just trying to get it into the damn lock. It took him a minute to fiddle with the lock before he was permitted entrance to the apartment by his shaking hand finally being steady for more then a second.

Ichigo rummaged around his room until he found all of his sheet music, knowing he could sort out the scores and whatnot by the time he got to the hotel and got settled. He already knew that he wasn't sleeping that night, he just wished someone was going with him that he could talk to.

All of his friends had wished him luck, hoping that Ichigo would get the scholarship despite the odds being so out of his favor. They had thrown a small party to wish him luck that Yuroichi had retrieved him from, everyone else was studying for their finals and cramming as best they could but Ichigo had his mind set only on this audition, he knew that his grades were well enough to do nothing on the exams and still pass the courses he was taking; even his math grade was doing better since he'd completed a large package for the teacher.

Taking deep breaths Ichigo went into the kitchen and grabbed up a fairly large tin, inside was a special blend of tea that Yuzu always made for him before every performance. It was a light tea with hints of peppermint and it did wonders to calm him, nothing he'd do would work until he had a small cup. Since her death he hadn't drank any, he'd found it too wasteful to use it when he got scared or worried; only when he needed to calm down.

Ichigo walked back to Yuroichi and her car slightly calmer, his sheet music in a big overflowing folder under his arm and the half filled can of tea in his free hand. "Not drugs, is it Ichigo?"

"A tea my sister made. It was a gift for my last birthday." Ichigo gave a weak smile and Yuroichi nod her head, motioning for the trunk so he could put the stuff there.

As Ichigo was closing the trunk of the car again, making sure that the tin lid was secured as tight as possible, Ichigo froze as the distinct sounds of a bike coming towards him had caught his attention. Looking up Ichigo saw the midnight blue chopper he hadn't ridden pull into the parking lot, the riders face covered by sunglasses and a bandana while a brain-bucket covered the top of his head.

Yuroichi moved around the car to step between Ichigo and the other before Ichigo darted out from behind her and up to the stopping bike "Shu! What're you doing here? I thought you said you had to work tonight."

"I took a longer break." Hisagi pulled the bandana down and pulled the sunglasses off before removing the helmet from his head. "I figured I should give you a proper farewell and good luck. Do you know where you're staying yet?" Hisagi looked up over Ichigo's shoulder at yuroichi and smirked a bit at his old violin instructor.

"We're going to be at the Patricia Grande, based on my preliminary audition and festival record they've put me and Yuroichi in two rooms there until my audition is over. I wont be back in Karakura until the day after tomorrow though." Ichigo's face was pretty red and got even more so when Yuroichi cleared her throat behind him.

"So Ichigo, who's this?"

"Right! Yuroichi, this is-"

"She knows me Ichigo, she tried to teach me the violin once upon a time." Ichigo looked between the two as they exchanged fairly friendly smiles, neither really wanting to see the other. "Think I'll be able to pop down and watch the audition?"

"It's closed to the public. Sorry."

"Huh, I guess I'll just have to pop down to take you out to dinner after then. That is; if your allowed." Hisagi looked at Yuroichi and frowned a bit as he saw her shake her head. "Even if I take you both for dinner? I'll flip the bill for wherever Yuroichi."

"Shu, I really can't accept that. We haven't even been dating a month, we've been out together maybe five times- six if you count New Years." Ichigo shook his head with a scowl. "I'd love to see you, but it's a five hour drive Shu. I'll just see you when I get back, alright? I'd feel too horrible if you wasted all that gas money and time to just come and hang out, I wont even know until the end of February."

"Fine, fine. I'll see you when you get back." Hisagi wrapped his hand around the back of Ichigo's head, pulling the teen down to deliver a quick peck to his cheek, knowing Ichigo was still hesitant about kissing him. "Bye, Ichigo."

"Y-yeah, I'll see you when I get back Shu." Ichigo stepped back slightly after delivering a kiss of his own to the others cheek, having learned it didn't matter which cheek his kissed since the other didn't flinch away from one side and not the other, so Hisagi could get back onto his bike. The raven lifted the bandana again to cover the lower part of his face, eliminating the possibility of bugs hitting his face completely as he put his sunglasses on, his helmet finished the ensemble. Giving a two fingered salute Hisagi left the parking lot, fully intent of seeing Ichigo after his audition- maybe even before.

"So Ichigo, I'm assuming the two of you are dating."

"Oh, um, yeah. Toshiro introduced us." Yuroichi just gave a soft sight before motioning to her car.

"Whatever Ichigo, lets just get on the road. If I've got to drive for five hours I might as well start now."

"We could switch off you know, I have my full license." Yuroichi just shrugged, truth be told she'd be fine so long as Ichigo didn't put on any soft music. "Well if you need to just let me know, I'm going to listen to the recordings over a few times to see where I still need to fix things."

"Ichigo, you don't need to fix things. You sound perfect; just like you're mom."

"Then I have something to fix. She said that a musician is never perfect, that there is always something to improve upon."

"Ever think she was talking about those nerves of yours Ichigo?" The car fell silent as Yuroichi started it up, allowing Ichigo to go into his world of thought as she started what was sure to be a long drive ending only when they reached the hotel at one if they kept on course and there was no heavy traffic.

Half way through the drive Ichigo looked over and let out a sigh seeing Yuroichi's fairly dazed looking expression. "Um, Yuroichi… do you want me to drive for a bit?" The purple haired teacher shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts as the others voice snapped her out of her daze. Ichigo motioned to the side of the highway and couldn't help but smile a bit as Yuroichi pulled over.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I still haven't gotten over grading those tests last night for the substitute." Ichigo nod his head as Yuroichi climbed out of the drivers seat and Ichigo followed her lead so he could start driving and give the tired woman a break. "Try not to scratch it, alright?"

"I can drive you know. I'm not totally hopeless." Ichigo slipped into the low drivers seat and wiggled a bit to get comfortable, Yuroichi knew about his aversion to cars, but she was also aware that the teen did drive when he needed to- at least she'd heard stuff about him driving every now and then.

As soon as he started the car though Ichigo shivered, he didn't want to be behind the wheel of something so deadly. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to get out of the drivers seat, but a quick look over at his teacher said it'd be safer for him to drive and not the tired woman beside him, groggily putting her seat belt on. Thinking quickly Ichigo looked around the expanse of road and saw the off ramp that he knew lead to a parallel route to the highway, something that definitely wouldn't be faster, but would be safer.

It took an extra hour to drive the twisting roads, bending around many trees and ducking under bulges of rocks that the road was carved through. A mountain canyon wasn't something Ichigo was used to driving on, but he managed to turn the wheel well enough to not die, and before he knew it he was in the middle of Kagimino city.

Large crowds were bustling and the traffic was at a minimal crawl, barely moving more then a block in ten minutes, Yuroichi was snoring calmly beside Ichigo almost lulling the teen into a daze before he shook his head and pulled out his iPod, forcing heavy metal into his ear at a blaring volume.

"Now let's see Ichigo, you've been to the Patricia Grande before. You went with mom and dad before Karin and Yuzu were born… it was right passed first, on the corner of Broadway and Cambie, wasn't it?" Ichigo let out a sigh as he turned a corner onto Broadway, he knew that driving in the city at night was just about as stupid as in rush hour, but as the road opened up in front of him the teen couldn't help but smirk and press his foot down on the pedal again.

**AN:** So, this is just a small filler chapter, but it's got some important things about Ichigo's relationships in the book to a couple certain people. I'm hoping for the next chapter to be up really soon. I've got a couple chapters written so all that I've got to do now is another one of my editing binges and then to post them! XD

Also I apologize about putting a title of another fan fiction of mine into here, but I didn't want to take an actual novel title, this way it's all just me aside from the songs that I don't own.

Thank you very much for reading and you're continued support, I love reviews (literally feed on the things) so if you drop one off I would love to ready it and it'll probably make me really giggly for a few minutes. It also might make me update just _that much_ faster then normal.

Have a good day/night everyone! See you next time! Same Sexta place, Same Ichi channel.

(I'm sorry, I had to :P )


	14. Chapter 14

'_**Now it is the time of night; That the graves, all gaping wide, Every one lets for his sprite, In the church way paths to glide.'- **_**William Shakespeare**

"Ichigo, you look fine. You're not going to be able to slick that hair of yours back." Yuroichi let out a heavy sigh as Ichigo put more gel on his hands and started trying to flatten his hair down so it wasn't sticking up in every direction. Ichigo had been trying to deal with his hair for an hour already and was getting more and more infuriated as he stormed around his hotel room, gripping his hair and trying to flatten it out so he looked better, trying his best to push it all back.

Yuroichi knew that Ichigo was just going to strip again and run into another shower so she let out a sigh, deciding to go get something to eat for lunch in the hotel restaurant. She already knew that Ichigo wasn't going to eat anything, he's had a couple pieces of toast and that had been enough for him. "I'll be back Ichigo. Try not to rip you're your hair while I'm gone, alright?"

"Ugh! Now I need to wash it again!" Ichigo head towards the bathroom again, pulling his black shirt off yet again and fumbling with his tie. Before kneeling down on the bathroom floor and sticking his head under the faucet in the tub, rubbing his hair out to remove all the gel.

Three knocks sounded at the door and Ichigo fumbled a bit, hitting the back of his head on the faucet before cursing "Come in!" it was more of a barked order because of the pain rather then an invitation, but the person came inside anyways. "I'll be right there!" Ichigo stood up from the tub and grabbed for his towel without opening his eyes, finding the soft terrycloth and dabbing it to his face before running it up into his hair, still not opening his eyes.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ichigo froze, he was expecting Yuroichi to be fussing about him fussing, not a male voice. With wide eyes Ichigo spun around his hand in a tight fist aiming for the persons upper body, a scowl on his face that vanished into a shocked expression once again as his hand was caught.

Ichigo gave a grunt as his instincts from karate lessons kicked in and he moved his right arm and leg at the same time to hit the person. The towel was still covering his face but he knew that he didn't need to see his opponent to beat the intruder to shit.

"Ichigo!" The towel was ripped off his head and Ichigo wrapped his right arm around Hisagi's neck instead of delivering a paralyzing blow. "The heck was that?"

"S-sorry. Big cities make me a little on edge, add that to the current stress level and you have yourself one really freaking out Ichigo. Wh-what are you doing here?" Ichigo lowered his leg while straightening it out again, he knew he'd have to get on a new pair of slacks because the martial arts moves had made some unsightly wrinkles in the delicate fabric.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you might like to have some support while you're here- aside from just Yuroichi of course." Hisagi gave a wide smile and Ichigo blanched slightly, not knowing that to do for a moment as he stood in just a pair of thin slacks and was practically half wrapped around the other.

"Shunhei, I swear that if you ever sneak up on me again I'll-" Ichigo cut himself off, he had no threat. There was nothing he could say that would really threaten the other and really mean it. "I don't know what I'd do."

"Sorry. Am I allowed to make it up to you anyway?"

"Yes, don't be waiting for me when I get out of the audition."

"Why not?" Hisagi raised an eyebrow, giving Ichigo a smirk as he figured the teen wasn't being serious.

"To be wholeheartedly honest, I wasn't expecting you to be here. And I really don't want you sitting around a concert hall for a few hours waiting for me to come out."

"Why a few hours?"

"Because my audition is last, and it's impolite to not watch the others. All the other students auditioning will be waiting until I'm done. Think of it as being a private concert. We have to show that we're 'worthy of the scholarship' or something like that."

"That makes no fucking sense." Ichigo just shrugged as he detangled himself from Hisagi, moving back a few steps and trying to quell the blush. "I don't see why I cant sit around an old concert hall if I want to."

"Hisagi… your just being-"

"My last name now? Oh my, I must have pissed you off."

"I really don't feel like doing this right now Shu. I have to get ready; I should have been practicing an hour ago." Ichigo walked back over to the sink and squeezed a dollop of hair gel onto his palm before massaging it through his hair and pushing the locks back, ignoring the few spikes facing up, so it looked like a hedgehog. _'I honestly cant fucking do this right now, I told Hisagi I didn't freaking need him here and now he's here being a damn good looking distraction.'_ Ichigo caught the others eyes in the mirror for a moment before looking away and heading back into the main part of the hotel and over to his suitcase.

Ichigo pulled out his second pair of slacks and another pair of black socks since his had been dampened in the bathroom when he stepped on a few water drops, unbuttoning his pants Ichigo sat down and switched over socks, trying as hard as he could to just ignore Hisagi.

"Shu, you should probably go. I have to start practicing and-"

"Is there anything I can do to help you calm down a bit?" Hisagi walked further into the room and sat himself down behind Ichigo, reaching up and setting his hands on Ichigo's shoulders for a second before massaging. "Is this any better?" The husky tones in his voice made Ichigo shiver as he bit his lip, glad that Hisagi couldn't see his face.

"Whoa no! No, I can't. I-I'm basically on a fieldtrip here Shu. You really have to leave, I'm sorry I can talk to you after the audition but I just cant do this right now." Ichigo grabbed up his pants and another black shirt and tie before going into the bathroom to change.

**'SPARE ME JUST, THREE LAST WORDS; I LOVE YOU IS ALL SHE HEARD. I'LL WAIT FOR YOU, BUT I CAN WAIT FOREVER. SPARE ME JUST, **_**THREE LAST WORDS**_**. I LOVE YOU IS ALL SHE HEARD, **_**I'LL WAIT FOR YOU, BUT I CANT WAIT FOREVER!**_** AND I CAN MAKE IT ON MY OWN! (and I can make it on my own!) BECAUSE MY HEART IS IN OHIO-'** Ichigo cut of _Ohio is for Lovers_ by _Hawthorn Heights_ as he flipped his phone open, his face going red as Hisagi looked at him oddly thanks to the ringtone.

"What do you want Grimmjow?"

"What the fuck was that text all about last night Berry? It was-"

"I have an audition in," Ichigo looked down at his watch that he inherited from his father. "Two hours. I don't see your need to call me."

"Well I think I've got the fucking right to know where the hell you've been. You think I like just figuring your fucking somewhere then when I go there you're gone?"

"You can't control me you fuck. Anyhow I've got to go. I'll call you before I get back if I must, bye." Ichigo hung his phone up and was quick to turn the device off, deciding that dealing with Grimmjow later would be a million times better then riling up his emotions before his audition.

"Who was that?"

"Grimmjow, my roommate."

"You're rooming with Jaegerjaquez?" Ichigo nod his head a few times as he put his phone into the bottom of his suitcase to just dispel the tension it brought him. "Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

"No one knows. There is a long list of things I can say that might make sense but in the end it just doesn't. Nothing about my life makes sense Shu. The base line is it's been convenient, and come the fifteenth it'll no longer be convenient. It's why I'm moving out." Ichigo went back into the bathroom to find his shirt but only found it damp and in the sink. "Fucking hell Ichi, what is wrong with you today?" He growled to himself, reaching into his suitcase again Ichigo pulled out another black shirt and pulled it on, doing up his tie and going back into the bathroom for another once over before slipping on his old fashioned leather shoes.

"Ichigo, I'd really like to help. Is there anything you-"

"Can you use my iPod and find the audition play list and play that then? M-maybe it'll relax me a bit more. I don't know. I've never done this without them." Ichigo had decided to write songs for concert marks since his parents died, opting out of both the fall concert and the winter concert where Yuroichi wanted to showcase his abilities.

_'She didn't even fucking teach me the violin. Mom did, she taught me everything I know and I've just been building on my own, I'm the one who's listened to hours and hours of my mom's music and learned her songs by doing nothing but listening. I'm the one who's spent hours and hours trying to write a damn song for this audition and I'm the one who deserves the credit for me playing this well. She's just trying to make me a fucking show pony, saying any of her students can be as good as me. Why the hell am I being so hostile, she's done nothing but help me. She's taking sick days right now to be here with me so I'm not completely alone and asking Grimmjow for hi-'_ Ichigo's thoughts were obliterated as a set of lips touched his, it was the barest of touches at first; just a gentile brush. As Ichigo's eyes focused he saw a sliver of iris in each of Hisagi's eyes before the older of the two closed his eyes completely.

Reaching up Ichigo's fingers easily found the ravens hair, twining in the soft spikes with one hand as he gripped the others shirt with his other. Ichigo jumped as he felt Hisagi's arms wrap around his waist, holding him loosely in place. Hisagi could practically feel Ichigo's heat as the teen blushed at their actions, only more-so when Ichigo felt the others tongue move over his lips.

With another shock to himself Ichigo pushed Hisagi away, shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry I cant. I really cant be distracted right now Shu, I have to leave in," Ichigo looked down at his watch again. "ten minutes and I just really cant be thinking about you right now. I still need to make tea and I have to make sure that nothing goes wrong, I should probably practice my song at least twice more and that'll take about an hour or so."

"Alright Ichigo, give me a call or text when your done I guess. Bye." Hisagi gave a smile and Ichigo knew he shouldn't have flipped out but he'd told Hisagi not to come and it was a bad thing that he'd showed up anyhow. Ichigo hated being surprised, he loathed them more then anything since his family died, never again would he allow himself to be so surprised as he was that night.

With a quick kiss to Ichigo's forehead the other left the hotel room, luckily before Yuroichi returned from her lunch, leaving Ichigo standing in the middle of his hotel room looking at the ground. His fists were tightly clenched at his sides as his mind tumbled over all his thoughts. He didn't know if he wanted to see the other again, it was like fighting against his own mind on whether he could see things going further with the other or not.

_'Ichigo, stop fucking thinking. Just stop, he wasn't supposed to show up, just pretend he never did. Get back into the swing of things, it's not that hard.'_ Taking several deep breaths Ichigo raised his hands to rub his temples for a moment before numbly walking over to his bed and grabbing his violin and sheet music before wrapping his fingers around the delicate tin of tea he was going to make down in the restaurant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Ichigo listened to the other auditioning students his nerves just shot through the roof. Everyone else was able to just play such beautiful songs, their original compositions were much shorter then Ichigo's and he could fee himself heating up under his black shirt in the dim theater as he wait for one of the valets to come and get him from his seat beside Yuroichi.

As his shoulder was tapped in between two other performers Ichigo just about jumped out of his seat with a gasp. He'd followed the woman back stage with his violin on his back and his sheet music tucked under his arm. His mind was reeling about changing his song at the last minute, but Ichigo didn't have another original piece that he had a score for or that involved only the violin. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What am I going to do? My song is like fifteen minutes long.'_

Taking a deep breath Ichigo pulled his violin out and started to tune, using the electric tuner before he let out a sigh, deciding to tune by ear because the blasted thing just wouldn't work for him. "Mr. Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up at the woman who'd said his name.

"Yes?"

"You're on deck. Um… is that really your last name?" Ichigo gave a weak smile as he tucked his violin under his arm and finished putting resin on his bow.

"Um no, but the adjudicators have my full name." Ichigo took a few deep breaths before silently following the woman up the thin back steps to the wing of the stage. He could feel the adrenalin pumping through his system as the person in front of him reached the frenzied climax of their piano piece. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he thought back to all the songs he'd listened through; not one other student was using just one instrument. Most of the others had a piano or clarinet- even flute accompaniment, some weren't even playing the violin.

Ichigo was the only soloist, the only one truly alone on the stage.

As the pianist came to the conclusion of their piece Ichigo bounced up and down a few times before clearing his mind of everything and letting out a sigh. "Will the final audition please join us on the stage?" The voice was very calm, but held a power without the use of a microphone, the entire theater rang with the mans voice for a moment.

Ichigo strode out onto the stage after quickly brushing the resin from the side of his shirt where the strings had touched his sleeve. The echo of his shoes as he walked to the center of the stage where a blue X was taped on the floor where he was to stand. His eyes caught a microphone coming towards him and blanched slightly. "I'm sorry, but I wont be needing that." Ichigo gave a light smile to the man as he set the microphone down and looked up at the three men and two women in the booth half way up the steps, all sitting comfortably behind a desk that had been custom fit for the theater.

"Are you sure young man? Because once you start playing you will not be permitted to stop to acquire a microphone." Ichigo blanched slightly before looking back at the man who'd turned back to him.

"Alright, can I get it behind me and over my right shoulder?" The man nod his head and Ichigo's heart was beating rapidly as he shifted until the microphone was in the right location to pick up his breathing and not the violin's sound.

"Okay, next is a Mr. Ichigo, under the instruction of Mrs. Yuroichi. Whenever your ready young man; state your name, composition title and begin when your ready."

Ichigo nod his head and gave the adjudicators a reverential bow, trying to put some saliva into his dry throat. "My name is Ichigo K. and tonight I shall be playing my own composition entitled 'Heavens Falling Light.'" With a deep breath in Ichigo made sure that the microphone caught the exhaled, keeping his eyes tightly shut despite his sheet music being in front of him. He knew the adjudicators had photocopies, but he still felt like they would say something was wrong with his eyes being shut.

On the third exhale that he let out in more of a hum he brought his bow across the string for the first time. During the entire song he didn't dare look directly at anyone in the audience, feeling their eyes on him was more nerve wracking until he finally fell into the rhythm of his song.

Every accelerando accompanied by a crescendo made the audience swell with the hope the piece portrayed. Even Yuroichi was astonished that the piece wasn't just a fifteen minute ball of negativity, the light it inspired as the 'light' fought to regain it's position of it's joyous notes in the beginning. As the song moved on, bringing in new and darker elements with it the adjudicators shifted in their seats, moving to the edges in anticipation of the gradually building climax.

During the climax Ichigo's bow was beginning to loose hairs, the thin horse tail breaking off as Light and Dark clashed relentlessly in the middle. The adjudicators enjoyed how the battle was portrayed so harsh and vial, not covered at all by some kind of sweet sugar-coating that most composers tried. Ichigo wanted the battle to be unpretentious and sordid, he wanted it to be a fight people would want to run away from; not be a part of.

The last bit of the song was soft, the light slowly rising once again after a brutal slaughter. His deep brown eyes were focused so acutely on his page as he started rhythmically breathing again, humming and inhaling to the written cues. The final hum carrying out with the ring of the final note of the song while he raised his bow from the violin strings.

As he opened his eyes Ichigo couldn't hold back the smile as he saw the crowd standing, everyone clapping respectfully as even a few of the younger students were tearing up. He tucked his violin under his arm and gave a slight bow before grabbing up his five pages of sheet music and leaving the stage when the adjudicators motioned that he could.

Ichigo got back to the green room that his violin case was waiting in, he set the instrument down and let out a heavy sigh leaning against the counter his case was on and chuckling a little to himself. _'You did it Ichi, you fucking did it. Ha! You performed without your family there.'_ He wasn't quite sure if he was going to start crying or not as he packed up his things, accepting the praise he was receiving from the others who had come back from the audience and the staff that were all working backstage and on the wings.

Ichigo felt like he was on cloud nine, performing seemed to be a better numbing agent then getting drunk and just trying to forget. Taking a deep breath Ichigo put his violin away and started heading out to meet up with Yuroichi.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry about that! I thought they'd gotten the memo about you being taught by your mother. It was supposed to be her name that they-"

"It's fine Yuroichi. I had them change it. I detached myself from my mothers name for this audition, only one of the adjudicators knows my last name and he's such a hard ass that I'm sure he wont judge me because of her." Ichigo sat himself down on a bench, the smile returning to his face as he ran his hands over his hair before fighting the locks loose of their casing of gel.

"Ichigo! There you are, how did it go?" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he looked up to see Hisagi walking down the hallway towards him, wearing a tuxedo and a light smile on his face.

"Shunhei, what are you doing-"

"Oh! Mr. Kurosaki, I'm so glad I caught you! One of the adjudicators noticed this on the stage after you left, he had me come find you." Ichigo turned around to see the girl walking towards him with his necklace held out. Ichigo reached up to his neck and felt for the chain that would be holding the jade pendant that was dangling from the chair the woman had in her hand.

"T-thank you. That would have been horrible for me to have forgotten. Thank you very much miss." Ichigo took the necklace back and let out a sigh of relief feeling it's familiar weight around his neck. With a smile the girl nod her head and head back to the theater to finish her duties.

"Kurosaki?" Ichigo turned around where his name had been called and raised an eyebrow at Hisagi's shocked expression. "Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I thought you looked familiar. When I saw you around the school last year before I graduated I thought you were just some cute punk kid that I figured would like me. I didn't know you were Misaki's son."

"I am, Misaki's son. And who the heck are you to be calling my mother by her first name?"

"I was in love with Misaki. The way she could play the violin was breathtaking. I went to a few of her concerts when I was a young child, I own all of her music; I've bought all of her CD's. Now I find out I'm dating her son. Do you have any idea how many posters I had of her on my walls as a kid and even growing up? She's the reason I wanted to learn the violin; she made it sound so flawless and breathtaking." Ichigo was practically beside himself with fear and freak-out.

"Th-the hell? 'I was in love with Misaki'? what kind of shit are you spewing you freak? Oh god, I've been dating a guy who's in love with my mother do you- do you have any idea how fucked up that is?" Ichigo got up from his seat and walked up to Hisagi, his hand connecting with the others face. "What the hell is wrong with you? She was a married woman before you were born!" Ichigo pushed the other away from him as he tried to advance. "Just, why the hell did you come? I told you not to come and now I've just- I cant, I'm sorry Hisagi, but I cant. Just leave me alone for a bit, alright? I don't know what to make of this."

"Ichigo, listen that was all just-"

"Hisagi, stop it. I'm leaving now, bye." Ichigo grabbed his violin case and started walking out of the building, not bothering to wait for either Hisagi or Yuroichi as he made his way to her car.

"Yuroichi, he has to know that I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

"You don't need to explain to me Hisagi, you have to explain to him." Yuroichi shrugged a bit and started following Ichigo out of the building. She felt sorry for the raven, but at the same time she could understand Ichigo's immediate aversion to Hisagi; he sounded like a plane old stalker.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo let out a sigh as he got back to the apartment, sticking his key into the lock and entering with his large suitcase and violin over his shoulder. He hadn't bothered to turn his phone back on in fear of Hisagi calling him or texting him, the texts and missed calls from his friends and Grimmjow were probably just icing on his cake for vanishing for three days.

"Oi, your back?" Ichigo looked up in the doorway as he used his heel to close the door, Grimmjow was standing outside his own bedroom door his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl deeper then the Marianas Trench on his face.

"Um yeah, I said I'd be back in three days. A five hour drive doesn't happen in half an hour Grimmjow." Ichigo moved to walk passed the other to his room but stopped as Grimmjow refused to move out of his way so he'd have enough room. "Am I being evicted or something Grimm?"

"Why was there a newspaper on the kitchen table with a bunch of apartments circled?"

"Because I'm looking for a place, my birthday is in a little under a week. I'm going to get my own place."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be independent again. I'm getting enough hours that I don't need to worry about scraping rent and food money together anymore and I can legally rent an apartment. Do you have a problem with that or something Grimm?"

"Yes I do. Who the fuck is going to cook?"

"You got along fine without me before Grimm." Grimmjow's eyes dug into the carrot top, Ichigo could feel the rage practically boring into him and knew that a fight was coming, he just didn't know if it was going to be a physical fight or verbal, maybe even mental.

"I've got an appointment with another building this Friday and I'll be out of here by the end of the month, Kurosaki. You have until then to find yourself a new place and to do the fucking paperwork yourself." Ichigo could feel the scowl coming back to his face as he just shrugged and pushed passed Grimmjow to set his things down in his room.

_'Fine, if he wants to be a fucking baby and act like a child then fine, just fucking fine. I don't care anymore. I have more auditions to prepare for, I cant be thinking about him, no matter how much this hurts.'_ Ichigo slipped into his room and closed the door behind him, trying as hard as he could to quell the aching hole he could feel opening in his chest.

With a sigh Ichigo set his violin case down in it's corner and dropped his suitcase none too gently onto the bed, opening the blasted thing and rummaging around for his phone.

'Good luck Ichigo.'

'Do your best Kurosaki'

'Kurosaki where are you?'

'I wish you the best of luck.'

'I know you'll do great'

'Berry, where the fuck are you?'

'You've got this in the bag Ichi.'

'How'd it go? You're done now, right?'

'Text me to tell me how it went.'

'Ichigo, I didn't get this allusive text you fucking mumbled about before leaving, where the fuck are you?'

'Ichigo, how are you feeling? I'm sorry about what I said'

'Ichi, let us all know how it went, we're dying to find out'

'We really need to talk Ichigo, please?'

'Fucking answer my calls you little shit, this isn't funny'

'Hey Ichi, are you alright? You're not answering anyone, we're a little worried.'

'Does this have to do with Grimm? If you need to talk just answer.'

'Ichigo, I'm sorry. All that shit I said wasn't… I don't know what it was.'

'Ichigo, Hisagi's texting me saying he's worried about you now. Call me.'

He let out a huge sigh as he sat down on the bed beside his suitcase, deciding to just write a big text to everyone saying that the audition went well and he thanked them all for their support and let them know that he turned his phone off because it had been a distraction.

Five minutes after hitting the send button Ichigo's bedroom door burst open and Grimmjow held his phone out to the carrot tops face, the newly written and read text still on the screen. "Is this some kind of shit? Why the fucking hell would you send it to me you little shit? What, cant talk to me to my fucking face? Can you just not bare that you didn't actually send me a text?"

"Well look who told me to write them a text in the first place you asshole! It would have taken me three minutes to explain it to your face but you were being such a bitch that you just stormed out. You were probably late for your date with Szayle or Luppi or whoever it is you're fucking this week!" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow's hand away from his face, not wanting to see the others bright phone screen anymore.

"I told you to write me the text because it was easier then beating the shit out of you right then and there. Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me your moving out?"

"Because Grimmjow; I wasn't sure! I was looking for am apartment, I hadn't called any of those places or made appointments to go and see those places. All I wanted was to keep my options open you fucking dick-head!" Ichigo stood up, anger flaring in him as he squared off with the taller teen.

"Well sorry for misinterpreting Berry, it's not like you've been talking to me recently or anything. You've barely even looked at me since getting that fucking pretty-boy boyfriend of yours."

"And once again Grimmjow; you told me to leave. I was perfectly fine being whatever I could to you; I would have been your fucking foot rug and I would have been happy. But you pushed me away and that's not my fault. I told you my feelings and you told me to get out, so I left. We could have gone back to the way things were if you hadn't just acted like I was more worthless then the dirt you walked on." Ichigo moved to walk out of the room but when Grimmjow stopped him Ichigo jabbed his elbow back, growling when it was blocked and he was flipped and pinned to the wall.

"And what the fuck is all of that shit supposed to mean? You've got a damn annoying as shit way of talking Ichigo; stop using riddles and just fucking say it."

"There's nothing left to say you prick. I'm packing my shit tonight; I'm going to stay with Toshiro or Renji. Go ahead and tell everyone if you want. Break me down just that much farther; I could care less anymore. But; I am sorry for worrying you, I honestly thought I sent you the text and not Hisagi." Ichigo ducked under Grimmjow's arm and started to get his duffle bag packed again, ignoring Grimmjow as he still stood facing the wall for a few minutes with his scowl in place. Ichigo could see the tenseness of his jaw every time he looked over until the other turned to leave.

"Put your key on the kitchen table then, don't worry about locking up and don't forget any of your shit." Grimmjow closed Ichigo's door behind him and left the apartment, headed for Yammy's house so he could beat the other to a pulp before school the next day.

It didn't take Ichigo nearly as much time as he thought it would to get his things packed up again; he had it all in his bag and suitcase within half an hour. He decided to forget the food in the fridge, figuring Grimmjow could eat it or throw it out if he chose. He was just glad that all his mail had been going to a PO box his father had owned for several years so he wouldn't have to worry about his postage.

Grimmjow took a deep breath to calm himself before swinging his leg up and slamming it into Yammy's upper arm. The hulk of a human stumbled sideways and grunted as he hit the concrete wall of his parents apartment block. They had decided to take their fight out into the alley and Grimmjow had been fine with that, only warning the larger that he wasn't going to finish until he was tired.

Grimmjow moved to punch the other and gave off an animalistic growl as his punch was blocked and he was punched in return, sending him flying halfway across the alley before his feet caught under him. _'That stupid fucking- why couldn't he just say it first?! Everything would be so much easier if he'd fess up and say it!'_ Grimmjow ran up to Yammy and delivered a swift kick to the teens chest after jumping up, looking too much like a wild animal with his style of fighting.

_'Cant the little shit just see if he say's it I- I need to get this fucking out of my mind. He's too damn distracting Grimm. You've almost got your building, don't wreck it now by going after him. Don't!'_

Grimmjow delivered a barrage of punches to Yammy's torso, a cackling laugh coming out of him as he punched the other up against the wall, pinning him there with the swift attacks.

**AN:** HeyHiHello (that's a good band name by the way, I don't own them) Thank you all very much for reading this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing.

The next chapter should be out again soon because I'm on another one of my writing binges. However I don't know how long this fiction is going to be, I originally thought it'd be a ten chapter fic, but I have up to chapter 16 written and I'm already working on 17 because I'm a lazy procrastinator by now.

Also, I live off of your reviews! They are like the air I breathe and the blood that flows through my veins! I could not have gone more crazy in that last sentence without trying.

Thank you all so much for your continued support and please do **Review**, they make me smile _a lot_. I hope you have a good day/afternoon/night, toodle-pip!


	15. Chapter 15

'_**Separation penetrates the disappearing person like a pigment and steeps him in gentle radiance.'- **_**Boy George**

Grimmjow let out yet another sigh, this time waking was brought on by the school bell ringing. He had seemed to have fallen asleep in class. With a groan he stood up, forcing his mind back into working as he looked down at his page of notes; nothing. He scooped the pages off his desk and rolled his shoulders a bit as he put them into his binder, forcing his mind into working as he followed the rest of the students out of Math lazily.

"Grimmjow, can I talk to you for a minute?" With a scowl Grimmjow turned to the side and walked up to the teachers desk.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow leaned against the desk and rubbed at his face, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"You were sleeping in class."

"So?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow refused to make eye contact, boring his glare into the floor as he tried to think. He'd been up for days on end trying to organize moving out without his family finding out, he didn't want his parents knowing where he was and he wanted to move before his dad came the next day.

"You don't look it Grimmjow. Are you sure? I don't have a class and I wouldn't mind treating you to lunch if you need to-"

"I don't have fucking time for this. I'm perfectly fine I just need to get this scholarship shit done." Grimmjow stood up and put his bag over his shoulder with a scowl.

"Grimmjow!" The blue haired teen paused in the doorway with a scowl on his face as he looked to the ground. "If you don't talk to me before tomorrow I'll be in contact with the counselor."

"Whatever." Grimmjow slipped out of the classroom and down towards the metal shop so he could catch a nap on one of the tables or he'd even take the floor.

Students didn't even bother trying to get in his way as he made his way through the hallways, his scowl never leaving his face.

"Hey Ichigo, wait up!" The voice calling his once roommates name snapped him out of his slight bemusement and he looked over towards the hallway that lead to the music room. His scowl only deepened as he saw the same guy that he'd seen with Ichigo on New Years, walking up towards Ichigo despite the teen moving back slightly; Shunhie Hisagi.

"H-Hisagi. Wha-what are you doing here? It's school hours." Ichigo's surprised look was replaced by a scowl in the next moment, Grimmjow noticed as he snuck around the corner and listened to the conversation. He knew he should go and find a place to take a nap, somewhere warm where he could just stretch out and maybe have a little bit of a dream, maybe even finish the dream he'd started in Math.

"Ichigo, I-I need to apologize about what I said at the theater. I need to apologize for going despite you telling me not to. Can we talk?"

"No, I-I need to practice." Grimmjow tilted his head so he could see around the corner, he had figured out by that point that Ichigo didn't want to talk to Hisagi. It made him want to punch the pushy raven.

"But Ichigo I-"

"I'm really sorry Hisagi, but I have to go. Sorry." Ichigo detached himself from the other and Grimmjow sent a glare at the older man as he walked back down the hall towards him, his hands in his pockets and a sigh coming out of his mouth. As Hisagi walked around the corner Grimmjow grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed the other into the wall, getting more pissed as he noticed he was just slightly shorter then the other.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are; but you need to leave Ichigo alone. I don't give a rats smelly ass what you think you know about him and what you think he's thinking, because if I ever see you around him again I'm going to kick your ass into a bloody pulp." Grimmjow didn't care that some of the students were looking at them, others were stopping to whisper, all he cared about was the annoying raven haired tattooed man leaving Ichigo alone.

"And why would that be Jaegerjaquez? Don't like me being so important to your roommate? Don't tell me you've grown feelings for Ichigo. The infamous Grimmjow one night stands likes his roommate. You must just hate knowing he's being touched by-" Grimmjow cut Hisagi off with a quick punch with the side of his hand into the concrete wall beside the others head, glad for once that the wall was concrete and not dry wall.

"You wanna fucking die today? And besides; who's the one that was fucking the other Hisagi? I remember someone moaning like a little bitch in heat. Do you really think someone as needy as you would be able to be with Kurosaki? How's that little kink for yours going by the way?" Hisagi's eyes narrowed at Grimmjow, pure hate traveling between the two as Grimmjow and Hisagi stared off.

"Don't you dare mention that-"

"Oh, you mean the little tid-bit that you cant get off without listening to his mothers music? How fucking sick are you, seeking out her son for your own twisted as shit pleasure?"

"I didn't know he was a fucking Kurosaki, Jaegerjaquez. And don't hold that against-"

"Let's just say I'm happy such a thing as headphones exist." Grimmjow moved away from the other, his scowl replacing itself with a shit eating grin when he noticed how scared Hisagi looked. "Now get the fuck out you shit-monger."

Without so much as another word Grimmjow turned from the other and stormed his way to the metal work room, his muscles on edge as he fought against punching the students who looked at him wrong or funny.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he got into the music room, setting his back against the door and resting his head back as he tried to quell the slight pain in his chest. He hadn't been head over heels for Hisagi, but he'd certainly taken a liking to the other, he'd enjoyed their conversations and his company.

"Ichigo, I was expecting you a few minutes ago. Get held-up in the hallway?" Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down at Toshiro with a bit of a glare.

"He's not leaving me alone Tosh. He was just in the fucking school." Ichigo lifted his head and looked at his white haired friend that was sitting at the piano, fiddling with the few notes Ichigo had taught him a couple years prior. "He was here at the fucking school Tosh!"

"I swear Ichigo, I didn't know about his… feelings, for your mother." Toshiro looked down at the ivory keys, trying his hardest to ignore the death glare he was receiving from the orange haired teen. "He just took a liking to your appearance, he just had a crush on you- and he didn't know your last name, I swear it."

"I just don't know how much more direct I can get with this guy Tosh, I slapped his face for Christ's sake. He didn't seem to get the fucking hint at all, does he know when to cut his losses?" Ichigo sat down at the foot of the door, preventing it from opening again as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you know, you wouldn't be feeling this stressed if the blue kitty hadn't kicked you out. And you still haven't told me how that audition went by the way." Toshiro's fingers began gently rotating between three keys, not making an interesting tune or rhythm but making him look damn cool doing it.

"It went fine, everyone gave me a standing ovation. I got that performance high and it crashed right after when I saw him. I should have been happy to see him, shouldn't I have? And earlier when he kissed me in my hotel room, I should have felt encouraged and like I could take on the audition. But I just felt like all the hope had been zapped from me." Ichigo let out another sigh as he pulled himself up off the floor and over to Toshiro, sitting down beside the other on the piano bench and toying with the lower register to make Toshiro's three notes sound more interesting.

"I can go with you if you want; to tell him that you don't want to see him anymore. I honestly thought the two of you would hit it off. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, and yeah, I wouldn't mind you being close at hand. Would tomorrow work for you?"

"Tomorrow's your birthday and we're throwing a party. When do you get off work tonight?"

"First job at five second at midnight, you know that."

"We'll go between the two then. I know where he works and I'll bring you there. Sound good?" Ichigo just shrugged, moving his left hand to the other side of Toshiro's and starting to make more of a song out of the three tones.

Toshiro started to move his hand, deciding to let Ichigo do his thing, noticing that it instantly sounded less happy. "Keep it up Tosh, it was sounding good."

"It's only three notes."

"Yeah, and the rest of the song is based around them you goof. Now keep it up; I don't have three hands." With a roll of his eyes the white haired teen started up again, not bothering to time the strikes with his fingers but noticing when Ichigo jumped back to his tempo. Toshiro knew that Ichigo could hit the three notes if he really wanted to, but he appreciated being included in part of Ichigo's world just the same.

"So, what's gonna be going on at the party? Do I get strippers? I am nineteen." Toshiro just rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Yeah, because a bunch of eighteen year olds are going to buy you a stripper. Good fucking luck with that." Ichigo let out a scoff, stopping his fingers from moving as he thought about everything.

"I should be moving into my new place tomorrow, but I talked to the land lord and I'll be moving in on the twenty first." Toshiro nod his head.

"You know mom and dad wouldn't mind you staying with us, Ichigo. Right?" Ichigo nod his head as he stood up to grab his violin, not bothering to answer Toshiro verbally as he warred with himself, he had six days to decide.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Grimmjow, what the fuck took you so long?"

"Yelling at Hisagi." Several of the students raised their eyebrows. None of Grimmjows current friends knew that he'd known the graduate of the previous year.

"Uh, Shunhei Hisagi?"

"Yeah, the one and only. Isn't he?" Grimmjow sat down at one of the tables, his glare still in place.

"How do you know him?"

"Fucked him last year; crazy as shit bastard I'm telling you. Freakiest person in the sack I've ever met." Grimmjow leaned against the table in front of him and rested his head on his crossed arms. "I'm going to sleep."

"Wait, what was he doing back in school and why were you yelling at him? And even better yet; you fucked him?" Nnoitra sat down beside Grimmjow, not bothering to heed the brooding teen and his glare.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know why he's back? And I was yelling at him because his face pissed me off."

"And you fucked him?"

"If you don't leave me the fuck alone right now I'm going to fucking kill you Nnoi." Grimmjow moved his head down into the crook of his arms to block his face, glad when Nnoitra just got up and left, knowing that the blue haired teen would really kill him if he went any farther.

"Grimmjow, I want to talk to you for a moment." Grimmjow looked up at Starrk with a scowl, knowing that it'd be in his best interest to not get into a fight with the lazy brunette. Better yet, he just didn't feel like fighting the other.

With a loud scrape of metal on leveled concrete Grimmjow pushed himself up into a sitting position, deciding to follow the other teen into the shop teachers tornado equivalent office, sitting himself down in the teachers leather seat with a scowl. Starrk sat himself on the edge of the desk, leaning against it while crossing his arms over his chest. Grimmjow looked up into the others eyes and let out a sigh, recognizing the intensity of the brunettes stare and knowing he was in for some form of deep conversation.

He didn't want to be there, his father was coming to his apartment that day after school and he had already decided with Nnoitra that he'd be staying at the shop or with the tall lithe teen.

"Grimmjow, you're worrying me. I know you talked to Urahara, but I know that was nothing but bullshit. What shit did you feed him?"

"The same I'm gonna feed you; my dad's on his way to my house probably right now as we speak. I don't want him to get there and I only wish I could lock the door on him but the fuckers got a key." Grimmjow could tell that the other knew it was bullshit, but he wasn't saying anything so that was good for Grimmjow.

"The Berry's friends are throwing him a party, you going?" Starrk figured a change of subject to something that Grimmjow liked talking about was a better idea; until the blue haired teens brow furrowed and his eyes turned on him like a panthers eyes piercing through the darkness.

"Fuck no."

Before Starrk could find out what brought on the change of attitude towards Ichigo, Grimmjow stood up and left the shop room slamming the door closed behind him.

Grimmjow prowled the halls for a few minutes before the realization hit him; there were two doors on the music room. He could sit in the eight foot corridor between the two doors and relax there until the bell when he'd be sure to make it out before Ichigo if the music students previous late appearances to English were any indication of his timing with the bell. Taking a swift right Grimmjow slipped into the music room hallway, glad that it wasn't overrun with annoying students as he slipped through the first door and shut it behind him.

The blue haired teen sat himself down against the wall and stretched his legs out while he crossed his arms over his chest. With a heavy sigh he tilted his head back and opened his eyes to look at the paneled ceiling with it's darker speckled spots. His eyes started to drift shut as he put a single headphone into his ear, enjoying the music as it pumped through his head.

The sound of a typewriter went off and Grimmjow let out a sigh, pulling his phone out of his pocket and reading the small preview of his email;

'From: Karakura University

Dear Mr. Jaegerjaquez, we are writing this to inform you that…' Grimmjow shakily slid the small envelope icon to the side and waited on baited breath as the full email load. The bell ringing didn't catch his attention, the sounds of the hall shuffling outside. There was no music class that block but he didn't know that; why would he. The only thing that roused him from his dazed state as he looked at his phone was the sound of a gasp and then the scornful sounding "Grimmjow?"

Blue eyes looked up and Grimmjow didn't bother saying anything, he didn't know what to say for the longest time as Ichigo just returned his stare. It was the first un-hostile stare the two had shared since Grimmjow had told Ichigo to leave his parents house back on Christmas eve, too long in both their opinions.

The two were brought out of it as Toshiro walked around Ichigo and opened the door separating them all from the rest of the school. "I'll meet you in class Ichi."

"Alright Tosh." Ichigo remained in the small cube as Grimmjow stood up and Toshiro left. "You know Grimm. Apparently I'm going to be having a birthday party. Do you know if your free tomorrow night?"

"Here I forgot it was your birthday. I'm not sure if I'm free tomorrow yet or not. Where is it?" Grimmjow had no real interest in going, but at the same time he wanted to see the orange haired teen. Grimmjow leaned against the wall a little, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he tried to just focus on the orange haired teen.

"It's at Renji's again. His parents are going to his uncles house for the week and even if they were here I doubt they'd really care about the drinking." Ichigo shrugged a bit with a weak smile, he vaguely knew he was flirting but he couldn't help himself. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, glad that the section was dim because of the lack of light and the closed door that hid his blush.

"And where will you be going after the party?"

"Back to Toshiro's most likely, or crashing at Renji's place." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, wondering just how much Ichigo had told his friends.

"Why not your place?"

"I told you before I left; I'm not moving in until the twenty first. Um, w-we should get to class though Grimm, I don't want the teacher yelling at us." Ichigo moved to the door and walked through, slowing his pace so he could walk abreast with Grimmjow.

"It's best you left anyhow. Dad's coming over tonight to be an asshole and bug the shit out of me."

"I don't see your problem with your family Grimmjow, they seem like perfectly together and nice people. Haven't you ever thought you're just over-"

"You don't know shit Berry." Grimmjow started walking faster, his double soled boots almost clapping against the ground like thunder as he moved. Ichigo remained at his own pace, slowing down if anything, so he didn't have to turn the corner into their classroom right after the blue haired teen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo took a deep breath as he walked into the tall office building. He'd had no idea that Hisagi was already an apprentice with the largest building design company in Karakura. Toshiro was already at the revolving doors of the building, huddled in his jacket and ready to pull the door open for Ichigo.

"I'm not too sure about this Tosh, what if I screw up his day at work and something really bad-"

"The sky's not going to fall Kurosaki, now get in there." Ichigo let out a sigh as Toshiro said his last name, indicating the white haired teen was running out of patience with him. Following Toshiro into the building and up to the ninth floor Ichigo almost started shivering as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped out. "Hisagi's office cubicle is over that way, it's got his name on it, I'll be waiting here." Toshiro sat himself down in one of the fairly uncomfortable looking chair as he pointed to the left into a bustling office of design models and cubicles.

Ichigo's nerves were running wild as he walked into the office, his head swiveling around to see if Hisagi just happened to be out of his cubicle. The teen had no such luck and froze as a large breasted strawberry blonde woman hopped in front of him. "Oh my god your so cute! Please tell me you're here to sweep me off my feet!"

"M-Matsumoto?" Ichigo's eyes went wide as the connection he had to Hisagi finally hit him; he must be a friend of hers and she's of course Toshiro's cousin.

"Of course Ichigo. Are you here to see Shu? He's been talking about you non-stop, I think he's worried that you haven't been texting him back."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Ichigo looked down for a minute before giving her a smile she probably surmised was fake "I-I did come here to see him. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Of course Ichigo! This way!" Matsumoto grabbed Ichigo's arm and lead him through the office.

"I-I didn't know you were in building design."

"I'm not, I'm just a secretary."

"Shouldn't you be taking calls then?"

"Nah, I got someone to cover for me for my break. Here we go; Shu's just at the end of the hall. Have fun Ichi." Ichigo felt his stomach drop out from under him as Matsumoto turned to leave, patting his shoulder a few times.

Hisagi turned around when he heard the three knocks, grateful for the break from figuring out a difficult cross beam section of a roof until he saw Ichigo standing there looking sullen. "H-hi Ichigo, do you want to have a seat or-"

"Can I talk to you for a minute. In private." Hisagi let out a sigh as he nod his head and stood up, he'd figured after the others actions at the school that it was coming. Ichigo showing up at his work only proved it to him, didn't mean he was going to let the other go easily. The raven lead Ichigo out of the cubicle section and around another corner so they were on the other side of a large conference room from where Toshiro was sitting.

"It's nice to see you again, Ichigo." Hisagi gave a weak smile as he lead Ichigo over by the window and sat himself down on the ledge. "I'm guessing this is about earlier, and before." He caught Ichigo's shaking head out of the corner of his eyes and scowled out the window at nothing.

"I really like you Shu, and I would feel horrible if you hate me for this. But the fact that you said you were in love with my mom, I cant get over that. It would freak me out too much and put too much stress on me as to whether or not you like me for me and not her."

"But Ichigo, I didn't even know your last name was Kurosaki until that night."

"It could have been subconscious Shu. I play the violin and-"

"Ichigo, the violin is just an instrument to me." Ichigo almost broke at the expression he got, he was hoping for Hisagi to not dispute it.

"And I look just like her. I just cant Shu, I'm sorry." Hisagi let out a sigh and lowered his head for a minute, catching Ichigo's shivering hands at his sides, fists clenched tightly.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo, I don't hate you either." Hisagi stood up and sat Ichigo down, worried that Ichigo may collapse. "You've never broken up with someone before, have you?"

"N-not when I was sober. B-but that was just a big mess of screaming and I'm pretty sure by the end of the night it was mutual." Hisagi couldn't help but let out a sigh, the last thing he wanted to do was just walk away from the other, but he could tell Ichigo was on the precipice tears.

"I-I'm really sorry I'm hurting you Shu. I j-just cant, I cant do it. I like him more and I'm less scared of what we could have." Ichigo hadn't meant for the words to slip out and Hisagi took a deep breath before patting Ichigo's shoulder a couple times.

"I'll call Toshiro for you. Happy early birthday." Hisagi's movement of bending at the waist and pressing a kiss into Ichigo's hair felt completely normal to him but alien and wrong to Ichigo.

"H-he's over by the elevator, you don't have to." Hisagi nod his head but didn't stop his slow pace away from the teen. The raven tucked his hands into his pockets and his shoulders dropped as he moved back to his seat, already planning on going out for a drink or two after work.

Ichigo got up from the spot on the window sill and made his way back to the elevators in front of Toshiro, not bothering to say anything to his silently understanding friend. The two slipped into the elevator and Ichigo let out a huge sigh, trying his best to keep it together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Grimmjow, how was your day?" The blue haired teens shoulders went rigid and he shut the door behind him, walking into his apartment with a heavy sigh.

"Fine."

"Just 'fine'? nothing interesting happened? How's your boyfriend?"

"Broke up after New Years." Grimmjow walked through the kitchen and to the large kitchen table, looking over all the papers his father had gone through. "You opened my mail?"

"Yeah, just statements from the bank. When did you start getting wifi here?"

"None of your fucking business." Grimmjow started organizing his papers, finding the envelopes and tossing them into the recycling and taking his papers into his room and dumping them onto his bed.

"I've already seen them Grimm, there is no reason in-"

"If you're going to eat dinner the way you like it you old fuck I'm gonna need the whole fucking table, aren't I?" Grimmjow let out a growl as he decided to just get the crap of pleasing his father over with. Mayuri just gave the TV a smirk, flipping through channels once again to try and find something appealing on the crap cable.

"Is there anything interesting on? Don't you have History or Discovery Science?"

"Nope, I watch all my shows online."

"How's the scar doing?" Grimmjow paused for a moment, refusing to answer that question.

"I'm doing fine. What would you like for dinner?"

"I've already ordered some take out Grimmjow. Don't worry about it tonight, I know you were at work." Grimmjow ground his teeth together, he knew he should have stayed at work, but he wasn't smart enough to bring any of his clothes with him in the morning and was forced to face the face-painted man.

"Whatever. I'm not hungry, so I'm going to bed. The guest room is open to you, don't fucking wake me up." Slipping into his room Grimmjow let out a sigh as he kicked his boots off against the wall and undid the button on his jeans, not bothering with a shower or changing as he rolled into his king sized bed with a sigh, pulling his laptop onto his thighs and getting into his email. Once he opened the email from earlier he couldn't help but smirk at what it read; 'From: Karakura University

Dear Mr. Jaegerjaquez, we are writing this to inform you that you have been accepted in your scholarship application and your admittance, should you choose to accept, to the school will be aided by $3,000. The cut off date for your reply of our school is May 18th, we hope to hear from you by then.

Sincerily Karakura University school funds distributor.'

Grimmjow re-read the email a couple times before letting out a heavy sigh, "One down, as many as I can to go." his fingers started to furiously fly over the keys as he filled out more applications. Hours passed and his eyes started to burn, fatigue was setting in and he was falling asleep rather quickly. Grimmjow managed to just push his laptop off his lap and slid further into his bed, letting out a groan as his muscles all started to relax and his mind started to clear.

In his dream Grimmjow could see Ichigo standing outside what his imagination of the fitness center came up with every time he thought of it. The carrot tops arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against one of the old brick pillars of the entrance up six stairs, a coy smirk on his face. With a few strides to get up to the building and three to get up the stairs Grimmjow came face to face with Ichigo, looking down at the carrot top with a confused smirk until Ichigo stepped up to him.

"What are you doing here Berry?"

"Waiting for you genius. Happy birthday you Neanderthal." Grimmjow would have retort if it wasn't for the fact that Ichigo reached up behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

The blue haired teen practically purred, there was nothing soft or innocent about the kiss but the first little peck. Their tongues danced together as Grimmjow pushed the smaller man back against the bricks of the building, running his fingers through orange locks. Ichigo let out a moan and before Grimmjow knew it he was inside, or rather in the interior he had already thought up for the building.

Grimmjow felt a nip on his lower lip and growled back as he devoured Ichigo's mouth, forcing the other to the ground onto a conveniently placed mat before he was rolled onto his back. The mat felt so comfortable to him despite the thick padding being no more then two inches and compacted already. A searing pain ran down his chest, tracing the previous scar and Grimmjow hissed a bit, feeling the thumb nail come to a stop on his right hip bone with the scar. He wasn't a masochist, but he wasn't about to stop Ichigo as the other ripped off his shirt, following the line his nails had made; apparently ripping the shirt.

The searing pain came back and Grimmjow reached for Ichigo's hand before he found his own arms unable to move from his sides; Ichigo was kneeling on his hands. With a scowl and completely intent of flipping the other off of him but ground his teeth as he tried to move his legs to get leverage but his ankles were tied to something he couldn't see. The carrot tops kisses were almost smothering him and he felt like he was about to pass out as the soft feel of Ichigo's tongue turned into a hard rough fabric-like feeling that made him want to bite down; so he did.

The dream shattered at that moment and his eyes shot open wide when he saw his fathers painted face above him.

"Hello Grimm. Glad to see your awake." Mayuri lifted his hand and Grimmjow's eyes got bigger as he saw the blood glinting in the light from the open blinds. "How's your scar feeling?" Wide blue eyes moved down, following his fathers form with dread as he once again tried to move his arms- twitch his leg -but as he got to his own right hip, right beside his fathers form his eyes narrowed again when he saw the swelling line of red going all the way up his torso to his chest. A fine line in the center of the thick scar. "I think I've gotten the technique down this time Grimm."

**AN:** Alright, this is definitely getting into a darker side of the story, but I promise it wont get darker then this. I'm not a writer that can easily write sadistic stuff and it creeps me out as I write it in all honesty.

Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed, despite all the mean old angst of this chapter. A review would give a writer a smile, so drop one if you've got the time.

Enjoy your morning/afternoon/evening and stay classy guys and gals!


	16. Chapter 16

'_**Ill-humour is nothing more than an inward feeling of our own want of merit, a dissatisfaction with ourselves which is always united with an envy that foolish vanity excites.'-**_** Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe**

Grimmjow let out a hiss as he put his bag over his shoulder after History, his entire body was on fire from the previous night of straining his restrained limbs. His father had ripped at his chest with needle and thread all through the night, stopping only after he'd passed out and had given him the curtsey of untying him. He'd woken the next morning with his chest completely covered in a big giant scab that had cracked and broke as he shifted.

His shower had taken twice as long because he gently picked off the crusting scab so he could wrap his chest properly. He knew that he couldn't miss any school, final exams were coming up and he had to study for his Math final.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, looking as Grimmjow stiffly made his way out of the room, Ichigo could tell the other teen would be limping if he weren't so proud. He didn't know what Grimmjow was going to do to get out of gym though, Kenpachi had been especially hard on him recently.

Ichigo half followed Grimmjow into the gym until the blue haired teen bypassed the changing room. Ichigo changed quickly and made it out into the gym, starting his stretches before hearing Kenpachi's roar from his office and heading over to eavesdrop again.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I just cant play today'? What kind of shit are you trying to feed down my throat Jaegerjaquez?"

"I just-"

"It's my fault coach, we got into it yesterday after school and I hit some pressure points in his arms and legs. He'll be swore for the next few days." Ichigo stepped into the PE office, ignoring the glare from Grimmjow and the pointed look from Kenpachi. "Sorry 'bout that coach." Ichigo gave a weak smile to the two others in the room before motioning out into the gym again. "I'm going to uh, go start some laps until you get the class going."

"Don't bother stopping until I stop everyone from their laps, Kurosaki." Ichigo nod his head, slightly upset that he'd have to do an extra ten laps with the rate he ran at and Kenpachi prepared in. "Go sit on the bench Jaegerjaquez, rest up as best you can to relax your muscles I suppose." Grimmjow nod his head and went into the gym, tenderly sitting down on the bench, trying not to move his torso at all.

Blue eyes followed Ichigo around the gym as the teen ran, moving rather quickly but wasting little energy because he could run much faster for much longer. Grimmjow was debating on letting the Berry know that he was going to go to the party that night, anything to get away from his father, but he doubted drinking was a good idea and to be frank he figured he should probably get a friend to at least help him clean the damn wound.

With a tense jaw and grimace no one noticed Grimmjow made his way over to the coach again as he pulled out a bag of jerseys. _'Ha, this might actually be saving his fucking life from putting on those nasty smelling things.'_ "Hey Kempachi, I've got to change a tensor bandage on my back, send Kurosaki in to help me, will ya?" Normally Grimmjow would have gone to one of his friends, maybe get Nnoitra to do it. But all his friends would pry too much and the last thing he needed right before moving was his friends getting concerned for no damn reason; he could take care of himself.

Grimmjow leaned himself up against the counter for the sinks, not bothering to try and undo the button up he was forced to wear because he couldn't move his arms right yet.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo slipped into the changing room and looked around, trying to find the blue haired teen who was hiding in the farthest back corner. Ichigo got to Grimmjow, panting slightly from his laps that he'd stopped at Kenpachi's order. "Grimmjow, hi. What's up?" Grimmjow gave Ichigo one of his hard glares and the carrot top gulped before licking his lips. "I'm sorry about before, it just didn't seem like you wanted to tell Kenpachi why you don't want to do gym. But I saw you limping a bit so I thought-"

"I wasn't fucking limping, Kurosaki." Grimmjow reached his arms up from the counter top and Ichigo's eyes went wide as the taller of the two started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Grimmjow, what the fuck are you- what happened?" Ichigo froze as the other opened the white shirt wider, showing the blood stained bandage underneath that was going around his torso, doing nothing to cover the wound at the top and bottom most places. Ichigo moved forward and pulled the shirt open so he could see what happened, growling when he saw the bandage was wrapped crudely around the wound far too tightly.

"You know what I told you when I was telling you I got the scar in the first place?"

"You mean that story about your mom and dad?"

"Yeah, uh. Dad's staying at my place for a week or two." Ichigo looked up and saw the absolute anger and rage flashing in Grimmjow's eyes as he looked at the ground.

"I'll be back in a minute or two, don't touch it." Ichigo left the changing room and Grimmjow to run to his locker. He finally thanked that stupid medical kit his father made sure he had at all times, Ichigo had decided to keep it in his locker and most of his friends came to him for medical assistance if it wasn't a matter that should need Nurse Unohana.

When he got back Ichigo locked the door behind them, glad that Grimmjow had walked into the middle school changing rooms and not the high school section. They were slightly smaller, and not as nice, but it would work fine for what Ichigo had to do.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital? This should be looked at by a professional."

"I had to come today, I cant just fucking miss school to go to a hospital and be interrogated." Ichigo swatted Grimmjow's hands away from being clasped together in front of him and tried to find the end of the bandage.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Ichigo smirked as he found the end up by Grimmjow's left shoulder, just under the top of the almost festering scar. "This isn't going to be a permanent fix Grimmjow, you need to go to a hospital." Grimmjow just rolled his eyes as Ichigo pushed his shirt off his shoulders completely and stepped closer to unwrap the bandage.

The bandage caught on the wound and Grimmjow growled, grabbing Ichigo's wrist and stopping the other from moving with a pointed glare. "Sorry, I was hoping it wouldn't stick." Ichigo looked around the changing rooms for a minute and saw the showers, instantly getting an idea. "Alright Grimm, strip."

"What the fuck are you talking about? The only one who'd be stripping here would be you, Berry." Grimmjow's words were a growl, not the slightly mocking playful jibe it had been before when a topic like that had come up.

"Strip down to your boxers. Water will assist the process with less pain, either that or I can rip it quick like a band-aid…" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's chest, getting a rough estimate on how many times it was wrapped around. "twenty-five times? Looks about right." Ichigo raised his eyebrow playfully, wanting to get a bit more of a light air back into the small space between the two. "I could help if you'd like."

"Go ahead." Grimmjow leaned back again, setting his palms back onto the counter to keep his arms away from his chest again. Ichigo blanched as Grimmjow gave him one of those 'you wouldn't dare' looks and he just couldn't resist, it was his birthday after all and he'd be damned if he let Grimmjow be so smug with him. He was legally an adult now, and Grimmjow said he was nineteen, so there was nothing wrong with it.

Ichigo gently tossed the small amount of bandage over Grimmjow's right shoulder so it didn't get in the way, making sure that it had enough slack to not hurt the other. Ichigo kept his eyes on the others chest, doing his damnedest not to blush like a fool, his fingers skimming over the others torso towards his jeans button. Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk as Ichigo's face started to slowly tint red as his fingers reached the already low hanging jeans. Ichigo's eyes flickered down for a minute before flicking back up to Grimmjow's chest and then up to meet his eyes with a determined stare that made the blue eyes soften slightly.

"Yer taking so much damn time Berry. Not supposed to be copping a feel." Grimmjow moved his hands, pushing Ichigo's out of the way and undoing his pants himself, trying not to hiss in pain.

"Now you never laid out any rules, Grimm." Ichigo gave a bit of a coy smirk before quickly gripping two of the belt loops and jerking the jeans down to Grimmjow's knees, glad that his boxers stayed up. "Hurry up, get under some water spray." Ichigo motioned towards the showers and started pulling his shirt and shorts off so he could follow Grimmjow into the spray.

"Shower sex? Hm, I like the sounds of it Berry, but with my chest all like this I'm afraid it'll be more painful for me then you. And I don't like pain." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he walked to the back shower head and turned it on, stepping back so the water could reach a warm temperature that wouldn't burn either him or Grimmjow. "You have no idea how sexy you look Berry."

"Shut up and get under the water Grimm. I really am trying to help you." Ichigo ran some water up his arms so he wouldn't have to be feeling the water hitting his dry arms as Grimmjow stepped under the pray and hissed. Ichigo grabbed the others shoulders and gave him a pointed look that screamed trust. In any other situation Grimmjow would have fought his way away from the orange haired teen, but that damn look in his eyes stopped him. "I'm sorry, I know it'll hurt." Ichigo gently took the bandage strap from over Grimmjows shoulder and turned their bodies so he was protecting the chest from the direct spray and started to slough it off as best he could.

It took almost twenty minutes for Ichigo to get the damn bandage off of Grimmjow, and even longer to coax the other into agreeing to letting him use some disinfectant, the only thing that made Grimmjow agree was that Ichigo said it might make going to the hospital unneeded but that he'd have to let Ichigo check the wound again the following day.

"Alright Grimm, you should be fine. Try not to move it, and please don't go back to your place tonight. Not if he's waiting there." Ichigo ran his gym towel through his hair, his basketball shorts hanging around his waist once again but he was missing his boxers thanks to the waters spray, glad for the first time about the swimming netting the shorts had.

"I'm not, I'm staying with Nnoitra and looking at those apartments."

"A-alright. I'll see you around then." Ichigo stuffed his hands into the shorts pockets, feeling dejected since Grimmjow hadn't wished him a happy birthday. Once getting back into the gym Ichigo ran onto the court and spent a moment talking with Kenpachi before nodding his head and starting to do more laps. _'Great, just what I wanted; laps on my birthday.'_

Renji looked over at Ichigo, watching the other teen as he prepared to do another penalty shot. His attention switched to Grimmjow as the blue haired teen came out of the changing room and move over to the benches again. Rage boiled in his stomach as he thought of Ichigo and Grimmjow having been stuck in that stupid changing room for practically the entire class. _'What the fuck is going on between them? It's not like they fight anymore, it's almost like they ignore each other if they're not flirting like the fucking hormonal teens they-'_

"Renji! Shoot the damn ball!" Toshiro's angered shout shook Renji from his thoughts and the teen gave his head a light shake before scoring a perfect foul shot. Ichigo looked at the court as he ran laps, switching it up Ichigo decided to start Suicide Runs, Renji was watching him as he played, keeping tabs on how many full runs the other had done until the end of class.

"Alright, hit the showers you stinking bastards." Kenpachi dismissed his class with his familiar growl and everyone dispersed aside from Ichigo.

"Oi Ichi, you coming?"

"After a few more runs." Ichigo wasn't in a big hurry to get to tutorial and he knew that their teacher wouldn't mind him missing what was basically a waist of time. Renji just shrugged his shoulders and went into the changing rooms, his scowl reappearing as he saw Grimmjow stand up and move towards Ichigo.

"Hey Grimm, what's up?" Ichigo slowed as he approached Grimmjow so the other could talk as he started his rounds again.

"We need to talk." On his way back Ichigo saw the seriousness and nod his head, coming to a fairly quick stop because he'd only been jogging. "Meet me in the music room at lunch." Without much more Grimmjow head out of the gym, grimacing at just the weight of the door fighting against his aching muscles.

Ichigo hadn't bothered to try and use his basket ball shorts as boxers, just going commando thanks to the shower that soaked through his boxers while he'd been helping Grimmjow. He made his way uncomfortably to tutorial and walked in late, not bothering to listen to the teachers jibe about him being late and looking rumpled; he hadn't had a full shower but he'd washed himself off. He sat down with a sigh and slouched far enough in the desk to roll his head back against the connected chairs back rest, his fingers lacing together on his stomach as he closed his eyes.

"Hey Ichi, we're going off campus today, right? Gonna get you a cake or some shit, right?"

"Uh, I have to go to the music room for-"

"Oh no, not today Ichi. It's yer fucking birthday and your next audition isn't for another week. You're not going to spend the whole lunch hour in the-"

"Not all lunch Renji. Just a few minutes to check on something with Yuroichi." Ichigo gave a weak smile as he lied easily, looking up at Rukia because he just couldn't see Renji from his current position.

The raven haired girl leaned forward and rested her cheek on the heel of her hand, running the fingers of her other hand through his short spikes where there was no gel. "You know Ichigo, we've already called into your work for you and you've got the day off. So you're not getting rid of us until the party ends tonight." Her smile was sweet but Ichigo knew that it was more of a threatening statement coming from her then anything else.

"Guy's it's a fucking Tuesday, I don't want to party tonight." The protest wouldn't stand, he would still go to the party and drink a little, probably lightly like before when he'd have one beer for the whole night. However Ichigo couldn't help but shiver as he thought of Grimmjow possibly being there, everyone loved dancing with the birthday boy at parties, and nearly every party involved grinding.

"Hey Ich, you're fucking coming tonight. Like it or not."

"I know." Ichigo sat himself up as he banished the thoughts from his mind, willing himself to not think of Grimmjow like that after what he'd done to him on Christmas _'I should bring his Christmas gift tonight anyhow… I didn't buy it to take up fucking space in my bag.'_

As the bell rang Ichigo was the first to practically run out of the room and down the hall to the music room, no one was inside and he decided to move over to the piano to give himself something to do; a single minute felt like an hour to the teen as he waited.

The doors opened and Ichigo looked up from the black base of the upright piano and he stopped playing as Grimmjow entered and walked over to him, deciding to sit down beside Ichigo. Ichigo had moved over but apparently not enough as the blue haired teen practically sat on his hip.

"What's up Grimmjow? I have to go meet my friends in a few minutes so-"

"Why the fuck was Hisagi here?"

"Oh that, he was apologizing for something, we broke up. H-how do you know him?" Grimmjow didn't answer for a minute, knowing Ichigo and the raven had been in some form of relationship.

"We go to the same fitness center. We workout together sometimes."

"That's good. W-why were you asking?"

"Curious."

"Oh, alright then. Hey uh, do you know if you're going to come to the party tonight?" Ichigo looked at the other through the distorted polish on the piano before giving up and just turning his head to see the frown of confusion.

"Don't know yet." Grimmjow stood up and left the music room again, he couldn't have been more happy to hear that Ichigo had broken up with the stupid university student. It had been worrying him the minute he saw them at the New Years eve party, he'd been worried that Hisagi was in it just for his own kink.

Grimmjow passed Renji in the hallway and hissed as the red head rammed his shoulder into Grimmjows, the red heads only saving grace was that he was too swore to fight back and it had been his uninjured shoulder. "Fuck off Pineapple."

"Don't tell me what to do Blueberry."

Grimmjow whirled around and pushed Renji into the wall, not caring that it put more strain on his muscles than he should have "Bring it you little shit, I dare you." Renji's fist connected with the others ribs and Grimmjow let a few punches go as the two got into a heated fight.

"What the fuck is your problem Red?" Grimmjow let another punch go, feeling his chest tear a little.

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Renji had fire in his eyes as he delivered another shot to the blue haired teen before being lunged at in return.

"What's it to you?"

"He's my friend and I don't want you fucking up his life."

"Ha that's rich! You don't fucking know anything!"

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he stepped out of the music room and into the hallway in order to see Grimmjow and Renji fighting in the hallway. Renji flipped over and pinned Grimmjow to the lockers for a moment, delivering a punch right where Ichigo knew his cut ran. Grimmjow didn't look phased at all and Ichigo rushed forwards as Renji was pushed back a few feet and they both reeled their arms back for a strong punch.

"Knock it off!" Ichigo slipped between the two and pushed Renji's wrist up as he punched, managing to just dodge Grimmjow. Ichigo put his back to Renji's chest and sent a glare at Grimmjow out of pure annoyance. "I don't know what the fuck you guys were fighting about but knock it off." Renji took a few steps back from Ichigo with a growl.

"What the fuck is going on between you two?! One minute you want to rip the others head off and then this shit!" Before even waiting for an answer Renji turned to leave, throwing his hands up in the air on his way as the small crowd dispersed.

"Fucking posessive-"

"Go to the nurse Grimmjow."

"What?"

"You heard me, your wounds have probably re-opened. Go to the nurse or the hospital. I'd suggest the latter but I doubt you would be that smart for once, I have to go fix things now." Ichigo turned away from the other with a scowl on his face, he knew he'd have to do it eventually, he just didn't want to see the looks on their faces. _'He still hasn't said Happy Birthday to me yet… why the fuck am I letting it hurt?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You little fucking shit! How the fucking hell could you pull shit like this? You're living with that fucking Blueberry?!" Renji was the only one spitting mad, everyone else was too shocked to say a single word as Ichigo finished talking, his shoulders hunched and his head down as the red head just kept yelling. "You know I've got plenty of fucking room at my place, and my parents _offered_ to take you in when it happened! But you go to a guy like fucking Grimmjow, and after living in a grungy abandoned building for _months_!" Ichigo had managed to stop the group at the edge of their schools large field close to the pathway that lead to a street littered with fast food places that lunch and had told them all that he had something to tell them after school.

That's where they were; Renji's house getting ready for the party that night. Renji was pacing back and forth, he'd already almost broken a lamp in his fit of rage when he'd stood up. "Are you going to say _anything_?" Ichigo shook his head, too ashamed to look at any of his friends in the eyes. "And Toshiro, you knew! How long have you known for?" Toshiro didn't answer the question, but mostly because his pride told him he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"I didn't want you guys to worry."

"But my parents-"

"They offered me a guest room out of _pity_ Renji! Couldn't you see it on their faces? It was worse then that stupid boys home and the foster family I had! At least they just looked at me like I was a nuisance! I was fine on my own until they said I was missing! Grimmjow was there and it was just convenient alright?" Ichigo looked up at his best friend, standing up to yell this time instead of defending himself sitting down. "I didn't ask for any of this Renji, but I wasn't about to sit by and let someone else's parents take pity on me because they thought they had to. None of you should have known and if it wasn't for your little bitch blow up at Grimmjow today none of you would know and none of you would be the wiser."

Ichigo looked around the room with a hard glare at all of his friends, not sure if he was accusing all of them of not noticing or if he just wanted to see their reactions. "No one noticed, I wasn't hurting anyone. You all went about your scholarship crap normally and you cant honestly get mad at me, I was doing fine."

"Ichigo, you were living on your own in a run down building that's been condemned!" Renji tossed a pillow across the room into the corner where it fell to the ground with a small 'thump' that seem to resonate in the room. "And that fucking violin shit, I don't know how I didn't see it before. Is there really nothing you can tell me anymore Ichigo? Did I do something to make you hate me, is it because of me and Ruikia or something?"

"Fuck, Renji. That's not the fucking reason. There's just some things I don't want to share with you guys. I shouldn't have to tell you that I just need a few minutes each day to do something for them." Ichigo sat himself down again, leaning forwards so his elbows were on his knees and his head hanging again.

"I'm staying with Toshiro until the twenty-first then I'm moving into my own place. I can keep up the rent myself and I know that I'll be fine. Nothing like what happened with Grimmjow will happen again." Ichigo let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair before getting up. "I have to go for a minute, I'll let you guys finish yelling at me in a couple."

Ichigo vanished into the kitchen for a few minutes, leaning against the island for support as he fought to keep his emotions in check. He didn't bother looking up as Renji walked into the room, he knew the other teens walk and just from the gentile footfall he could tell that he'd probably made the red head feel like shit.

"Did I really not notice?"

"There were times I figured you did know but just weren't saying anything. But it's not like I wanted anyone to know."

"Ha, looking back now I realize that I was so busy trying to keep me and Rukia a secret from you that I didn't know what the fuck was going on with you. I thought that you figuring out about us would be your downfall or something. Nothing prepared me for it being this bad Ichi." Renji leaned beside Ichigo against the island.

"Sorry. But like I said; I didn't want any of you to know." Ichigo made his way to the fridge and reached inside, pulling out a bottle of pop and grabbing enough glasses from all their friends. "And honestly, I don't mind about Rukia. I've got a new interest."

"Oh? And again; why doesn't your best friend know? We've been pals since you moved to this town Ichigo. I'm the only one around who knew your mom Ichi, I'd hoped your trust in me was bigger then it is apparently."

"To be honest it's just that I don't know how you'll react, mainly because despite all the fights and shit, it is Grimmjow that I like." Renji just shrugged, he'd figured as much when Ichigo said he was dating Hisagi after New Years.

"Eh, we'll just have to make sure he treats you nicely then, wont we?"

"Whatever Pineapple, help me bring out glasses for the others." Renji just scoffed before making his way to the cupboards and pulling out more glasses.

"Sure thing Strawberry. So long as you help me set up the party." Ichigo just rolled his eyes, of course he'd help; he'd play on the X-Box while Renji and everyone else brought in the kegs and pulled out the red solo cups. He might set a play list of his favorite music since it was his birthday, but he wasn't about to lift a finger that didn't have to be lifted since he got the day off of work.

Ichigo was true to his own mind set, he walked back into the living room and they all shared a drink of pop before they started lazily going about getting Renji's house ready and locked for the party, Ichigo turned the X-Box on and started with Renji's new Halo Four. Everyone looked at him with glares at some point and sat down to talk to him at some point. No one really minded that he was doing nothing, he was the birthday boy and he'd ended up falling asleep on the couch for a few minutes even, they could all tell he needed the relaxing time.

As Ichigo got hungry he reached into his back pocket, deciding to order some pizzas for him and his friends before the party, fully intent on buying it until Chad stepped up and blocked Ichigo from the door as soon as the carrot top had taken the pizzas and gone to pay for them.

"Chad! Hey, hey I'm buying it you-"

"Relax Ichi, we talked it over and we're all buying the pies." Keigo wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders before swiping the pizzas and bringing them into the living room. "Now hurry up and stuff your face birthday boy." Keigo pushed Ichigo down onto his butt and plopped himself down beside him as everyone piled into the living room with them.

The pizza left quickly, everyone stuffing their faces until Renji and Uryuu left the room and ran up to Renji's room to get Ichigo's presents.

Ichigo hopped up as the doorbell rang and walked over to the door, opening it and his eyes went wide as he saw Byakuya standing there. He was wearing his white button up coat with his classic blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck and hanging half way down his body. "Rukia forgot something, Kurosaki."

"Oh, Hi Byakuya. Want to come in?"

"No, Happy Birthday." Byakuya held out a box that was about five inches cubed, the same colored wrapping as his scarf and a card hidden in an envelope rested on top.

"But Byakuya you-"

"It's from Rukia and I. Have a good day." Byakuya turned around and walked back down the steps to his car. Ichigo watched as Rukia's older brother drove away, most likely heading back to the hospital.

"Who was it Ichi- oh, what's that?"

"Byakuya said it was from you and him."

"Oh god! I must have forgotten it! But, how'd it get wrapped?" Rukia stretched up onto her toes to look at the box in Ichigo's hand. "Oh well, common, we've got the rest of your gifts."

"Wait, what? But you didn't-"

"Don't even think about it Ichigo. We did it because we wanted not because we felt obligated to." Rukia pulled a slightly protesting Ichigo into the living room and she pushed him down onto the couch once again.

"Alright Ichigo, it's not fancy but I've gotten tired of you shivering all the time!" Orihime handed over a package wrapped in bright red birthday paper to the other with a determined look on her face. Ichigo gave a weak sigh and a smile as he started to dig his nails into the paper because the package was fairly soft and Orihime had said nothing about being gentile with it. As he took the wrapping off he gave a wide smile as he pulled out the deep yet bright purple scarf. He tried to hold it up to see how long it was but the fabric just pooled on the floor at his feet. "I had Renji check, it's as tall as him!" Ichigo gave Orihime a bright smile as he tried wrapping the thing around his neck, he ended up giving up and pulled it off only to fold it in half and drape it behind his neck.

"Thank you Inoue, I've been meaning to find a scarf that'll work well."

"No problem Ichigo." Orihime gave a bright smile as she got herself comfortable as Uryuu got up to give his gift.

"Now I understand this may be a slap in the face, but to be honest I just don't know to be completely honest. If it's rude of me I'm sorry and I'll give you the cash value. Instead." Ichigo rolled his eyes as Uryuu set a long wooden cylinder down on his lap, there was no gift wrap but Ichigo's jaw was already dropped as he saw the engraved image of a violin that had actually been burnt around it to ensure that the engraving popped out against it's wooden case.

"Uryuu, is this what I…" Ichigo found the two latches on either side of the case and flipped them open before opening the case to reveal a top of the line ebony bow with perfect horse hairs. "T-this is, Uryuu I-I, this. Oh god." Ichigo raised the violin bow out of the case and twisted the silver end on the frog, watching as the hairs tightened all along the bow.

"I'm assuming I didn't just give you something worthless then. That's good, I'm glad you like it."

"Uryuu, how did you get one of these?"

"My dad knows people; don't worry about it."

"Alright Strawberry; my turn." Renji wait until Ichigo loosened the bow again and put it aside in it's case before setting his gift down; a long box wrapped in Orange paper.

"Orange again Renji? Common, every year since we've met. It's getting a little old." Renji just scoffed as he sat back down with a smirk.

"As soon as you stop giving me Red paper."

"As if, you started it." Ichigo pulled at the wrapping with a smile as they bickered. His eyes went wide as he saw the box, his excitement growing as he opened the lid of the cardboard box and pulled out the sheath-less sword. The blade was as black as the hilt. Ichigo took a moment to inspect the hand guard; four right angle prongs, and he caught an inscription on the butt end of the hilt beside the small ten link long chain; Tensa Zangetzu. "Wow Renji, this is amazing."

"It's a collaboration gift between a few of us. Glad you like it, it's sharp as shit so you better not swing it around unless your alone. It's really just a wall mount though." Renji gave a bit of a shrug despite his smirk.

"Okay Ichigo, it's time for Byakuya's and mine! Now promise me you wont freak out, it was all his stupid big brained idea. He knows how much you like them and figured something about age and shit like that for it." Rukia handed the card over first and Ichigo couldn't help but scoff at the Chappy card she'd obviously drawn herself. "Well? Open the gift you slow-poke!"

Ichigo didn't waist anymore time before opening the present, his eyes going wide as he saw the black and sakura blossom covered box. He could feel his heart speeding up as he opened the box and inside was a silver plated Rolex pocket watch with what looked like an East India Trading Company crest on the front to give it an antique appearance. "Rukia I-"

"If you don't want it, take it up with him. He knows how much you check the time before you perform and he figured it'd be less annoying then asking 'What time it is? How long do I have? Are they running on time?' so tell him if you don't really want it. He also had it timed perfectly with the clock tower downtown." Everyone knew that despite what Ichigo might say he wanted the gifts, more then for just their insane value, but because each of his friends must have thought long and hard about getting him the gifts. They had meaning.

Ichigo sat still for a few minutes, not moving an inch as he looked down at the watch he'd taken out of the box and held in his hand. It was the perfect weight and shape for his hand, it would fit perfectly in his tuxedo pocket for performing or in his slacks pocket. He looked up at his friends for a minute before taking the watch and standing up, striding across the room with the wooden cylinder in his hands, smirking as he opened it up and pulled the bow out before doing the same with his violin and his bow resin.

"Alright, you guys aren't going to leave me alone until these gifts are broken in. Who wants to hear me play something?"

**AN:** So, this feels once again like a filler chapter, I'm really sorry about that. However it did provide some insight to the thoughts shared between the group. I hope you've enjoyed reading and that you will leave a review, because I love those and they make me smile.

In other news I might be getting a new laptop so my next bout of updates might not be for a little while because I'll have to get my writing system back up, and then I'll have to transfer all my data and re-organize it.

If that happens I'm apologizing in advance, and I'm sure if you yell at me a little in a review (or just say you want the next chapter) that I'll get it up lickedy-split.

Bye guys! Have a splendid time and enjoy you imaginary friends!


	17. Chapter 17

'_**All good music resembles something. Good music stirs by its mysterious resemblance to the objects and feelings which motivated it.'-**_** Jean Cocteau**

Ichigo was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, his arms folded over his chest and his new scarf wrapped around his neck thanks to the freezing wind blowing in from the opened glass doors. He turned his head around to look at the room, he knew exactly who was at the party already thanks to his view of the door and Grimmjow had still not come in.

"Ichigo, come dance!" Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled the orange haired teen away from the kitchen and into the packed living room. The entire house was dancing along with the pounding music that pulsated around the dancing students. Tatsuki pulled Ichigo into the middle of the throng and let him going, opting to dance with Keigo instead of the fairly somber teen she'd pulled into the writhing mess.

He was going to leave, just turn around and worm his way out of the crowd; a feat that would most likely have taken ten minutes, but two strong hands pulling his hips back stopped him. He stopped just short of colliding with the others chest but he could still tell that they were taller and judging by their hands they were probably as equally strong or stronger. The moment he felt the hands pull his hips back into another pair he tried to crane his neck to see who is was as he settled into the rhythm that was being set by the other.

All he could see over his own shoulder was the corners of the room, the person always ducking their face to the other side just enough to keep enough of their own details out of his sight. Ichigo's nerves were on high alert as he danced with the other, he wanted so badly to say it was Grimmjow, but without the others chest pressed against his back he would have no idea. At the same time however, Ichigo was aware that Grimmjow's chest was in horrible condition and would of course bow away from him, so it could have been.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk as Ichigo easily fell into his rhythm, moving faster or slower depending on him completely for the tempo. He had been a horrible bugger and snuck into the house through one of the open side doors, Ichigo's present tucked neatly into his jacket as he searched for one of Ichigo's friends without the carrot top seeing him. With the direct instructions to take Ichigo to the middle of the dance floor Grimmjow had hidden in a corner until he saw the dull-looking teen.

No longer wanting his hands to be overtop of his dance partners, Ichigo reached up and behind him, running his fingers through Grimmjows hair, pulling the other teens head down to his neck as he bowed his back away from the others chest.

"Fuck Berry." Grimmjow bit down on the others neck and sucked the spot. Ichigo's eyes flew open and he stepped away from the other, he would have been fine with not knowing who it was but he knew now. "What the-"

"Come with me." Ichigo stepped away from Grimmjow and grabbed his hand off his hip, pulling the other through the throng of people and up the stairs to the second floor, knowing the music wouldn't be as loud. Ichigo stopped at the end of the first hallway and turned back around to face the other.

"The fuck is your problem now Berry? I was kinda enjoying the dance."

"I have your Christmas present for you. Here." Ichigo reached into his back pocket and pulled out the little flash drive with a copy of his song on it; the first recording of it ever made. "This is the first recording I've ever made of myself playing the violin. It's uh, my original song. I hope you like it." Grimmjow took the little flash drive and set it into the front pocket of his jeans before pulling out the small obtuse box from his large jacket.

"I guess I'll give you your present now then. Here. It was a fucking bitch to find. This is for Christmas." Grimmjow handed the box over to Ichigo and refused to step back. "This is for your birthday." He dipped his head fairly quickly, managing to catch Ichigo's lips in a lingering kiss as he cupped the back of Ichigo's head to keep it at the same angle.

Ichigo's head was spinning as he reached forwards and grabbed Grimmjows t-shit on his sides, his mind heeding the horrible cut from earlier that same day despite the fogginess the kiss created. He could feel his back being pushed against the wall beside the window as he licked the others lips, all he wanted was another kiss like the one Grimmjow had given him on Christmas morning. His present long forgotten on the ground, Ichigo reached up to grab Grimmjow's hair.

"Hey Ichigo I- oh, sorry." Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow, his face cherry read as he side stepped slightly to see who was on the other side of the taller teen. Rukia was standing at the top of the stairs with a bright blush on her face as he twirled her hair and looked to the side; anywhere but the two boys.

"What do you _want_ Rukia?"

"Um, it seems really silly now. So never mind, I'll see you back downstairs." Rukia gave a quick wave before rushing back down the steps, her face bright red as she rushed to go tell Orihime and Tatsuki what she'd seen.

"Fucking stupid, why the hell now of all-"

"S'alright Berry. I have to go, Happy Birthday." Grimmjow passed Ichigo without even looking back at the other, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he made his way out of the large house. Once on the bottom floor he grabbed Ulquiorra out of his conversation with Toshiro and told the other he was going back to his house before actually doing so; the last time he'd just been in Ulquiorra's house without the other knowing he almost got a decorative spear through his gut. Toshiro watched with a bit of a glare as Grimmjow left the house, his head down and not looking at anyone, he knew this was odd given what Rukia had just told him on her way running through the house not five seconds prior.

"I'll be right back Ulquiorra, um, I think something might be wrong with Ichigo." Ulquiorra nod his head, knowing that if he were a better friend he'd go after Grimmjow and do the same he figured Toshiro was going to do for Ichigo. However, Ulquiorra wasn't about to leave an opportunity to talk to Toshiro just because Grimmjow most likely did something stupid again. The other was living at his place while his father was in town so he had time later, after the party and mingling time with Toshiro.

As Toshiro reached the top floor he instantly knew that something was wrong; Ichigo was sitting under the window, curled up in a fairly small ball with his head hidden behind his knees. "Ichigo?" The orange haired teen didn't respond and Toshiro assumed it was because the music behind him on the first floor was too loud. Taking more tentative steps towards Ichigo, Toshiro noticed that the other was holding something in the crook of his body. He stood beside the other and knelt down when Ichigo made no recognition of noticing him. "Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Why the fuck cant he ever say anything?" Ichigo uncurled his body slightly and revealed the present Grimmjow had given him. "He gave me a fucking kitten and said nothing but gave me a card. It says so much more then he ever fucking says in person." Toshiro knelt there with wide eyes for a minute, looking down at the small white and orange kitten in Ichigo's lap. It looked to be about ten weeks; the age of weaning. Toshiro reached out and pet the kitten as he curled up in Ichigo's lap, looking like it was snuggling in for a nap.

"I didn't know the gift was fucking living. I dropped him when Grimmjow kissed me, the poor little guy." Ichigo scratched behind the fairly large upright ears and the kitten leaned into the touch.

"What were you talking about when you said that he never says anything?" Ichigo scoffed a bit before reaching for the card that had been taped to the top of the box.

"'You've seemed upset at me since Christmas and I'm sorry for that, I know moving out is kind of a hard thing but I've noticed that you're the kind of person that always needs company so I got you this little guy. I'm really sorry about fucking up so much. Have a happy birthday and a really late Christmas.'" Ichigo tossed the card back down and let out a sigh as he tipped his head back. "He didn't let me say fucking anything. I'm so tired of him being such a shit-head about all this shit. It's not just me, right? He seems and acts interested, right? I mean, he fucking kissed me five seconds before leaving- without a word might I add."

"Because of who he is I want to say no, but the truth is he does." Toshiro stood back up again, a slight smile on his face "I'm going to go hang out with Ulquiorra again, if you need me, just let me know. Deal?" Ichigo was already nodding his head before Toshiro even finished, no longer knowing what to do with his night now that he had a kitten with him.

As the night finally came to an end Ichigo let out a sigh, laying back on the couch as soon as it was back in it's proper place. His kitten was on his chest, wrapped up in the scarf from Orihime and he was more then content as Ichigo moved around to get up again, realizing he was hungry after the party. "So Ichigo, who gave you the cat?" Ichigo looked up at his tired looking friends; they'd all stayed up the entire night to help Renji clean up the house despite the party ending at midnight. None of them were getting sleep until after school, they might get a few winks in class if they were lucky.

"Someone." Ichigo hopped up onto the island again, leaning forwards and making sure that his new kitten didn't fall out of his scarf as it hung away from his body slightly.

"Alright, what's it's name?"

"Haven't figured that out yet." The orange haired teen let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, wishing more then ever that he truly enjoyed the taste of coffee; it would make his day so much better then he knew it was going to be.

"Why not Garfield? Oh, or Carrot, what about Isosceles?" Everyone turned to Orihime, she had just taken her head off of Uryuu's shoulder to give the names, instantly perking up for a minute before sagging again; the following day might be worst for her.

"I'm sorry Inoue, but I don't think those are really good names for him."

"Oh, alright." She didn't sound dejected at all, she was far too tired to really mind if Ichigo didn't like her three bad ideas she's gotten while half thinking about the geometry test she had to take that day. Everyone in the room could tell that they should have suggested that some of them take naps in Renji's spare rooms, but Ichigo was the only one who'd had a bit of sleep since waking the previous morning and even he felt like he was trying to do everything in water.

"I'm suggesting we all watch each other today to make sure none of us fall asleep. Either that or we all just go to sleep here and now until work tonight for those of us who have it." Ichigo looked up at Renji and nod his head, if he didn't need to practice his violin with Yuroichi and have her fix what's wrong for his upcoming scholarship auditions he would have, but he knew he had to go to school and work afterwards.

"I have to go. Having one of you guys look after the fuzz-ball while I'm at work though, that would be awesome." Ichigo motioned to the little kitten that was rolling over in his scarf, putting it's paws in the air but having them curled up to his chest.

"I'll do it, might as well just have him at the house. I'll be there doing scholarship stuff, do you want me to go buy litter and stuff for him?"

"Uh, sure. Fuck now I need to find a vet and shit, I'll pay you back after going to the bank on my way home tonight then, just text me how much tonight I guess." Toshiro nod his head, fully intent of not texting Ichigo the full amount.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo let out a sigh as he stepped out of the bank, putting his folded wallet back into his pocket. He was so tired as he rolled his shoulders, done of a long day of school, practicing and work. He had just enough time to make it to his building and then play before getting back to Toshiro's to get a good nights sleep he knew he needed. His plans already involved skipping the next day of school in favor of sleeping and spending a little bit of time with his kitten.

Grimmjow hadn't gone to school, making Ichigo worry with the information he knew. His mind hadn't been able to stop a horrible reel of a scenario of the blue haired teen going back to his apartment for something he forgot and running into his insane father again. _'Fuck it Ichi, just give him a call- no, text.'_

Pulling out his phone Ichigo scrolled through his contacts until he found the blue haired teen. 'Hey Grimm, are you alright? You weren't at school, so…' He didn't know what else to add so he just hit the send button as he turned down another street, pulling his scarf up around his face a little more.

He felt his pocket vibrate and pulled his phone out again, reading the reply text; 'I'm fine' plain and simple, something Ichigo hated when he was worried. Ichigo took a deep breath and thought quickly about a way to word what he wanted to say, but he just didn't know.

'The kitten is doing good.' He walked down another block before there was a reply.

'What, no name yet Berry?' He couldn't help but scoff.

'It's harder then you'd think Grimm! It's like I'm naming a kid or something.' he hesitate a moment before hitting the send button, unsure of how the other would take it.

'Fucking hell, if you ever had a kid there'd be no hope for the world.'

'Why'd that be?' Ichigo was nearing his destination but he still had plenty of time so he slowed down slightly as he walked, a goofy smile on his face as he and Grimmjow talked.

'Because, there'd be too much damn orange in the world you Strawberry.' Ichigo took a deep breath and thought about his reply, he knew he shouldn't be talking to Grimmjow so openly after what happened; they needed to talk about it at least a little, didn't they?

'I don't want kids. Who the hell would want the possibility of a kid running around acting like you? I'm pretty sure they'd be a terror :P' Ichigo scoffed as he added the emoticon _'This is getting flirty quickly Ichi, tone it down a bit and change the subject.'_ but despite his thoughts his heart still sped up when he got the reply.

'At least you know if you had a kid like me they'd be fucking sex on legs. ;)' His smile dropped and he suddenly no longer knew what to say to the other, he wasn't aware of how to change the subject and not make it seem obvious.

'Sure thing Grimm. How was your day?' Ichigo turned down the alley and froze as he noticed a car parked in the alley, two men standing by the hood talking in hushed tones.

'Fucking boring as shit, how's you're violin thing doing? Gonna start soon?' Ichigo just glanced down at the text, his heart hammering in his chest as his foot made contact with a can and the two men jerked their heads in his direction. Ichigo felt like their eyes were piercing through the darkness, glaring at him in fear of him overhearing something. As the two unhitched themselves from the car Ichigo tapped his thumb over the screen a few times, hoping he'd memorized the locations of the numbers enough for his message to be readable before hitting send.

"Hey, who the fuck are you?" Ichigo refused to open his mouth in reply, stuffing his phone into his pocket and hitching his violin up on his shoulder a little more with his scowl in place. The two converged on Ichigo and he froze, not moving a muscle aside from looking between both people. "Answer me you little shit."

"I'm not important."

"Where the fuck are you going then?"

"Nowhere." One of them reached forwards to grab Ichigo's shoulder but the orange haired teen swatted the hand away easily enough, he however wasn't able to block the punch to his ribs from the other before he was slammed into the brick wall. Ichigo tried to fight back but before he knew it they were both holding him to the wall, each of them had a hand on his chest and was holding his arms.

"Now lets try this again; Where the fuck are you going?"

"Crazy, wanna come?" Ichigo gave an uncharacteristic smirk as he heard the third voice, it startled the two in front of him enough and he ripped his hands out of their grips, sending a knee up into one of their ribs and elbowing the other in the face. Both men dropped to the ground and Ichigo let out a huff, rolling his shoulder slightly before looking up the alley at the blue haired teen.

Grimmjow had his hands in his pockets, striding into the alley like he owned the world and had dropped the two himself. "Fucking impressive Berry."

"How the fuck did you get here? Better yet; how did you know where I was?" Ichigo spat to the side, trying to remove the coppery taste from his mouth.

"Yer text was fucking jibberish. 'I think in in troublr htinm $~~(^_^)~~$ VV. Jdpg7', it made no fucking sense. What was wrong with just 'in trouble'? you got those words fine enough." Grimmjow walked closer to Ichigo, putting his phone back into his pocket and glaring down at the other, pulling one of his ear buds out of his ear.

"Sorry, I wasn't really looking at the screen. Too busy trying to think of a way out that wouldn't corner me." Ichigo let out a sigh, lowering his gaze to the ground and fiddling a little with the scarf before Grimmjow grabbed his upper arm and lead him to the side door that had remained un-blocked and had once been Ichigo's front door.

"It's almost ten-thirty, hurry up." Ichigo didn't bother, he didn't want to know what was up with the other. He was done trying to figure it out, all he wanted was for the other to treat him like any human being should be treated like. It was just too bad that Grimmjow didn't understand the meaning of treating anyone like they were human.

Grimmjow sat on the counter in the kitchen of Ichigo's once apartment as the other played his violin, trying as hard as he could to come up with his normal sad song despite the fluttering feelings the others presence was creating. He looked over every few minutes, watching the other breathe evenly with his eyes closed.

When Ichigo finished playing he put his violin back, new bow included, and walked towards the kitchen where Grimmjow was scowling a bit. "Why the long face?"

"Pain." Ichigo stood shocked for a minute, he hadn't thought he'd ever hear Grimmjow say that word while talking about himself. "That song was confusing as shit."

"It was just a song, you didn't have to stay. You didn't even have to come." Grimmjow opened his eyes and slid off the counter, walking up to the other and corralling him into the corner where he stopped a couple inches away.

"I always listen to you play, that cant be unbelievable."

"Actually it is. My playing isn't that special, you should have heard the other students at the audition. Their pieces were brilliant and-"

"I cant stop listening to your song. It's fucking addictive." Ichigo felt like he was suffocating having Grimmjow so close to him. The tension between the two was something he didn't want to face if Grimmjow wasn't sure, he couldn't take the rejection again. Ichigo couldn't handle being strung along for moments like that with so much tension you could cut it, to look into those blue eyes and fall victim to a spell he couldn't place.

"Grimmjow, I-I think I need to go." Grimmjow's eyes flashed slightly and Ichigo couldn't help but lick his suddenly dry lips, their eyes locked until Grimmjow's turned down to the lips he knew were pedal soft.

"No you don't." Ichigo felt another of those pesky shivers run up his spine, the blue eyes were so intense as they locked in another stare.

"But I-" Grimmjow cut him off, dipping his head down and capturing Ichigo's lips with his. There was so much tension, too much that he just couldn't have stood it for another moment. Ichigo didn't move, he clenched his fists at his sides and shut his eyes tightly, not fighting as Grimmjow delved his tongue into the carrot tops mouth but not playing with the new introduction. Grimmjow pulled away after a minute, his fingers gripping Ichigo's hair fairly tightly and both their breaths coming in ragged pants. "I don't understand."

Grimmjow looked at the other for a minute, his intense stare turned into a cold scowl as he loomed over Ichigo. His fingers tightened their grip on Ichigo's hair for a moment before pressing his lips back to the others, unable to say what he wanted with words.

This time Ichigo reacted ever so slightly, his fingers gripped the bottom edge of Grimmjow's shirt and he toyed with the tongue that Grimmjow thrust into his mouth. The kiss was rougher though, Grimmjow nipped at his lips and pushed the others back against the wall again, growling as Ichigo bit his bottom lip and tugged. Grimmjow moved his hand that wasn't wrapped in Ichigo's hair to the others hip, hanging his fingers there with the belt loop.

When Grimmjow pulled away this time he was more or less satisfied with Ichigo's reaction. The orange haired teen's eyes were hooded and he could see his lips trembling slightly as he panted. "I've got to go Berry. I'll walk you back if ya want." Ichigo remained where he was for a minute in the dark, a little light was filtering in through the large bay windows that lead to the balcony.

"I-if you do, does that mean we can actually talk?"

"Well, I'd fucking hate to walk beside ya and not." Ichigo was freaking out on the inside, he didn't want to hurt Grimmjow by a relationship not working out, seeing Hisagi look so sad had been a bad blow for him. _'I'm so fucking tired, is this all really happening?'_ Ichigo looked around the small apartment again, his eyes scanning over everything until he realized the worst thing ever; the moon was outside the window and it was huge.

"Fucking hell. This isn't happening, is it?" Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow and groaned as Toshiro stood in his place, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Wake up you stupid idiot, you're on the floor." Toshiro looked pissed but sounded more relaxed "Ichigo, Ichigo wake up. Wake up you stupid idiot. Wake up, wake up Ichigo." With suddenly lethargic hands Ichigo reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his mind spinning as his vision started to blink between that of the dream and reality.

As Ichigo opened his eyes all he noticed was Toshiro standing above him, his kitten held to the teens chest and a worried expression on his face. "Ichigo, what the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but you look fucking beat up, that's for sure." Ichigo sat up and took the offered kitten, reaching up to rub at his aching head. "It's almost midnight, you're still going to be dog-ass tired in the morning. Common." Toshiro reached down and helped Ichigo stand up making his way to the white haired teens room and watching as Ichigo fell down and rolled to the back of the bed, leaving enough room for Toshiro and curling the kitten up under his chin, holding the wiggling animal there until it got comfortable.

"I don't know how I got here Toshiro… I thought I was back at the building again. I don't think I played my violin tonight."

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out tomorrow. Have you come up with a name for the cat yet?"

"I was thinking Ritz. Because it looks like he's covered in crackers." Toshiro just rolled his eyes as he climbed onto the bed beside Ichigo.

"You know what you need; relaxation. You're not going to school tomorrow, catch up on your sleep and come up with an actual name for the bloody thing." Toshiro put his back to Ichigo, fairly confident that Ichigo wouldn't want to cuddle as he started to doze off.

* * *

**AN:** I'm doing another big upload thing so drop a review if you'd like and enjoy the next couple chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

'_**The creation of a single world comes from a huge number of fragments and chaos.'-**_** Hayao Miyazaki**

Ichigo's face couldn't help but turn red the next day he saw Grimmjow in school, the other had come in at lunch, deciding to sit directly across from Ichigo at lunch as the teen sat in the cafeteria with his friends. A smirk was set in place that made Ichigo shiver, blue eyes held an intensity the same as that single nights dream.

"Oi, Strawberry, stop fucking staring." Ichigo shook his head out of it and turned to Renji with a bemused expression.

"What?"

"Yer fucking staring at the bastard like he's the last drop of water in the fucking Sahara." Ichigo just swallowed a little and looked down at the book in front of him that had been opened to the same page for a few minutes longer then it would have taken him to read it.

"Not my fault, he is the last drop of water." A few of his friends scoffed but Ichigo decided to ignore them, diving into his book and deciding to never come out again.

"Ichigo, just fucking ask him out."

"No."

"Why not? You're both obviously fucking each other with yer eyes."

"Because."

"Not an answer."

"He's the one who kissed me, he's the one that's gotta make the next move." Renji let out a sigh, dropping his hand from Rukia's waist in favor of smacking his forehead against the table top.

"You fucking idiot. He kissed you so go over there and fucking kiss him back. My god you're thick headed, it's not that hard."

"I'm not going to hurt him Renji, I hate disappointing people."

"Holly shit, don't make me go over there and make a date for you Ichi. That would just be fucking embarrassing."

With a glower Ichigo stood from his seat, folding his book shut and grabbing up all his stuff, his eyes looking up at Grimmjow and jerking his head towards the exit of the cafeteria in a 'meet me over there' kind of way before leaving. Grimmjow stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets, he'd almost gotten tired of waiting to see what Ichigo was going to do about what happened at the party.

Once out in the hallway Ichigo walked over to a wall and leaned against it, a fairly deep scowl on his face as he closed his eyes, his head tilted down at the ground as he thought.

"Hey Berry. You wanna talk?" Ichigo opened up his eyes and looked up at Grimmjows smirk, the other leaning over him so they were a couple inches apart.

"Yeah, I do." Ichigo couldn't help but smile as Grimmjows smirk faltered for a single moment.

"'Bout what?"

"You're going to meet me inside Silver City beside the air hockey table tonight at six o'clock and we're going to watch a movie. If you don't show up, I'll leave you alone and you'll leave me alone. If you do show up, we'll go from there." Ichigo could see the conflict in the others face and took another deep breath, stepping out from under Grimmjow's arm. "I'll wait until six thirty, call me if you know you're going to be late and not just standing me up."

Ichigo waved behind his head at the other as he head for the music room, completely oblivious of the devilish smirk Grimmjow was sending him from his spot still leaning on the wall. It hurt to lean on the wall, didn't Ichigo realize that? The least he could have done would be to give Grimmjow a kiss for all his hard work of not wincing.

Grimmjow could tell he was going to have a good night, possibly a good day if he just kept thinking about his upcoming date with the carrot top. He strode back into the cafeteria and plunked back down into his seat, wincing as he moved his chest in the wrong direction with the wrapped chest he didn't want to move. Nnoitra looked the other over before going back to his conversation with Nel while Ulqiorra pulled out his phone to text Toshiro some more.

After a few minutes of looking over his shoulder at the texts Grimmjow let out a sigh and stood up, grabbing Ulquiorras upper arm and he started pulling the protesting teen across the cafeteria. "Yer a fucking dumb-ass. Sit your ass down." Grimmjow pointed to Ichigo's vacant seat beside Toshiro and Ulquiorra just glared at him, unwavering. "Sit down right now or else I'm going to do something you're really going to regret."

"Why would you making a bigger fool of yourself make me regret anything?"

"Because I live with ya at the moment, and I assure you that I can screw something up royally before leaving." Grimmjow put his hand on the ravens shoulder and pushed him down into the seat, ignoring the looks he was getting from the cafeteria and Ichigo's friends. "Stop fucking texting if you can talk face to bloody fucking face." He ground that out before turning to the door, forcing his way out of the cafeteria and to the metal shop for his next class, knowing he'd either get his head bitten off by Ulquiorra or that he'd get ignored by the other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I feel horrible about leaving Ritz with you, I should be with him and-"

"Ichigo, he's not yer fucking child. It's a cat, it can be alone with me for a night. I'm not going to murder the little bugger." Ichigo let out a whine and rolled onto his back, he was laying on Toshiro's bedroom floor, actually playing with Ritz for the first time since getting the kitten.

"But I wanna play with him, he's being so cute- I mean just look at him!" Ichigo pointed to the small kitten getting itself wrapped up in the ball of yarn he'd gotten him; vibrant blue. Toshiro let out a sigh and scooped up the kitten and detangled Ritz from the fraying yarn.

"Ichigo, go get ready for your date. You said you'd be there for six and it's five now. You can use my dad's truck and drive there after a shower. I'm going to get this last scholarship application sent off."

"That's right! I should practice my violin for that upcoming-"

"Ichigo! You're the one that told him to come. I know it must be scary and you don't want to risk loosing something else, but he cares about you, I know he does."

"But how do you know that. I don't even know it Tosh."

"Ulquiorra blabs when he's had a couple, apparently Grimmjow's been freaking out in his Grimmjow way since you set the time tonight."

"And in what way does Grimmjow freak out?"

"Beating stuff up apparently." Ichigo let out a sigh and rolled back onto his stomach, putting his face flat against the rough carpet as Toshiro set Ritz back down onto the carpet and he ran at Ichigo, pouncing on his spiky head.

"I don't want to hurt myself anymore though. Fucking hell." Ichigo rolled his head to the side to look at Ritz.

Toshiro let out a sigh and flicked through his contacts until he found Renji, hitting talk and waiting for the other to pick up. "What?"

"Tell Ichigo he should go to the movies to meet Grimmjow."

"Give him the phone." Toshiro held his phone out for a minute before putting it on speaker and setting it on the ground by Ichigo's head.

"You're on speaker Renji." Toshiro decided to slip out of the room, wanting to make himself some coffee for his upcoming long night.

"Ichigo, what is your fucking problem? You're the one that told him to go to the movies, didn't you?"

"What if he doesn't show up? I wont be able to look at him, I'll be too embarrassed."

"Alright, and what'll happen if you don't go and he's standing there getting more and more pissed that you did that to him? You don't think he'll be out for some kind of blood if you make him look like a fool?"

"I can take him."

"That's not the point Ichigo. I'm your best friend, right?"

"'Course."

"Then listen to what I'm saying Strawberry. Grimmjow likes you. I don't know why with your pig-headed stubbornness, and I don't know how long it will last. But if you don't try, how are you ever going to know. Risk comes with everything in the world Ichigo."

"When did you get so high and mighty about the way the world works Pineapple?"

"Consider it repetition of what I yelled at you after your family died. The last part is anyhow. Now get ready for your date and buck up a bit, will ya?"

"Whatever. Bye Renji." Ichigo hung up the phone and looked down at Ritz, a smile gracing his face as he pushed himself up and Toshiro came back in with a huge mug of coffee. The white haired teen ignored Ichigo and walked over to his desk, he opened his laptop and started going through his many files to bunch together the right stack to print off and send in.

"I'll be out of the shower in a couple minutes, and yeah, I'll use your dad's truck." Ichigo stood up and dropped a purring Ritz onto Toshiro's keyboard, effectively making a mess for the white haired teen to clean up.

Ichigo grabbed up his clothes he was going to change into and his shower bag. The bathroom was one floor down and three doors to the right, Toshiro's bedroom was pretty much the entire attic loft so he didn't have his own bathroom. Ichigo stopped as he saw Toshiro's mom at the top of the stairs and gave her a smile.

"Oh, hello Ichigo dear. How're things?"

"Uh, pretty good. I've got a date tonight so I'm going to have a shower. Do you or Mr. Hitsugaya need to use the washroom?"

"I don't think so honey, we're going out to dinner. You have a good time on your date, and say hello to the pretty girl for me." Ichigo blanched slightly, he'd almost forgotten that the Hitsugaya's thought he was straight. It was probably the only reason the brunette woman and silver haired husband were letting him stay with Toshiro up in his room.

"I will ma'am." Ichigo gave a bright smile and slipped into the bathroom, hopped into the shower and got ready for his date as quickly as possible.

Stumbling around the steamy bathroom Ichigo grabbed his boxers and pulled them up, fighting with his damp legs until he was able to dry them off better with his towel that he'd draped over his head. "Dammit!" Ichigo ran his head into the door and fell into the counter as he tried to pull his jeans up. He had decided on a fairly loose Skillet band t-shirt and black pants. He ran his hands through his hair, deciding against gel since it would spike itself anyhow.

Every nerve in his body was on end as he walked back up to Toshiro's room two at a time, rubbing Ritz's head as he passed the desk where the kitten was chasing Toshiro's fingers around the keyboard. "Alright, I'm off. Be good to Ritz and don't let him stay up too late."

"Where the hell did you even come up with that name Ichigo?"

"Uh, a dream I guess. Text Ulquiorra when you're done and go hang out with him or something, it's Friday so don't be a hermit without me around." Toshiro just waved Ichigo off as he made his way out of the house, grabbing the trucks keys and hopping into the old Dodge Dakota pickup.

It had been a while since he'd driven a stick shift, so the first few blocks were jerky at best, but as Ichigo got into the actual flow of traffic his driving got smoother until he was driving like he'd only driven a stick shift.

The theater was packed, as Ichigo expected for a Friday night but he didn't really want to wait too long to get in so he parked at the far end of the parking lot and jogged up to the building fifteen minutes before he said he'd be there, deciding to leave his jacket in the truck because he wasn't wearing anything to go with it aside from the scarf he kept on because of the cold.

Inside the theater there were the last few groups of people heading into the theaters for the movies that were starting by six fifteen, Ichigo knew his movie wasn't starting until eight though. He'd wanted to make sure that he had enough time to both wait for Grimmjow and get something to eat before the movie started. His nerves were on end as he stood by the air hockey table, a few people were having a game and he just calmly watched the puck glide back and forth as the two teens fought for a goal before time ran out. Every few minutes he'd look over at the door until he just gave up worrying about it, the final time he checked his wrist watch was five after. His heart hammered as he watched the two teens getting goal after goal, not even bothering to seriously block the puck from entering their goal post but glad when it happened anyhow.

His back was pressed against the back of the token machine, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the game, looking around the small arcade a few times to see if there was a game he'd be interested in playing as he wait.

He let out a sigh and checked his watch again, the arcade had pretty much cleared out as all the shows actually started, leaving him standing by the air hockey table half past six and he could almost feel his heart drop out. _'Well, I guess it was all for nothing. Oh well, I'll go grab a bite and then head somewhere else I suppose.'_ Ichigo uncrossed his arms and turned towards the exit.

Grimmjow was walking up the steps, his hand digging into his pocket to check the time. _'Fucking traffic! I hate goddamn fucking city driving!'_ Grimmjow realized he was a minute late and slowed his pace; Ichigo would either be there or not. He didn't take Ichigo as an overly patient guy though.

As he opened the outer door Ichigo opened the inner and the two met in the small five foot long area that acted as a midway point between outside and in, much like the music room. "Ichigo, I figured I'd missed ya."

"I was just heading out now. Uh, thought you weren't showing up." Ichigo's face turned bright red and he looked down a little, putting his hands into his pockets as he started to nervously move his leg around.

"Your time confused the shit out of me. There's nothing good starting until seven thirty."

"Oh yeah. Um, the movie I actually want to watch starts at eight fifteen, but um I wanted to give myself enough time with waiting and I was thinking we could head across the street or over into the strip mall for some food."

"Sure, do you already have the tickets?"

"No, because I wasn't-"

"Right, I'll buy the tickets then." Grimmjow moved to go around Ichigo but was stopped by a hand resting gently on his uninjured shoulder.

"I asked you out, I've got the tickets. Check around for what you can see outside and pick someplace." Ichigo head back inside and up to the ticket booth, glad that the building had cleared out as he grabbed two tickets for the newest action movie. He figured Grimmjow would like the violence and shooting while he knew he loved the adrenalin high action scenes.

Once back outside Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow and stood beside him for a minute, trying to pinpoint where the other was looking. "How do you feel about sushi? I feel like fish." Grimmjow sounded fairly pliant but Ichigo knew Grimmjows love of fish so he nod his head and started walking down the steps, planning on cutting across the parking lot.

"You coming Grimm?"

"Right behind ya." Ichigo turned slightly but was turned forwards again as Grimmjows shoulder collided with his and his hand was caught by the other. Ichigo's face turned bright red with a blush as they walked side by side across the parking lot.

"Why the fuck aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"I-it's in the truck, uh, can you give me a minute to grab it?" Grimmjow just shrugged his shoulders, following Ichigo as he changed their direction to the far back of the parking lot.

"Why did you park so far away?"

"I'm not used to driving a stick, Toshiro let me borrow his dad's truck." They got to the large black truck and Ichigo unlocked the door before reaching inside to grab his jacket. "I thought it was warmer out."

"It still snows every couple hours." Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Ichigo's naïve thought that just because there wasn't snow at that moment meant it wasn't cold. He watched as Ichigo pulled the silk lined jacket over his arms and shivered. "Fucking stupid, who has a silk lined jacket for winter Berry?"

"It's not silk, it's an insulating material… it just takes a minute to warm up." Ichigo rubbed his arms as he closed the truck door again, buttoning up the jacket and forcing his body to warm up the jacket.

"You're still stupid." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand again, starting to walk back towards the sushi place so Ichigo could get warmed up inside the building. "So, how has your day been aside from demanding I meet you at the theater?" Grimmjows smirk was back in place as they got into the building. "Table for two please." The hostess nod her head and grabbed two menus, motioning for the two to follow her.

Once seated Grimmjow opened up his menu, assuming Ichigo just wasn't going to answer him. "I was nervous. Figured you wouldn't come." Ichigo made sure he could see Grimmjow's face wanting to gage the expression and not liking that the other showed no change.

"That so?" Grimmjow's smirk was that annoyingly sadistic one Ichigo had first met, not the softer smirk he had after a kiss or while talking about becoming a fitness center owner.

"Yeah." Ichigo opened up his menu and started looking over the different types of sushi he could get. "I'll just get whatever you're having, I've never really had much sushi." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, closing his menu and setting it down.

"Alright. I'm fine with that, how've things been going with you're violin? Was that audition before your birthday good?"

"Uh yeah, it went pretty well. H-how do you like the song?"

"I didn't know you could play that well. I mean, I knew you do that daily playing Angel thing, but even that isn't at the level the recording was." Ichigo's face turned red again in a deep blush as he looked out the window to avoid the others eyes. "How's the cat?"

"Ritz? He's pretty good. He likes playing with blue yarn though, no other color seems to interest him." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile, he really didn't know how the night was going to go but it just felt awkward so far.

"Hello, is there anything I can get for you yet?"

"Yeah, we'll have two of the assorted sushi platters, I'll have a cola and he'll have…"

"Um, cola's good."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." Ichigo nod his head and Grimmjow ignored the girl in favor of looking at Ichigo.

"You named him Ritz? What kind of lame-ass name is that?"

"I couldn't name him Isosceles." Grimmjow's eyes went wide and he just raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Ichigo was talking about before just laughing. He had no idea why Ichigo would want to name his cat after a triangle, but he did like how upset Ichigo sounded.

"Whatever, it sounds cute enough for the little bugger." Grimmjow leaned back in his seat slightly and looked Ichigo over now that the teen had taken his jacket off again and was draping his scarf over the back of the chair.

"So Grimm, since we have time before the movie now, uh. W-what are you thinking?"

"You look hot."

"What?" Ichigo felt anger and embarrassment rising in the pit of his stomach, he hadn't asked Grimmjow out in his brash way to let the blue haired classmate ogle him for a couple hours before a one night stand. He just didn't do that.

"It's the first thing that came to my mind. But I do understand what you're talking about." Grimmjow stopped as the girl came back with their drinks, striking up a small conversation with Ichigo and trying to talk to him too.

"Uh, if there is anything else you need just let me-"

"We don't, leave." Both Ichigo and the girl looked utterly shocked for a minute as Grimmjow just sipped on his drink, his eyes lazily looking at Ichigo.

"W-we will if we need anything else. Thank you." Ichigo gave the girl a kind smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying his hardest to smooth things over.

"Y-your welcome." The woman turned to leave and Ichigo turned on Grimmjow.

"What was that all about? You didn't have to be rude Grimm." Grimmjow just shrugged his shoulders, his glare turned out the window so he didn't turn it on Ichigo.

"S'not my fault she was flirting with you. Cant she tell you're with someone?" Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo and saw the others scowl "What? You got a problem with my attitude?"

"Fuck Grimmjow, I asked you out, do you really think I'm going to flirt with the waitress? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Maybe you should." Grimmjows glare turned back into a smirk and Ichigo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You were saying something before she stopped you, what was it?" Grimmjow just shrugged as he thought back to what he was saying. "Whatever, I guess we should just talk later?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you were about to give me the speech about no one night fucks and booty calls. And I wouldn't have come here if that's what I wanted. I mean sure; if you wanna fuck tonight then I'm down with pounding you into a mattress or any flat surface but I'm capable of-"

"Oh god Grimm, stop talking. Just, stop!" Ichigo covered his face with his hands, he was redder then a cherry as he shook his head to banish the thoughts and images that came to mind with what Grimmjow had said. "Who the hell says that on a first date?"

"Me." Ichigo groaned and sunk down into his seat a little more, trying to hide as a few of the older patrons looked over with disgust at what Grimmjow had said. "Don't tell me you actually care what these eavesdroppers think Berry."

"I don't, I just cant believe you said that. Alright, there's something we need to get straight right now. I'm not a whore, I'm not a bitch and I care about you and you're crappy as shit personality at most times. If I decide to have sex with you it'll be when I damn well say, got it?" Ichigo's stare was all serious and Grimmjow just couldn't help screwing with the others mind a little.

"You are so hot when you're angry."

"Shut up." Ichigo sat back in his seat again, forgetting about hiding the blush.

"Do you blush like this when I text you?" Ichigo shrugged as he started fiddling with his drink, stirring it a couple times before raising it to his lips.

"I might. It usually depends what you send."

"Hm, we should try sexting in that-"

"No. can we change the topic?"

"But you brought it up." Grimmjow's smirk only grew as Ichigo groaned, sitting himself up again.

"We never actually talked about the future when we were roommates. Why are you taking all the courses you are?"

"To own a fitness center. I wanted to use that building you were in for the longest time, but I've recently found out that it's been condemned. I'm currently on the hunt for my next building of choice." Ichigo nod his head, sipping on his drink again to expel the dryness.

"Oh, well that's good. What are you thinking about having there?"

"In the long run I want a chain of them, with pools and martial arts, maybe even ice skating. I want it to be the place to go for people to have fun and get fit. I never had the luxury, after what happened I snapped my body into working and I had no fun doing it. Might as well let others have as much fun beating each other up the same way I do." Ichigo couldn't help but rolls his eyes a little at Grimmjows sadistic side but nod his head in understanding all the same. "What about you, just want to stand on a stage for the rest of your life? Preforming to rich bastards that don't really care?"

"No, I want to be a violinist, but ultimately I'd like to teach the violin. When you're a musician so many traveling options come up, especially if you're good enough. The biggest part of me wants to carry out what my mom started though, her dream was always to play at the Sydney Opera house. It's become somewhat of a dream of mine now." Ichigo's blush turned only modest as he spoke of his dreams for the future. Grimmjow's eyes traced the lines of Ichigo's face as he looked down at the table top.

"Here you go, two assorted sushi platters." The waitress set down both the sushi platters, each plate covered evenly with wrapped and unwrapped sushi.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, can I get either of you a refill?" Ichigo shook his head but Grimmjow nod, handing over his glass and he picked up his chopsticks.

"Any suggestions for my first piece?" Grimmjow shrugged and picked up a piece with a light coating of bright orange caviar.

"I suggest you try the California rolls with the caviar. It's a good tester to see if you like caviar." Ichigo nod his head and picked up a piece, falling into a light dinner conversation with Grimmjow as they ate before the movie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as he walked out of the theater with Grimmjow, their movie had ended earlier then they both thought so they had decided to watch one of the late night comedy's that had been playing. Grimmjow and he had talked through most of the movie, adding their own commentary and laughing like maniacs since they were the only ones in the theater.

"Do you need me to drive you back or do you have your bug?"

"I've got the bug. I'll walk you to the truck though." Ichigo nod his head as he tightened his scarf around his neck a little tighter.

"Thanks." They fell into another calm silence, Ichigo's fingers itching to grab Grimmjow's until the other beat him to it. "Hey Grimm, what does this mean exactly?"

"This means we've just made it through a date without killing each other."

"Okay, and where do you want this to go aside from sex?"

"I want you to be with me, and I don't want other people to look at you the way I do." Ichigo looked up at the others face with a smile at the scowl Grimmjow was giving the ground.

"We can arrange that, so long as it goes both ways." Ichigo felt Grimmjow's fingers lace in between his and smiled a little wider before stopping in his tracks.

"Grimmjow! How is your chest? Oh my god I forgot all about it! I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. The doc at the hospital said I need to change the wrapping daily, but I'm getting Ulquiorra to help me with that. And the guys are all helping me move." Grimmjow shrugged as they approached the truck, it was getting close to ten and he knew Ichigo had to get going. "If you need help moving I can kick their asses into gear for you."

"Nah, I've just got my duffle bag. I'm going to go out and buy a dresser and the rest of the shit I'll need once I'm moved in. Ugh, a bed, dressers, couch, lamps, and kitchen shit. Ugh, huge bill, here I come."

"Trust me, I know the feeling. I had to do it all when I moved out." Grimmjow stopped as they reached the truck, Ichigo opened the drivers door and climbed in before he shifted himself so he was facing Grimmjow. "I guess I'll see you on Monday. Unless you want to meet up for coffee or something."

"I could go for coffee tomorrow, but only if I can bring Ritz, he needs to get out of Toshiro's room."

"We haven't even been dating for a day and I'm competing with a cat, a cat that I got you. Something about that is wrong."

"You don't have much to worry about Grimm, Ritz will win every time." Ichigo said it cheekily, laughing about it after wards with Grimmjow chuckling.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, where do you want to meet?"

"Starbucks for peppermint white hot chocolate?" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, good with any plans the other made. "Or we could go wherever you want."

"Nah, I'm good with coffee." Grimmjow leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Ichigo's, "I'll call you tomorrow morning and we can smooth over details. Have a good night." Ichigo moved forwards and pressed a firmer kiss to Grimmjow's lips, gripping the others hair and pulling him closer while trying to be gentle about his chest.

"Night Grimm. Drive safe, yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah." He pecked the carrot tops lips again before stepping back from the door. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night Grimm."

"Night." Ichigo turned the truck on and took a deep breath as he closed the door and rolled the window down. "You're gonna have to drive away at some point Berry."

"I know, just don't really want to."

"Then text me when you get back, it's not like I have many plans; it's a Friday night and all the parties are already dwindling down." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and Ichigo nod his head, putting the truck into first and heading out of the parking lot with a giddy smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

'_**If a faultless poem could be produced, I am satisfied it would tire the critics themselves; and annoy the whole reading world with the spleen.'-**_** Sir Walter Scott**

Ichigo let out a sigh as he rolled out of bed the next morning, the sound of Ritz mewling in his ear and pawing his face with his sharp little claws rousing him after his late night texting Grimmjow.

"What's the matter Ritz?"

"You're phone is vibrating, uncontrollably. It has been for a while." Ichigo refused to open his eyes, a smile crossing his face.

"Now Ritz, when did you learn how to speak? And better yet, why do you sound like Toshiro when you do so? How interesting."

"Shut up Ichigo and read the damn text." Ichigo reached forwards, dodging Ritz who decided attacking his fingers was fun, trying to get to his phone.

Ichigo grabbed his phone and pulled it back to his face, his eyes still shut "Hello, hello?"

"It's a text Ichigo, that means you need to open up those pretty brown peepers and read it." Toshiro walked around the room and grabbed up his maroon scarf. "I'm going out with Ulquiorra."

"Alright, I might be going out with Grimmjow at some point if he's still free. I'm not too sure what time I'll be back tonight." Ichigo opened his eyes and made a baby face at Ritz before rolling from his side to his stomach and pushing himself up onto his elbows on his bed.

'Hey Berry, I've got to go into work until three. Meet me at the shop and I'll take you out to dinner.' Ichigo couldn't help but smile, going out with Grimmjow for dinner if he got off at three meant at least two hours together.

"Alright then, what do you want to do today Ritz? Do you feel like a bath?" He hoped that idea wouldn't turn horrible, he was hoping that introducing Ritz to water early in life would make later in life easier.

"Bye Ichigo, have a good day."

"Yeah, you too Tosh." Ichigo got himself up off the bed and shuffled around the bedroom, getting his clothes out of the bag that looked like it was vomiting fabric.

"Uh, I guess laundry is number one priority for today, damn." Ichigo gave a long sigh and started gathering the dirty laundry as Ritz started mewling at him to be allowed off the bed. "Not right now, I'll get you down in a second." Ritz didn't stop and Ichigo let out a sigh. "Jump Ritz. You're a cat, that kinda means you always land on your feet."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grimmjow, uh you're probably not gonna want to hear this, but there's someone here for you." Grimmjow felt the tap on his foot as he was under a car, trying to deal with a new gas tank that had to be installed, having to be on the ground under the car because all the lifts were full. _'It's a little early for Ichi, isn't it?'_ The blue haired teen rolled out from under the car and raised his watch so he could see the time _'Three hours early? A bit eager, isn't he?'_ he couldn't help but smirk as he stood up and grabbed his rag to clean off his hands a little.

Grimmjow lifted the top half of the overalls over the black t-shirt he was wearing thanks to the fact his chest was still wrapped and would be for a while. The blue haired teen put the rag back into his back pocket and walked into the office, going right for the water as his eyes caught nothing but a lack of orange. _'Maybe it wasn't him. Wouldn't he meet me here?'_

"Wow Grimm, I thought you were lying when you said you got a better job." Grimmjow choked on his water and spun around, his father was standing in the corner of the room, his creepy lip-less smile in place as Grimmjow's eyes quickly scanned for anything the man could use to torture him.

"The fuck are you doing here?"

"You're eyes are so expressive Grimm, I can see the fear and hatred so easily."

"Why are you here? Are you done wrecking my apartment?" Grimmjow set his water down and clenched his fists, his chest already hurting more then he wanted. "Or did you just come to rip me open like one of your dead bodies in front of people?"

"Now Grimmjow. That's mean, I've done brilliant research thanks to what happened ten years ago. Hospitals now know much more about what people mean when they say their in 'pain' or not."

"And earlier this week? Was that just some sort of revisiting of your theory or something?"

"Grimmjow, I came because-"

"Get out."

"What?" Grimmjow's smirk grew exponentially as he took a few steps forwards, remembering that if he were to beat the life out of his father he could get off on self defense with a good enough lawyer.

"Get the fuck out, of my workplace, apartment and life. I don't want you're fucking money, I don't want to have you're fucking last name. If I ever see you again, I just might kill you old man." Grimmjow was only a few inches from his father by the time he was done speaking, Nnoitra and Starrk were standing outside the office having their coffee break and subtly listening to the conversation. "You really might want to leave in the next few seconds. You've got lots of paperwork to get working on and I've got to get back to work so I don't beat the shit out of you. Bye."

He didn't bother looking back at his dad, he head for the door and slammed it on his way out. Starrk and Nnoitra ignored him as he passed, headed back to the new Bentley with an idiot driver that ripped the gas tank.

Grimmjow slid back under the car and got back to work, his anger level rising as he heard his fathers annoying shoes clicking on their way out. The teen started muttering loudly to himself about his family and how he only wished he could wipe them all from the planet.

"Hey Grimm." The blue haired teen almost jumped out of his skin as the orange head popped up beside him on another roller. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Ichigo gave a bright smile to Grimmjow, their shoulders pressed tightly to each other under the car with the angle they were both at.

"Fuck Berry. What are you doing here?"

"It's three, are Ritz and I not allowed to be here?"

"You brought a fucking cat under here?!" Grimmjow lifted his head slightly and looked around for the cat, wondering how stupid Ichigo was.

"He's with Starrk you idiot. Why would I bring a cat under a car?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling slightly claustrophobic under the car. "How can you be under here all day? My nose is a fucking inch away from this thing." Grimmjow looked over and stared at Ichigo for a moment, taking in the teens tightly shut eyes and clenched jaw.

"Go wait in the office for me, I'll be done here in a couple minutes."

"What do you still have to do?" Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at what Grimmjow was doing.

"I've just got to put in a couple more bolts and secure the tank in place. Go wait in the office." Ichigo was going to argue, if he wasn't underneath a car he would have, but he nod his head to Grimmjow and slipped out from under the car, taking a deep breath of fresh air and moved towards the office, rolling across the floor instead of standing up.

"This isn't a playground Ichigo." Starrk gave the other a smirk anyhow, holding Ritz in his hand and petting the kitten under it's chin. Starrk wasn't really a cat person, but the small animal was soothing to just pet.

"But it's fun to roll around, it's like I'm on a skateboard that goes in every direction." Ichigo smirked as he looked over at his skateboard up against the wall. Since the snow had all melted he had decided to use the plank of wood instead of walking.

"You are a child, nothing but a child."

"But a child you respect nonetheless, am I right?" Starrk just rolled his eyes and plopped Ritz down onto Ichigo's shoulder, smirking as the kitten clung to the teens scarf and got comfortable balancing. "I'm going to be in the office, bye Starrk." Ichigo used his legs and pushed himself into the office, looking around the room and deciding he wanted to have some water as he wait.

Standing up from the roller Ichigo moved over to the counter beside the water jug, taking a minute to look at the different mugs all lined up. "Hey Grimm! Which mug is yours?!" Ichigo turned his head towards the door, a slight scowl on his face as he tried to take a guess.

"Blue and black striped." Ichigo gave a bright smile as Starrk walked in, motioning to the mug on the counter that belonged to the blue haired teen.

"Thanks Starrk. So uh, how've you been doing?" Ichigo picked up the cup and sniffed it to make sure that it hadn't last been used for coffee, upon determining it hadn't Ichigo filled it with water and took a long swig.

"Pretty good. I've achieved a guaranteed scholarship for marksmanship. Harribel is working at the aquarium right now, learning marine biology. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm moving into a new place on Monday. I've gone to an audition already and I have three more within the next month. One of the auditions is on valentines day, I don't yet know how Grimm's going to like that. Do you think he's a big valentines day guy?" Starrk shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his pale blue mug and filled it with water.

"I don't know. I've known you longer then I have him, and I didn't know you were big on valentines day." Ichigo couldn't really help the blush as he took a smaller sip this time, diverting his eyes.

"Well uh, Rukia and I were together last year and the year before that. But we never did anything really, we just wished each other good wishes and exchanged chocolate. It wasn't anything we didn't do with our friends. I was hoping that Grimmjow and I could stay in for a movie, but I don't yet know what time my audition is." Starrk nod his head and put his glass back down in it's place before moving over to the desk to get the number for the car's owner that Grimmjow was finishing up.

"Well just talk to him about it I guess."

"He's horrible with words though. I doubt he could really do anything with them but swear." Ichigo took another sip from the mug and flinched slightly as arms were wrapped around his waist and a head was placed on his shoulder.

"Who swears a lot?"

"You."

"Ouch, can't cushion the blow at all Berry?" Ichigo shook his head as Grimmjow reached for the mug and took a sip from it. Ichigo held his hand out for the cup to be returned to him, a blush on his face as Grimmjow set his chin back down on his shoulder.

"So Grimm, where are we gonna go?"

"Surprise, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, give me a few minutes to clean up a bit and get out of these fucking overalls." Ichigo just rolled his eyes with a smile as Grimmjow left the office again, his overalls back around his waist, showing a bit of the bandage underneath the fabric. Ichigo went slightly rigid seeing the outline of the bandaging under the shirt and decided to follow Grimmjow to see if he needed help changing the bandage.

"Hey Grimm. Uh, how's your chest doing?" Grimmjow stopped at his locker in the back room and looked over at Ichigo with a slight scowl, he didn't like being reminded of his father on a day when he didn't have to see him.

"Fine, Ulqui's been changing the bandage for me. I can just about move normally again."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Don't worry about it. If it's anything like the first time I wont be doing physical activity until after valentines." Grimmjow shrugged as he pulled a white wife beater out of his drawer and slowly reached up to remove the shirt.

"You should still be wearing button ups Grimm." Ichigo winced as he saw the edges of the cut peeking out over the top of the bandage. "Are you sure you're okay? Has the hospital said anything yet?"

"Ichigo, it's fine. I'll wear a button-up if it'll make you feel better." Grimmjow pulled a black business shirt out of his locker and started to slip it on after fighting his t-shirt off.

Ichigo had leaned himself against the lockers, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes raking over Grimmjow's figure as the other got redressed. His eyes were practically locked on Grimmjows hips as the other undid the rest of the overalls and pulled them off to reveal his jeans, part of Ichigo was disappointed that he didn't get a glimpse of boxers like he had a few times in their apartment. Unable to not remember the images Grimmjow had given him when coming out of the shower and walking around the apartment in his low hanging towel either late at night or early in the morning when Ichigo had been lounging on the couch.

"See something you like?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow when he'd caught Ichigo staring, his smirk covering the lower half of his face perfectly.

"Yeah."

"So why aren't we fucking?"

"Several reasons. One being we're in your place of work, two being I don't exactly feel comfortable with it, and three because I don't want you to just fuck me and leave." Ichigo smiled as he spoke, glad that he was able to push his blush down as he spoke. He tilted his head enough so his temple was leaning on the locker beside him, Ritz catching his attention again by pawing his collar bone.

"Damn, still think I just wanna fuck?"

"After watching Luppi and you at New Years consider me just a little wary." Grimmjow nod his head a few times, understanding he'd have to gain the others trust before things went too far for Ichigo. "So um, yeah. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit more insecure then I was."

"Don't worry about it. Common, if we don't head out soon where I wanna take you will close." Ichigo raised an eyebrow but followed Grimmjow anyhow, Not really worrying about where the other was taking him.

"Alright, are we taking your car or walking?"

"Car, might as well use it while I've got it." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as means of his question but didn't say anything, deciding that Grimmjow would have elaborated if he really wanted to. "You don't have allergies, right? I never even fucking asked that before getting you the cat."

"His name is Ritz, and no, I don't have an allergy."

"Alright, Ritz. Fucking stupid name for a cat if you ask me." Ichigo just rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer with the actual reason as they walked to Grimmjow's car. Ichigo tossed his skateboard into the back seat, ignoring Grimmjows amused look. They both slid into the car and Grimmjow turned to Ichigo.

"I didn't know you had a skateboard." Ichigo just shrugged, he didn't have money for a car, how else was he supposed to get around town when there wasn't snow on the ground? His personal stubbornness and pride vetoed the possibility of taking the bus, he'd have a bike if he'd had the room for it before moving that Monday.

"You want to know a secret?"

"I guess."

"The first time I got into your passengers seat was the first time I felt alright in a car since my families accident. Which is weird, because you drive like a lunatic when you're in a hurry." Grimmjow didn't know exactly what to say to that, if Ichigo felt comfortable with him behind the wheel that was a good thing, wasn't it? There were no real reasons for him to be so apprehensive about it, Ichigo was just comfortable around him, they lived together for almost a month so that should make sense. Too bad it just didn't.

"Odd."

"Not really, my dad drove like a lunatic too." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and relaxed into the seat, moving Ritz down to his lap and petting the plaint kitten to keep him still during the car ride. "Anyhow, do I get any hints on where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Not even one? Common Grimm, give me a tiny hint."

"No." Ichigo let out a sigh as Grimmjow gave him a smirk, they both knew it would end with Ichigo relenting, Grimmjow didn't think it would happen so quickly though.

"Fine, I can wait. I'm patient." Ichigo reached forwards and turned Grimmjow's radio on, jumping as a loud scream ripped through the speakers.

Grimmjow reached forwards and turned the volume down to a tolerable level, having completely forgotten about having his volume up loud the last time he'd been using his stereo. "Sorry, I guess my stereo just knows the right songs for the wrong times." Ichigo nod his head, he had no real problems with _Perfect Weapon_ by _Black Veil Brides_ but he did have a problem having it screamed at him from a car.

"D-don't worry about it. I just had a mini heart attack is all." Grimmjow smirked to himself as Ichigo flipped through the songs on the CD, giving up to grab the case and read through the song titles.

Ichigo had finally settled on another song as Grimmjow turned onto the highway, bopping their heads in time to the beats of the different songs that played as Grimmjow drove.

"So Ichigo, you pretty much know my relationship history, but what about you?"

"Well, my most recent relationship lasted fourteen days and the entire time I was pretty much thinking about someone else. And before that I was dating Rukia, had been for two years until I flipped at a party after the accident. I had too much to drink and apparently went ape-shit for a few hours." Ichigo's face turned bright red, the few memories he had of that night surfacing. "I've known I'm bi since my fourteenth birthday, but I generally seem to be into smaller women or stronger men." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, trying to act passively. "So Grimm, you've never actually had a real relationship?"

Grimmjow thought for a minute, trying to think over all the people he'd been with and coming up blank on any actual relationships that involved emotions. "Not unless fuck-buddies count." He looked over to Ichigo to see him shaking his head with a slight scowl. "Almost forgot that, didn't you?" Ichigo nod again, his face turning redder as he set his cheek into the heel of his hand. _'Right, I did forget that he's got more experience then me. God, he's probably a fucking pro and here I am a blushing damn virgin.'_

"Alright, we're here." Ichigo looked up from the dashboard to see a large orca whale overhead like it was making a jump, arching over the entrance to the fairly large parking lot.

"The Aquarium?" Grimmjow nod his head as Ichigo sat up a little straighter in his seat, trying to see far enough to catch a possible glimpse of the dolphins doing a show or maybe even the orcas if he was lucky. "Why are we here?"

"Because I thought you might like it, it was either this or the zoo so I made it here since I kinda like watching the sharks." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders as he pulled into a parking spot down near the back of the parking lot thanks to the time of day. "You don't mind walking, right?" Ichigo shook his head and they both climbed out of the car, meeting on Grimmjows side the tall blue haired teen grabbed the others hand and they made their way towards the building.

Once inside they checked over the show times, mulling over which shows they wanted to see, where they were, which exhibits they wanted to check out and their location, as well as the closing time. "Doesn't Harribel work here?"

"Yeah, she's off today though. To be honest she's the one that gave me the idea, if you like it she's going to give us behind the scenes tours and shit."

"Really? That's so cool."

"It's part of her training, she has to know what to do on those kinds of tours so she's trying it out on us. I don't know how it's going to work though, she's so quiet." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, knowing Harribel could speak if she absolutely must because of school. There had been that one science project where she'd chosen marine mammals though, she spoke quite enthusiastically about that.

"So it's the sharks first?" Grimmjow shrugged, he wanted to only watch the sharks, but knew that if he followed Ichigo around he'd probably find something else he liked, and if not that he'd be with Ichigo and that in itself was reward enough for him walking his feet off.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand again and pulled him towards the shark exhibit, looking down at the map every few minutes to confirm in his own mind that he was going the right way. He never noticed the few stares they got, some approving, some not caring, others curious, or the many scowls. "I think it's just up here." Ichigo pointed with the aquarium map before slowing his pace slightly, his entire arm pushed up against Grimmjows as he felt Ritz squirming in his pocket. The staff had looked at him with scowls and he had to give his name and number just in case any fish went missing, but they had let him in like all the people with dogs.

"You're enthusiastic about it." Grimmjow turned his head away from Ichigo, hating the show of affection where anyone could see his face, if it hadn't been for Ichigo's warm palm he would have pulled his hand back.

"I want to see them too you know. Sharks are amazing mammals, I love watching them swim." Ichigo gave a light smile, trying to quell his overall excitement from being out with Grimmjow. The blue haired teen just rolled his eyes and followed Ichigo towards the top of the shark enclosure, fully intending to take him below the stage to see the inside of the tank so Ichigo could really see them swim.

The two stood by the railing surrounding the sharks, Ichigo leaning over slightly to see which kinds of sharks were all in the enclosure and Grimmjow subtly moving his hand to Ichigo's belt because the teen was leaning forwards so far. Grimmjow could see the glares and looks of disgust from the other people, something Ichigo hadn't seen while being out with the other, and he tried to quell the anger he was feeling. It's not like he gave straight couples sneers and glares for being out together, he hated how the uncomprehending human mind worked.

Below the walking paths where the glass separated the onlookers from the sharks Ichigo was much closer, pressing his face against the window to get as close a look as he could. Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo refused to move back like all the other people as a shark approached.

"I'm guessing you were one of those kids that tapped on the glass as a kid?" Grimmjow slipped his arm around Ichigo's waist, no longer caring about the idiots giving him glares. _'Fuck it, if I'm gonna be out with Berry they can just deal with it like I deal with them.'_

"Yeah, I was a pretty big tool as a kid. I loved bugging the lions at the zoo too." Ichigo gave Grimmjow one of his relaxed, modest smiles but Grimmjow saw right through it.

"So you were a straight out fucker?" His smirk growing as Ichigo turned away, subtly nodding his head. Grimmjow stretched his neck slightly and pressed his lips to Ichigo's jaw, unable to reach the others cheek.

"I wasn't that bad Grimm, I just liked seeing them reacting to something." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders a bit, turning around Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand to take him towards the orca tank for the show.

"I'd bet that you made weird faces too." Ichigo decided to not respond, just getting to the show would be a great experience if he didn't blush to death on the way.

Once sitting in their seats Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist, holding the others hip so they were as close as could be, a smirk playing on his face as he heard a girl behind them "Awe, those two look so cute together. Their orange and blue hair contrasts too." her swoon brightening his day, he decided to fall silent to catch the conversation.

"How could you say that? It's disgusting, they're both guys."

"Because, they can like whoever they choose. And they're strong enough to be out with that person they like."

"Have you lost half of your brain? Two men shouldn't be together."

"Yet you think two girls making out is hot? You're being hypocritical James."

"Well someone has to be, would you want to sit here watching them make out? God, I think I'd gag."

"Actually yes, I probably would. They're hot."

"Did you really?"

"Yes James, I really. Now shut up and watch the show." Grimmjow did a victory fist pump in the air inside his head, a smile crossing his face as Ichigo carefully leaned his head onto his shoulder and the couple behind them shut up for the show to start.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo looked at the menu, his heart speeding up a little at the lack of prices beside the entrées. He chanced a glance up at Grimmjow and watched as the other simply sat, looking easily at his menu with a relaxed face. "Grimmjow, this menu doesn't have any prices."

"Don't worry about it Berry. I've got dinner tonight, just remember that it comes out on a hot cooking stone and you better not burn yourself." Ichigo nod his head with a bit of a scowl, just trying to decide on what he should get.

"Hello, are you ready to order?"

"Yes can I get a Daiquiri and two Kings Cut's, and uh, what do you want for a drink Ichigo?"

"Well I'm apparently driving, so I'll have a-"

"Ichi, you don't have to drive it's one-"

"Grimmjow, if your drinking, I'm driving. Besides I don't feel like alcohol, I'll have a coke." The waitress nod as she wrote it all down, leaving before the two started up again.

"Ichigo, you don't have to-"

"My parents died in a car accident Grimm, do you really think I'm going to die the same way not even a year from their death?" Ichigo sat back in his seat, fiddling with his glass of water; dipping his finger into the cold liquid and twirling it around the glass to make a high pitched ringing sound.

"Fine, I'm sorry I offered. How can you do that?" Ichigo looked up from his finger and gave the other a smile. The orange haired teen reached forwards and grabbed Grimmjow's glass, taking a drink from it before setting it down and doing the same, making a much lower pitch ring at the same time. "Just wet your finger and run it along the edge." Ichigo moved Grimmjow's class back over to the other and watched as he copied him. The sound was much lower than Ichigo's thanks to the drink he'd taken, but seeing Grimmjow's smirk widen just slightly more in joy made Ichigo's smile widen.

"Those people didn't bug you today, did they Grimm?" The blue haired teen looked up, fairly shocked that Ichigo had actually noticed the prejudice as they were out.

"Nah, I was thinking the same for you. Figured you just didn't notice though."

"Yeah well, the guy was being rather rude and loud about it." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, running a hand through his hair to try and get a few locks out of his eyes. "I wish you'd told me you were taking me here though, it seems kind of, well, swank. And I had to leave Ritz in the car."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But it is a restaurant, he should be warm with my coat though, right?"

"Of course, he's probably just curled up and sleeping in my scarf right now." Ichigo gave another blushing smile that popped away when the waitress came back and set down their drinks.

"Is there anything I can get you while you wait?"

"No thank you." The waitress nod her head before leaving to cater to another table, holding a married couple.

Ichigo felt his phone vibrate, probably for the twentieth time that day and let out a sigh, finally pulling the blasted thing out of his pocket and giving Grimmjow an apologetic smile. "Sorry, this'll only take a second." There were various calls and texts from Renji and Uryuu, it seemed like they were all organizing everyone for a movie and he was the only one who hadn't contacted back. The messages quickly turned into a list of people apologizing, saying they'd talked to Toshiro.

"Stupid idiots." Ichigo closed the device again before stuffing it back into his pocket. "Sorry, apparently my friends decided tonight was movie night."

"Don't worry about it Berry. Do you need to get back?" Grimmjow felt hurt, wondering if Ichigo would much rather be with his friends at a movie rather then there with him.

"God no. Movies with my friends are always loud and just annoying, most other times when they have a movie night I hide out somewhere on my own where they cant find me. They've been increasingly into hanging out since learning of my whereabouts for the previous five months." Grimmjow couldn't hold in the scoff, not really minding that Ichigo was doing that rambling talk he often did when he got nervous or felt comfortable.

"So how's your chest doing today? Any better?"

"Lots actually."

"That's good, it's really been bugging me."

"Forget about it Berry. I'll let you know if I need your help with anything, alright?"

"Fine, but like it or not I'm helping you move. I might not have a vehicle but I can at least do heavy lifting for you."

"Ha, Ichi… I doubt you could lift half the shit in my apartment."

"Not by myself, but Starrk, Nnoitra and Yammy are going to be there, aren't they? And if not I'll call up Renji and Chad to help out. I'm not letting you strain your chest though Grimmjow. You understand?"

"Fine Berry, just stop worrying. It gives you ugly lines on your face." Ichigo just rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coke as Grimmjow had a sip of his drink.

* * *

**AN:** Alright, this is it for this week probably. I'm doing a lot of volenteer stuff for my grad class right now. I'm selling tickets for a car raffle that's going to pay for our Convocation, Dry Grad and Prom. This means I'm not going to be able to write and edit nearly as much as I can right now. It's probably going to get a little slow moving for the next little while.

I hope you liked what I've got up to far _Reviews_ are one of the few things that give me happiness in life. So let me know what you think and send some love my way.

See you next time!


	20. Chapter 20

'_**Is there a rarer being, Is there a fairer sphere; Where the strong are not unseeing, And the harvests are not sere; Where, ere the seasons dwindle; They yield their due return; Where the lamps of knowledge kindle; While the flames of youth still burn.'-**_** Edmund Clarence Stedman**

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh, setting down the last of Grimmjow's boxes on the teens bedroom floor, looking around for the bed but finding nothing. "Hey Grimm! Where's your bed?"

"Why, want me to pound ya into it?" Ichigo looked over at the door where Grimmjow was standing, his arms crossed over his chest and Nnoitra snickering in the living room of the new apartment.

"Maybe one day, but I mostly just want to sit and relax. Don't forget, I've got to do this all again tomorrow Grimm."

"And I told you that you didn't have to come." Ichigo just shrugged, deciding to lean against the wall as he used his shirt to get some air on his face, giving up and just pulling the damn thing off. "Well, maybe you did." Ichigo opened one of his eyes to see Grimmjow's eyes, practically smoldering as Ichigo set his shirt over one of the boxes.

"Yeah well, I'm just a nice boyfriend I guess." Ichigo gave Grimmjow a smirk and unhitched himself from the wall, standing in front of his blue haired boyfriend. "And all I require as payment is a kiss, fair enough deal."

"Fucking hell Berry, do you have any idea what you're saying, or has the heat gone to your head?"

"I have a rough idea of what I'm saying," Ichigo reached up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the others lips, "and you never did answer me about the bed." Grimmjow's smile started eating his face again.

"Getting a new one, the old one got too lumpy for my liking." Grimmjow grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and pulled his lips back for another kiss, this one lingering much longer.

"Grimmjow, I'm leaving. I've got a date with Harribel." Starrk poked his head into the room, his bored expression never really leaving his face as he informed his friend and turned to leave again. "Don't forget all the shit you've still got to do today."

"Whatever Coyote." Grimmjow pulled his lips away from Ichigo's, restraining himself from trailing kisses down the others jaw, neck and chest. "Fuck, I have to go to the furniture store. I'll drive you back to Snowlfakes I guess."

"How are you planning on getting the mattress up here and set up Grimm?"

"Nnoi and Yam are still here. They'll do it."

"Or I can lie around on your couch and wait for you to come back and help out. It's not like I have a bed-time."

"School tomorrow Berry, and I don't think Snowflake will be too happy about you staying the night. Pretty sure he'll damn near try and kill me." Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders then walked around Grimmjow.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll bring you over to my place on Wednesday. Bye Yammy, Bye Nnoitra."

"Later Berry."

"Kurosaki." Ichigo gave the two friends left a two finger salute before heading out of Grimmjow's apartment, his violin on his shoulder and his skateboard under his arm.

As Ichigo rolled down the sidewalk on his skateboard, weaving in and out of the suit wearing business men as they rushed to get home he pulled out his phone and took a deep breath. His eyes traveled down to his phones screen before he opened up his voice mail and lifted the phone back to his ear.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, this is Mrs. Yori, I'm calling you about the audition you have with the Disney harmonic orchestra here in Japan. Your audition date has been moved up to February fourteenth at three o'clock sharp. You will be expected to be there for two and you must have two audition pieces, one of your own composition and the other of a Disney composition with the same arrangement. Please call us back to let us know if you can still make the date or if you're going to cancel. Have a nice day."

_'I can't believe I got that call yesterday. Fucking idiots have to call on a stupid Saturday. Now I have to get to Disney headquarters Tokyo on valentines day, that's just not going to work Ichigo. You should just go in the day before, maybe two- fuck no, there's no money for a hotel room. And I can't ask Yuroichi for help again, the only reason she took me to the last one was because I was a guest and being invited in and they paid for everything but meals. Disney wont do that for you. Dammit! I need to learn a Disney song! Fucking shit now I need to choose.'_ Ichigo let out a sigh and stopped for a red light, bopping his head up and down to his iPod music. _'I wonder if Grimmjow is going to understand.'_

**'DEBBIE JUST HIT THE WALL! SHE NEVER HAD IT ALL! ONE WORKOUT A DAY! HUSBANDS A C.P.A.! HER DREAMS WENT OUT THE DOOR! WHEN SHE TURNED TWENTY-FOUR! ONLY LOVED JUST ONE MAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER PLAN? SHE WAS GONNA BE AN ACTRESS, SHE WAS GONNA BE A STAR! SHE WAS GONNA SHAKE HER ASS, ON THE HOOD OF WHITE SNAKES CAR! HER YELLOW SUV IS NOW THE ENEMY-'** Ichigo cut off _1985_ by _Bowling for Soup_ by raising his phone to his ear, smirking as Rukia just started talking.

"Ichigo, you so need to come over right now. Byakuya just got back and there's stuff here that you have to see now. The person who dropped it off, she says it's all yours or something. Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"Rukia, what are you talking about? Are you alright?"

"Ichigo get your ass over here and quick, you understand me?"

"Fine Rukia, I'll be there in… fifteen minutes." He heard Rukia growl in annoyance but he just couldn't get there much quicker. All he could do was change his destination and sigh; what was a five minute trip turned into a fifteen minute trip if the lights were on his side.

Ichigo let out a deep sigh as he got to Rukia's house, a scowl marring his face as he saw a large flatbed truck with something large covered on the back. He glared at the truck as he made his way to the front door, tossing his skateboard onto the pristine lawn so he wouldn't have to bring it inside the stiff doctors house.

He only had to knock twice before the door was ripped open and Ichigo was sucked inside. He was pulled down the familiar hallways, feeling like his head was spinning until Rukia pushed him down into the couch in the sitting room and she promptly sat down beside him.

"Rukia, what the bloody hell is going… on." Ichigo stopped himself as he looked across from himself. The woman looked like she was paler than paper, her skin ashen and the look on her face filled of shame.

Ichigo knew exactly who it was, he didn't know the woman's name, but he knew who she was. His jaw instantly tightened and he moved to stand, he didn't want to face her again, not after all the shit that had happened. Ichigo moved himself, getting ready to stand up before the woman stood first.

"Please, Mr. Kurosaki. P-please don't leave. I know you must not want to see me, I'm sure that this is hard to you- but please just imagine how hard this is for me."

"What's hard for you? You got to see him again, you got to hold him and you got to hear his last words, to tell him you loved him. And because of him I didn't get that!" Ichigo stood up, his yell pushing the woman back down. "What more do you want to do to me? What more could you possibly do to wreck my life? I'm finally getting back on my feet, I'm finally being able to move on and you just think you can show up." Ichigo knew tears were spilling from his eyes, his body almost shaking.

"Well you still had your mom to look after you. I don't have another hus-"

"My mother died when I was eight! The only thing I got out of that death were her last words! Now what do you want with me?!" Ichigo didn't bother cleaning the tears from his eyes, he didn't need some woman telling him that he still had a mother when he didn't. He didn't need to see her face again and remember all that pain he'd felt right when his family had died.

"I-I didn't- I'm sorry. I'm just screwing up all over aren't I?" Ichigo remained silent, not allowing the snide comment he had to slip out. "I came here, Mr. Kurosaki to try and atone for what my husband did. I know I cannot give you back your family, no matter how much I wish I could. I talked to child services about your financial situation back in September and they told me that you were living with a family, they directed me recently to an apartment building that you must have moved out of. Another teenager walking out of the building with a box directed me here.

"You can sell it to pay for school if you wish, or you could drive it if you drive. I've had it detailed and a fresh coat of paint has been applied. But I want to give you a car that's been in my family since my parents bought it." Ichigo's scowl came back and he tilted his head up.

"What?"

"I have more then enough money from my husbands life insurance policy and I got it fixed up to give to you to help you with school." Ichigo didn't know what was going on, he had no idea why the woman married to the man would be giving him a car. "I'm not leaving until you accept my gift Mr. Kurosaki. The car's value is worth more then enough to get you through at least a couple years of school if you sell it, or you could drive it to work or from home to school."

"Why?"

"My husband, he was in the wrong. He ran a red light because he was careless, and he took away so much that might have helped you. I've also got some applications to scholarships that might help you with school. Also, I am willing to help you in any-"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Pardon?"

"Why are you doing this now? It's been almost a year since the accident. Why are you choosing now to do all this?" Ichigo looked up, his scowl gone and just a mixture of emotions on his face.

"One of the last things my husband asked of me, was to make sure that I don't let you go without an education if you want one."

"So you think giving me a car, a death trap that my family died in it's like, to me to appease your dead husband?"

"Ichigo." Byakuya spoke up from the corner of the room for the first time, his tone warning.

"I'm sorry, that was over the line of me. I just don't understand."

"You don't have to. I've given the legal documents and application papers to Mr. Kuchiki, all you have to do is sign them and of course fill out the applications. I wish you the best of luck Mr. Kurosaki, and thank you for accepting that this is something I need to do."

The woman stood to leave, her hands clasped in front of her as she gave a slight nod. "I play the violin." The woman stopped and looked at Ichigo, a raised eyebrow. "I try and play every night from ten thirty-nine to eleven, but recently I've been missing days, or starting a minute late. It's what I've done to keep them a part of me, so I understand that it's something you have to do for closure. Th-thank you Mrs. Jaclyn." Ichigo stood up and extend his hand to the woman, his pride refusing him to allow a hug but his pride also saying he had to acknowledge what she'd done for him.

"Your welcome Mr. Kurosaki, thank you for accepting this." Ichigo nod his head, holding back the furious tears that wanted to spill from his eyes. He watched as she got up and left, her figure disappearing through the front door with the click that could just be heard from the sitting room.

"Ichigo, are you-"

"I'm fine. I'm just… I don't know what to do." Ichigo lowered himself back onto the couch and took a deep breath, looking down at the stack of papers on the coffee table, his head in his hands. "Byakuya? Do you have any ideas?"

"It's her way of saying she's sorry. You might as well take it, use it to get to school and your auditions." Byakuya sat down across from Ichigo, as composed as ever while the teens mind was running a hundred miles a minute with thoughts. Rukia sat herself down too and looked between the two, she didn't know what she could do for her friend or what her brother was thinking about.

"Ichigo, would you like me to get you a drink?" Ichigo shook his head and looked again at the papers, a shiver running all over his body as he thought about just reaching forwards and signing those papers.

"I understand that you can't afford the insurance, Ichigo. If you'd like I'll cover the insurance for you for the first year."

"Byakuya, I honestly can't accept that. Besides, I doubt I'd drive it the only reason I need to use a car is for getting to auditions on time."

"Then I'll have the car under my name until such time that you can acquire it, and you will use it whenever you have an audition you need to get to. Deal?" Ichigo looked up at Byakuya, the others deep blue eyes steadily staring at Ichigo, knowing that the teen was going to accept the offer.

"Byakuya, what did I ever do to make you like me so much?"

"You broke up with my sister. And I know you're meant for great things, so I will invest in you for the rest of your life if I must." Byakuya reached forwards and grabbed the car papers, both Ichigo and Rukia watched as he pulled out his own pen and lowered it to sign his name. "You may use the car as you see fit and park it wherever you'd like. I'll take care of the insurance and extra gas money if need be."

"It should be fine Byakuya, thanks." Byakuya nod his head and set the papers back down. "I guess I'll have to put that into the glove compartment." Byakuya nod his head and Ichigo let out a bit of a sigh, reaching forwards to grab the applications. "I sometimes wonder how my life is going to turn out if these scholarships don't pan out."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ichigo, they bumped up your date?! That's brilliant!"

"No it's not Yuroichi! I have to learn a Disney song by the fourteenth! That's suicide to pick anything with real difficulty by that date!" Ichigo was just about ripping his hair out as he walked around in a circle in the music room, "That's not even the beginning of it! I don't have any Disney songs on sheet music, I'm going to take at least a day of hard working to listen to the damn song a million times as I write it down."

"You need to calm down a bit Ichigo. What's your favorite Disney song?"

"I have too many."

"Alright, movie then." Ichigo thought about it for a moment, having decided to walk back and forth from wall to wall with his violin bow in his hand.

"Aladdin."

"Okay, what's your favorite part of which movie?"

"The first I guess, where Aladdin is stealing the bread and all the royal guards are chasing him. So, One Jump Ahead?" Yuroichi shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? It's a technical piece if you transcribe it right I can look it over for you once your done and make slight changes if you think it needs it." Ichigo stopped at the board, his bow pointed up at the top of the board with Grimmjow's name written.

"What's his name doing in here?"

"He came in and sat in on one of my classes this morning. I'm sure he was skipping History or something, but he seemed to have an appreciation." Ichigo's nervousness washed away and he couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh.

"Huh, I'm going to head to the caf. for the rest of lunch. I'll see you." Ichigo replaced his bow in his case and left the room with the strap over his shoulder, making his way to find Grimmjow and tell him of his poor news, hoping the other would just talk for a few minutes and calm him down.

It was loud, plain and simple. His group of friends were sitting at the table right beside Grimmjow's and it was his only saving grace, Toshiro's relationship with Ulquiorra must be getting serious. Ichigo sat himself down beside Grimmjow, facing the isle so he didn't have to worry about wiggling into the annoying bench seats.

"Hey Berry." Grimmjow leaned over, cupping Ichigo's cheek and pressing a firm kiss to the others lips. "Where were ya?"

"With Yuroichi, she helped me out with a bit of a problem I've had for the last couple days."

"What's up?" Grimmjow turned slightly so he was facing Ichigo at less of an angle, the orange haired teen turning fully sideways. "Something I can help with?" Grimmjow would have slapped himself, before he'd met the Berry he would have just ignored him. He was turning into such a caring dumbass.

"Can we talk about it today after school? It's really loud in here." Grimmjow nod his head, perfectly fine with talking to the other for the few minutes they had before they had to get going to their place of work.

"Yeah, why not?" Ichigo gave another smile and leaned forwards, pressing his lips more firmly to Grimmjows then before. Ichigo reached forwards slightly and grabbed the blue haired teens shirt, dragging him an inch or two closer until the other flinched back an inch with a wince and hiss.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Was it your chest? Fuck, I forgot all about it. Sorry." Grimmjow just rolled his eyes a bit, choosing to ignore Ichigo's apologies. "Dammit, why do I always wreck things?"

"Everyone wrecks shit Ichi. Why would you be any different?" Ichigo let out a sigh and leaned on the table, pooling his arm and resting his head. "You okay? Need me to take you home?"

"That might be smart, I should probably get a small nap before work tonight." Ichigo closed his eyes, smiling to himself as he felt the long fingers start moving through his hair, massaging circles into the side of his head. _'Uh, lets see. I still have that paper due, and now I need to transcribe this song. But I'm working until nine tonight and the grocery store fired me, stupid shelf junkies, but I got that job at the pet store in the back working with the animals. It'll probably take me three days to transcribe the song, I'll give myself four just incase. Then I've got another fifteen or so days to learn and perfect it, five days off to give my brain a rest from the violin, and the last two days of hard practicing while I'm in Tokyo. Oh god, I hope this works.'_

"Berry… Berry… Ichi… Ichigo." Grimmjow gave up trying to catch Ichigo's attention that way so he just leaned over and attached his lips to the others neck swirling his tongue and giving the skin light nips before Ichigo pushed him away biting his own lip.

"Grimm, what do you want?"

"Want me to drive you home? You're not looking well." Ichigo nod his head, his face flaring pink as he thought of Grimmjow being so worried about him. "Alright, grab your shit from your locker and meet me at my car." Grimmjow stood up and head for his car, not really worrying about walking Ichigo out to his car.

"Hey Ichi, you alright?"

"Uh yeah, just too much on my mind I guess. I've been thinking about a lot for a few days."

"What's up?"

"I have two auditions on the fourteenth of February. One is for the Phil Harmonic orchestra and the other is for the Disney orchestra. Both auditions are in Tokyo, the Disney audition is at three but I have to be there for two, and the Phil harmonic orchestra is for six and I have to be there for five. I don't know if I can make it between the two fast enough. On top of that, I've mentioned nothing about it to Grimm yet." Ichigo let out a sigh before pushing himself up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've just got a bit to sort out is all. It's a Thursday so I'll probably just miss the week and spend it in Tokyo. Yeah, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright Ichigo, call me up if you need to talk." Ichigo nod his head at Renji, knowing that the other would give good advice on what to do.

He walked out of the school building and down to Grimmjow's car, slipping into the passengers seat and sat back with a groan of pain. The orange haired teen was just so stressed that he felt like his muscles were going to snap like a violin string that had been pulled too tight. "You sure you're alright Berry?"

"I'm fine, there's just something we've got to talk about."

"Don't tell me our relationship's run it's course, I haven't gotten any ass yet." Ichigo looked over with a scowl, more pissed then ever that Grimmjow would choose that moment to be an asshole.

"This isn't some kind of fucking game Grimmjow. I honestly don't know what the fuck I'm going to do about the future. I have two auditions on Valentines day and they're both in Tokyo, I don't know how I'm going to get to both and which to go to if I can't make it to both. On top of that I don't even know what you were thinking for Valentines. I don't know what you're planning and it's driving me fucking insane because I just have no fucking idea." Ichigo let out a sigh and sunk into his seat, hiding his face in his hands as Grimmjow pulled the car into a parking lot and stopped it.

"Alright Berry, tell me what's going on a little slower, yeah?" Grimmjow turned towards Ichigo slightly, his eyes roving over the almost trembling form of the Berry.

"My whole future could be riding on these scholarships, it could be the death of me if I miss one of these. Either the Phil Harmonic or Disney could give me job opportunities on top of scholarships, and a scholarship from them would be a million times better then anything else, I'd have to refuse one if I won them both." Ichigo curled one of his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around the knee. "I just don't know what to do about it anymore because on top of the one audition I knew I had, I wanted to do something with you for valentines."

"Is that what this is all about? Wanting to do something with me?"

"Uh, yes? It's part of it." Grimmjow couldn't hold the scoff in, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the top of Ichigo's head since he couldn't get a kiss anywhere else. "What's so funny?"

"You fucking worry too much. I'll just come with you to the auditions. I could use a break from school and I'm sure you'll need a ride to the auditions if you're going to make it to both." Grimmjow leaned back into his own seat and turned the car back on, his smirk still in place as he pulled out of the parking lot again. "Just tell me where you live now Berry."

"You know the new apartment building uptown, the ones named Sanctuary?" Grimmjow nod his head and Ichigo nod in return. "There."

"What? How in the world did you get an apartment there?"

"The single room apartments aren't as expensive as all the other apartments, they don't actually say how expensive their single room suits are because they want students to use them and cant really turn away single grown people if they come looking. It's a pretty nice place, you can come in and check it out if you want, Lunch isn't over for another half hour."

"I'd love to, but it'll probably take me that long to drive back to the school with traffic and everything right now. I'll take a reign check for tomorrow though."

"Alright, movie at my place after school?" Grimmjow nod his head and started bopping his head with the radio.

As they pulled into the parking lot Grimmjow couldn't help the whistle that passed his lips, his eyes widening slightly as he slowed down, his eyes following the royal navy Fifty-five Mustang. "Holly- this really is a place for those kinds of people."

"Heh, funny story Grimm. That's uh, mine." Grimmjow's foot slammed onto the break and he turned his head to Ichigo, possibly getting whiplash in the process.

"What?"

"It was a gift as compensation for what happened last year. The woman was rather insistent about me taking it. I've had it for maybe three days now. Haven't driven it at all yet, Rukia drove it here for me." Ichigo ran his hand through his hair as Grimmjow pulled into the spot beside his. "I'm going to sell it if I need the money for school."

Grimmjow made a pained face, unsure if he'd cry or not if Ichigo were to sell that car without even driving it. "Ichi, you cant sell a car like that without doing anything with it first. I can think of a few things off the top of my head it needs." Grimmjow climbed out of his car and walked around to Ichigo's, his hands caressing the polished paint, glad that he just got out of the school and not out of work.

"And what would those be?"

"Fucking car sex for sure. You actually driving the damn thing anywhere. Showing all the fucking pricks at school up with it's glorious beauty. Don't forget driving through Tokyo to get to your auditions."

"Grimmjow, I'm not going to have sex with you in a bed right now. What makes you think I'm going to let you screw me in a car that belonged to the woman who's husband killed my family?"

"Wait a minute, we've established I'm screwing you? Cool, I knew it'd end that way but-"

"Grimmjow! Can your mind actually stay on task for more then ten seconds?"

"Probably not."

"I'm surprised you don't walk around with your fucking boner directing you everywhere." Grimmjow just shrugged as he leaned against the front fender, his arms crossed over his chest and overall looking very appealing to Ichigo.

"I made it through that birthday shower of your's, didn't I? Worst half hour of thoughts I've ever had to put myself through in my life." Grimmjow reached forward and grabbed Ichigo's elbow, pulling the other towards him but stopping him before Ichigo collide with his chest. "I could always get it up if-"

"If you even finish that sentence I might kill you." Grimmjow just scoffed and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's lips.

"Sure thing Berry. I've got to go, there's a big test in Math and I've got to get an A on it." Ichigo nod his head and moved away from Grimmjow, letting the other get back into his own car. "Call me later tonight if you want to talk. I'm going to be doing a bit of scholarship stuff, but it'll be a nice break from paper to talk for a bit." Ichigo nod his head again and waved Grimmjow off.

**AN:** Alright, sorry for the long delay of updating, I've hit a bit of a snag with writers block and volunteering for my school at the moment. Just a warning for the next chapter; there is smut.

As well as a video you must find on Youtube, here are the directions for that!

1: go to you tube homepage

2: type 'Pirates of the Caribbean Love theme'

3: click on the 13 minute option and listen to the song while reading the next chapter.

4: Imagine Ichigo playing that looking all sexy on a stage.

I hope you've all liked this chapter and I hope to see you again! Bye bye!


	21. Chapter 21

'_**There are those who say fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own. But I know better, our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it.'-**_** Merida**

Ichigo was bouncing up and down in his seat, he'd changed his mind within the last week to change his Disney song from One Jump Ahead to The Love Song from Pirates of the Caribbean. Grimmjow was driving the orange haired teens car through the streets of Tokyo, one day before Ichigo's audition day, his smirk eating his face as he thought of all the nice clubs and shit he could take Ichigo to for at least that night and one day.

"Hey Berry, ya are gonna let me take ya out, right?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Not until after my audition for sure. I need to practice until then. I've already talked to the hotel that I stayed at for my last audition- well another in the chain -and they said that me practicing my violin wouldn't be a problem. And as for our room I've just got us one with a queen bed for us to share." Ichigo decided to ignore Grimmjow's smirk, he knew fully well what happened the last time they'd shared a bed and was positive to keep Grimmjow on his own side this time. The pillow barrier should work well enough.

"Awe, fine. But then I'm taking you out to have some real nineteen rated fun." Ichigo rolled his eyes as Grimmjow turned another corner, trying to not think about what Grimmjow might have planned.

"I'm not going to lie Grimmjow, I really appreciate you doing all of this for me. But until my audition you _cant_ bother me. I need my entire mind just focused on this. I'm going to be playing for the Phil Harmonic orchestra on a previous performance high, I have to try and bring my mind back to reality enough to get through three songs- five in total and two of them are fifteen minutes long."

"Alright, I'll do whatever until you're done then."

"You're not just saying that, are you? Hisagi ended up showing up and just screwing everything-"

"I'm not that fucking kink-monger-fucker Ichigo. He probably only liked you for his damn fucking kink as is."

"What? Kink, wait how would you-"

"We screwed around a bit last year. He's got a kink for your mom, honestly cant fucking get it up unless violin music is playing. Just, don't make me go into more detail." Ichigo didn't know if he should be pissed or not, if he should feel less possessive of Grimmjow then he was suddenly feeling.

"Oh, alright then." Dejected was more of the feeling though, his heart feeling like it had fallen out from his chest. _'I shouldn't be feeling possessive, it's not like I've bought him or anything. And he didn't do it after we started dating, this was probably before he even knew me. This is just what's Grimm's done in his past, I can deal with it I guess. So he screwed around with Hisagi before I knew him, that doesn't change much.'_ Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out as a deep sigh, tilting his head back as Grimmjow head for the hotel.

"Alright, we're here Berry. Wake up." Ichigo felt the few taps to his cheek and opened his eyes. Grimmjow was standing outside Ichigo's door in the underground parking, reaching to Ichigo's lap and petting a dozing Ritz. "Put the monster into his carrier and lets head up to our room, yeah?" Ichigo nod his head groggily, scooping Ritz into his lap and getting out of the car while rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Ichigo followed Grimmjow like a zombie, he hadn't slept much in a long time and he just couldn't stay awake much longer. Grimmjow opened up the suit door and followed Ichigo inside, his bag packed with enough ramen to last them each a week and enough spare t-shirts to be comfortable while Ichigo's bag was filled with black dress clothes. "I'm going to bed, um… yeah. Night Grimm."

"Alright, I guess I'll get set up. What time are you planning on being up in the morning?" Ichigo just shrugged as he walked towards the bed and fell down on it, curling into a loose ball as Grimmjow moved about the suit getting his things set up so he could be more comfortable in the morning when he woke up.

By the time Grimmjow was ready to crawl into bed he was just in his boxers and Ichigo had ended up pulling his shirt off at some point, laying above the covers, sure to freeze to death. Grimmjow let out a heavy sigh and climbed onto the bed behind Ichigo, tugging the blanket out from under the other before pulling it up to his chin. He slipped into the bed behind Ichigo and gave the other enough room so they weren't spooning and so he wasn't falling off the bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo woke up with a smile, feeling warm and relaxed as he snuggled further into the blankets and the warm chest he wasn't unwelcome to. Grimmjow tightened his grip a little as Ichigo snuggled further into his embrace, neither wanting to wake but knowing Ichigo was going to have to get up and start practicing.

"I don't suppose you'd be up for cuddling for a while, would you Grimm?"

"I've got to start writing more letters, you need to practice." Grimmjow wasn't planning on getting out of the bed until the last possible moment though, no matter what he wasn't leaving it's warmth until he could no longer sit still with his laptop.

"Fine, I suppose I could always practice a little more. I need to work on that love song for Disney."

"You know if I can come in and listen?"

"I'd rather you didn't Grimm. I'd start getting flustered thinking too many things."

"Well I'm going to have to watch you perform on stage at some point, wont I?" Ichigo shrugged still not opening his eyes.

"You get to hear me practice, but I'll find out for you Grimm. If it's really that big of a deal to you." Grimmjow nod his head, his chin rubbing on the top of Ichigo's head. "I don't think it's all that special really. Just a series of notes and rhythms that repeat themselves at times." Ichigo moved away from Grimmjow slightly, raising himself up onto his elbow and blinking down at the blue haired teen. "I could teach you ya know."

"Nah, I've got mechanics hands." Grimmjow opened his eyes slightly and watched as Ichigo got out of the bed and started moving around the room, grabbing up his violin case and opening it up right away. "Really? Not even gonna take a piss?"

"I didn't drink much yesterday I do this lots when I get close to a deadline for something." Ichigo did a quick tune before raising the violin and doing a quick scale to warm up.

Grimmjow groaned and rolled over, rummaging around in his bag for his laptop so he could get to work, giving up for a five minute break to go to the washroom and get a pot of coffee in the provided pot started to give them both the energy for the upcoming day. He had five letters to write, edit, and email to Ulquiorra to edit again to get done he knew he was in for a long day and probably night. Ichigo was going to have an even worse day. He had five songs to practice over and over again.

The suit was filled with music for the entire day, Ichigo only stopping long enough to cuddle into Grimmjow's side and get a small nap in before waking again and freaking out about his audition the next day. The blue haired teen had stopped writing long enough to make them both a bowl of ramen, forcing Ichigo to eat the chicken flavored noodles before he passed out. "Alright Berry, have another nap before going at it again."

"I'm not really tired Grimm."

"You're going to be tomorrow, and I've heard you play the songs enough. You've got them both down pact. Now have a half hour nap. I'll wake you up, promise." Ichigo gave up arguing, knowing that Grimmjow was speaking with some sort of sense as he curled up by the others hip again, his back pressed firmly against Grimmjow's thigh. Ichigo folded his arms to use them as a pillow, forcing his mind to relax for a while. He never achieved sleep before Grimmjow had him up and practicing again, Grimmjow putting his headphones into his ears and giving himself a break from all the classical with some metal and rock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo stopped at eleven o'clock, set his violin down and let out a sigh as he flopped onto the bed. He knew he needed a shower, he was going to spend the entire night tossing and turning, or surfing the internet for random anime to watch or manga to read. "You tired?"

"Yeah, still need to shower and shit though." Ichigo knew that Grimmjow had taken a shower around four, but that there was nothing really stopping the other from doing that unlike Ichigo. "I'm thinking about a quick one before trying to go to sleep."

"That'd be good. You'll need the sleep." Ichigo nod his head and got up off the bed, still completely shirtless from the night before. "I'm turning in, night Ichi."

"Night Grimm." Ichigo slipped into the bathroom with his clothes and towel, determined to get nice and clean before having a restless night of tossing and turning.

As he got out of the bathroom Ichigo ran the towel through his hair a couple more times, drying it off the last little bit as Grimmjow lay on the bed, facing Ichigo's side of the bed with his eyes closed. Ichigo got himself into the bed in my pajama bottoms and no top, the rooms temperature being turned up too high to worry about more then bottoms. "You still awake Grimm?" There was no answer so Ichigo let out a sigh. "Sorry for later then, I doubt I'll sleep well." he leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Grimmjow's forehead before turning his back to the other, listening as Ritz moved about in his carrier that he'd replaced him in before his shower around ten.

Every five minutes Ichigo moved, waking Grimmjow from his doze as he tried to get as much sleep as possible. It finally got too annoying at one in the morning Grimmjow pushed himself up onto his elbow, leaning over Ichigo slightly and pulling the others back against him. His chest was healing fine, the new scar just slightly darker then the rest of the scar from ten years prior.

"Ichi, you okay?"

"No. Ugh, I'm just going to read some manga or something." Ichigo moved to get up but Grimmjow stopped him and pulled him back against his chest taking a deep breath as he set his hand on Ichigo's side and started to massage circles there. The orange haired teen let out a deep breath as Grimmjow's hand wandered to his shoulder blades in a soothing pattern.

"Just relax and try to sleep."

"It's no use Grimm, I'm just not tired enough to sleep right now." Ichigo held the last sound for a moment as Grimmjow lowered his head and started to kiss Ichigo's neck, pressing open mouthed kisses and nips to the shoulder where it wouldn't be visible the next day.

Ichigo could feel his body heating up as Grimmjow's hand moved back to his side, running up to his ribs and down to his hip. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Grimmjow's fingers dipped into his pants no more then an inch before withdrawing again to continue massaging. "Grimm." Ichigo pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as Grimmjow's fingers dipped into his pants again. "I don't want-"

"It's a proven fact that climaxing helps you sleep. I'm not asking for anything Berry." Ichigo's face was a bright strawberry red as Grimmjow's hand crept into his boxers and found his length, his teeth clamping down on his lip as he tried not to groan loudly. _'Holly fucking hell. What's going on? Grimmjow needs to-to stop, oh god.'_

"Grimm-j-jow, wh-what, fuck." Ichigo grabbed his pillow and held it tightly to his face, biting his lip again as he spread his legs, pressing his hips into Grimmjows stroking hand.

"Just go with it." Grimmjow reattached his lips to Ichigo's shoulder, nipping and licking a hickey there that should've stay for a while as Ichigo mewled and keened at his touch.

Ichigo's brain was quickly turning into mush as he forgot if he should be saying no or yes, thrusting forwards or grinding back. His entire body felt like it was alight with fire that was so intense he wanted the blankets gone and for some cold air to be hitting his body to cool him off. Grimmjows mouth on his shoulder was smoldering and his hand was just tight enough, the presence of having the other behind him was welcome to Ichigo.

"F-faster, pl-please."

"Fucking hell Berry." Grimmjow sped up his hand, running his thumb over the slit and making the other keen once again. "Say my name."

"W-wha?"

"Just do it." Grimmjow bit down on the others shoulder again, working against not doing more to the other while he was likely to say yes.

"G-Grimmjow. Oh god, Grimmjow." Said teens hand sped up more as he nipped at the offered shoulder again, forcing his growing problem to the back of his mind as Ichigo whimpered and groaned under his ministrations. Ichigo leaned his head back, feeling as Grimmjow sucked and nipped his earlobe for a minute, rubbing the tip once more with his slightly roughened thumb thanks to work. "Grimm!"

"Common Berry, go ahead and cum, I wanna see that face o' yours. All twisted and mangled in pure pleasure. Mmm, how'd you look if I were ta suck ya off? Want me ta do that next time?" Ichigo's face couldn't go more red, there was no way he could be more embarrassed or turned on then that moment when Grimmjow just started whispering in his ear.

"F-faster." Grimmjow sped his hand up again and Ichigo lost all his thoughts as he started grinding back into the other, wanting to feel something behind him. He let out a loud groan as the fist around him tightened a little more and Grimmjow bit down on his shoulder, sending him over the edge. "F-fuck!" Ichigo bit down into his pillow, his body trembling as Grimmjow's hand slowed, stopping only when Ichigo was done before the blue haired teen pulled his hand back.

"Night Berry. Get some sleep."

"Fuck Grimm I-"

"Just shut up and get to sleep, yeah?" Ichigo's eyelids felt like they'd turned into lead and he let out a sigh, dropping his head. Not caring about the mess in his pants as Grimmjow got up and head in the bathroom, leaving a panting and dozing Ichigo on the bed. All of Ichigo's muscles were relaxed and loose as the teen fell asleep, his mind running over and over what'd just happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo woke up once again snuggling up to Grimmjow's chest, his boyfriend just draping his arm over Ichigo's waist, their legs twisted together as they both started to wake up. Ichigo could feel the gross mess in his pants and shivered, the worst feeling in the world was waking up with dried cum in your pants in his opinion.

"You get some sleep?"

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo's face flushed bright red, he didn't know how to act after what happened the night before. Was he supposed to let Grimmjow do whatever he wanted to now? Was he supposed to thank him and return the favor. He ducked his head down so Grimmjow couldn't have seen his face. "Listen Grimm I-"

"You should go have a shower and get ready for your auditions. I'll be here to talk when they're all over and done with." realization hit Ichigo and he shot up in the bed, looking across the room to the hanging clock on the wall and swore, it was nine o'clock, that gave him one hour to get ready, one to practice and then the rest of the time had to be used driving to the Disney audition.

"Shit-shit-shit-shit! I overslept! There's no way I can practice all my song before we have to leave!" Ichigo got out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom, completely forgetting his change of clothes in the process.

Grimmjow let out a somewhat relieved sigh as Ichigo got into the shower "He didn't slap me or rip off my dick, so I'm guessing I'm not in serious trouble for last night." he ran his hand through his hair, pulling his laptop onto his lap again to see if Ulquiorra had emailed him back the edited copies of his letters.

Every nerve in his body was tightly strung as Ichigo came back out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips and water still dripping off of his chest. Grimmjow's eyes followed the other as he walked over to Ritz' carrier and opened it up, dropping the kitten onto the bed and then moved to his bag and started rummaging through it to find his dress clothes.

Lapis lazuli eyes followed Ichigo around the room, watching as the towel started slipping and hoping it would let go until Ichigo fixed the damned terrycloth. Ichigo looked over and his face turned bright red again before he ran back into the bathroom, hiding from the other in there with the mirror and hair gel. Grimmjow knew that he should straighten things out with the other; at lest inform him that he wasn't looking for the same kind of treatment anytime that the other didn't want to give it. He didn't think Ichigo was really going to listen to him on the matter though, Ichigo had said he didn't want something the night before so he very easily could have done it against the others will.

_'Fucking hell, now I'm actually caring about jacking him off. God-fucking, what is wrong with me?!'_ Grimmjow ran his hands through his hair as Ritz hopped onto his laptop and started batting at his fingers, playing his favorite game. "You little shit cat, leave me alone." Grimmjow tried to draw the kitten away from his keyboard but it didn't work in the slightest so he gave up, closing his laptop again and playing with the kitten on the bed beside him.

Ichigo came back into the main room, buttoning his shirt up so there were four buttons open on the top so it was still breathable. His hair was gelled back as much as it could be and it looked to Grimmjow like he'd spent most of the time scrubbing at his face with a wire brush because it was so red. His slacks were on his waist perfectly right to hug the few curves he liked to accent with the bottom of the shirt tucked neatly into the bottoms.

"Sexy."

"Grimm, I need you to ignore me for right now. Otherwise I might loose it." He felt horrible about pushing Grimmjow away, but he just couldn't think of the other without his face turning bright red and having to fight back the urge to kiss the other. He had to stay focused on his songs, he couldn't let his mind wander to those few glances he snuck in the showers of the blue haired teen, hating how he mostly saw the others ass under the waters spray.

"Alright." Grimmjow raised Ritz to his shoulder and went back to his laptop, wanting to see what kind of suggestions Ulquiorra would have made for him. Every so often Grimmjow would look up to watch Ichigo applying more resin to his bow, treating the horse hair gently while applying the cube of golden resin. There were a couple points where Ichigo would run his thumb nail over the horse hairs near the frog of the bow, watching as the dust billowed upwards before tightening the strings again and applying more. He wasn't aware of what the other was doing so he just watched, waiting for the other to play to see the sound quality of that much resin.

When Ichigo did play the sound was rich, but it seemed slightly catchy, the horse hairs sticking much more then they were supposed to as he moved his arm back and forth. When his arm was going faster there was no noticeable difference, but as he slowed down the difference became huge and he could hear the few hiccups every couple seconds. Ichigo removed the bow from the violin and sandwiched the instrument between his jaw and shoulder, loosening the hairs again and shaking the bow a few times, watching as a light powdering came off and gently float down. With a couple twists he raised the bow again and smiled as it slid gently over the strings without any huge hiccups.

Grimmjow turned back down to the screen in front of him and started going over his letters again, having to check over the areas that had been marked red. Ulquiorra was one of those students who could pick anything apart and fix any grammar mistake. He had perfect grammar and the only thing he lacked with language was learning more then five. His fingers flew over the keyboard, trying to make as little sound as possible as Ichigo walked back and forth, or bent over the end of the bed to read the sheet music for his Disney song.

"Alright, we should get going. I don't want to be late for this audition, they were being horrible enough by changing the date and the time." Ichigo put his violin into it's case and tucked the bow inside as well. "I don't have to stay through the auditions because it's all closed." Ichigo shuffled around the room again and grabbed up his extra clothes just to be safe and stuffed them into a satchel.

"You all set? All the music you need and everything?" Ichigo nod his head as Grimmjow looked up, searching around for his tea tin. "I think it's in the bottom of your bag." Grimmjow had a good idea of what Ichigo was talking about, the other had spent much of the trip into Tokyo talking about his previous performances and auditions and how Yuzu's tea was one of the only things that could calm him down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Ichigo head out onto the stage he took a deep breath, the lingering taste of Yuzu's tea on his tongue relaxing him still as he thought of it's warming effect in his stomach. There was nothing this woman could do that would upset him at that moment, her hard glare and crossed arms completely blowing past him like a cool breeze over a flat sheet of ice. His smile was relaxed and calm as he stopped in the middle of the stage. There was no recording equipment out, nothing that would allow the stuffy raven haired woman to be able to listen to his playing more then once.

"This is how it's going to work Mr.… Kurosaki. You're going to play your original piece and then you're going to play the piece that you've chosen from our Disney selection. I'm going to listen to both and you get one opportunity to impress me. You have no more then forty-five minutes on that stage and your time starts now."

Ichigo nod his head and gave her a slight bow. "Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and Today I'll be playing two pieces. The first being The Love Theme from Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End, the second being my own composition entitled 'Heavens Falling Light'. I hope you enjoy." Ichigo could see the flare in the woman's eyes as he announced that he'd be playing the Disney composition first, but said nothing as he set out his sheet music and raised his bow.

The song moved so smoothly, everything in the large auditorium was filled with sound, soaking it up like a sponge. His eyes were lidded as he concentrated on the music, his upper body swaying slightly as he pushed the song to move. He had changed the song only enough to keep the different melodies flowing throughout the thirteen minute period it took for him to play, using his foot to stomp on the stage floor for thunder when it was necessary.

As the song came to a close though, the spectacular swimming and clashing of the large ship on the storm ridden seas finally relaxing inside the eye of the storm he let his eyes move up to the woman. Her arms still crossed over her chest and her eyes focused on him piercingly, she looked softer though. Ichigo's arm moved slightly faster, forcing the sound to fill every millimeter of the large room completely. He felt like the song was swelling inside of him, ready to let loose the last few notes of the ship vanishing into the green flash, notable only by the lighter placement of his foot on the polished wood stage.

Ichigo lowered his bow and stepped out from behind the stand, giving the woman sitting there a bow before standing up again and grabbing his next piece, something she had a perfect replica of. He could see her move slightly out of the corner of his eyes and did his best to ignore it.

"This is 'Heaven's Fallen Light'." Ichigo raised his violin again, starting his piece the way he always did; with a deep breath and soft hum.

His song inspired the same sad tones it had before, the raw fight between the small little light and the ever looming darkness. The woman sitting in the plush seat allowed her eyes to drift down to her notes page, it was completely blank under his name. so many other names had many scribbles under them like 'Brilliantly performed' 'Needs stylistic help' 'not worth the time' 'I want them' 'get at all costs' 'used cheap tricks and had poor sound quality'.

Soi-Fon was the hardest musical critic in the world, it was insanely hard to get a position in her orchestra and if she gave you a good review you could play anywhere. If she actually thought you were good enough to play as she conducted you were being paid enough money to be set for life.

Ichigo's song ended and he watched as the woman set out her book on the corner of the table Ichigo would have to pass to leave the auditorium. He tucked his violin under his arm and gave the woman a bow, stepping out from behind his sheet music as he did so before gathering it up and waiting for further instructions.

"Are you going to leave or just stand there?"

"Well I-uh-"

"I suppose your used to people telling you how brilliant you are when you're done playing? Expecting them to stand up and clap for you? Well I don't know why they would bother. Your skills are simple at best and adding in that foot tapping and breathing was just over the top. You chose songs too far out of your level and it sounded like I was listening to any ordinary musician who's been 'playing their whole life'. I'm sure you've used your mothers name to get things before, and even your current teachers name. But to be frank I don't know why your on my stage. So either get off it, or I'll have security throw you off of it."

Ichigo was frozen, paralyzed completely and he didn't know if it was by fear or sheer astonishment that she'd said that. He'd never once used his mothers name to get farther, and Yuroichi had nothing to do with his audition. He got the audition because of the preliminary auditions he'd done throughout his entire playing career.

With stiff legs Ichigo made his way off the stage, passing by the raven with a stoic face, not bothering to look her in the eyes but looking down at the booklet and wincing at his name being crossed out. His nerves were shot, every step he took made him shiver with fear and the feeling like he'd utterly let himself and his family down. He didn't even get out into the lobby before he was leaning against the wall crying, his violin back in it's case on his shoulder with his bow as he leaned against his arm and his tears staining the black fabric.

"Ichi?" Ichigo didn't bother looking up as he heard Grimmjow, he could feel the other stop a foot away from him, hesitating to touch him. "W-what happened?"

Without any words Ichigo turned his body and slipped his arms around Grimmjow's waist, settling his face in the others shoulder as he cried silently. He tried so many times to open his mouth and speak, to lie and say he was fine and that it was just really emotional to have played for such an important person. Grimmjow wouldn't have believed the bullshit though. Ichigo was sobbing, no trace of nerves or joy or pride in him as he gripped the back of Grimmjow's shirt.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo, resting his cheek down on top of his head and hushing the other. He felt like he was back in his house as a child again, trying to silence a scared Nemu from a bad dream. Ichigo seemed so frail and breakable in that moment, just like his little sister had been before she'd turned into a puppet.

"Sh-she- I-it wa- oh god Grimm." Ichigo sniffled and sucked his lip into his mouth so it wouldn't tremble like the rest of him. Grimmjow's arms offered little protection from his internal fears and the wracking emotions inside him, but they calmed him down much more then if he'd been alone.

_'I don't understand, I was doing so good. I played them just the way they were supposed to be. Nothing was wrong, there was no way I could have faked that! Half an hour of straight fucking playing for this shit! Telling me I'm not good enough, that I only got as far as I did because of my mother? This couldn't have really happened.'_

"Hey Berry. You still going to go to your other audition?" He had to think, before it would have been a no brainier and he already would have been inside the car and on their way. But with this last blow he didn't know if he could do it, if he could face the complete annihilation that woman had just put him through.

"I-I don't know. Sh-she was- oh god Grimm. Sh-she r-ripp-pped me limb f-from l-limb." Ichigo kept his face hidden, the tears were slowly dying but he still felt like his hopes and dreams had been shattered.

"And you think that should stop you? You think this person saying a couple bullshit things about you should stop you from playing that violin. You've clung to that violin, Ichigo, are you going to let this one fucking bitch shatter you after all this shit?"

"What the fuck is the point Grimm? There is none anymore. She said nothing good about me, if she says nothing good your career in the music industry is over. Even if it hasn't started yet." Ichigo's hands clenched tighter in Grimmjow's shirt as he took a deep breath, fighting back the negative emotions. _'Ichi, you need this next audition more then ever now. There is no way you can play it horribly, you just need to calm down. You've still got two hours, take that time to relax and just breathe. Don't think of this horrible audition anymore. Put it out of your mind. It's in the past and it can only hurt. Do what Rafiki says; you can either run from it, or learn from it.'_

"I-I have to go. There is no way I can afford to miss it Grimm."

"Alright, get yer ass into the car and I'll make some more of that tea for you in the waiting room, yeah?" Ichigo nod his head, grabbing up Grimmjow's bags and moving down into the underground parking lot. Headed for his car and hopefully a better audition.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The man sitting in the first row had a deep scowl on his face, sitting in a large almost throne-like chair, a scar running through his left eye that permanently blinded him long ago. His white hair looked like a crown on top of his head, slightly choppy and a bright white, his mustache covered his mouth completely.

Ichigo could already feel his heart beating in his throat, the hard pulses making his breaths slow and shallow. He could feel his pulse in his toes as the man looked over his information and clicked a button on a recording device, this time with a camera as well to catch the whole audition on film.

"State your name and your three pieces in order that you'll be playing them." The tanned man sat back in his seat with a bit of a groan, muttering about his aching limbs which the audio equipment caught perfectly. His voice was gruff and hoarse, Ichigo noticed, and he realized that he'd rather never hear it again.

It usually took the orange haired teen longer to come up with a single word to describe people; he was still trying to find the word for Grimmjow, but he had the one word that would describe this man perfectly.

Venerable.

He may have been brash and somewhat annoying to even look at, Ichigo could only guess by the way he was sitting that his personality wasn't one he'd want to clash with. But at the same time he felt like the man deserved respect, he had obviously been chosen to listen to auditions of young and aspiring musicians all day and he held future lives in his hands. He had to know how important it was that he be there and that demanded respect in itself.

"Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Today I'll be playing three pieces for you; one will be of my own composition and the others will be songs I've gathered in my repertoire over the years. My fist song is 'Hikari' originally written for a video game it's been adapted to an orchestral version." Ichigo nod his head slightly and raised his violin, taking a calm breath in before gently pulling his bow across the string in a slow triplet.

The song felt like it traveled, reaching places that ones mind could only imagine. Intrepid moments won over the song, lifting ones spirits, it would have made anyone smile. Anyone but the man sitting in the almost throne in front of Ichigo of course.

He felt like he was trying to take this old man on a beautiful journey through many new and magical places but got nothing out of it. The man was showing no sign that he was even hearing Ichigo, the more he put into the song the more he felt like the man was ignoring him out of principal to look at the ceiling or the floor.

As the song ended Ichigo caught the man straightening himself up, mumbling something that he couldn't hear. He felt so done, first that stupid bitch at Disney rips him to shreds and now this old buffoon isn't even listening to him! He wasn't selfish, but his future relied on this, the last thing he wanted was to have to work at a fucking coffee shop for the rest of his life because no one was listening to the one thing he knew how to do right!

Ichigo flipped his sheet music over, keeping his eyes on the page and ignoring the camera, trying his best to keep his face calm and relaxed as he played his next song. He just wanted to finish off the auditions for the day so he could sleep, sleep felt really good.


	22. Chapter 22

'_**What is experience? A poor little hut constructed from the ruins of the palace of gold and marble called our illusions.'-**_** Joseph Roux**

"You, Mr. Kurosaki are a rarity indeed. I've never once met a nineteen year old who can play as well as you can, though I suppose your mother probably had something to do with that."

"She just had time to teach me the basics, sir."

"She taught you your form. You play just like her." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, he'd never actually gotten to watch his mother perform many times, he'd only been allowed to start going when he turned seven, and then he'd been too bored to sit and actually watch his mother. He would sit down in his seat, in the dimly lit theater and read, or twiddle his thumbs while looking all around. He only ever really heard her playing because by the time he'd thought to watch her, it had been too late.

"I never noticed before, she did teach me how to hold the bow and violin well I suppose." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck with a light smile, wanting more then ever to get off the topic of his mother.

"Well you may leave now. I shall review the recording and film and I shall let you know when I can. The Phil Harmonic would have our work cut out for us if we chose you though, you're still very raw, almost unrefined."

"Y-yes sir, and thank you. I'll work on it." In all honesty Ichigo didn't know what the man was talking about, he put so much emotion into his pieces, he couldn't think of how he could have played it better. Of course there had been the single pitch mistake on a high B and that one harmonic, but that shouldn't have meant much, everyone made one or two mistakes.

As Ichigo walked out of the theater this time Grimmjow was standing right beside the door, a freshly made half cup of Ichigo's tea, not wanting to use too much of it, in his hand. He handed it to the other without even bothering to ask him if he was alright or if he'd been ripped to shreds again.

"Hey Grimm. Thanks." Ichigo took a sip and hissed at the heat scalding his throat. "Damn, still hot."

"Well yeah, I made it two minutes ago."

"How?"

"I heard you stop playing. I didn't know what he'd do to you in there so I figured I better have my bases covered." Ichigo just rolled his eyes and took a more relaxed sip, slurping just enough to cool the liquid so it didn't burn his tongue again.

"Thoughtful, thanks." Ichigo gave the other a smile, looking at the circle he'd made himself on the lobby floor up against the wall right beside the door, his laptop and a few text books and folders opened around the place Grimmjow had undoubtedly been sitting. His eyes scanning over each book with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out what Grimmjow had been doing.

"So, your nerves shot or do you feel like you could go out for dinner." Ichigo took another sip of his drink, trying not to look up at Grimmjow because he knew it would just make him blush.

"Uh, I know I'm kinda dressed up and shit Grimmjow, but to be honest I'd rather us save our money and go back to the hotel and stream a movie with a bowl of ramen." Grimmjow nod his head, not really caring if the other one wanted to go out, spending actual time with him after the previous night was certainly on his to do list anyhow.

The car ride back was quiet, Ichigo had set the seat back and was relaxing a little with his eyes closed, the previous night had brought on so many mixed emotions for the other that he no longer knew what to say about his feelings towards the other.

When he'd first met him Grimmjow bad been a rat bastard, then he'd started to grow on him in a bantering way; he liked talking to the other. Then they started living together and everything changed in a snap, Grimmjow had suddenly become a person just like everyone else, no longer the bane of Ichigo's existence. Then around Christmas he'd turned into a bastard again, rousing every nerve in Ichigo's body into responding to his touches before practically tossing him out. He'd been able to learn Grimmjow's more emotional side and what he really hoped was a caring side as well.

As they walked into their hotel room Ichigo set his violin down beside the night stand in the corner, opening Ritz's carrying cage and he flopped down onto the bed. Ichigo raised his hands and started to loosen his tie, his eyes closed lightly because he was so tired.

He could feel other hands push his out of the way and started finishing the job he'd started, grabbing the wrists that continued pulling his tie off and moved to his buttons with slow deliberate movements. Ichigo's breath hitched as he felt weight settle over his legs, pinning them to the bed before a hot breath of air was blown over his neck. Teeth grazed over the exposed skin of his neck and Ichigo bit his bottom lip.

Grimmjow flipped Ichigo's hold on his wrists and guide the hands to his shoulders, smirking against the tanned flesh of Ichigo's collar bone as Ichigo laced his fingers through the sky blue hair and gripped the others t-shirt. The blue haired teen followed his hands down the others chest, stopping to nip at the flesh every few seconds. His only goal was to make Ichigo scream.

As soon as the shirt was off completely Grimmjow let his hands and mouth wander freely. Leaning up he pressed his lips to Ichigo's, glad that the scowl was gone and the expression was more pleasurable. He nipped at the others bottom lip, running his tongue along the seam of the two lips and sucking of the fuller bottom to gain entrance.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he felt the other's hips roll, pushing his own hips further into the mattress. His hand tightened in Grimmjow's hair and he tried to flip over, freezing completely when the other didn't move an inch.

Grimmjow's tongue didn't stop it's cartography of Ichigo's mouth until Ichigo dug his heel into the mattress and jerked his hips up enough to flip Grimmjow over, pulling the others mouth away from his in the process. He spent a moment just looking at Grimmjow, his smirk was in place and he looked like he was ready to play a game. His eyes made Ichigo shiver.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow's expression hardly changed as he trailed his hand up Ichigo's torso, the open black button up giving his chest beautiful shadows he wanted to let his fingers explore. He slipped his hand up into Ichigo's hair and gently tugged the other down, pushing himself up as Ichigo didn't move until the others hand pressed his chest back down. "Answer me Grimm."

"Do you have to fucking know?"

"Yes. I'm getting worried Grimmjow. You weren't like this when we first met, I don't want to just give you what you want and have you be an asshole again. I want to like the asshole side I met and fucking know what I'm getting into. It might be hard for you to keep it in your pants Grimm, and I appreciate it- you have no idea how much I appreciate it. But You have to understand I'm so fucking scared that you're going to just get what you want and turn into a jackass again. I need to know that you're not just acting this way to use me, because I can't take that kind of stress right now." Grimmjow pushed himself up, forcing Ichigo to sit back, one of his legs between Grimmjow's and the other beside his hip.

"Of course I'm acting like this because I want to fuck you. Answer me this Berry, if I was that same jackass you met on my first day of school would you really want this relationship to work?"

"But I don't want you to fucking change. I started liking you because you were an asshole, it turned into banter. Whatever happened to the Grimmjow that said whatever he thought and thought everything? I like you, but I feel like you're walking on eggshells around me and it's pissing me off."

"It's pissing you off? How do you think I feel? Doing all this fucking nice shit, acting like a fucking prince to you when all I want to fucking do is rip your clothes off and pound you into any available surface. You don't get it Berry, I fucking want to own you and monopolize you. Would you ever be willing to give that a chance?"

Ichigo couldn't help but scoff a little as he relaxed his legs slightly, sitting on Grimmjow's thigh so they were both closer to eye level. He loosened his hand in Grimmjow's hair and massaged the others scalp a little with his finger tips. "You fucking asshole. You think I'm some kind of fragile little bitch don't you?" He wasn't sure if he should be scowling or laughing like a maniac. The thought of anyone thinking he was fragile was funny to him. Ichigo Kurosaki; the guy who'd gotten into fights many times in his life and usually come out on top being fragile? He couldn't fathom a world where he was as weak as Grimmjow must have thought him to be.

"What?" Ichigo started snickering and fell off the other, laying down on the bed beside the other as he clutched his stomach as he laughed. "The fucking hell are you doing you little shit?"

"Y-you honestly think I'm a little virgin bitch don't you? Oh god, I'm laughing too hard, I cant- breathe!" Grimmjow watched the spectacle for a minute before reaching down and grabbing Ichigo's chin, forcing him to look up into the bright blue eyes.

"Answer me you little fucker." To prove his point Ichigo pulled the others hand off his chin and sat up on the bed, clearing the tears from his eyes and not letting the others hand go despite the few twitching protests.

"Grimmjow, I'm a virgin and yes I'm kind of emotional. But I'm not going to fucking break."

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the you who was crying a couple hours ago like the world was falling to ruins around you."

"That's was for a different reason, she'd called me out on using my mother to get there. Fuck, I've been out of sorts since the accident. You stupid dumb-shit. I'm guessing you didn't figure out that I'm too fucking stubborn and pigheaded to listen to idiots if I think I know better." Ichigo ran his hand through his hair as a blush crossed his face. "I'm just worried about feelings I guess. I hate hurting people I start to care about." Rubbing the back of his neck again Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and started to toy with the others fingers, just wanting something to distract him.

"So, ya willing to let me have ya?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, looking up at Grimmjow and seeing his face he took a deep breath.

"Not until we both settle out a bit more. These were my two biggest auditions of the season, and I'm sure now that you've figured out I'm not a little bitch that'll break. So I'm saying this could be a new start, I'm still willing to make out and sleep in the same bed. But no sex. Would you be fine with that?"

"No, I want my sex."

"You have a hand, use it." Grimmjow's smirk only grew as he grabbed Ichigo's wrist again and pulled the hand up until his lips were running along the veins of Ichigo's arm until he nipped the other just below the elbow.

"I could always use yours Berry." Ichigo hooked his arm around Grimmjow's head and pulled him closer, their lips a breath away from each other.

"If I feel like it after my movie." Ichigo slid off the bed smoothly and head towards the small kitchenette the hotel room had to offer, tripping like the goof he was as he tried to not step on Ritz.

The orange haired teen landed with a heavy 'thunk' and let out a groan as Ritz started attacking his still gelled hair. His face was bright red as he picked himself up, scooping Ritz into his hand and setting the kitten on his shoulder, refusing to look back at the cackling Grimmjow.

** "OLD GODZILLA WAS HOPPING AROUND, TOKYO CITY LIKE A BIG PLAYGROUND. WHEN SUDDENLY BATMAN BURST FROM THE SHADE, AND HIT GIDZILLA WITH A BAT-GRENADE. GODZILLA GOT PISSED AND BEGAN TO ATTACK, BUT DIDN'T EXPECT TO BE STOPPED BY SHACK WHO PROCEEDED TO OPEN UP A CAN OF SHACK-FOO THEN ARON CARTER CAME OUT OF THE BLUE. AND HE STARTED BEATING UP SHEKEEL O'NEIL THEN THEY BOTH GOT FLATTENED BY THE BAT-MOBILE. BEFORE THEY COULD MAKE IT BACK TO THE BAT-CAVE ABERHAM LINKON STEPPED OUT OF HIS GRAVE AND TOOK A-"** Grimmjow stopped _The Ultimate Showdown_ ringtone with a sigh as he leaned back against the headboard.

"What do you want Gin? I'm busy-"

"Where are you?"

"Why the fuck does it-"

"Dad's pissed as shit about some shit with cops and the hospital. What did you do Grimmjow?"

"Hey, I did nothing. He's the fucking shit-monger that cut me open again. That was last month by the way, thanks for checking up on me you shit-eater."

"Grimmjow, this honestly isn't the time. Dad said he was going to rip you to shreds this time and I fucking believe him. So where are you?"

"I'm not even in Karakura right now. And I can fucking take care of myself if the bastard does come looking for shit to start." Grimmjow looked around the bed for a minute, trying to find the TV remote before just giving up and pulling his laptop onto his lap so he could find a movie to stream for him and Ichigo.

"Grimmjow. Where the bloody-fucking-hell are you? I'm not up for playing a hunting game right now."

"What's got you so high strung Mr. 'perfect kid'?"

"He attacked Nemu again, practically ran her through with his bare hands. You either stay away from your apartment or you get a gun Grimmjow, because I am more done with this shit then you are."

"Whoa, wait a minute, if you kill the bastard that's not fair. I'm the one that deserves to do it!" Grimmjow sat forwards slightly, a glare on his face. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he moved back to the bed, crawling onto the covers with Ritz and setting his head on the pillow. He let Ritz start to wander the bed and he tugged on Grimmjow's shirt, wanting to know what he was talking about but not really pushing since the other seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second.

"I swear to fucking god Gin just forget about him. Ever tried that? I get that he paid your way through collage but just drop the fuckers. Face it man; our parents aren't worth shit." Ichigo sat up a bit, it hurt him to hear something like that, but at the same time Grimmjow's parents had tortured him. "Take all your shit out of their lives, change your phone number and address and just drop them."

There was a fairly long pause and Ichigo started playing with Ritz, he hadn't bothered to do his shirt up again so the kitten was curling up to his warm flesh, pawing at his fingers as he bat them back and forth. He could hear yelling on the other end of the phone and figured Grimmjow was going to start yelling in response until the blue haired teen just growled and hung up.

"Fucking mother of a half troll, rat eating hob-goblin!" Grimmjow ended the call and tossed the phone down to the end of the bed, watching as Ritz sprint to pounce on it. "Fucking dumb-shit."

Ichigo pushed himself up and leaned into Grimmjow, pressing a kiss to the others lips. "Have you found a movie yet?"

"No, what do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know, you choose whatever you want. I really just want to watch it with you." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hair and pulled the other back for another kiss, letting their tongues tangle for a moment before pulling away. "Happy valentines day by the way."

"Yeah, happy… forget it." Grimmjow pushed the other down to the bed, half holding himself over Ichigo as he pressed kisses down his jaw and neck again. Ichigo twined his hands in Grimmjow's hair, letting the others hands wander a little. He hated how he wanted to let the other have him, the tantalizing spell of numbness and excitement he induced was nearly enough to have his head spinning.

Ichigo wasn't too sure how it happened, but a few minutes later and their legs were tangled together, Grimmjow's hands traveling down his torso. The rough pads of Grimmjow's fingers brushed over his skin with firm awareness of what he was doing, his back arching as the fingers tweaked his right nipple since the feeling was so alien. Ichigo fisted the sky blue locks and pulled the others lips away from his, craning his neck to attack the others jaw and neck with kisses and nips.

Grimmjow ground his hips down into Ichigo's, smirking as the other let out a moan and rolled his hips in return. He raised himself above Ichigo and smirked down at the other, his eyes drawn to the hickey left on Ichigo's neck in the perfect place that would be seen their next day they happened to show up in school. The orange haired teen tugged the others hair to bring him down for another kiss only to frown as Grimmjow sat up fully and flipped back over so he was dealing with his laptop again.

"Texas Chainsaw or Saw Five?" Ichigo sat up, his breathing still rapid from the lack of oxygen as he glared at the computer screen on Grimmjows lap. Sure he hadn't been planning on screwing around but he'd been hoping to kiss the other for at least another four or five minutes.

"Uh, I don't really care. Either or." Ichigo let out a sigh and sat up straight on the bed, reaching over and grabbing the back of Grimmjow's head, pulling the other down for a rough but single kiss. "When we stop kissing is when you say 'Happy Valentines Day' just so you know." Before Grimmjow could do or say anything else Ichigo stood up and grabbed his PJ bottoms, deciding that if he were to watch a movie he might as well be as comfortable as possible.

Changing into his bottoms Ichigo crawled back onto the bed and slid under the blankets, laying back against the headboard and motioning for Ritz to come up on his chest instead of running around the bed attacking the flower pattern of the blanket and his feet underneath.

Grimmjow pulled himself back against the headboard and slung his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, setting up the computer to stream Texas Chainsaw while Ichigo settled his head onto his pectoral. Grimmjow silently hissed as Ichigo's head rubbed his scar, the flesh still tender.

"So Grimmjow, what was the phone-call about?"

"Apparently Gin's gonna kill our dad and he's gone off the deep end. He wanted me to ask to stay over at your place, but I'm pretty sure that'll just turn into me pounding you and since you don't want that I'm going back to my place tomorrow and getting that damn old man out of my life once and for all." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulder farthest from Ichigo, pissed that his chances could be slipping away at getting a boxing, karate, kendo or judo scholarship.

"Oh, well if you need it you can stay for as long as you need."

"Hey, you know I've got matches coming up right? Karate and Judo." Ichigo's eyes went wide and he sat himself up, looking down at the other.

"Shit Grimm, I forgot completely! I saw them on the bulletin boards but- wait a minute, since when were you in those clubs?"

"I'm not in the clubs, I challenge on the International level Ichigo. It's kinda something I've been doing since grade seven." Grimmjow looked unimpressed and Ichigo gave a weird smile, trying to picture Grimmjow in grade seven but getting nothing as he apologized.

"I'm sorry Grimm, I guess I've had my head up my ass for a little while. Do you want me to come and cheer you on at the competitions?" Ichigo crossed his legs, battling with Ritz as the kitten started arguing with his movement.

"Only if you want to watch me beating the shit out of other guys and getting all sweaty, I'll probably be shirtless most of the day and in need of water. Looking at you while I'm on the fight high." Ichigo couldn't help but lick his lips at the mental image gym class had provided him with in accordance to a sweaty shirtless Grimmjow. The orange haired teen could just imagine having Grimmjow grab his face, his hands wrapped in boxing tape and moving down his arms. A ghostly shiver ran down his spine as he thought of watching Grimmjow for hours on end of his concentrated face he got while in gym class.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea." Ichigo sunk back down, resting his head on Grimmjow's bicep as he curled up to watch the movie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ichigo! How'd it go?!" Orihime ran up to Ichigo as he walked through the main building doors that Monday, practically tackling him to the linoleum floor. Ichigo stumbled back until Grimmjow caught his upper arm and stabilized the orange haired teen as he was being smothered by Orihime's breasts.

"I-Inoue! Cant- breathe!" Orihime unlatched herself from Ichigo and gave each of his cheeks a kiss with a few more giggles until she saw Grimmjow's glare directed at her. "Thanks for worrying. I didn't want to text 'cause I just wanted to tell everyone at the same time."

"Oh, no problem Ichigo. Hi Grimmjow, how was Tokyo?"

"Boring, we only got to go to one club and it was a slow as shit night. Imma go to find Ulqui for his notes. Bye Berry." Grimmjow bent down and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's jaw before heading down the hallway to his locker. Ichigo couldn't help but look at the others ass while Orihime started to pull him towards his locker were everyone was waiting for what they called his triumphant return.

"Hey Strawberry, how were the auditions? Disney and the Phil Harmonic licking your boots yet?" Renji clapped Ichigo's shoulder as he pulled him into a sideways hug, Rukia ducking between the two to give the orange haired teen a hug.

Ichigo greet all his friends with a smile, giving those who wanted hugs his arms and nodding to those who didn't. "Well, I guess I should say this now. Disney ripped me apart, Soi-Fon tore into me like a starving tiger would an injured gazelle. The Phil Harmonic was much better though. It got really bad though, after Disney I broke for a few minutes."

"That bad?" Ichigo nod his head, keeping his smile in place.

"Yeah, but the Harmonic was better. He gave me some pointers so I'm not getting my hopes up. There's still one more audition, but uh, it's not really one I'm going to be looking forward to." Renji raised his eyebrow and pulled Ichigo away from the others, waving them off as he walked them towards their first class, not really caring if neither of them had their books since it was only Math and all they needed was a pencil for the test.

"What's up Ichi? Something I should know?" Ichigo nod his head as he put his hands in his pockets, timidly sitting down in a seat and weaving his fingers together in front of him on his desk. "It's Julliard. And the only thing I can get out of them is a full scholarship."

"That's great though! You could get a full scholarship and-"

"Renji. It'll be to Julliard." Ichigo looked up at the other, letting out a sigh as the red head just gave him a 'what's the fucking problem?' look. "It's in New York. I'd have to leave the country to accept it. And judging by my other auditions I'm not doing good Renji. I'm stressing out so much right now, I feel like I'm just going to break under this pressure."

"Hey, I'll tell you what you need Ichi." Renji sat himself down in the seat in front of Ichigo and turned around as the bell rang, a huge smirk on his face. "You are coming out with me tomorrow after your shift. No excuses. Deal?" Ichigo let out a sigh but nod his head anyhow, waving as Rukia and Orihime came into the classroom, quickly followed by Ulquiorra and Toshiro holding hands.

"Hey Tosh, when'd this happen?" Ichigo motioned to their joined hands and Toshiro just shrugged as he sat down beside Ichigo, Ulquiorra sat himself down on Toshiro's far side.

"We've been talking for a while and he just grabbed my hand this morning and kissed my cheek. Nothing huge Ichigo." Toshiro's face went slightly pink and Ichigo was cut off as the hair at the back of his head was tugged and lips were pressed down against his as he looked up with the tug.

"Hey Berry."

"Grimm, did you have to fucking pull my hair you shit?" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow's hand out of his hair and rubbed the back of his head with a scowl as Grimmjow sat down behind him thanks to Orihime sitting to his left.

"Nice to see you too." Grimmjow's smirk was in full bloom on his face as he sat down, glad that Ichigo was in his second math class of the year. He was looking forward to late night studying with the other, hoping that he needed even a little help with math. "Hey, how're your math grades Berry?" Ichigo let out a sigh as he leaned back, looking at Grimmjow as the other leaned forwards slightly.

"I'm horrible. Thanks for asking."

"I'll help you out then. Late night studying is always a good thing in my books, might get you into bed before-"

"Shut up Grimm." Ichigo sat himself up straight again, his face turning red as he pulled his note book out of his satchel and started to take down ideas for writing a new song for his Julliard audition.

_'I don't even know why they're coming here to fucking Japan. Why the hell cant they just give people in their own country fucking chances? If I can't make it with one of these places there's no way I'm going to make it in Julliard. Not to mention my English sucks, I doubt I'll even be able to talk to the person conducting the auditions.'_ Ichigo let out a heavy sigh as the teacher walked into the room, her silver hair cut short around her head and a kind smile on her face.

"Hello class. Welcome to Calculus twelve." Ichigo turned back to the front of the room with a slight scowl on his face. He wasn't a huge fan of mathmatics, but he figured it'd be good to be one of those smart people in a store that knew if they were getting ripped off or not and knowing what was going through others heads would be a nice addition to the mix too. He could hear people shuffling their pages from their binders about but saw no point in it since the teacher had yet to say anything about the course other then what it was and then she'd just sat down in her desk, sipping a cup of tea with a light smile on her face.

"My name is Isane Kotetsu, you may call me Ms Isane. In this course all we're going to be learning is Calculus, we may go over a bit of the Pythagorean theorem, but you will be doing at least fifty calculus questions a night. Since you have this class every day you will have the one day to do the questions. Late work will have ten percent deducted from it and work may be redone at any given point to boost your mark, but be aware that I take five percent off all re-done work and you must hand the original work in on time for me to even take any marks for re-done work. The only exceptions will be an excused absence that you must talk to me about before the class that you miss. If it's unexpected I will expect a text message or email before the time of the class your missing. I will give you all my cell number for such occasions and I always post the homework on my website that I will also give to you today. The work for the entire course is already up in a PDF format that you can download, the only changes will be ones I make in class which I will announce on the website after class.

"Are there any questions?" Ichigo felt like he'd been hit on the side of the head with a two by four. This teacher didn't look like the strict type that had everything completely organized electronically, but she did. She seemed more organized then Aizen in his little office corner of the school.

As no one raised their hands Ms Isane gave a slight smile and stood up from her desk, walking over to a large stack of text books. "I have taken the liberty of assigning each of you a textbook already, I know which student has which number and this will also act as roll-call. So first up is; Abarai, Renji." Ichigo let out a relaxed sigh, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, a light smile on his face as he thought of his latest musical projects.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo didn't move, his head lost in space as he bobbed his head up and down, tapping his foot and letting his head move around like a bobble-head dog for the dash of a car. "Mr. Kurosaki? Is he here?"

"Ichi, get yer ass up there you idiot." Grimmjow flicked Ichigo's ear and the other teen sat upright like a bolt, his eyes snapping up to the teacher as she held his heavy textbook in her hand, looking at him with warm eyes.

"Oh, sorry Ms Isane." He stood up and made his way to the front of the classroom, signing the slot she indicated on the page and taking the heavy text before making his way back to his seat. "Oh Grimmjow, by the way; don't flick me. I'm not some kind of bug." Ichigo was leaning over Grimmjows desk, their eyes locking for a moment before he turned around.

Grimmjow just smirked and leaned forwards in his desk, reaching forwards and grabbing a small lock of hair and gently tugging it, making sure he was doing it just enough to annoy the other.

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh closing his eyes again and blocking the movement from the other from his mind, letting his head bob slightly with the tugging and thinking of a song that went along with Grimmjow's tugging tempo.

Class moved by smoothly, as soon as Ms Isane got the class moving with notes Grimmjow stopped bothering Ichigo in favor of learning what he was supposed to and thinking about his upcoming tournaments and scholarship applications.

**AN:** Hello all and thank you for reading! I know, I've done this before and said I'd stick with it and I haven't, but I'm really going to do it this time! I'm going to bring Sexy back! And by Sexy, I mean Grimmjow. I'm going to try at least ^_^'

I'm not too sure when the next chapters are going to be up though, I'm having a bit of trouble with writers block and despite being on exam week and not having school or anything I'm not getting much writing done. I don't know what I'm going to do about the mess Ichigo's in with his auditions, But I'm sure Grimmjow's tornament is going to be fun to write (Ichigo doesn't know about the 6 tattoo yet)

Anyhow, I'll stop giving possibly spoilers. I hope you have all enjoyed my story thus far and please let me know how I've done with it. I'm not used to writing the more, intimates scenes (like in the last chapter) and I'd really like to know how you think it flowed with the chapter.

Have a nice day, pre-evening, and night. I'll see you all as soon as I can, until then reviews are the food for my soul~ bye bye!


	23. Chapter 23

'_**The genius of you Americans is that you never make clear-cut stupid moves, only complicated stupid moves which make the rest of us wonder at the possibility that we might be missing something.'-**_** Gamal Abdel Nasser**

Ichigo sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, watching from the sidelines as a bead of sweat and possibly some water ran down Grimmjow's back. The two on the mat were moving so quickly that the orange haired teen could barely see what was going on unless he was looking at the whole picture.

Grimmjow had decided that morning to do sparring practice with Ulquiorra in the schools gym, the three of them had taken fifteen minutes to set up some mats in a large square in the middle of the large gym. Ichigo was sitting on the benches looking at the two as they fought, watching as Grimmjows body moved and twisted with the motions.

The blue haired teen's moves were strong and powerful, getting as much of a punch out of his momentum while Ulquiorra ducked and wove around the powerful limbs, getting caught once or twice and sending much weaker punches back. Ichigo couldn't help but glare a little more; Ulquiorra didn't even look like he was trying. The raven was covered in nothing more then a light sheen of sweat despite the fight spanning at least half an hour already.

Ulquiorra rolled over, using the mat as a cushion for his shoulder as he dodged a particularly powerful looking punch. Grimmjow was getting increasingly annoyed at Ulquiorra; the other wasn't attacking his torso. Rage pooled in his gut as the raven sent another weak punch to his upper arm. He was landing blow after blow on the other and he wasn't attacking back.

"If yer not gonna fucking fight Bat-boy then this is a waist of my fucking time!" Grimmjow stood up straight, glaring down at the other as he stood, almost a foot shorter then the taller blue haired teen. Ulquiorra was evenly looking at the other, no glare and no malice in his face. Grimmjow's feet planted themselves and he grunted as Ulquiorra's foot kicked out, hitting him right in the abs. A large tanned hand grabbed the ankle and she through the other to the side.

Ichigo's eyes traveled back to the tattoo on Grimmjow's lower back, a smirk covering the lower half of his face as the number stretched and moved with Grimmjow. The orange haired teen was fairly tired, but he'd never actually seen the taller blue haired teen fighting before. The fight was quickly turning rabid however, Grimmjow turning into a raw beast on the mats, throwing kicks and punches ten times harder then before at Ulquiorra.

The raven still managed to block most of them or dodge the attacks altogether. Ichigo couldn't help but lick his lips a little as he watched the two, a part of him wishing that he could be Ulquiorra and fighting against the other, just to feel his powerful swings. If nothing else but to prove to Grimmjow that he wasn't breakable.

The blue haired teen had indeed started being like he had with Ichigo before, instead of flicking him or pushing him into lockers with hip-checks though he had switched his pure aggression out for lustful kisses and pinning Ichigo against lockers for brief moments. Ichigo didn't mind, sometimes doing the same to the other if they were standing outside a class room between bells, he'd fist the hair at the back of Grimmjow's head and yank him down for a smash of lips before pulling back and heading off to his class. Just looking at the other on the mats made the orange haired teen want to press kisses to the others jaw and neck, maybe leave a nice hickey on his collarbone like he'd been given several days prior that was lingering.

_'Is this how Grimm feels when he hears me play? Like he wants to dominate me because of that look in his eyes? Do I have that same look when I play? God, I doubt it, my eyes are closed half the time when I play.'_ Ichigo raised his hand with Grimmjow's water bottle and grabbed too a sip that turned into chugging half of the water and leaving just ice. He got up with a sigh and moved around the two sparring teens, dodging a single kick that went awry as he head to get Grimmjow more water. Ichigo felt an arm snake around his waist and a heavy looming chest push into his back, hips grinding slightly as Grimmjow's tongue snuck out to toy with the others earlobe.

"Fucking hell Berry, you shouldn't be allowed to look that sexy." His breath was burning hot against Ichigo's skin as the teen stopped filling the water and put the lid back on, keeping it open.

"Grimmjow, you're all hot and sweaty. Not to mention you reek." Ichigo wiggled out of the others grasp, not wanting to have to have his own shower from the body odor transfer the other was making. "Off." The blue haired teen let Ichigo go and took a slight step back, holding his hand out for the water.

"Whatever give me the water Berry."

"Why should I Blue?"

"Just give me the fucking-" Grimmjow was cut off as Ichigo squirt the water out of the bottle, a huge smile on his face at Grimmjow's stunned and pissed expression. "I gonna-" Ichigo tossed the bottle at the other and smirked, running to grab his things as Grimmjow caught the bottle and ran after him, glad he got a bit of a chase out of their relationship.

Ichigo made it to his locker before his shirt was caught and he was pushed face first into the lockers, Grimmjow pressing his front into Ichigo's back. It was still early enough that no one was in the school but the cleaning staff, people who'd probably stayed through the night since a school inspection was coming up and it had to be spotless. The orange haired teen grit his teeth as Grimmjow used the water bottle's tip and slid it up Ichigo's side, letting the cold ice touch his body through the thin clear plastic.

"G-Grimm, it's f-fucking cold." Despite its cold intensity on his side, trailing along his ribcage, Ichigo felt his face heating quickly as Grimmjow leaned down again, attacking his neck and shoulder with kisses and nips. "Let me go." All of Ichigo's arm strength was going into not having his face smashed into the lockers as Grimmjow forced him against them. "Fuck Grimm, this isn't funny. You fucking reek and you're wet." Ichigo could feel the dampness of Grimmjow's bare chest, having been covered in water, soaking through into his shirt.

"I could make you wet too Ichi, all you've got to do is say the word." It was too early for Ichigo to be playing word games with the other, he was half asleep at six and it was five-thirty. Ichigo shivered as he felt Grimmjow's second hand grab his hair and pull his head to the side, giving him no option about the hickey he started working on just behind the others ear.

"Grimmjow, get off me, go have a shower or something. You're making me smell bad too." Grimmjow nipped at the flesh he'd been sucking on, pulling back for just a minute to see his handy work before deciding to suck and nip the skin once more before licking it repeatedly with the tip of his tongue. Ichigo knew that the other wasn't going to stop creating the hickey until he was satisfied with shape, color and size, deciding to just bite his lip and say nothing as his face turned bright red. Ichigo mumbled as Grimmjow's hand in his hair traveled down his body and grabbed his left hip, pulling his body back into Grimmjow's and away from the locker just enough so he could loosen my arms. Moving back one last time Grimmjow smirked at the red mark left just behind Ichigo's ear.

"Bye Berry, see you in a bit, yeah?" With a final nip to Ichigo's earlobe Grimmjow removed himself from the orange haired teen, leaving a bright red mark on his right side where the ice from the water bottle had been touching him. Ichigo turned his head to the side with a bit of a glare, upset that he'd now have to go through the day with a fresh hickey in a spot where he couldn't really hide from anyone on his right hand side.

A few minutes went by, Ichigo organizing his books for his coming day before there was a tap on his shoulder and he looked to the left, shocked to see Ulquiorra standing there looking as dull as ever. "Oh, uh, hey Ulquiorra. What's up?"

"I need to know where Toshiro likes to be taken." Ichigo's mind still spinning about Grimmjow he caught the other meaning of the sentence until he shook his head out, banishing the thought from his mind.

"Um, Tosh. Damn, well whenever I take him out as a friend we usually head to dinner and then an action movie, or to the mall to people watch and laugh or mock. My best bet would be some sort of steakhouse and a comedy. He liked laughing and is very proud of himself." Ulquiorra nod his head quietly, thanking Ichigo with a nod of his head before leaving to sort out his books and papers for his day of classes and last minute scholarship entries.

"Itsygo!" Ichigo's back went ram-rod straight as Nel ran up behind him and hugged him, tossing him back and forth in his grasp before letting him go. "I'm so happy about you and Grimmy! He's finally back to his old self again! Did you two finally do it? Oh my god, give me every minute detail!" Ichigo's face turned red as Nel leaned down so Ichigo could whisper everything into her ear.

"Uh, Nel. W-we didn-"

"Oi, Nelliel. What exactly is it you're doing to my Berry?" Grimmjow walked up and pulled Ichigo to his chest, pushing his cousin back from the carrot top he considered his.

"Just want to know the dirty detail of you two in the sack is all Grimm. But it's fine; I'll get him to tell me all about you're attitude adjustment later." She gave a wink and moved to leave before Ichigo caught her arm and kept her there.

"Nel, W-we haven't I-I mean. Well, he's just figured out I'm n-not breakable or anything." His face had turned bright red thanks to the subject and he let her arm go, looking down at the ground as she just smiled at him.

"Itsygo, you're just too cute. Fine then, tell me all about his dramatic change back next time you've got time." Ichigo rolled his eyes; it confused him why the sea-foam green haired girl couldn't just say his name normally since otherwise she spoke perfectly. He was supposing it was because the younger class woman thought of him as an elder sibling, which he found odd since her older cousin was possessively hugging him at the time. "At least I know why Grimmy likes you; you blush cute."

"Hey my blush, Woman." Grimmjow sent a glare over the top of Ichigo's hair and the orange haired teen just let out a sigh. "Why the hell are you here so early anyhow?"

Nel shrugged nonchalantly, "I just got back from the hospital and Gin wanted me to tell you Nemu is fine, but both your parents are still missing."

"Good for them."

"He thinks you shouldn't go to the tournament next week." Grimmjow turned his eyes on Nel with a deep scowl, his jaw clenching as he tightened his arms around Ichigo out of the sheer reflex of being told not to fight.

"I'm either going to fight in that tournament or you're paying for my business to open up Nelliel." His voice was low and his chest almost rumbled with each word before he let Ichigo go and turned away, his head swimming with anger, all he wanted was to be rid of his family.

"Grimmjow, don't walk away like a fucking child!" Nel was about to go after the blue haired bother before Ichigo grabbed her arm and stopped her with a small smile, trying to be some sort of comfort.

"I don't think he's about to listen Nel. No matter how much you want him to."

"Well what do I do?" Ichigo gave a short shrug and watched as Grimmjow turned a corner, probably down the hallway to the metal shop so he could get up to the roof.

"Let him figure it out. There's little to nothing either of us is gonna do." Nel looked over her shoulder at her cousin then turned back to Ichigo before looking away quickly. When she turned back she sent Ichigo a glare that he figured might be trademark for their family.

"If he gets hurt Ichi, I just might have to hurt you."

"Whoa, what brought this on? Relax will you Nel? There'll be a bunch of security at the tournament anyways. If he goes he's not going to get hurt, I promise." He held up his hands and stepped around her, simply moving out of her war path as he decided to make his path towards the roof so he could spend some more time with the blue haired teen. "You know I don't break my promises." Nel just rolled her eyes and head for her locker, over an hour early for school she figured the art room would be her sanctuary if it were open.

Ichigo let out a sigh and head up the steps after getting into the metal shop that he was sure Grimmjow picked the lock to. Stuffing one hand into his pockets he grabbed the handle to the door on the loft space and pulled it open before heading up the familiar dark staircase. He stopped as he reached the sixteenth stair up and groped for the handle in the dark, his brow furrowing until his fingers finally brushed the cold metal.

As he opened the door he shivered, with February the weather had gotten much better, but it was still early in the morning and Ichigo wasn't accustomed to feeling such a cold snap without his jacket on. It wasn't hard to catch the blue hair against the washed out yellow and orange of the run rise. Grimmjow was standing at the gate surrounding the roof, his fingers gripping the thin wire as he glared at the small little world of the school parking lot.

"Hey Grimm." Ichigo stood beside the other, leaning his back against the gate. He wanted to reach out and grad the others shirt and ask him why he was being so quiet until he saw the smirk. It was a wide smirk that showed most of his teeth and curled enough at the corners of his mouth to make him seem more worrisome then he probably was.

Ichigo was about to reach out for his boyfriends shirt, planning of giving the other a kiss to at least take the glare away from the deathly smile until the chuckling started. At first the sound was low and somewhat of a rumble in his chest then it quickly grew into an actual chuckle before the blue haired teen started cackling. Ichigo looked to the side of his head where Grimmjow's right hand was gripped into the fence, his fingers tightening more and more on the wires of the fence. Every muscle in the blue haired teens arm was pulled taught as he laughed, throwing his head back with the sheer force of it.

"Uh, G-Grimmjow? Are you alri-"

"That fucking bastard! Ha! Finally getting what he damn well deserves! Oh how I want to be there to crush his damn face into the concrete!" Grimmjow went right back to chuckling, stopping his rant only long enough to chuckle while he was speaking. Ichigo's eyes went wide for a moment before turning into a scowl. He hated how the other could treat his family, something he no longer had but was broken beyond repair.

"Are you done being a shit-face Grimmjow?"

"Ju-st about." Ichigo watched with fascination as he looked at Grimmjow, seeing the other doubling over with his huge smirk in face. The blue haired teen finished his insane laughing, hunched forwards against the fence, his chucked convulses making Ichigo move with the fence.

"Done? Or should I call up Nel and have her beat some sense into you?"

"Wouldn't stick." Ichigo scoffed at that, rolling his eyes a little at his boyfriends' boldness.

"True, I'm pretty sure you count as clinically insane."

"Ugh, you're no fun today Berry. What crawled up your ass?"

"Not you, that's for sure." Ichigo glared at the other as Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak. "I'm worried about you, just a little bit. You sound really-"

"Happy."

"I was going to say psychotic, but we can go with psychotically happy. I know he did a bunch of shit to you, but why are you happy that the cops don't know where he is?"

"Because, if he comes after me, and they don't know where he is. I can do anything I fucking want with the bastard as self defense. Even if I seek him out I'll have an airtight case."

"So you're going to become a criminal just to turn your father into tenderized meat?  
"If I'm going to turn into a criminal I don't see a better reason." Ichigo looked away from the intense blue eyes, deciding to just let the worries slip off his shoulder. If the blue haired teen really wanted to do anything major to his dad then Ichigo would probably be the first to know and the first to start the clean up.

"Whatever Blue. I'll see you in class." Grimmjow watched the other walk away with a glare, wondering what the hell was going on with the orange haired teen._ 'He doesn't let me screw him, he acts like he wants it, he fucking flirts with it all the time. God, I'm done. He's either gonna give it take accept that I wont bump him or I'm gonna dump hi- oh shit, now I am sounding bad. Don't dump the Berry, just, don't do it Grimm.'_ The blue haired teen just shook his head clear and looked back out over the small parking lot the school had to offer. Completely missing the city that it lay in as it slowly awoke from its nightly slumber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo let out a cheer as he watched Grimmjow's foot connect with the larger mans head on the mat, a perfectly legal hit for the parameters of the match. The blue haired teen's shirt hadn't even been on in the beginning of the match and Ichigo was certainly enjoying the view. Grimmjow would walk over to him and take the offered water, maybe dab a towel over his face between fights or rounds. His muscles weren't being given a break though, he was fighting non-stop, each fight taking a physical toll on the other that seemed unnatural because he didn't look like he was being hit or slowing down at all.

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo as his larger opponent went to his side of the mat to get his head looked at. Grimmjow took the offered water and bent down to give the other a kiss. "Hey Berry."

"Grimm." Ichigo tossed the towel over Grimm's head, smiling as the other mussed his head with the towel so he wasn't dripping sweat. "How you feeling?"

"Starving. Could you do me a favor and go grab some munchies?" Ichigo nod his head and stood himself up, pressing a kiss to the others lips. "Something deep fried, yeah?"

"Okay, should I try and find something American like ice-cream?" Grimmjow made is disgusted face, making Ichigo scoff. "Alright something chicken it is then. I'll find something you'll like." Ichigo stuffed his hand into his back pocket to make sure his wallet was there before Grimmjow thumped his wallet into the orange heads chest.

"I've got a fifty in there, use that and get yourself something too. By the time your back I should be done the next round."

"Aren't you supposed to have a coach to be giving you pep-talks when you're not fighting?"

"Don't need one. You give damn good pap-talks yourself."

"I haven't said anything inspiring."

"Exactly. Pep-talks don't help." Grimmjow grabbed the back of the others head and slanted their mouths together.

"Whatever Grimm. I'll be back." Ichigo grabbed his jacket and head out of the loud, screaming auditorium as both Grimmjow and who Ichigo had dubbed 'the Hulk' head back out onto the mat. His last glimpse of the two was Grimmjow dodging a charge from the other.

Ichigo's choices on finding something deep fried were limited, every building around that offered food only offered healthy junk and low carbohydrate crap. A wide smile crossed his face however as he walked around the corner and found a McDonalds. _'I'm pretty sure that'll be deep fried enough.'_ Chicken nuggets his immediate thought.

The people inside the establishment all seemed to notice his hair rather then him as a person, and even has he stood at the counter he man taking his order was doing nothing but look at his hair as he punched the order into the key pad. The teen had decided to get Grimmjow twenty nuggets and got himself two McFlurries. "Is that order for here or to go?"

"To go please." Ichigo watched as the man, possibly a year older then himself, put the ice creams into the holder and the two boxed of nuggets into a paper bag before handing them over. "Thanks."

"Have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too." Ichigo head out of the building and walked back to the building, annoyed that the wind was biting at him harshly for it being March. He supposed he should just be glad that it wasn't raining like March was notorious for.

The orange haired teen had put a headphone in while he'd been waiting in the line up and was calmly bopping his head, wishing that he could take a spoonful of his frozen treat. His eyes were scanning the crowd as he head back for his seat, hearing half the crowd roar and the other half boo before Grimmjow's familiar voice started roaring over them about a foul and the ref being a jack ass.

Ichigo shouldered his way through the crowd and dropped the stuff on his seat before turning to find Grimmjow on the mat holding his left shoulder and yelling and swearing at both the referee and the Hulking teen. Ichigo head out onto the mat with the water and a towel over his head again and squirting the water over his heated shoulders. "What happened?"

"The fucking lout kicked my goddamn shoulder while he was holding my fucking wrist!" Grimmjow aimed his shout at the referee but the man didn't seem to give a damn as the Hulk simply smirked from his seat.

"It's not gonna change anything. Can you still fight?"

"I've got five minutes." Ichigo nod his head and walked back to his bench with the other. Ulquiorra was sitting there, unlike when Ichigo had left or placed the stuff down, with a book open.

"Ulquiorra."

"Kurosaki." Ichigo pushed Grimmjow down and pushed the bag into Grimmjow's good hand as he stepped behind him and ruffled the towel a little. And got to work on the left shoulder. "Do you know what to do?"

"My dad was a doctor. It's not dislocated, just strained. Grab the heat packs for me."

"Like hell I'm going to use one of those while I fucking fight."

"For four more fucking minutes Grimm." Ichigo smirked as Ulquiorra slapped the pack onto the shoulder blade as Grimmjow stuffed a couple nuggets into his mouth. "How's the fight going other then that one hit?" Grimmjow shook his head and downed more water as Ichigo started to rub the front of the shoulder.

"I swear that once I get out there again I'm going to kill him. There is no more mercy in this damn fight?"

"You were showing mercy before? Oh my Grimm." Grimmjow half turned his head to smirk at Ichigo over his shoulder before the pain stopped him from moving. "Oh well, you'll be back out there in…" Ichigo looked up at the angered looking referee and then started pulling the heat pack off of Grimmjow's shoulder. Now." Ichigo bent down and pressed a kiss to Grimmjow's cheek before watching the other stand up and head back onto the mat, keeping his left arm down as he massaged his shoulder and neck joint with his right hand.

"He's going to butcher them, isn't he?" Ichigo looked down at Ulquiorra for the answer to his question despite knowing. Ulquiorra just nod his head and Ichigo let out a sigh as he sunk into his spot, pulling one of his McFlurries out of the traveling holder and offered the other to Ulquiorra. The orange haired teen was more then glad as Ulquiorra declined his offer, digging into the treat as Grimmjow went back to fighting on the mat.

Ichigo watched the fight unravel again, smirking as Grimmjow managed to block and attack the Hulk without the use of his left arm. Ichigo had polished off his ice creams and was simply just waiting for the other to finish up the fight, having gone passed three rounds and working on evening out the score.

"Ichigo, do you see who I see." Ichigo looked from Ulquiorra to try and find what he was looking at across the mat. It didn't take the teen long to find the white painted face, purple lines running down his face in an intricate pattern as he gave that weird lip-less smile as he watched his son fighting on the mat. "Any suggestions?"

"I-I don't know. What if he goes after Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders, glaring across the mat at the man smiling with his wide eyes trained on Grimmjow.

"I'm going to go get security. Don't let him leave, no matter what." Ulquiorra stood up and started to make his way to the security office while Ichigo kept his eyes on Mayuri, ignoring the rest of the fight. Grimmjow Was completely oblivious to Ichigo and Ulquiorra moving around as he aimed a kick at the Hulk's shoulder, trying as hard as he could to disable an arm and gain a point in the same instance.

Ichigo flinched as he heard the scream of pain from Grimmjow, stopping his intense glare at Mayuri only long enough to see that Grimmjow had been grabbed by his left arm and flipped over the monstrous teens shoulder. As he moved his eyes back to Mayuri his brow furrowed as he saw the painted man stand and start to move towards an exit.

He was up the running across the mat, ducking under one of Grimmjow's kicks and getting clipped with the Hulks foot in the process. He didn't bother to stop as the other fights coach called a time out and as Grimmjow shout at him for doing something stupid over the angry roar of the room. Ichigo came to a skidding stop in front of Mayuri, his deep scowl getting worse as people shout at him or jostled him for wrecking the fight.

Now that he was there though he didn't know what to do, he could see security moving towards him out of the corner of his eye but Mayuri looked like he was about ready to kill him. Ichigo's eyes flicked down to the elongated nail on the man's hand, Grimmjow's father looked like he was about ready to butcher him.

The pale hand reached up and Ichigo could feel the mans fingers reaching around his neck, squeezing despite the fact he couldn't move. He tried to move his hands, trying to make the other man move his hand away but he just couldn't. His eyes went wide as he registered the pressure growing on his wind pipe, becoming almost unbearable.

The pressure left his throat much quicker then it felt like it had been applied and he watched as Mayuri was pushed to the side and a head of blue hair stopped in front of him. Ichigo's eyes traveled down the wired arm and stopped on Grimmjow's hand, holding Mayuri's head against the wall as he yelled. Ichigo couldn't make out the words overtop of what everyone else was yelling. Ichigo heard nothing but a dull roaring as Grimmjow's hand was pulled away from his fathers head and the referee was suddenly in his face again before leaving, being pulled back by a pissed Grimmjow.

"Get the fuck back you shit!" Grimmjow wrapped his arm around his dazed boyfriend, his heart pounding as he turned away from the referee and looked the other over, taking care as he tilted Ichigo's head so he could look at his neck. "Berry." Ichigo didn't even look like he was registering what was going on as Grimmjow waved in front of his face. "Ichi." Grimmjow tried snapping his fingers in front of Ichigo's face but that still didn't work. "Ichigo." Grimmjow tapped the others cheek and let out a bit of a sigh as Ichigo slowly turned his head to look at the blue haired teen.

"Hey, you alright Berry?" Ichigo numbly nod his head, taking the time to slowly turn his head to see where Mayuri was.

"Hey kid, I don't know what the heck is going on, but you either get back on the mat now or you're disqualified." Grimmjow turned to the referee to scream his head off, having to raise his voice over the still outrageous crowd until Ulquiorra stepped between them with his passive face.

"I've got Ichigo and your dad. Go grind that piece of trash into the mat." Grimmjow looked from his best friend to the still dazed looking orange haired teen with a bit of worry until Ulquiorra cuffed the back of his head. "Obliterate that trash, for Kurosaki. He hit Kurosaki, he might not have meant to, but he didn't even try and stop his kick." Ulquiorra moved out of Grimmjow's way and grabbed Ichigo's elbow, pulling him with the security officer towards the medical facility as he explained the nature of everything that had happened in the span of two minutes.

"Kurosaki here was kicked in the head a couple minutes ago. He's been a little dazed looking since, and he hasn't said anything." Ulquiorra looked at the other as the nurse walked up to Ichigo; he looked at her like he wasn't really seeing her though. "I'll be right outside the door making a phone call if you need me."

"Alright sir." The woman turned back to Ichigo with a bright smile. "Okay Mr. Kurosaki. Can you explain to me what happened?"

"Where's Mayuri? What's Ulquiorra doing?"

"You're friend is out making a phone call, and I don't know who Mayuri is."

"T-the guy who grabbed my throat. Where is he?" Ichigo's brow lowered in a scowl, all he wanted was to know that Mayuri wouldn't go near Grimmjow again.

"I'm sorry I don't-"

"Will you speak up? Why the hell are you mumbling at me?"

"Mr. Kurosaki, I'm not mumbling, now please. Take a seat." The nurse gently urged him to sit back down on the bench. "Now Mr. Kurosaki, I'd like to take your blood pressure." The nurse gestured to the device she was pulling out of her bag and Ichigo nod his head, moving his left arm towards her as he looked around the room, trying to make sense of the humming he was hearing and the muffle he heard every time the woman seemed to be speaking.

"Where's Ulquiorra? I can't hear anything." The woman looked at him for a moment before nodding her head and going out to get Ulquiorra from the hallway.

"What's up Kurosaki?"

"I can't hear anything. What happened?"

"You're head got clipped by a kick. Did you get that?"

"It's muffled, like I'm under water." The nurse stepped forwards and motioned for Ichigo to follow her finger as she moved it back and forth.

"It seems he has a concussion."

"Your sense of deduction is astounding." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as his phone went off. "One moment. Hello?"

Ichigo watched the scene as it unfurled, Ulquiorra stayed on the phone, giving mumbled directions to whoever was on the other line as the woman looked him over further.

"Listen ma'am, y-you need to fix this. My ears, they're everything to me. If I can't hear- I-I'll loose everything." Ichigo reached for her shoulders, wanting her to understand just how important it was that he have his ear back to hearing normally. "Please, you don't understand. I'm a violinist; I need to be able to hear what I'm-"

"Berry, what the fuck happened?" Ichigo turned to the door as the angry sounding garble of Grimmjow's voice reached him. The blue haired teen was still shirtless and only wearing his pants as he walked towards Ichigo.

"Grimm I can't-"

"What the hell did that ass do to you? Are you alright?"

"Grimmjow I can't hear you." The blue haired teen stopped in his tracks, three paces from the other with wide eyes like he'd been blindsided by the Hulk tackling him. "Everything sounds like a big mess. Even my own voice." Ichigo curled himself into a ball, his knees up to his chest as he ducked his head down.

"Get out."

"Excuse m-"

"I said leave. It's not like you can do anything for him if he can't fucking hear."

"Sir I can't just-" Ulquiorra stepped in front of the woman and ushered her out of the room, mumbling about keeping male pride intact and bullshit.

With a sigh Grimmjow sat down on the bench behind Ichigo, letting the other lean back against him as he fought back tears and clenched his jaw. Optimism had never been a huge selling point to Grimmjows personality, but he couldn't help but sit there with Ichigo and promise that things were going to get better. He was just dazed and as soon as the concussion went away he'd be fine.

**AN:** Hello all! Thank you for reading this chapter and I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for me to write this even though I've had almost a week off school. I guess I hit a slight speed bump with the plot.

This story has never had plot, right from the beginning all I had for plot was 'Oh hey, Ichigo could play the violinist at night from 10:39-11:00 because that would be really sad and angst-ridden, then Grimmjow can find out and help him out because that's not like Grimm at all!'

What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for the inconsistencies, this is really just a really long, drawn out drabble that is coming to the end of its life. If there are some things that happen in this story that upset you, well I'm sorry. The fact is I haven't experienced real loss makes it hard to write about it and as a writer I'm trying to grow and improve and be able to write about things I haven't experienced.

Also as a warning; the next chapter has no plot. It's pretty much me trying my hand at mindless smut. There is a little plot, but nothing that cant be picked up if you choose to skip the chapter.

Thank you all so much for reading this far and not getting bored or pissed off by the inconsistencies. If you could find the time to drop a review letting me know where I can improve or how I did that'd be great, every review makes me smile, even the ugly ones. Have a nice day or night guys. I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye.


	24. Chapter 24

'_**In my finest moment, when all of my fantastic dreams have come true… I will be utterly and completely alone.'-**_** Jade Esteban Estrada**

Ichigo let out a huge sigh as he sat on the table, his hearing had gone back to normal within two days. Grimmjow had obliterated all of his matches within the allotted three rounds. Ichigo was more then shocked when he found out that Grimmjow had won the grand prize of twenty thousand dollars. The blue haired teen was ecstatic as he rushed up to Ichigo coming out of his apartment for school the day after the tournament Ichigo had had to skip the rest of, he'd wrapped the orange haired teen into his arms and told him the great news before driving the other to school, animatedly telling him all about how he accomplished such a feat.

Throughout that entire day Ichigo had been forced through Grimmjow or Toshiro explaining what was going on to him because there were still times when his brain started hurting and he'd have to put his head down on his desk. He'd spent the entirety of his orchestra class in the library, looking at historical books for the pictures and paintings or sitting back in the soft couch listening to his classical music to make sure his ears were still doing fine.

"Hey Ichigo, how're you doing?" Grimmjow walked into Renji's kitchen where the carrot top was perched and he pressed a kiss under the others jaw.

"Much better, the Julliard audition went well I think. The woman seemed really taken with me." Grimmjow nod his head, hating how he loathed Julliard for being the only place Ichigo had auditioned to where they seemed to receive him well.

"Huh, gonna go?" Grimmjow pressed another kiss to Ichigo's neck, wanting the conversation more to distract himself from the annoying party that was going on around them.

"I don't know Grimm. I-I need to figure out what's going on with the Disney and Phil Harmonic auditions. Both representatives are staying in Tokyo for the next couple weeks. I should know by the middle of March though." Ichigo reached up and ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair, pulling the others head back far enough for him to nip at his ear and jaw. "Do you really care?"

"Kinda." Grimmjow let his hands move up Ichigo's legs before grabbing his hips and pulling him forwards, almost off the table. "But I want to leave. This is so fucking boring."

"Awe, do they not have any Jack to keep you company?" Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle a little as Grimmjow moved his lips back to his neck and nipped again.

"Daniel's? Ha, Nnoitra and I shot back a bottle when we got here. I want Ichi company now." Grimmjow moved his head back and pressed a quick kiss to Ichigo's lips, trying to lure the other into his trap.

"Sorry Grimm, I've got to get downtown for ten thirty. You wanna come?" Grimmjow pressed another kiss to Ichigo's chin and ground his hips forwards slightly. "Grimm I-"

"Common Berry. I'm tired of waiting, all this shit's done and-"

"Let me drive you home Grimm. I'll be there when I'm done downtown, yeah?" Ichigo sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as Grimmjow moved his hips again, pressing another kiss to his lips at the same time. "Grimm, I'm serious. I have to go-"

"Fine, fucking hell Berry." Grimmjow detached himself from the other, his eyes glazed over pools of blue as he moved back and allowed Ichigo to get off the table. "Where the hell is your car?"

"Exactly where I parked it when we got here Grimm. Are you sure you're not too drunk?" Grimmjow shook his head, he was half thinking clearly, he'd probably be thinking better if his mind wasn't running over what he should do with Ichigo when the Berry got to his apartment. Ichigo walked passed the other and stopped when he got in the kitchen where all his friends were standing. "I'll see you guys in the morning, yeah?"

"Afternoon Ichi." Renji smirked at the other, Ichigo was the only one of their friend group that didn't seem to get hangovers. The most likely cause was that he never drank enough to actually get drunk, which made perfect sense. "I doubt any of us are going to be up before noon."

"Fuck Berry, you're not going to be up before one." Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist while his other hand grabbed his butt.

"Hey, fuck off Grimm." Ichigo bat the other one away from his person as his face turned slightly red. "Uh yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow for that movie, right?" The group nod their heads and Ichigo turned towards the front door with Grimmjow and head to his car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

People stopped once again on the street as they heard the sounds coming from that one undisclosed location. The elderly woman who had made a habit of walking the downtown area on her evening walks couldn't help but smile as the sound once again raised itself up over the city. It had been such a long time since she'd heard the sound, she was worried that something had happened to the cause of the music. The young woman Grimmjow had badgered one night about the sound was walking with her daughter again, passing by the building at a leisurely pace and she had no idea as the sound washed over the area.

Ichigo's body swayed back and forth as he calmed himself, trying as hard as he could to quell the nerves wracking his body with the familiar sounds of just moving his fingers over the four strings. He opened his eyes to look at the cities main clock tower and shut them again as he realized that eleven o'clock was approaching much faster then he thought it was.

The teen stopped playing just as the tower started it's chiming. He lowered his violin and set it back into the case with a sigh and put his head against the cold drywall of his old apartment. Shivered wracked his body as he thought of where he'd be if the stupid blue haired teen hadn't been a total nice-guy dick-head.

He wasn't pushing himself though, well, only slightly. It was something he wanted, he'd thought of it on more then once occasion but nerves had gotten in the way and he'd backed away from the other. Grimmjow was being really patient with him and Ichigo figured that if he did just screw off then he'd have nothing but a train wreck of emotions to lose anyhow.

Ichigo's pocket went off and he debated about looking down at the text, taking a few minutes to get out into the alley where his car was parked before taking his phone out of his pocket. 'Hey Berry, the door's unlocked if you want. You don't have to come though, you know that. Right?'

The orange haired teen stuffed his phone back into his pocket and let out a sigh as he turned his car on and pulled out of the alley, headed in the direction of Grimmjow's apartment instead of his own.

Ichigo made two traffic violations as he drove to his boyfriends apartment building, luckily being stopped for neither. He turned his car off and grabbed his violin case before heading up to the front door of the building. He rang the buzzer for Grimmjow's apartment and was let in without any form of communication, it wasn't that odd for Grimmjow to not speak over the intercom though. The orange haired teen head up the stairs instead of using the elevator and knocked on the apartment door once before opening it and stepping inside.

It was almost deathly quiet, the only sound was a low muttering coming from the TV that he couldn't see. The bedroom door was closed and all the lights were out, indicating that Grimmjow was most likely watching the mumbling television. Ichigo set his violin down on the dining room table as he passed on his way to the living room.

Grimmjow was laying down on the couch with one arm behind his head as a pillow, the other hand resting on his stomach as a movie played on the television. Ichigo walked over and leaned down to give the other a quick kiss that Grimmjow returned lazily. Ichigo proceeded to climb on top of Grimmjow, using the others chest as a pillow as they watched the movie. Grimmjow was acting like he wasn't in a huge hurry and Ichigo mentally thanked him more then ever that he wasn't just pounced on.

The movie ended around midnight and they both just lay there, neither having said a word as the credits started to roll up the screen. Ichigo shivered with anticipation, wanting to feel the others hands running over his body instead of just having the one hand resting on the small of his back. His mind had been running wild with scenarios all night and in none of them did Grimmjow fall asleep on the couch with him on the blue haired teens chest.

Ichigo pushed himself up and looked down at the other teen, he'd never spent loads of time watching Grimmjow sleep. Sure they'd shared the same bed, but the others face had always been out of view in the rare occasion that he woke up and didn't wake the other right away. The smirk and scowl were gone, his brow was relaxed for a change and his lips were parted in a light snore. The orange haired teen let out a sigh and put his forehead against the others chest, frustration gnawing at him because he had no idea how to start something like sex, especially when the person he wanted to have it with was sleeping.

"Stupid damn… I don't want to sleep." Ichigo took a moment to put his head back on the others shoulder, more so that his forehead was cradled between the others neck and shoulder. Ichigo wiggled himself until he was comfortable, trying as best he could to ignore the feeling that started up in his pelvis as Grimmjow's hand on his lower back moved down just enough for the tips of his fingers to be under his waist band. "Fucking hell Grimmjow, if you're awake I'm going to-" Ichigo stopped as he felt his ear being nipped and pushed himself up with a glare at the other.

"I'm really hoping you were about to say 'fuck myself on you', Berry." Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine as Grimmjow rolled his hips up into the other. The orange haired teen's face went incredibly red as his boyfriend used his free hand to cup the back of his head and bring their lips together. Ichigo pushed his hips back down in retaliation to the others rolling and whimpered at the glorious friction it caused.

Ichigo moved with the other as Grimmjow sat himself up on the couch, Ichigo's legs straddling his waist as their hips continued to grind. Ichigo's hands moved up into Grimmjow's hair, pulling the others face closer to him as the blue haired teens tongue slipped into his mouth for a dance Ichigo was fairly familiar with. Both of Grimmjow's hands moved down to the others hips, guiding the other to sway from side to side every so often or to grind slightly harsher so both their erections could have lots of pressure.

Grimmjow moved one of his hands to Ichigo's back and moved the other to his boyfriends butt, glad that he didn't have a low sagging couch like most but a rather firm high couch as he stood up.

Ichigo freaked out as the other dipped him back in order to have the leverage to stand though and his arms flailed backwards, catching his upper half on his hands as Grimmjow kept his lower half in the air. "Shit, despite how glad I am you can do this pose Ichi, I was just gonna take you to the bedroom." Ichigo's face was going even redder with the added fact that his head was now lower then the rest of his body.

"Get me upright again you tool. God, if you wanted to move why the hell not just say so instead of practically tossing me headfirst onto the floor."

"Sorry for trying to do something nice by walking ya there." Grimmjow lowered Ichigo's hips to the ground until the orange haired teen was just laying on his living room floor with a scowl. Ichigo's legs were still sprawled on either side of Grimmjow and his arms were above his head, trying to let his blood even out in his body just slightly.

"Well, still." Grimmjow's eyes looked like they were drilling holes into Ichigo, seeing the shirt riding up his stomach a little and his low hanging jeans as he panted lightly on the floor. Grimmjow offered Ichigo his hand, pulling the other up when he took it and went right back to kissing the berry.

"Sorry." The taller teens voice was lowering, wanting to minimize the amount of noise he was making so he could hear Ichigo more as he moved his lips down to Ichigo's ear and neck. Grimmjow started walking the two towards his bedroom, trying to not trip over the others horribly placed feet and having to push the other into the wall more then once because their legs hand tangled.

Five feet from his bedroom door and Grimmjow got annoyed of tripping over the others unsure feet. He reached down and grabbed Ichigo's butt, pulling him up just enough for his feet to be off the ground and have no option but to wrap around his waist. Ichigo took the motion in stride, letting Grimmjow walk him towards the bedroom door before his back was pressed against the wood, his hips jerked forwards as Grimmjow's hands traveled his body, one hand leaving Ichigo's frame to find the door handle.

Once Grimmjow's hand found the handle he leaned back, smirking into the kiss as Ichigo's arms tightened around his shoulders and he moved smoothly with him. He turned the handle and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him with his own back as Ichigo's body continued to rub against his.

Ichigo tightened himself around Grimmjow as he felt his body being lowered, more then glad as his back made contact with the blanket of Grimmjow's bed. He loosened his legs from Grimmjow's waist and planted his feet before arching his hips up into the others, receiving a nip to the neck in return. Grimmjow lowered his body to Ichigo's and trailed his lips down the others neck, smirking as Ichigo slowed his movements and allowed the blue hared teen to decide tempo.

Grimmjow's excitement spiked as Ichigo relaxed his body into the bed, his legs moving until they were comfortable and his fingers loosely gripping blue locks. He slipped a hand up Ichigo's shirt, feeling the soft stomach and lightly defined abs. Ichigo was being awfully quiet above him though and Grimmjow looked up to see the other's face skewered up in pleasure and his bottom lip tightly between his teeth.

"Common Berry, I wanna hear you." Grimmjow moved his lips over the others atoms apple and nipped lightly before sucking the sensitive flesh, making him feel the moan the other let out. "Better."

"B-but neighbors-" Grimmjow pushed his hips down in a pointed thrust, getting a louder moan from the other.

"Can go get fucked if they've got a problem with it." Grimmjow nipped and kissed Ichigo's jaw, forcing more whimpers and moans from the other as his hand still trailed around the chest still hidden under the shirt. Grimmjow sat himself up on his knees one of his legs on either side of Ichigo's right leg as he pushed the shirt up, smirking as Ichigo lift his torso up until the shirt was gone. "Now that's a chest." The blue haired teen ignored the thigh rubbing up into him as best he could as he lowered himself again to trail is lips and teeth over the smooth, tanned skin.

"G-Grimm." Ichigo laced his fingers in the others hair , pulling his head up for an open mouthed kiss. Grimmjow's fingers brushed over perked nipples and Ichigo whined into the kiss, rolling his hips up as the other started to trail kisses and nips down his chest, determined to leave a mark or two.

Ichigo moved one of his hands down and grabbed Grimmjow's shirt, tugging at the blasted material to get the other to take it off. Grimmjow sat himself up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it across the room before lowering himself to press more kisses to Ichigo's chest as he felt the others hands roam his shoulders.

"O-oh yeah Grimm. Wh-when did you get the… the tattoo?" Grimmjow stopped what he was doing and looked up at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, I told you when I got these. And they're not new." Ichigo shook his head and pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking down to Grimmjows lower black on the right side.

"N-no, the six." Grimmjow suddenly realized that Ichigo had never actually said anything about the third tattoo before.

"Uh, a week after your birthday. Why? Think it's sexy?" Grimmjow put his face back down to the carrot tops chest and nipped at his pectoral when he was done, making the others pleasure spike.

"Uh, sure." Ichigo shivered as he felt the calloused fingers trailing down his body, stopping on the top most edge of Ichigo's low riding jeans as he nipped and licked a perked nipple. "Oh god." Ichigo's face was bright red, it felt like he was being baked alive in an oven as Grimmjow's fingers tapped and toyed with his jeans at both hips.

"Mhmm Berry, I know I'm good. But you haven't felt anything yet." Grimmjow trailed his lips down the others torso, stopping momentarily at his navel to dip his tongue inside and nip around the edge before following the contours of Ichigo's abs down to the clasp of his jeans. The blue haired teen let his tongue trail over the flesh bordering the fairly rough material, nipping at the flesh before pointing his nips at the clasp holding the teens pants on.

Ichigo's face turned bright red as Grimmjow's nipping and sucking mouth moved down his crotch, following the tent his member made until his mouth made it to the tip, hidden through several layers of fabric he set his mouth on the spot and pushed his tongue into the material, forcing a loud cry from Ichigo's mouth as he bucked up. "Gr-imm!" Ichigo felt like he was suffocating inside his pants, Grimmjow's hot breath making him whimper and whine.

"Ichigo. If you're going to stop me at any point, now would be that point." Grimmjow's breath was reaching Ichigo's lower stomach and he couldn't help but smirk as the muscles there clenched and gave a spasm until his mouth started licking and nipping against the shuddering flesh.

"Ngh, n-no. d-do whatever." Ichigo gripped the sheet under him with tight fingers as Grimmjow trailed his hand up Ichigo's left leg and over his crotch, adding pressure for a moment before he undid the clasp and started to peel back the harsh material. His mouth followed the exposed boxers, pressing kisses into the cotton navy blue boxers.

Ichigo raised his hips up as Grimmjow started pulling his pants off his hips, exposing the prominent tent in his boxers. Grimmjow tossed the pants onto the floor and pressed kisses to Ichigo's hips, giving the teen silent encouragement that he wasn't going to hurt the other. Flicking his blue eyes up to Ichigo's face all he could see was tension and reached for the others hand, pulling the digits out of the poor wrinkled and almost ripped bedding he put the hand into his hair, letting the other feel like he had a bit of control.

The fingers fisted his hair tightly and he tugged Grimmjow up again, encouraging the other into a kiss and getting nothing but resistance as the blue haired teen remained at the others hips. It felt like every exhale Grimmjow let out was smothering his member, wrapped tightly in his boxers Ichigo couldn't help it as he raised his hips to try and get friction.

Grimmjow grabbed the edge of Ichigo's boxers with his teeth and started pulling them down, forcing himself not to look at the prominent member as he got the damn material down to mid-thigh and he heard the other gasp and moan. Grabbing the offensive material with his fingers Grimmjow pulled it down the rest of the way as he pushed himself up so he was hovering over Ichigo on his knees and using one hand.

Ichigo's face was flushed bright red and his hand had slipped from Grimmjow's hair and was back in the bedding, his eyes were closed and his head turned just enough to the side to elongate his neck in an inviting manor.

The blue haired teen smirked and lowered himself again, this time to Ichigo's neck as he put his hand on Ichigo's member, smirking as Ichigo thrust up and started humping his hand as he kissed his neck. Pretty soon Grimmjow's lips were pressed against Ichigo's in a heavy kiss, the teen's tongue licking at Grimmjow's to get the other to kiss back with as much vigor.

Grimmjow couldn't help but shiver as he let Ichigo's member go, earning a disappointed whine, to undo his pants and relieve some of the pressure he was feeling. He leaned back and kicked both his pants and boxers off the bed before moving back to Ichigo, pressing their bare erections together and pressing his hips down as Ichigo tried rutting.

"G-Grimm, common, h-how much more are you gonna torture me?" Grimmjow nipped at Ichigo's ear as he spoke, his smirk coming back. So much for taking the berry slow and sweet like he figured the teen would like.

Without stopping his minstrations Grimmjow stretched his arm up and pulled open his nightstand drawer, rooting around for his bottle of lube and finding nothing. With a bit more of a scowl on his face he reached under the pillow Ichigo's head was on to find the damn bottle, sucking and nipping Ichigo's neck hard enough to make blood surface. "Grimm." Ichigo's whine made the other lean back and attack the other pillows on his bed, he knew the damn bottle was somewhere. "What?"

"I'm looking." Ichigo watched as Grimmjow half tossed himself over the edge of the bed on the far side to check under the mattress before doing the same on Ichigo's side. "Fucking hell, where the god-damn did I put the fucking thing?"

"Grimm I-"

"What? Can't you see I'm thinking here?"

"Well sorry, I was only going to tell you to check my pockets." Ichigo whimpered at the tight feeling in his groin and reached down, gripping his shaft and rubbing his thumb over his tip as Grimmjow watched, moving almost dazedly to the side to grab Ichigo's jeans.

Grimmjow was half surprised to find the small bottle of lube that would be just enough for the night in Ichigo's pocket, but at the same time Ichigo had been the one to offer coming over. He stood on the floor beside Ichigo, watching as the others hand moved and he writhed on the bed. "Turn over." Ichigo opened his eyes long enough to see Grimmjow's eyes drilling into his form and he started to roll over. "Knees apart, ass up." Heat rushed through his body as he did as Grimmjow asked, taking the blanket with him because it had tangled in his legs.

Grimmjow growled as the blanket rolled with Ichigo, covering up his ass in the process. Climbing onto the bed behind the other as Ichigo fought with the blanket Grimmjow grabbed the material and pulled it down, forcing the cloth to untangle from Ichigo's body.

Ichigo's face was bright red as the blanket was removed and the cold air hit his back side, he hadn't bothered moving his knees apart because of the blanket and as Grimmjow's hand trailed along his back he didn't feel like moving his knees really.

"Ichigo, fucking gorgeous." Grimmjow was kneeling behind the other, his hands moving down to the round cheeks and pulling them apart enough to see the puckered entrance he could see was quivering slightly. Leaning down Grimmjow trailed kisses up and down Ichigo's back, letting the other get used to the feeling of having someone behind him. Grimmjow coaxed Ichigo's knees apart, pressing kisses and nips to the others back and shoulders as Ichigo hugged Grimmjow's pillow for support. "Berry, I'm gonna prep ya now, kay?"

Ichigo shakily nod his head as he gripped the pillow tighter, trying to calm down a little as he heard the cap snap on the bottle. Grimmjow coat his fingers generously in the slick substance before leaning over Ichigo again and pressing more kisses to his tense shoulders. "Relax, yeah?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Grimmjow got himself comfortable behind the other where he could easily see what he was doing and used his free hand to rub at Ichigo's hips and lower back. Ichigo's body was on fire as Grimmjow raised his first finger and circled his entrance, wincing at the odd feeling as Grimmjow pushed the finger forward into the tight ring. "W-weird."

Grimmjow was at a loss for words as he moved his finger around a little in the tight heat, trying as hard as he could to reign in his control so he didn't just pound Ichigo into the mattress. He got his finger moving smoothly and easily into Ichigo before even thinking about adding the second finger, rubbing Ichigo's back as the carrot top tensed at the slight stretch. "You doing good Ichi, so fucking good." Grimmjow moved his fingers until they two were moving smoothly, then he started scissoring them to give his third finger more room.

"Ha, Grimm. R-really-ah!" Ichigo bucked back against the fingers as Grimmjow pushed them a little deeper, scowling that his fingers couldn't reach the little bundle of nerves easily. "A-again. Please." Grimmjow clenched his jaw as he moved his fingers in again, this time sliding his third finger in as well and massaging the bundle inside Ichigo. "Fuck! Grimm. S-so good. Oh god."

Loosing patience Grimmjow decided to scissor his three fingers for a few thrusts, hitting Ichigo's prostate on ever jab before pulling his fingers out of the carrot top and coating himself with the lube. "Grimmjow, Grimm I-"

"Fucking hell Ichi." Grimmjow leaned himself over Ichigo and lined himself up, pressing the head of his erection snuggly against Ichigo's entrance but not pushing in just yet. He wanted to feel the others body for just a moment before pushing forward. A high keen from Ichigo snapped that idea though and he pushed forwards, slowly and fluidly until he was seated in the other.

Ichigo shout into the pillow, despite all the stretching Grimmjow had done for him it just wasn't enough to take the erection in without any sort of pain and he buried his face in the pillow. Grimmjow pressed kisses to his shoulders, spine and ear as he did his best to remain motionless for Ichigo's benefit despite the tight clenching of muscles around him. "H-hurts." Ichigo's voice was quiet and Grimmjow wished more then ever in that moment that Ichigo was on his back so he could kiss away the tears.

"It'll get better in a minute. Just tell me when." Grimmjow put his head between Ichigo's shoulder blades, trying to kiss away the tension as the poor entrance squeezed and flexed around him to relieve the pain.

Ichigo shivered, he'd never felt anything like what he was feeling. Grimmjow's hard body was pressed against his back, strong arms encasing his body in a protective cage and the thick member inside of him. It took him a minute or two but Ichigo began moving his hips, trying to find a comfortable angle to have the others member inside of him to the best of his ability. He could feel Grimmjow tensing around him, glad that the other held true to what he'd said and didn't move, even as Ichigo started to rock back and forth.

"G-Grimm, y-you can mo-ove!" Grimmjow had rocked his hips into Ichigo deep enough to make the other clench his jaw as he was stretched around Grimmjows base farther then he had been a moment prior. With slow, determined movements Grimmjow start up a slow pace, getting Ichigo used to the feeling of something other then fingers moving inside him and going as deep as possible.

Ichigo got used to the feeling the moment Grimmjow hit his prostate, making the other moan and push back against Grimmjow's retreating hips to get more of that sweet feeling. "F-fuck Grimm. Again, god please again." Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk as he pushed into Ichigo's prostate again, his thrusts still not going very quickly but as deep as possible.

"I didn't know you were religious Ichi."

"Fuck, f-faster. Please." Grimmjow nipped at Ichigo's ear before straightening his back and grabbed Ichigo's hips as he began to pick up his speed, feeling the other flex around him as he jabbed his prostate. "Grimm- Grimm-Grimm-jow!" Ichigo was just mumbling as Grimmjow sped up, reaching around Ichigo's hips with one hand to stroke the carrot tops erection in time with his thrusts, using his finger and rubbing it against the teens slit. "Grimmjow! H-harder."

Clenching his jaw Grimmjow moved his hand from Ichigo's erection and used both his hands to pull Ichigo back into him with ever thrust. "Touch yourself Berry." His voice was low and sounded like a purr covered in lust as he kept his hips to Ichigo's for a second longer, grinding his tip into Ichigo's prostate before pulling out and doing it again.

Doing as he was told Ichigo wrapped his fingers around his member, whimpering and muttering about how good it felt as he neared the peak. "Grimmjow, Grimmjow please."

"Fuck, that's it Ichigo, keep saying my name." Grimmjow bent over so his chest was rubbing against Ichigo's back his cheek pressed against the sweaty skin between Ichigo's shoulder blades as he sped up.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimm-jo-ah!" Ichigo's entire body tensed as his back bowed and Grimmjow thrust into him like a piston, his thrusts wild and erratic as he reached his own completion while Ichigo's muscles did a spasm dance around him, burying his member as deep as it'd go as they both came.

Completely exhausted Ichigo's body relaxed almost completely, his hips still being held up by Grimmjow as the larger teen shuddered above him in the after shocks while Ichigo himself twitched a little under him. Grimmjow pulled out of the spent berry and lowered his hips to the bed again, moving beside him and panting as he looked up at the ceiling while Ichigo remained looking to the side, too tired to move more then his eyelids.

"F-fucking hell." Ichigo sluggishly moved his arms so he was facing Grimmjow, looking at the others panting face with a smile. "Thank you Grimmjow."

"D-didn't hurt ya too much?"

"I don't feel sore." Grimmjow scoffed and rolled so he was chest to chest with Ichigo, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's back and pulling him closer.

"Sure thing. Tell me that in the morning, yeah?"

"I feel gross, I want a shower."

"Then go get one?"

"I'm too tired."

"Then get one in the morning with me." Grimmjow set his chin on top of Ichigo's head, smirking as Ichigo snuggled into the warmth as he searched around the bed to find the blanket he'd pulled Ichigo out of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ow! Fucking hell. Grimmjow!" Grimmjow tried to roll over away from the sound of Ichigo whining at him but couldn't because the others waist was over his arm. "Grimmjow, wake the fuck up you jerk!"

"I didn't do anything… go back to sleep."

"How the hell can I sleep anymore? This fucking hurts you shit." Grimmjow let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around Ichigo again, pulling the teens back to his chest and curling around the smaller.

"I told you it'd hurt in the morning. I'll make you breakfast in a few."

"I don't want you to make me fucking shit, I want a shower, let go of me." Grimmjow opened his eyes in a glare, glad that Ichigo couldn't see him.

"Are you regretting it?"

"The only thing I'm regretting is not having that shower last night. Fuck, I'm covered in fucking dried cum and it's disgusting." Grimmjow let out a small relieved sigh and tightened his grip on Ichigo again before pushing himself onto his elbow.

"Alright, I'll go get the shower running for us while I put the coffee on." Ichigo decided to ignore Grimmjow as he got up and moved into the bathroom to get the water going and the coffee on. Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees Ichigo limped slightly on his way to the bathroom, a glare on his face at the horrible feeling of all the dried cum that was clinging to him.

Ichigo got into the bathroom where the water was heating up inside the shower stall and his eyes went wide as he saw all the marks on his torso and neck, it looked like he'd been laying outside at night during mosquito season, the one mark on his neck stood out much more then the rest because of it's deep purple color against his skin. "Fucking jackass." Ichigo turned around, checking himself over and seeing more marks on his back, mostly around his shoulders and the top part of his spine. "Could he have left more marks?"

"Actually I could have. You're butt's not marked up now is it?" Ichigo turned his glare up at Grimmjow through the mirror as the blue haired teen grabbed his butt and squeezed. "How's the pain, real bad?"

"I'm going to get clean before answering that." Grimmjow nod his head and pressed a kiss behind Ichigo's ear as he opened up the shower stalls door ushering Ichigo inside so he could get a shower before curling up for the rest of the day. It was already one and he didn't feel like going out for a movie unless his friends all considered a late movie.

**AN:** Hello one and all and thank you for reading. Uh, yeah. This is my poor excuse at smut, sorry it probably sucks. I wanted to get it in here somewhere because, well it's Grimmjow. It's unlikely that he'd go as long as he has without sex.

Thanks for reading, sorry for the crap smut, maybe drop a review to let me know what you think of the story so far.

Have a good one and I'll see you in the next chapter, it'll be the second to last, so you wouldn't want to miss it! Bye Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

'_**All are constantly aspires towards the condition of music, because, in its ideal, consummate moments, the end is not distinct from the means, the form from the matter, the subject from the expression; and to it therefore, to the condition of its perf.'-**_** Walter H. Pater**

Ichigo looked down at the letter in his hand that Yuroichi had handed him with shaking fingers. He'd read over the paper twice already and still the words didn't seem to make much sense. "Ichigo, this is great!" Ichigo pushed his back against the wall of the music room, reading over the letter once more as _I'm Not a Vampire_ by _Falling in Reverse_ still blasted in his one ear. "Do you know what this means? They don't offer this unless you have promise!"

"Y-yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm going to be accepted by any of the people there." The Imperial Music Academy sent out invitations every year to students in grade twelve who had the promise for the large companies Ichigo had applied for scholarships from. Hundreds of students from all over Japan would be there to accept scholarships or cheer on those who won.

"You've got three days until the gala Ichigo, two until you have to respond with who you're bringing." Ichigo nod his head as Yuroichi turned back towards her personal office as Ichigo thought over everything that had happened and how he knew it was unlikely that he'd get a scholarship from any of the places he auditioned.

Wish a heavy sigh Ichigo head out of the music room for the roof where he knew his friends were all enjoying their lunch. Both his group of friends and Grimmjow's group of friends had begun integrating more with the relationships between he and Grimmjow and Toshiro being with Ulquiorra, so the group waiting for him on the roof was fairly large. Grimmjow was sitting with his back against one of the heating vents, keeping his body warm as everyone joked about the movie he and Ichigo had missed that previous Saturday.

"Hey Berry, why the long face?" Ichigo sat himself down beside Grimmjow and hand over the letter, resting his head against Grimmjow's shoulder as the blue haired teen read over the paper and hand it off to Toshiro who was eyeing the page with a glare. "What's wrong with that?"

"No one accepted me for a scholarship. I'm going to be sitting there having to watch peoples dreams come true while mine are crushed. I just screwed up, I don't know where and I don't really know how, but I must have." Ichigo grabbed the apple Grimmjow was offering a took a bike as he quieted while the rest of the group read over the letter.

"Ichigo, with how well you play I'm sure you'll get one of the scholarships. Why the fuck are you worrying?" Renji stood up and brought the letter back to Ichigo, before sitting a foot or two away. "You've been playing that damn violin since I met you, there's no way you're not gonna get one of those big shiny scholarships to pay for all the post education you want." Ichigo nod his head and sunk into Grimmjow's shoulder as lunch carried on.

Grimmjow spent the rest of his day plotting and planning, a scowl on his face and his smirk almost gone by the end of the school day. Ichigo had to go to work that night and Grimmjow knew that the teen would be off in time to make it to his building to play the violin. He'd probably use the twenty one minutes to relax himself and calm down just a little bit.

Grimmjow spent the rest of the night online and plotting, his scowl still on his face as he used extra paper and too much pencil led as he decided to go and pick up a few people in Tokyo the next night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Grimm, can I come over tonight after I play?" Grimmjow coughed a little in his car as Ichigo called on his break. "I'm really bored and want to watch a movie."

"Uh, I'm actually going to be out late tonight Berry. Can I take a reign check for tomorrow?"

"What in the world could you be doing at eleven on a school night Grimm? I know you don't study."

"Last minute applications to a martial arts contest in Hong Kong next month. I need to send emails and shit saying what accommodations I need." The lie was said easily enough, though he really wanted to be with Ichigo he knew he'd have to drive back to Tokyo before the night was out. "Hey, you've still got me down for going with you to that party thing, right?"

"Yeah, I just sent the email back tonight. They're going to reserve us a table and everything."

"Okay, I'll call you tonight if I'm done soon enough. If not I'll drive you to school tomorrow, does that sound like an idea?"

"Okay Grimm. I have to get playing soon. Bye."

"Yeah, I'll talk later." Grimmjow pushed his foot down harder on the pedal, the people in the back seat of the limo he'd hijacked with both the Disney representative and Phil Harmonic representative.

"You dare answer a phone while kidnapping us?" Grimmjow just scoffed as he turned a corner.

"If I was fucking kidnapping you, I'm pretty sure both of you would have used your phones and called the cops. Please, as soon as I told you there was a musician with real skills that you'd be fighting over you decided to be here." Grimmjow took the off ramp onto the highway, pushing his foot down a little more so they could make it to downtown Karakura by the time Ichigo started playing.

In the back seat the two representatives moved away from each other, glaring over the length of the limo that they were allotted. Grimmjow had hijacked the limo as Soi-Fon had been climbing in and getting Barragan Louisenbairn into the back seat had been fairly easy, he just pulled up in front of the limousine that was supposed to pick him up and he drove away before the other was even seated.

"I demand to know who you are taking us to see. Who is it that's so great that he couldn't get an audition time? I've already heard all those worth hearing and a few more who didn't meet the standards." Grimmjow's smile grew as he wove in and out of vehicles to make it to Karakura, not really enjoying driving a limo because of the size difference but being able to do it nonetheless.

"Ever heard of the Weeping Angel?" Both adults looked at him with glares, he could tell they didn't even want to hear it and smirked, deciding to tell them the living legend that everyone in Karakura had at least heard of.

It took the majority of the drive to explain everything to the two people in the back seat, answering all their questions aside from who it was that played the violin. Grimmjow looked up at the clock to see that the music should be starting in three minutes. He parked his car across from the building and turned around, he didn't see Ichigo's car or the teen anywhere near, indicating he must have taken his skateboard and was already in the building.

As he turned in his seat and turned the car off Grimmjow flipped the switch so the moon roof opened before he rolled down all the windows and cut the radio. "In three- two minutes. You two are going to be amazed."

"I'll believe that after it's astonished me, and it better impress me, or I will be filing charged."

"Sure thing woman. The name's Grimmjow, now shut up." Grimmjow climbed out of the limo after taking the keys out and leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest as Ichigo's playing started. It took them a minute but the two people from the back of the limo got out and stood in the street with Grimmjow and twenty other people as they slowed their pace or stopped.

The twenty-one minutes Ichigo played for always seemed to slow down time. People suddenly didn't have homes to get back to or groceries to finish up, they seemed to realize that they could relax and slow down their lives just enough to enjoy something. Time stopped mattering and however long it took you to walk until you could no longer hear the music wasn't wasted in the slightest. Grimmjow closed his eyes as he listened to the music, hearing the silence of the world hiding just under the surface that the music beat the world into. No one dared make a sound as the music was carried over the downtown area on the wind.

As the song came to an end the eleven o'clock chimes started ringing and he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his toque so Ichigo wouldn't see his hair and realize what he'd done.

"Hey Grimjack, what the was that? That sound, who made it?" Grimmjow looked over at Soi-Fon and raised an eyebrow with his smirk still in place as both people looked expectantly at him.

"It's Grimmjow, and I want you both to know this right now. I brought you here so you made the right choice tomorrow at that damn party. The guy who just played, he's been working to impress you his whole life and when he was given the opportunity about a month ago the two of you stepped on him, one of you ripped him limb from fucking limb. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow cut them both off as Soi-Fon looked like she was about to scream her head off that she didn't believe it. "He'll be coming out of the building in a minute if you don't think I'm being serious and you can see him for yourselves."

"I honestly don't believe this. The Kurosaki boy played nothing like that at the audition."

"Of course not, but he was probably still the best fucking person ya heard that day, isn't he? But no, you ripped him apart because of his family name. You didn't even give him a chance because of his family name. His playing has nothing to do with his mother and if you knew anything about his mother you'd know that she died when he was only nine, long enough to give him a love for the instrument and teach him how to hold the damn thing. Now look at him and tell me that isn't the same kid who played for you on Valentines Day." Grimmjow pointed into the alley just as Ichigo was emerging, tossing his skateboard down on the ground and righting his violin on his back before he hopped on and started making his way home, bopping his head to the music playing in his headphones.

"Th-that kid-"

"Tomorrow at the ceremony, while he's sitting there in the audience. Just make sure you know who you're giving your money to. I know there's lots of kids who want it and think they deserve it, but no one had spent more time transposing a song or listening to a recording over and over again to create a score for himself then Ichigo Kurosaki. Now get back in the vehicle so I can drive you both back to Tokyo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grimmjow, you look like a zombie, are you sure you're alright with coming tonight? You don't have to." Grimmjow shook his head, sure he was tired but he wanted to see how effective his scheme had proven itself as he tightened his tie around his neck. It was the only thing about the party he didn't like, it was a black tie event and he was required to wear a tuxedo, meaning he had to borrow one from Starrk and promise to be the others archery practice target for a few days. "Thank you so much for coming Grimm." Ichigo stretched up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to the others lips as Grimmjow's fingers once again got caught in his blasted tie.

"Che, sure thing Berry. Just help me out with the tie, will ya?" Ichigo nod his head and lowered him again, reaching for the undone button on the white shirt and struggling to do it up.

"This shirt is too tight for you Grimm, at least in the neck."

"I know, it's Starrks and his neck is a twig."

"Relax your damn throat will you?" Grimmjow did as he was asked, closing his eyes to help him concentrate on relaxing his neck despite Ichigo's fingers persistently pushing against his atoms apple. Ichigo got the button done up and quickly did the tie, pushing it up to meet the button before performing a trick of undoing the top button again so the much looser tie was the main fastener and it didn't look horrible. "Better?"

"Much thanks Berry." Ichigo nod his head and stretched up onto his toes to give Grimmjows lips another quick kiss. He didn't want to be in his car for hours, on yet another trip to Tokyo, but Grimmjow wanted to know that Ichigo would get something out of his daring and possibly stupid move.

The car ride was filled with music and both teens shouting along to their favorite songs as they came on the radio, deciding to be as child-like as possible on their way to the gala being held at the Patricia Grande in Tokyo.

"Welcome, may I see your invitation?" Ichigo hand over the letter he'd received and the man at the door nod his head, giving them an odd look as Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled him into the hotel with a slight scowl on his face. Inside there was nothing but mingling men and women, investors and students' cow-towing to the investors about their promising careers on the piano, string or woodwind instrument.

"Wow, I remember coming to this before. I think I was five or something." Ichigo looked around at the much older people then he remembered, though he could still tell who some of them were. "I think she was here to give an award or something." Ichigo looked up at the large chandelier on the roof and moved with Grimmjow through the mingling people.

"You should go mingle Ichi, see if you can talk any of these people into paying for your education." Grimmjow motioned to a rich looking man wearing a suit over in the corner of the room. Ichigo caught sight of the orange haired man Grimmjow was referring to, at least who he thought Grimmjow was referring to. The man was wearing a grey business suit with a red tie, half of his hair was pushed back flat against his head and the other half was a messy mop as he sipped at some wine.

"Grimm, I have no idea how to mingle with these people. At least when I was little I could just run up and say hi. Now I'm supposed to ask them for their money?"

"Well then find the ones you remember from when you were a kid and mooch off them. Show them how much you've grown." Ichigo rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's choice of words, "Being a sponsor is not being mooched off of. They'd be letting a young adult broaden their horizons by getting a higher education and more learning chances in life."

"See? You've got this Ichi. Go find a sponsor to broaden your horizons." Grimmjow let Ichigo go and head over to a table, being directed to one of the waiters to his reserved spot beside Ichigo so he could have a drink and pretend he wasn't there for only a few minutes before joining Ichigo in the throng of being sponsored. It was a game Grimmjow was good at and knew how to play; he just had to catch the drift of getting sponsored for music since all he really had to do was flash his muscles and skills to get people throwing money at him.

Ichigo was half way to the man he'd seem and decided to speak to when a hand came down on his shoulder and he was pulled into a tight hug, seeing nothing but blonde curls. "Ichigo! It's so good to see you again; I haven't seen you in so long!" Ichigo's eyes went wide and he pushed away from the slightly taller man that had grabbed him in a death grip. He held the man at arms length as he looked at him and realized he knew the blonde curls just past his shoulders and the bright smile on his face.

"A-Aikawa-san?" The man's smile brightened and he brushed off Ichigo's shoulders a little.

"Yes yes Ichigo, but we've been over this- albeit when you were much younger- but call me Love." the man grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him over towards a waiter and grabbed two glasses. "You're nineteen now, right?" Ichigo nod his head and accepted the offered glass.

"Love, I didn't know you still worked for the Imperial. Why weren't you doing the auditions? Is anyone else from those days still around?"

"Alas, most of them have retired or moved on to lower places, I hear that Shiba-san is teaching music now, much like Mrs. Yuroichi." Love flipped his hair and lead Ichigo over to a group of people, sipping his drink as the group looked at them. "Everyone, this is young Ichigo Kurosaki-san. Don't you just remember when he was running around practically biting our ankles?"

"Aikawa-san, please. I'm not a child anymore."

"Right, right, sorry. You just look so much the same. As soon as I saw you I felt like time had turned backwards." Ichigo looked around the group and indeed remembered many of the faces as people he saw in this very building yearly and on that horrible day he'd buried his mother. Her closest friends in the Imperial had played at the funeral, saying it was the last gift to her from them.

"It's nice to see you all again." Ichigo extended his hand to the few people he remembered and the new people he had yet to meet.

"So Ichigo, you were invited tonight then?" Ichigo looked to the side and saw one of the men he thought he'd never see again after the funeral; Kon. At the time he'd been a young man in his early twenties who'd chased anything in a skirt, including Ichigo's mom at points.

"Yeah. It's good to see you Kon." Seeing the other standing before him, shorter by almost a head and almost forty was off, his brown hair was still spiked in all directions and his eyes were still black pools, but his build had thickened out and Ichigo could tell he was a strong person rather then the old lanky thing he remembered chasing his mother around with love-sick eyes.

"Ichigo, this is Shizuku and Homura, good friends of mine. Guy's this is Misaki's little boy; Ichigo Kurosaki."

"He's the legends kid? Please, he just looks like her because of his eyes and hair color." Ichigo's brow furrowed slightly, he didn't want to be using his moms name to get anything, but if someone dared say he was just posing he would have no problems with putting them on their asses right that-"

"Shizuku! Don't be so mean, of course this is Misaki's son, look at his nose and jaw and what about those cheekbones?" Love pointed to Ichigo's face as he spoke, putting his finger in the others face long enough until Ichigo pushed the offending digit away.

"Aikawa-san, please stop."

"Yeah 'Aikawa-san' leave the kids face alone." Ichigo's eyes went wide as the other voice sounded. It had been ten years but he recognized the mocking tone the second he heard it.

Turning around Ichigo looked into Shinji's eyes and felt his jaw clench. The blonde haired man was about ten years older then Ichigo; he'd always bugged Ichigo as children when coming to events like this where the whole Imperial orchestra was supposed to show up. His father had been a bass clarinetist and had gotten Shinji into music at a much older age then Ichigo had been introduced, but Shinji had natural talent with wind instruments and was now known for the clarinet, flute, oboe, and bassoon.

"Sh-Shinji?"

"Awe, not going to call me by my last name Ichigo?" The blonde man's smile widened and he flicked Ichigo's forehead with a bored expression coming onto his face. "What the heck happened to the snot-nosed brat I had fun bothering? Huh?"

"Hey, knock it off Shinji! If I wanted you hitting my head I would have bugged you after what happened!" Ichigo started rubbing his aching forehead, noticing that Shinji still flicked him as hard as possible.

"Oh yeah, now; was I supposed to be mad at you, or were you supposed to be mad at me?" Ichigo's scowl deepened slightly at the fact he couldn't actually remember how the fight had broken out at his mom's funeral.

"I think it was mutual, actually."

"Sure thing Ichigo. So. How's life been treating you? Your dad and sisters around tonight?"

Ichigo felt like his blood had turned into ice in his veins as the people he remembered from his childhood looked at him expectantly for the answer. "Uh, no. They- they're with mom now. Car accident last summer." Shinji's smile left and he moved his hand from Ichigo's shoulder, the smiles leaving the faces of the people around Ichigo who remembered the happy family they'd seen for several years and the couple they had seen grow into love with each other over the course of years before Ichigo came along.

"Sorry Ichigo. I didn't know."

"It's alright; I didn't know how to do anything with the funeral so it was really small. I'm sure there's a bunch of people who don't know still. I'm always getting occasional phone calls asking." Ichigo gave a bright smile and rubbed the back of his head, watching as the people around him smiled slightly awkwardly. "But yeah, how've you guys been?"

"Pretty good. Shilling out lots of money and getting even more." Shinji gave Ichigo a smile and handed him his card just as Grimmjow came up beside the other. "Give me a call after tonight and we can set up a session, yeah Ichigo?"

"Hey Ichigo." Grimmjow gave Ichigo a huge smile and nod his head to the group of people.

"Who'd this be Ichigo? Friend of yours?"

"Yes, this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. My plus one." Shinji couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Please Ichigo, I saw him kiss you before he went to sit down. Trust me; half the people here won't give a shit once they know who you are who the heck you brought. Nice to meet you Grimmy. I'm Shinji Hirako, an old friend of Ichi's." The two shook hands and Grimmjow just put his arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling him slightly away from the man with the creepy smile.

"Yeah, the pleasure's all yours."

"Hmm, not too friendly. Might want to keep your voice down if Ichigo talks to anyone outside this circle, Grimmy."

"Whatever."

"Anyhow Ichigo, I'll see you later. Here's my card as well. I'm free on weekends after five until midnight and Wednesdays all day. Give me a call before you want to stop by and play for me. Bring whatever you want, sheet music or not."

"Oh, okay Aikawa. Thanks." Ichigo said his goodbyes to the remaining members of the group and finished off his wine, wishing it was something a little stronger.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, remember me? Mabashi." Ichigo stopped as the orange haired man from before stood in front of him with a bright smile on his face and his hand extended. "Awe, you don't do you?"

"Sorry I don't. It's nice to meet you though."

"Heh, wouldn't be saying that if you remembered me. I'm the shiter that through the snowball at your face when we were four and gave you a bloody nose at the Christmas party."

"Uh, I don't really remember that. Sorry." Mabashi shrugged his shoulders anyhow as they shook hands. "Have you been with the Imperial long?"

"Nope, still not with them. I work in the fashion industry, hence the fact I'm the only splash of color here aside from Blue's hair. My old man is still the conductor though, I'm pretty sure he's gonna keel over and die in a year or two. Anyhow, everyone here wants to give everyone else money, so I'm going to give some to you." Mabashi pulled Ichigo's hand towards himself and wrote his number on the inside of his wrist in permanent pen. "Give me a call and we can set up a date where I can ask you some questions and give you something for life, yeah?" Ichigo nod his head numbly as his hand was released and Mabashi walked towards the dining room as the main part of the party began; giving scholarships.

Ichigo followed Grimmjow into the main hall where he found their seats and sat down, casually throwing one leg over his other and leaning back in his seat. It took Ichigo a moment to find a comfortable place for his hands, fidgeting until Grimmjow grabbed his right hand and he rested his left on his top knee. He gave the other a smile as the head curator for the night got up on stage.

The dark skinned man with the white glasses and black dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail moved up to the front of the stage and stood before the microphone, his hands clasped behind his back as he wore a white tuxedo with a deep purple undershirt, accenting his skin tone and offsetting the eyes that could not see and could not be seen.

"Hello one and all my name is Kaname Tousen, and I am pleased to welcome you to the fiftieth annual Imperial Scholarship Gala. As I am sure you all know, the people in this room are some of the most promising musical protégée's in the country and once a year we gather those graduating, to offer our help to them for their futures. Several large welcome donors, offering scholarships have heard each of our young minds play and have each complied a list of only so many students that they wish to give scholarships to." As he spoke Tousen moved his hands in slight gestures, making sure to only accent his words by gesturing in one direction or the other. "Without further adieu, I present Ms. Soi Fong, here tonight representing Disney animated studios."

The room gave light claps as Tousen stepped off the stage and the woman stepped up, wearing a halter black dress that relaxed around her waist and went to touch the floor. Ichigo wasn't able to clap because of his death grip on Grimmjow's hand, tapping his hands against his knee to show his respect for the woman like everyone else in the room despite his loathing of her.

"Hello, and thank you for having me here again this year to represent the Disney Company and our continued support of your talent." Ichigo wanted to scoff but quickly bit his inner cheek to quell the urge. "I would like to present the following award of a full scholarship of enough money to receive a Master in Music from the university of their choice and a five year exclusive contract with Disney Studios. This offer goes to the following young minds of; Jinta Hanakari, for the clarinet. Francheska Mila Rose, for the Piano. And Ichigo Kurosaki, for the violin. Will you three please join me on the stage." Ichigo remained sitting for a moment until Grimmjow let his hand go and nudged his shoulder.

He felt like he was stumbling towards the stage before he felt a small statue being pushed into his arms. "I will send other representatives to each of your graduations to offer you the actual paper copy. These are you're to keep for passing the auditions with Golden class performances. Soi Fong grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake before she nod her head to all three students and they left the stage; Ichigo stumbling in shock more then the other two.

"Wow, isn't she the bitch who ripped you limb from limb? Congrats." Grimmjow leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Ichigo's ear, setting the crystal Disney 'D' on the table so Ichigo didn't drop and break it.

"Y-yeah, she did. That's why I don't understand." Ichigo looked down at the trophy as the next person went up on stage, this person for the Phil Harmonic; Barragan.

"Hello. I would like to invite Ganju Shiba, Di Roy Linker, Ciruicci Sanderwicci, Chizuru Honsho, Charlotte Cuhlhourne, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Cain Nao to the stage." Ichigo once again head up to the stage and grabbed the gold painted music note on the small plaque. "Each of you has won the opportunity to play with the Royal Phil Harmonic orchestra and be taught at any of our institutions around the world on three quarter scholarships for each year. Congratulations." Ichigo gave the old, gruff man a handshake before going back down and taking a seat beside Grimmjow once again, even more perplexed then before that his second bad audition had given him anything.

"Alright, not I'm just confused. Exceedingly so." Ichigo went through the rest of the night, getting minor scholarship opportunities in comparison and shaking more hands and receiving more paper then he did during his first day in History class.

As the night came to a close the room melted back into mingling. Ichigo hopped up, determined to find Soi Fong and ask her what happened and why he was suddenly receiving one of the highest scholarship opportunities of his life. Grimmjow walked behind Ichigo, glaring at the orange haired man from before as he got closer.

"Excuse me." Ichigo reached out and tapped Soi Fong's shoulder before taking a step back to look down at the small women.

"Yes? Oh, Kurosaki. What is it?"

"Well ma'am. To be honest I'm confused. I thought my audition went horribly. I mean, you crossed my name out of your book and everything before practically yelling at me to get off your stage. I'd just- I'd like to know what happened."

"Well, First off Mr. Kurosaki I was so short with you because your time was just about up and to be frank I didn't really like how it seemed that you were just floating through on your mothers name. Plus, last night I was taken against my will by a certain blue haired idiot who brought me to down town Karakura last night. There I actually heard you playing, not something that was written down. It seemed more like you had a soul when you were playing last night instead of that robot you were when you were in the audition. And as for the rest of your audition you really were one of the top auditions of my time in Tokyo. I do hope you at least consider it, the program is really nice." Ichigo raised his eyebrow as he looked at the woman who had only a month prior ripped his playing apart, both style and skills.

"To be frank, Ms. Fong, but I just don't believe you."

"Well, you don't have to. You can either accept the scholarship and all its perks, or not. That's completely up to you."

**AN:** Before any of you get mad, Soi Fong is still a bitch, she only changed her perspective of Ichigo because of what Grimmjow did. She does have a new respect for him, but she's still screwed but pretty badly.

And now: welcome to the second to last chapter. I really hope that you've liked this fic so far. This is pretty much the end, the next chapter is my epilogue. And Well, I just hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing this incredibly plotless spectacularly beautiful mess of a story.

I hope to hear from you, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Bye guys!


	26. Chapter 26

'_**Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Other say that fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some, who are lead.'-**_** Merida, Brave**

Ichigo's nerves were on end as he walked towards the stage from behind the curtain, he'd made his decisions on which scholarships to accept with the help of his friends. There was a hollow feeling though; he'd wanted his family to be sitting in the audience with smiles on their faces. He had been so cocky about being the first of three to graduate and now he was the only, he didn't know what to feel. Being the only was a sad thing, especially when you'd been one of several at one point.

The teen almost tripped on the hem of his gown and cursed the stupid material for getting in his way. "Hey Ichi, don't worry about it. At least you're not fucking first." Renji clapped the orange haired teens shoulder as he made his way to the front of the line. Ichigo was realizing more and more that he'd been dreading that moment. The one where he would accept his diploma and shake Aizen's hand, signaling the end to being a child, of having that excuse of 'I'm just a kid, what do you expect of me?'

"Hey Ichi, hang back after." Grimmjow whispered it from behind Ichigo, his lips ghosting over the others ear before Ichigo spun around, far too high strung to have anyone doing that to him.

"What?"

"Don't go running off to the party right away." Grimmjow looked good in his cap and gown, the annoying yellow tassel was dangling in front of his face and he kept scowling at it every few moments while the gown did nothing to hide the fact he was built well. Ichigo nod his head robotically, deciding he'd just sit down wherever until the emotions and trauma had completely sunk in. "Alright, I'll see you after."

"Yeah, see ya." Ichigo stretched up onto his toes and pressed a firm kiss to the others lips, just wanting to feel grounded for a moment.

Ichigo started hopping up and down as Aizen gave the 'last lecture' and started calling out students names; Renji Abarai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He wasn't expecting to feel as dazed as he came off the stage, grabbing the young girls' arm that was offered. His diploma was in his hand and he was juggling a rose as well. The girl lead him back to his seat with a kind smile, he recognized her as one of the upright bassists in the orchestra who had always hung back after class like himself, they had never talked much though.

Everything seemed like it was happening like it had when his head had been hit, words slurred together and other people started sitting down beside him again in the large concert hall the school had rented for this occasion.

As the graduates were dismissed the students all tossed their caps into the air as Ichigo still sat there stunned, his hands on his knees before he calmly stood and started making his way out of the seats with the rest of his peers before the families could file out.

"Ichigo! Oh I'm so proud of you!" Ichigo turned just in time to see Toshiro's mother walking up to him before he was pulled into a hug. "You did really well. Do you know where Toshiro is?" Ichigo silently pointed towards where he'd last seen the flash of white hair and nod to his friends' father as the adults passed him.

"Ichigo, congratulations." Ichigo was pulled into another hug, this time by the vibrantly red haired woman that was Mrs. Abarai. "You family would be so proud dear." Ichigo gave the woman a hug in return before disjoining himself and heading into the back stage area, wanting to just get away from the hustle and bustle.

A hallway behind the stage lead to a big gym where Ichigo found his solace, he hand in his gown and tucked his hat under his arm with his diploma and rose. Sitting down in one of the further corners Ichigo pulled out his phone and found the only portable image of his whole family, moving his knees up to his chest and letting his mind whirl with emotions.

_'I accepted the Phil Harmonic orchestras' scholarship opportunity. I-I know it's not Disney, but I don't want to be tied just to them, and I can spend as many years as I wish with the Harmonic so long as my skill keeps up. There were a few smaller awards I won from some sponsors, Byakuya being a jackass and giving the group a thousand bucks towards University like the rich bastard he is. I guess what's I'm trying to say to you guys is; I did it. Adulthood and all it's splendor of being a graduated human being. I really wish you guys were here though, everyone says you'd be proud of me and I know you would be. But I can't help but want to hear you say it yourselves. There is no part of me that wants to be out there with those families, grandparents and cousins, siblings and extended family. I don't want any part in that._

_ 'The last eleven months and twenty days have been shit. It's almost the anniversary of your deaths, dad, Karin, Yuzu. And I've got another two weeks to go for you mom. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to playing the violin every night like I wanted to, some shit happened, you know? Uh, Grimmjow has a bunch of investors all interested in his business idea, he's going to be opening by September after he buys a small newer building downtown near the park and he want's me to teach some Karate on the weekends if I can._

_ 'I'm not too sure, but as far as I know it's going really well between the two of us. Yeah, he's a bit of an asshole- alright; he's a hue asshole. But he really does seem to give a damn and he doesn't treat me like I'm fragile because of everything that's happened. I love you all so much, and I really wish you could be here with me. I think you would have thought me stumbling was funny as I crossed the stage at least. So yeah, that's what I've been thinking, for a while now. Love you.'_ Ichigo took in a deep breath and let it out shakily as he turned the screen on his phone black once again and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Hey, there you are Berry. Why the fuck are you hiding in here?"

"Quiet." Ichigo's reply was spoken as opposed to Grimmjow's shout across the empty gym.

"I hear ya; it's like a freaking zoo out there. Sneak out the back with me." Grimmjow walked up to the teen and offered his hand, pulling Ichigo up as their fingers made contact. "Want to go for dinner before the party or back to my place for our own?" Grimmjow pressed his lips against Ichigo's neck as soon as he was standing and pressed him back against the wall.

"Dinner please." Grimmjow stopped at the monotonous sound making him look at the other with a raised eyebrow.

"You alright Berry?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine in a little bit. We can have some celebratory sex later if you really want. I haven't eaten yet to day though, so…" Ichigo motioned towards the large blue door that lead out into the parking lot, knowing that his car was there waiting for them.

"Uh, wherever you want to go for dinner then Ichigo." Ichigo pulled Grimmjow out of the building, climbing into the drivers' seat and getting the both of them to a simple restaurant that his dad had always talked about taking him to after his graduation.

"Table for two please." The hosts nod his head and grabbed two menus, leading them to their seats.

"The waitress will be right along to ask for your beverages." Ichigo nod his head as he sat down in the booth across from Grimmjow, still feeling slightly numb about graduating.

"This is an interesting place. Steak house and Grill but no bar. The best they've got is bottled beer." Grimmjow scowled at the menu and Ichigo shrugged his shoulder, knowing that Grimmjow could get smashed at the party afterwards.

"Well, my dad always wanted to take me here for the steak and said he would on my graduation night. So I'm here now. You can walk to the party if you want."

"Ugh, that's not really important. The reason I wanted you to hang back is because I wanted to know what you've been thinking. I know we've talked a bit. But you still haven't said which school you're going to be going to."

"Uh, I was thinking the Imperial school of Music actually. They have a program that allows a new student to take part in concerts around the world while keeping their base here in Japan. It's in Tokyo though, so I'm going to have to move again."

"Oh, you are going to be moving to Tokyo?"

"God no, I'm moving about twenty minutes away from here. I know it's still not inside Karakura, but it's better then Tokyo. Y-you're still opening up your center here in town, right?"

"Yeah, I've got to get on that and hire staff and find the equipment-"

"Why were you asking?"

"Because I wanted to know. Are you sure you're going to be able to commute that far? It'll still be an hour and a half drive into Tokyo and back, why not moving closer to the city if you don't want to live in it?"

"Because I don't want to. I hate the very idea of moving away from this city and just… never seeing anyone."

"Interesting, so it's just because you don't want to be alone?" Ichigo nod his head, fiddling with his napkin until the waitress came over.

"Hello, what can I get you boys to drink for tonight?"

"I'll have a coke, he'll have a beer and glass, and we'll both have a king cut steak cooked rare please." Ichigo gave the woman a kind smile as his attention snapped to her, not minding at all as Grimmjow made an amused scoff across from him.

"Oh, alright. I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Rare king cut steaks huh Ichi? Since when do you order for me when we go out?" Grimmjow leaned forwards, his chin resting on the backs of his hands as his smirk grew.

"Since the last five times we've gone to a steakhouse you've gotten a king cut and had it from blue rare to rare, and the fact that my dad always wanted me to try it from here. Apparently the seasoning is really good." Ichigo's smile was sincere as he moved into the same position Grimmjow was in, grabbing up the salt shaker and leaning back in his seat to toy with the amount of salt and pepper so they were even.

"Think you know me that well?"

"I think I'm getting used to your rhythm."

"Really? Then what am I thinking right now?" Grimmjow took the salt from Ichigo's hand and brushed the salt off the table, never letting his eyes move from Ichigo's as he waited.

"Well, since I said rhythm you're thinking sex, and I'm pretty sure you're also thinking how amazing I look right now."

"Actually, more like; will you move in with me?" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he looked at Grimmjow.

"Now how's that going to work? I know it'll only be an extra half hour in the mornings, but it's a half hour I won't have if I move out of town. I mean, I know we can live together really well and all, but that was also before we had any kind of actual relationship. Plus, we had only been living together for a month before we couldn't stand each other."

"You know perfectly well that was because I was bringing Szayle or Luupi back almost every night and you had your precious Hisagi. And it wouldn't be a longer commute. It'd be a much smaller commute since my first building is going to be in Tokyo."

"What? Grimmjow, what are you babbling about?"

"I'm going to open the first center in Tokyo; my investors think it'll give the business more opportunity to grow faster. The building I've had my eye on is three floors, and the third is a loft space that's already furnished and everything for living. The shop is going to be mine so the loft above it is going to be my main living area; it's too big for one person. I think I'd like the company of a Pumpkin and a cracker." Ichigo kept his eyes locked with Grimmjow's, his face heating up as he thought about all the possibilities of what would happen if he moved into a loft in Tokyo with Grimmjow. "I'm going to tell you right now, most of my time is going to be going into the center; getting it up and going, checking over all the paper work and dealing with my investors. But I'm sure I'll have part of the weekends off and nights free."

"So basically you're saying that I can live with you in Tokyo because all the time we'll be spending together is going to be probably eight hours on the weekend and an hour every night that you're gonna want for sex. How nice of you Grimmjow."

"Sex isn't needed every night, just a perk if I get it every night."

"To be honest Grimm, I can't. I left your apartment for a reason; I didn't want to depend on you. Do you think I'm going to want to again?"

"Fine then, just promise me you'll move either smack dab in the middle or that you'll move to Tokyo with me."

"Grimm-"

"Here you go. Just let me know if it's not to your liking and I'll have it fixed right up." Ichigo stopped as the waitress came back and set their drinks and dinners down in front of them.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks." As the waitress walked away Grimmjow turned his eyes back to Ichigo, picking up the bottle of beer and taking a swig despite the glass that was brought for him to pour it into. "What were ya gonna say Berry?"

"I need to know what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking I don't want this… relationship… to be over just because we're out of high school. You're the first guy that doesn't actually put up with all my shit but is letting me still be a dick all the same." Grimmjows smirk left his face and he moved back, grabbing his knife and fork to start working at his dinner. "Don't answer now, we don't have to figure things out until you're ready to move out. I'm going to be buying the building on the eighteenth and I'm going to be moving in throughout the rest of summer."

"Alright Grimm. I'll think about it." Ichigo joined the blue haired teen in starting to eat through his dinner as they start up a much lighter conversation about the latest soccer game they'd seen on the TV as snippets throughout the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Ichigo! Where the fuck are those damn friends of yours?" Grimmjow let out a sigh as he dropped yet another box onto the hardwood floor of the loft where he was going to put the living room.

"Like I know. Renji was driving so they're all probably lost." Ichigo set his two stacked boxes down in the kitchen and let out a sigh, leaning against the island of the almost door-less loft space above the two floors of workout facility.

"Well get their asses over here. We've only got the truck for another five hours before I have to pay more money and there's still another trip to make." Grimmjow pulled his shirt over his head and walked into the kitchen with Ichigo, reaching into the fridge and pulling out the water pitcher; the only thing the box held.

"Whatever Grimm, they'll get here in a few minutes I'm sure." Ichigo stretched upwards; glad that his fingers finally didn't come close to the ceiling since it was a good twelve feet high. The loft was so spacious that it felt nice. Grimmjow's arms snaked around Ichigo's waist and his fingers toyed with the hem of his pants.

"It's not too late, I'm sure in the next trip we can get all your stuff here." Ichigo shook his head, tilting his messy orange head to the side, letting the grown out mess move off his neck in places as Grimmjow bent down to kiss the skin.

"Nah, it's too late, I've already paid first and last month's rent. Besides, we're only half an hour away if we walk, it could be worse."

"Fucking hell!" Both males looked up at the shout and Grimmjow smirked as he saw Renji almost covering his eyes as he looked out the large bay windows that went out onto a fairly large balcony that spanned the length of the loft. "I know it's kinda the thing to christen a place with a good romp, but don't you usually wait until your _moved in_?" Grimmjow scoffed and moved his fingers along the hem of Ichigo's jeans again before the other slipped out of his grasp.

"Whatever Renji. It's not like you knocked, now come with me; the truck's out back." Ichigo motioned to his friends to head down one of the hallways to a set of stairs that went right out into the alley.

"Fuck Ichi, why did he have to pick the third floor of a building with twenty-foot floors?" Ichigo just scoffed, looking over his shoulder as he got to the 'back door' to the apartment loft.

"Renji, stop being such a baby. I've already done like ten trips with boxes and shit. Consider it strength and conditioning practice for soccer, you're playing it in college, right?"

"Yes, but this is summer! I don't want to work in the summer!" Ichigo decided to just shut up as he, Renji, Uryuu, Chad, Starrk, Nnoitra, Toshiro, and Ulquiorra head down the winding back steps.

Ichigo handed out the boxes to everyone, telling them where it went in accordance to what was written on the top or side. "Wow Strawberry! What're you doing here? Still dating Grimmy? Huh, I never thought of that actually happening." Ichigo stood up straight and spun himself around just in time to see Gin hopping up into the back of the truck with him.

"Gin? What do you want?"

"I came to give Grimm something, but I'm going to give it to you instead since I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me." Gin started to approach Ichigo, his fox smile perfectly in place.

"What makes you think that?"

"He changed his number and moved to the middle of Tokyo. If I wasn't secretly one of his investors I wouldn't know where this place was. Anyhow, back to the topic at hand; I've got this sealed envelope I need you to give to him." Grimmjow held up a normal sized envelope in his hand with absolutely no writing on it as he started walking around Ichigo. "So I'm going to slip this into your back pocket here…" Gin trailed off as he hooked his finger into Ichigo's jeans back pocket before the orange haired teen spun around and grabbed the offending hand and the envelope.

"I can put something in my own back-pocket. Now tell me why I should give this to Grimm?"

"It's the last bit of family stuff that I've been dealing with for a while now. Do it for Grimm, alright?" Ichigo slipped the envelope into his back pocket and crossed his arms over his chest. "Great. Now go get a haircut, you look like a hippy." Gin's smirk grew once again to an insane smile and he reached up, ruffling the slightly sweaty locks before hopping out of the truck and heading back to his car parked three blocks away.

"Hey Berry! What's taking you?"

"Sorry Grimm! My belt got caught on the truck!" Ichigo shook his head at his own excuse, it was weak and he knew it but he just shrugged it off as he grabbed a box and head up the hundred or so steps to get up to the apartment.

Ichigo made it up to the apartment with the last box, walking into the master bedroom he set it down and head back into the main living area, knowing that they'd be using the lift for the heavy furniture that would be coming back with the next trip.

"Hey, your friends took the lift down. They were right pissed you made them climb the stairs by the way. Nnoitra is gonna drive the truck there and back to pick up the furniture." Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow as he lay on the floor of what he decided was going to be his living room, lowering himself so he was straddling his boyfriends hips.

"Don't get pissed off at me, alright?"

"Now why the hell would I do that?" Grimmjow pulled himself up, his hands resting on Ichigo's hips and holding fast to them. Ichigo reached behind himself and pulled the envelope from his back pocket.

"You need to open this."

"Why? Are you confessing your love for me through written word? How sexy."

"Hmm, since when do you find written word sexy Grimm?"

"Nah, just your voice. What is it?"

"Just open it up." Grimmjow nod his head and Ichigo moved to sit beside him on the hardwood floor, already deciding that he had to get the other area rugs to fight against the cold in the winter.

Grimmjow's brow furrowed as he pulled the pages out of the envelope and began reading over what the hand written letter from his brother said. It took him a couple minutes to get through the three pages explaining many things Grimmjow half believed until he looked at the attached certificates.

"What's up Grimm?"

"Both my parents and Nemu are dead. Apparently Gin has been using his inheritance money to fund this project and has just given me the means to retrieve the rest of the money that's due to me."

"Oh, sorry." Ichigo bent his head to the side, knowing that Grimmjow didn't like his parents but it was still hard to hear of death sometimes; most likely in the way of Nemu most.

"You don't get it, my parents were fucking millionaires. Being rich ran in their families and they were reach single children. Even after all the money Gin's put into this place as that private investor he's still got millions to himself." Grimmjow set the papers all down beside himself and fell back against the cold floor, letting out a huff as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you want to talk about anything Grimm?"

"No. But I could do with a kiss." Ichigo let out a light sigh as he smiled down at Grimmjow, pressing his lips firmly against the others as he lowered himself. It didn't take long until Grimmjow rolled Ichigo onto his back, pushing the other into the floor. "What am I gonna do?" Ichigo remained panting under the other as Grimmjow used the crook of Ichigo's neck and shoulder for his forehead.

"About the money?" Grimmjow nod his head and Ichigo let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through blue locks. "Use it for your business. Make it grow and make sure you always have enough to get by. You might not want them to have given it to you, but you deserve to have some kind of happiness after all the shit they gave you."

"I'm gonna think about it. Until the guys get back, just have a nap with me, alright?"

"Uh, sure thing. But um… when were you going to tell me that Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu, Ulquiorra and Toshiro were still here?"

"Probably wouldn't have." Grimmjow smirked as he stretched out and rolled Ichigo towards himself so his friends couldn't see the pink turning face as he got comfortable for a nap. "Night Berry."

"Grimmjow, I'm going to kill you."

"You'll have to marry me first."

"If that was some sort of proposal you did it all wrong."

"Just a statement Berry. I don't let just anyone kill me. You'd have to be more fucking special then you are now."

"Then I just might have to take you up on that horribly timed offer. One day."

**AN:** Well. There you have it; Chasing Dreams. I don't really remember what inspired this story anymore, but I'm glade I've written it and I'm super happy that so many of you have liked reading it. I think this is pretty good for my first Bleach fandom story, though I might have gone crazy with the amount of content this has for having no original plot.

It is however my longest story yet, and I'm really happy about that!

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, commenting and really just cheering me on. I hope you've all enjoyed the journey. Have a great time everyone, Bye!


End file.
